Life Behind Bars
by Grizzly98
Summary: Two serial killers. He meets her. She meets him. The impossible happens and the two fall in love. One day she disappears and the next time they meet is in prison. Can the two jail birds keep the flame alive or is life behind bars too much? Cover photo thanx to Pixel-Pie02 aka Pixie Pixel.
1. Fiore Federal Penitentiary

**Hello, hello, and welcome to the latest story to come from the insane asylum that is my imagination.**

 **Now I'm anxious to know what y'all think so I'll leave ya to read the beginning and see y'all later.**

* * *

Life Behind Bars

 **Chapter 1**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A matte black van rolls down a dirt road. Trees sit on both sides of the road, rising so tall that their branches entwine overhead, creating a dark tunnel with very little light seeping through.

The van has two doors up front, with windows tinted so black nothing can be seen inside, while the back doors of the van have no windows. The tires are thick treaded, and are colored a light brown from the dust they kick up.

On one side of the road, the trees start to fall away, revealing ten-foot-tall chain link fences with barb wire that gleams in the morning sun. Inside the fence, row upon row of green plants can be seen, while people in orange or blue jumpsuits work among them.

Patrolling the fences are guards dressed with bulletproof vests and heavy assault rifles as they keep watch on the workers.

Slowly, the fields pass by, and a long concrete wall, as well as a set-up of large buildings, can be seen up ahead. The van slows to a stop in front of a gate made up of slatted metal bars, a foot wide with an inch wide opening in between the bars.

A door opens on the right side of the gate, and a guard steps out. Slowly, the window rolls down, and the guards show their ID's. The standing guard nods before calling something over his mic, and a minute later a bell sounds as the gate starts to roll back, allowing the van to move forward.

The van drives down the drive leading to a large building in the middle of the compound, while on each side sit ten-foot-tall chain link fences, again capped with barbed wire Within the fences, more people stand or sit as they watch the van.

Said van stops as another gate opens, then pulls forward and around a large stone block that reads:

 _Fiore Penitentiary_

 _Est. 1956_

When the van shuts off, the inmates behind the fences gather around to watch as the door to the main building open, and thirty guards armed to the teeth walk out, circling the van.

When the guards are in place with their backs to the inmates, the guards that were driving the van walk around and open the back doors.

The guard on the right pulls a baton from his belt, and whips his hand out, causing the baton to expand into a five-foot pole with a rubber padded loop on the opposite end.

He steps into the van, and a few minutes later, a blonde woman in an orange jumpsuit, with shackles around her ankles that are connected with chains to her waist, and more chains leading to another set of shackles around her wrists, steps out, followed by the guard. The rubber padded noose is seen around her neck as the guard holds the pole tightly.

Whispering is heard from the inmates as they take in the sight, while the guard leads the blonde into the building and out of sight.

Quickly, the guards form two lines of fifteen and follow after, while the remaining guard climbs back into the van and pulls out of the compound.

Bells ring, and most of the inmates turn and starting heading back to their home pods, that is, all but two.

A guy with pink hair stands in the shadows, and at the sound of the bells, he steps into the sun, revealing onyx eyes surrounded by swirling black tribal tattoos, while a scar stretches from his right check to under his jawbone. He walks forward, his eyes narrowing with the hunt as they land on his target.

An older man with red hair, and a beard that has slight gray patches, appears. His right leg and left arm are missing, and he travels at the back of the pack of inmates entering the building.

Stealthily, he walks up behind the man until he's a foot away, then he flexes his hand out, allowing a makeshift knife, or shank, to drop until the handle is in his fingers.

Reaching out, he digs the shank into the older man's side, causing him to grunt as he turns around.

The man scowls as the pinkette turns the shank in the wound. "E.N.D., I should've known you would do this."

Finally, he speaks in a deep menacing tone, "See, Gildarts, Spriggan sent me to make sure that a certain snitch would never be able to squeal again." and with that, he swings the second knife up and across the older mans neck.

E.N.D. pulls the first shank out of Gildarts' side, and the man drops to the ground. Only then do the guards notice.

Shouts ring through the air, bells ring with the warning, and the other inmates are pushed out of the yard.

As the guards surround him, E.N.D. smirks, and as he's forced to his knees, a cruel laugh escapes him, sending a shiver through the spine of any who hear.

After his hands are shackled and bound to his sides, he's picked up and pushed towards the center building. He stops next to Gildart's prone figure, and inhales deeply. He chuckles. "Ah, I love the smell of death in the morning."

Ignoring the stares he receives from the guards, he starts walking again, causing the rear guards to run to catch up.

The front guards open the doors after a buzzer sounds, and E.N.D. is escorted down a beige hallway, towards two sets of double doors.

They stop outside the first set of double doors, where a window sits in the wall, a guard sitting behind it.

An escort guard says something to the guard behind the window, and the first set of double doors open automatically.

The rear guards escort E.N.D. through, while the front guards remain at the doors. After they pass the second set of double doors, they enter a two story room lined with cells.

The door to each cell is made of a white painted metal, while white metal bars cover the space where a pane of glass would be.

In between the bars of some of the doors, arms hang out, and whispering can be heard as the guards escort E.N.D. across the room to a specific cell.

One guard unlocks the door, and holds it open, showing a barren room with only a metal toilet and a pile of blankets in one corner. Along the white walls drawings, markings, and nonsense is scratched and engraved, while the bars that make up the window in the door have what look like burn marks on them.

The second guard pushes E.N.D. into the room and against the opposite wall, while the first guard grabs a metal collar from a case next to the door, and places it around the prisoner's neck. At the click of the clasp closing, electricity hums through it, and the guards remove E.N.D.'s restraints before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

When chuckling reaches their ears, they glance back to see him sitting against the wall, his arms behind his head as he watches them walk away.

After the guards leave, E.N.D. gets up and walks to the door, stretching his arms through as he looks around solitary confinement.

Finally, a flash of gold catches his eye and he turns his head to find the one person he was looking for two doors down on the wall to his right.

"So, we meet again, Starlight."

Silence meets his statement. The others in the room hold their breath as the newcomer replies, her voice a hauntingly lilting tone that lures the listener to their death.

"Why am I not surprised, E.N.D., that I'm meeting you here of all places? Though, I thought for sure I saw the last of you after Hargeon."

He chuckles. "Ah, yes, I was wondering where you had disappeared to. What I would like to know is how the notorious Starlight Killer was caught so easily?"

A clear peal of laughter fills the air, the tone driving a shiver down his spine as he revels in the familiar feeling of it.

"Before I tell you anything, why don't you tell me how you managed to get thrown in here. Spriggan must surely be missing his favorite pet by now."

A sharp growl comes from him, and she laughs louder, drawing the attention of the guards at the door.

Then her tone turns mocking. "Aww, what's the matter? Is the poor demon missing his master?"

He scowls from where he stands. "Just you wait, Starlight, these walls won't protect you forever. You will regret that remark, and leaving me in the first place." The last part is said so low that no one but the blonde can hear them, and it sends shivers of thrill through her.

"We will see, E.N.D., we will see."

The history that resides between the two most infamous murderers in all of Fiore's history, while unknown to the listeners, is quite clear and deep. But what that history entails is a question only those close enough to see who lies behind the masks can answer.

* * *

 **And that is why the poll for the name E.N.D. was posted to my profile for like five weeks.**

 **Did you like the first chapter? If you liked it leave me a review letting me know what you think and while you're at it go ahead and fave and follow not just the story but myself as well.**

 **Now normally I'd leave a section where I reply to reviews but since this is the first chapter I'll just let y'all know that this story is gonna be updated every Tuesday.**

 **And with that I hope to see y'all next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Warden Makarov

**Hey y'all, before I fall into fangirl mode let me start with:**

 **Welcome back to Life Behind Bars.**

 **Now onto my favorite thing:**

 **Y'all shot this out of the park. I'm not kidding. Y'all just blew me away. I have NEVER gotten this many follows, faves, and reviews on the first chapter of a story. And so before I leave you to reading, all I have to say is that I hope you'll continue to stick around. This is gonna be one hell of a ride and I'm excited to see where we'll end up.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Three days after E.N.D. is thrown in solitary confinement, humming sounds throughout the room until a question is heard from a deep voice.

"What's the matter, Starlight? Too boring in here for someone of your stature?"

Her voice is neutral as she replies, "It only becomes boring when I hear you speak, E.N.D., or might I call you something else entirely?"

The other inmates ears perk up at the question and they all move to stand behind their doors to catch his answer.

"Aww, so the starlight is dimming already. Though I can't say that's anything new, you never did stay around long."

A second of silence then, "I didn't stay around because unlike some people, I had things to do."

He snorts. "Babe, that's not an answer and you know it."

The pet name draws the other's curiosity even more, but before they can hear more; the killers fall silent at the sound of the buzzer for the outer doors sounding.

The second set of doors open and a man of about three feet in height walks through. His head is almost bald with a halo of white hair lining the edges of his head while a white mustache covers his top lip.

Two inmates walk in behind him. Both are female, but one has white hair with a pony tail hanging off the front of her head which keeps her bangs from falling into her face and ice blue eyes, while the other has scarlet red hair that hangs free and stops half way down her back and brown eyes.

The white-haired woman walks to the door of Starlight's cell, while the scarlet-haired woman walks to the cell of E.N.D.

Then, the short man speaks.

"Now, listen here, brats, there will be no fighting in transit, otherwise you will have to deal with your escorts. E.N.D., pull a stunt like that again and I will have you locked in solitary confinement for the rest of your life. Your prior history does not matter here. Do I know it? Yes. Do I care? No. When we return to Fairy Tail, you will not misbehave above what is acceptable, and another rule broken has you back here faster then you can blink. Am I understood?"

He stands there silently until E.N.D. speaks.

"Yeah, we hear ya, Gramps, just let us out already."

The man turns to look at the door where E.N.D. stands, leaning with his arms hanging past the bars.

"One more thing before Erza lets you out, the warden's council has declared that you are not to have the shock collar removed for six months. The more you misbehave, the longer it will stay put."

E.N.D. growls but nods and the old man gives Erza a signal. She unlocks the door allowing E.N.D. to step out. He twists his head until his neck cracks and it causes a couple of the other inmates nearby to cringe.

Then the old man turns to Starlight. "Because of your history with E.N.D., you will also be wearing the shock collar until you have proven that you will behave among the populace. Am I clear?"

Starlight tilts her head and sighs. "Yeah, old man, I hear ya loud and clear. No popping his head off until the collar comes off."

E.N.D. cackles, and the old man and Erza look at him before turning back to Starlight.

"Mirajane, here, will be keeping an eye on you, so no funny business."

At his signal, Mirajane unlocks the door and Starlight steps out into the full light.

E.N.D. looks her over with a critical eye and whistles. "Haven't changed much, have you, Starlight?"

Starlight rolls her eyes. "At least some of us care enough for looks to not tattoo their master's brand on their face."

He growls, but when he goes to step forward, he freezes and grabs at the collar around his neck. After the shocks pass through, he glares at the old man who holds a little black remote in his hands.

"I warned you, E.N.D. Do something like that again and I ramp up the voltage."

The killer growls, but walks toward the door, Erza following on his heels while the old man turns back to Starlight.

"My name's Makarov, I'm warden of the Fairy Tail pod, but most of the brats under my control call me Gramps."

Starlight tilts her head, giving him a curious look before stating simply, "You already know me, so shall we get going, or what?"

Makarov arches an eyebrow at her crudeness, until he catches a glimpse of E.N.D. loitering around the double doors. Letting out a silent sigh at how the two dance around each other, he nods and turns toward the door, hearing the lady's footsteps behind him.

The walk back is quiet, until they reach the doors which lead to the yard that connect the Fairy Tail pod to the main building.

They step out of the double doors to see the yard empty and Makarov speaks up. "This is Magnolia yard. It connects Crocus, the main building, to the Fairy Tail pod."

Starlight looks around to see more chain link fences. The fence towers above them, topped with barbed wire, with no space in between. She follows the fence with her gaze, noting how it is securely imbedded into the pod itself, then runs all the way down to the road and wraps around the concrete wall where she was brought in. Her eyes scan the length of the guard tower, which rises up impressively high where the concrete wall meets the chain link fence. Through the silver links, green fields can be seen in the distance, reminding them of what they are missing by being in this place.

As they cross the yard, a bell sounds and they look over to see another pod letting out into the yard.

"Looks like it's the ponie's time to play this go around,"

Starlight's head pops up at E.N.D's words and Makarov fills in the missing pieces.

"Each of the other pods has a nickname for everyone else. When they say ponies they mean the Blue Pegasus pod, they have a different warden."

Even as they watch, the other pod gathers along the fence separating their yards, and Starlight can just make out some of the comments they're making above the cat calls and whistles.

She snorts and E.N.D. chuckles. "Yeah, you may want to stay clear of them until you get the collar removed. Depending on who you ask, most of the ponies are here on offenses of the sexual manner."

Mirajane huffs. "Really, those boys should've learned by now not to mess with us."

Starlight tilts her head as she takes in the white-haired beauty next to her for the first time. Slim, kind looking, but in her ice blue eyes sits a dark look. Starlight immediately likes her.

Finally, they arrive at the doors of the pod. The guards open the doors and as soon as they are through, close and lock them.

While from the outside the pod looks like a tall, white building with six sides and small barred windows, on the inside the building is four stories tall with each floor housing eighteen cells.

Though they can't necessarily be called cells, as each room has a wooden door with a door knob that can lock. On the door a placard has the occupant's name.

Metal railings line the tiers, while the steps are made out of stone. On the ground floor, tables are spread out everywhere. As well as a set of double doors which lead off to a kitchen while another leads to the showers, and a third set leads off to an infirmary. Sitting at the tables are various inmates all dressed in orange jump suits. They all stare openly when they notice the warden and the four inmates with him.

When one, a guy with ink black hair who has his jump suit tied around his waist, bearing tattoos on his arm and up over his shoulder to his face, as well as a weird fairy-looking one on his chest, stands. E.N.D. tenses and turns to leave, only to stop when the guy yells, "Flame Brain, you fucked up this time."

He clinches his fists and takes a step forward to go up the steps, only to turn around when the same guy sneers, "What's the matter? You can kill Gildarts without a second thought, but can't bring yourself to kill an opponent who knows you're gonna attack?"

He jumps forward but screeches when Makarov activates the collar and falls to the floor, clawing desperately at the collar as the jolts stop. He slowly climbs to his feet, glaring at Makarov and walks up the steps.

When he gets to the third floor he opens a door and enters, slamming it shut behind him.

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

Falling onto my bed, my ears tune into the sound of something crashing on the bottom floor and satisfaction fills me at the thought that _she's_ back. The only one to be able to drive me insane.

But why should I care? She disappeared from my life six years ago. Out of the blue she's gone and now that she's back, I can't get her out of my fucking head.

My thoughts turn, unbidden, to the reason why I was in solitary confinement in the first place and I sigh into my pillow. I honestly didn't want to kill the man, it was just something I had to do. The reason I'm in this hell hole in the first place. Then I remember how it happened prior to me being here.

 _I'm sitting in my hammock under the roof of the hideout when the front door slams open. Leaning over the edge, I watch Spriggan storm in, looking absolutely livid. Why? Don't have a fucking clue yet._

' _Yet' being the keyword in that sentence._

 _Sure enough, even as I watch, Spriggan looks up and catches my eye. "E.N.D., get down here."_

 _I follow his order by rolling out of the hammock, and grabbing a rafter I drop to stand in front of him._

 _He looks me over for a second before falling back in his chair and running a hand over his face. "It's a damn shame I'm gonna have to lose my best hitman for this, but anyone else wouldn't be able to get close enough."_

 _My head tilts at his words, not understanding most of his rambling, until he sits up straight and stares me down._

 _"E.N.D., I'm ordering you to turn yourself in."_

 _All that crosses my mind is that he just gave an order… that I have to follow at threat of death, might as well make it interesting._

 _Hell, the police already know my face, they just can never catch me. This time I'm letting them, but not before I do something I've been wanting to do for awhile now._

 _He dismisses me with a wave of his hand and I leave the building, hugging the back alleyways as a plan forms and I grin when I find the man I'm looking for. The police chief of Hargeon should make a wonderful announcement._

 _Across the road the police station gleams in the sunlight and I run out of the alleyway, not caring if someone sees me anymore. My foot meets the bumper of his cruiser and I climb up the back of it, jumping the back window. I come to a stop over top the set of lights just as the alarm goes off._

 _The chief turns around in surprise and I take the chance to pull my knife from my boot as I sit down in front of the lights._

 _When his gaze falls on me he smirks, the look being cocky and suddenly I want nothing more then to see how fast and how far my knife can disappear into his skull._

" _E.N.D. I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were this much of an idiot."_

 _My own lips quirk into a smirk, absolutely positive this ass is gonna die before I'm put in cuffs. Which, seeing as other pigs are starting to flood out of the station I know I need to hurry up with my act._

" _Not so much of an idiot as there's something I've been wanting to do and now I'm quite capable of."_

 _His expression turns to confusion. I don't understand why though. The ass has been trying to catch me for years, so it's only polite I return the favor._

 _Pigs surround the car, guns shining in the daylight and I bring the knife up, memorising the detail carved in the handle that's been memorised since I got the knife a year ago._

 _When I hear the click of a bullet being loaded into a barrel I throw the knife and my wish comes true. The knife hits him square in the eye and the pig is dead before he hits the ground._

 _I climb to my feet, stepping of the roof of the car, onto the hood, the guns following my every move. As soon as my feet touch the ground I'm tackled and for the first time cold metal clicks around my wrists._

It wasn't even a week I was in here that I received my next order. Take out a man by the name of Gildarts Clive. From what I've learned the man had snitched on an operation of Spriggan's in return for being put somewhere the mafia boss couldn't touch him.

I guess they forgot about me. The one person most capable of being put in the same max security prison as the snitch.

Thing is, once I got to know the old coot I actually somewhat liked him, but because of who I am no one wants to hear my side of things and in the end I'm still the bad guy.

Go figure.

My stomach growls drawing me from my thoughts and I sit up, running a hand through my hair to pull it away from in front of my eyes. I get up and when I open my door I hear a guy shriek.

The corner of my mouth twitches with a grin and walking out of my room, lean against the railing to watch the fight going down on the first floor. The whirl of gold grabs my attention and I watch as she ducks a punch from one inmate, then spins around with a kick nailing another in the chin.

Her movements, per usual, are elegant, strong, swift, and if she so wanted, deadly. The grace she carries herself with, even as she fights, not being hard to miss.

I move away from the railing and walk down the steps, never once taking my eyes off the blonde as she pulls a man nearly twice her size over her shoulder. Just as my feet reach the bottom of the steps I see a man almost four times her size, with muscles the size of tree trunks, white hair, blue eyes, and a scar under his right eye appear through the crowd.

She doesn't see him, though. Doesn't see the way the crowd falls silent as she focuses on pinning another inmate to ground while holding his arm out behind him. The monster goes to grab her and I react without thinking.

I rush through the crowd, pushing many out of the way and slam into him shoulder first, knocking him back.

His eyes drop to me and he frowns. "E.N.D. This isn't your fight."

"This became my fight as soon as you came after her." The words are barely out my mouth before I feel all eyes on me, including a set of chocolate brown.

He snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not manly to interrupt a fight to protect a whore. "

A growl rumbles in my throat and his eyes go wide. I jump before he has time to back up and grabbing his arm swing myself up until I'm able to wrap my legs around his neck. He grabs at them to pull me off, but Starlight moves in and trips him.

Once off balance it only takes a few seconds before he falls backward. As he falls I jump off, rolling on impact and rise to a knee, watching the others to see how they'll act.

My eyes roam over the faces, coming to a stop on a certain blonde and I rise to my feet. She scowls but doesn't bother to move as I approach. When I'm only a foot away she speaks.

"You know very well I could've handled it on my own."

It's my turn to scowl and I cross my arms over my chest. "When are you gonna learn that you don't have to do everything _on your own?"_

Hurt flashes in her eyes but it's gone so fast that I can't say for sure. I actually saw it before my head is thrown to the side; my cheek burning from the hit. In the back of my mind I'm dimly aware of the rest of the pod watching us, but I can pay it no mind as every bit of my focus is on her.

"When are _you_ gonna learn that you can't control everything?"

With those parting words she walks away. I can only watch as she follows Gramps up the steps to the third floor. When he stops in front of the door next to mine, my stomach flips and I turn away, walking toward the kitchen.

* * *

 **What the hell happened between them? The history is just too deep too even begin to describe. BUT, I can say that because of how well y'all have blown the stats out of the water I think I'm gonna give y'all a treat. See, I have this thing where if I have chapters already backlogged and the chapter I uploaded the week before reaches five reviews or more I like to leave a little sneak peek of what's gonna happen next chapter.**

 **And since y'all are so amazing I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of things to come.**

 _"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _She looks at me and her smirk falls into a scowl. "What does it look like I'm doing, Meathead? I'm enjoying the sunlight."_

 _I growl, stopping right at her feet and grab her by her arm. "Get the hell off my table!" I throw her off my table, turning to sit on the bench the same time she stumbles forward. Her heel turns, digging into the gravel to keep her from falling face first and she spins around, glaring at me._

 _"That's it, E.N.D., you're dead!"_

 ***snickers* yeah, you have fun with that. In the mean time, I got seventeen reviews to reply to. Holy shit, y'all must really like this story.**

 **Fealia-Heartfilia, I'm glad to hear it just beware the impatience, it'll drive you nuts.**

 **nighthowler, thanks, I like coming up with ways to weave their magic into the AU's it's a lot of fun, especially when it works out. Plus, Starlight works REALLY well as a nickname.**

 ** _ADSreader,_ I'm glad you think so and hopefully y'all will like how it turns out.**

 ** _BluePhysalis,_ thanks I got the idea after I read a few other prison AU's. Turns out this idea is really rare though and most of the ones I've read have stopped being updated so I'm ready to see where this will take us.**

 ** _Shana,_ He should've known. Gildarts should've known that he couldn't run from Spriggan. Speaking of which, any ideas just on who Spriggan may be?**

 ** _snowfairy,_ I'm already dug in for the long haul. You ready for a wild ride?**

 ** _Sam,_ I'm glad you decided to hop on over and check it out. Thanks for the compliment, with this story I'm trying to pay a lot of attention to detail to improve on my description skills. *snorts* let's just say their last encounter isn't what you think it'll be. Also, I should probably add that their 'Masters' are gonna be major assholes.**

 ** _andy24amk,_ surprises, surprises, surprises and a country full of drama that follows these two. I'm excited, are you?**

 ** _starfirexrin,_ thanks for the compliment, hope you're ready for the storm.**

 ** _FlameDragonHime,_ if you don't love some serial killer romance then you're not human. Besides, Natsu's demon persona makes the perfect serial killer.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ *chuckles* no I haven't been to prison myself, a lot of what I know is just from what I've read or watched on TV. I used to watch a lot of those murder case shows they would put up on TV. Although I should probably warn you that Fairy Tail pod isn't like other pods. In keeping with the general theme of the Fairy Tail Guild being really relaxed with the rules. Hence, more fights, less guards caring, and a much more relaxed atmosphere then you might typically see in a prison or jail setting. *arches eyebrow* I should probably say that in this fic, Starlight is just as dangerous as E.N.D. They'll kill without a second thought and kill many people in a short amount of time. Both, when alone, are extremely capable of handling themselves but together you could pretty much say they're unstoppable. But that's also their weakness. I'm spoiling so I'm just gonna stop that there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you tomorrow with Shifter's double updates.**

 ** _iizzye,_ and you'll get more. Every Tuesday. It doesn't matter if the alerts or the reviews are down. I will always upload my stories every week on the specified days.**

 ** _Hime,_ I've already replied to you with a P.M. but my offer still stands, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ What did you think? **

**_Meow Orbit,_ I'm glad to hear it. Hope you decide to buckle in for the ride.**

 ***takes a deep breath* And there you have it, folks, I'm still nervous to how you'll act but with the welcome I've received so far I think this story will be going on for a while. In the mean time if you're just joining why don't you fave and follow not just the story but myself as well?**

 **And if you're returning, all forty-four followers, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

 **Leave a review letting me know what you think and I'll see y'all later.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. Recess

**Good morning, y'all. It's Tuesday and I'm back with chapter 3 of Life Behind Bars. I gotta say, I honestly didn't think this story would be so popular. Ya know with it being my first prison AU. But I'm happy that y'all are enjoying it. With that being said, go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end. *Snickers* oh the irony.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

Through the fabric over my head I hear a bell ring. Breakfast is already done, and lunch isn't for a few more hours, so that leaves only one other time the bell could ring for.

Recess.

Two times a day we're allowed an hour outside. Most inmates just sit around and talk, others choose to work out or play sports. Then there's me. The two things I prefer doing are either beating the shit out of a certain stripper or sleeping.

Getting up, I step out of my room, closing the door behind me, and walk by just as the door next to mine opens. She steps out, walking down the stairs behind me. On the first floor almost all the other inmates are already out the double doors; save Erza and Mira.

I eye them as I set foot on the floor, and then walk out the doors. Right away the sunlight hits me, forcing me to squint while I get used to the brightness. As soon as I do, though, I take in the sight of Elfman, the man we fought yesterday heading over to the weight lifting area while the stripper is hanging around the basketball courts.

After I'm sure of their whereabouts I turn around, walking toward a picnic table set back in the corner of the yard. I stretch my arms out behind me, getting ready for a nap when I catch sight of Starlight already sitting on my table.

When I get closer I can see she has her head turned to the sun, her eyes closed, and she's wearing a smirk.

 _The bitch knows she took my table._ That thought has me freezing for a step before I stomp the rest of the way up to her.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looks at me and her smirk falls into a scowl. "What does it look like I'm doing, Meathead? I'm enjoying the sunlight."

I growl, stopping right at her feet and grab her by her arm. "Get the hell off my table!" I throw her off my table, turning to sit on the bench the same time she stumbles forward. Her heel turns, digging into the gravel to keep her from falling face first and she spins around, glaring at me.

"That's it, E.N.D.! You're dead!"

She takes off at a run towards me, and I get up again, grabbing her by her wrist, and then throwing her over the table. She climbs back to her feet and I step back; I realize the other inmates are watching us.

What really catches my attention, though, is that the guards hardly spare us a glance from where they sit.

As she swings with her left, I knock her arm away and push my left forward, hitting her once in the stomach, once in the sternum, then under her chin. She steps back, chest heaving for the air I knocked out of her and I take the chance to advance.

My right comes up and she knocks it away, copying what I did to her mere moments earlier, only when she aims for my stomach I swing a knee up, catching her unawares. She jumps back dodging the hit and I extend my leg, turning it into a full kick.

She reacts faster than I remember her for, and grabs my ankle. Moving her slim weight around, she throws me up against the table. Something cracks on impact and I can't say for sure if it's the bench or my ribs, but I push the thought away; instead focusing on getting up and keeping an eye on how she's positioned.

One arm is held put loosely in front of her while the other is balled and tucked in at her side.

 _"This arm must always be kept straight but loose, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice." My hands run up her fist, curling her fingers before traveling up to her elbow, and slightly bending it, then up and over her shoulder. "Shoulders loose, a tense fighter is like a tightly coiled spring, ready to pop at any time."_

I scowl, shaking my head to push away the memory and focus on the here and now. Looking her over again, I immediately spot her weak point and move forward, wrapping my hand around her wrist, and pulling her arm behind her back as I wrap my other around her neck.

Around us, the other inmates are quiet, the guards watching us with a curious eye. From around my neck, I recognize the sound of my collar warming up and I realize I don't have much time.

Her free hand starts scratching at my arm to loosen and let her breath, but I refuse to do so just yet. I lean forward and whisper, just low enough for her to hear, "You're mine, Starlight, always have been, always will."

Just as the first shock makes my fingers tremble I push her away, toward the weight lifting equipment. I don't bother to look to see if she's walking that way, instead I walk to my table and sit down with my head on my arms as my hands start to shake from the electricity still coming from the shock collar.

Eventually my hands stop shaking and I lift my head to see her bench pressing while Mira acts as her spotter. They're talking about something, but my curiosity seems to be on vacation at the moment.

 **Starlight P.O.V.**

"E.N.D. said something to you before he let you go, what was it?"

I huff, ignoring Mira's question for the moment as I push the barbell up, then let it sink back to my chest.

"Alright then, since you won't answer that question. You two have any kids?"

The barbell almost squishes my chest before I can catch it and I tilt my head, looking back at her even as I push the weight up again. "Where in seven hells do you find these questions?"

She shrugs. "It's the fact you two have a lot of history, so it seems only right you'd maybe have a kid or two."

I snort, irritated by her interrogation, while at the same time a familiar melancholy settles over me.

"If only things were different."

She looks confused, not having heard my murmured words and yet I can't seem to care. My arms start to shake when I let the weights down and I take a deep breath pushing them back up before sliding them into the hooks.

Sitting up, I use the sleeve of my jumpsuit to wipe the sweat off my nose when I feel a set of eyes on me. I look up, in the direction of the eyes, to see him watching me intently.

A bell rings and I look up when Mira walks past me. After a few feet though, she seems to realize I'm not following and turns to me.

"That's the ending bell for recess meaning it's time to go back in."

I nod, getting to my feet and follow her back inside. While I'm walking through the double doors I catch a glimpse of one of the guards watching me, only for his eyes to wander somewhere else when someone walks up behind me.

"Watch your back, Starlight, guards around here don't like people like us." His breath is hot on my ear as he passes by.

I snarl, but he's out of range before I can retort. The other inmates flood the doors around me and I walk forward, choosing to sit in a corner to see what happens next.

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

I should've known she'd take my advice with a grain of salt, but she'll learn eventually.

The guards around here are asshats, specifically if they get close enough to me to fuck with me. It wouldn't be the first time I've slammed a guard's head into the wall.

From where I lean on the railing in front of my room, I see her settle at a table in the corner and can guess that she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a glint of silver lean over the railing and without turning my head, I growl at the man.

"What do you want, Metalhead?"

The man beside me stands about six foot eight, has black hair that hangs past his waist, which I still have no clue how he hasn't been brought into the prison barber to get it cut, and is covered in piercings. Where his eyebrows would be, three piercings cover each ridge while three more line both sides of his nose. Three silver studs line both ears while another two are in his chin.

He huffs. "Chill the fuck out, E.N.D., I came up to see if I could find Shrimp."

I roll my eyes and point at where a short blunette sits across from Starlight, a book sitting in between them. While she isn't saying anything, I can tell she's engrossed in whatever the blunette is speaking of.

"The bookworm is sitting over there."

He follows the direction I'm pointing and groans. "Why the hell does Shrimp think she can get into everything without getting killed?"

I shrug, already bored with the conversation and he walks away, leaving me to my observations.

After a few more minutes of me watching Starlight do nothing, I turn around to walk into my room when the buzzer on the doors sounds. Against my better judgement, I lean back over the railing, watching the doors along with the other inmates to see who comes through the doors.

When the doors open and a single guard enters the other inmates go back to what they were doing. Unfortunately, I can't.

I know what the guard is here for. I just can't believe word has reached Spriggan so soon.

Letting my hands fall, I begin walking down the steps even as the guard approaches the table where Gramps sits with Erza and Mira.

I pull on a neutral expression as Gramps stops his conversation to turn to the guard, and when he looks at me I know I'm right.

"E.N.D., you have a visitor."

Erza gets up, already moving toward the door and I follow her through the first set of double doors.

Those swing shut behind me and I stand still while the guards put shackles on my wrists and ankles. After that a chain goes around my waist, connecting the two and preventing me from running even if I wanted to.

Just because the guard thinks he's funny, he takes the remaining chain and attaches it to the shock collar. Meaning that if Erza activates it I'm in for one hell of a shock.

 _Wouldn't be the first time._ For some reason I find the thought amusing and as we move across the yard toward Crocus my lips twitch with a grin.

Erza eyes me cautiously as we enter the main building, but I pay her no mind, and instead focusing on walking down the hall. At one point during the trip we turn down the hall connected to the incoming inmate section and as we pass a line of fresh meat, I allow the grin I'm wearing to turn gruesome.

One by one the inmates shrink back at the sight of me. I snort in amusement and Erza pushes me forward.

"Move along, E.N.D."

I walk forward again, passing a couple more inmates before my ears pick up some whispering from two of them.

"I heard after he kills his victims he eats their hearts."

"That ain't as bad as what I heard. I heard he took a person and tied their innards into a knot so bad that the medical examiners couldn't tell their esophagus from their intestines."

I chuckle as I approach the whispering duo and speak loud enough for the rest of the line to hear. "Actually, I made him eat his lover's heart."

One of them, a man so thin it looks like I could break his arms just by twisting them, actually yelps, his skin going paper white in fright and the guards scowl at me as they try to get the line moving.

When we turn down another hall, out of sight of the line of inmates, Erza slaps the back of my head. "Why must you be such an ass?"

I grin, looking at her as we walk. "Admit it, you enjoy seeing them jump as much as I do."

She snorts, moving to walk behind me again, but not before I catch a glimpse of the small smile she wears.

We turn down another hall and any amusement I had been feeling disappears faster than a carrot in a rabbit pin. The guard ahead of me stops in front of a blue painted metal door, he calls something over the mic then the door clicks open and he pulls on the handle.

It slides open silently, and then Erza leads me in. I sit down in the chair closest to me and she binds the chains on my ankles to a loop in the floor. When she stands back up, I move my feet grimacing when the chains clang together, then glare at her.

"Is this really necessary?"

The fucking redhead actually snickers at me. "No, not really, but think of it as payback for earlier with the inmates."

I groan and she walks out, leaving me in the room by myself. Having been in this room many times before I can tell without looking there are no cameras, no type of glass save the four inch by four inch pane in the door on the other side of the room that leads to the outside world.

There are exactly one hundred tiles on the floor, each a dingy yellow. Three covered electrical sockets for no reason whatsoever. Nine large ceiling tiles, each with their own splatterings of black dots and water stains.

Only one light, hovering directly over the table which is bolted to the ground I'm sitting at. The light itself has three of those long tube lights that are so fun to smash against someone's head. Or other parts, depending on how I'm wanting to incapacitate them.

Oh, and let's not forget the ugly ass blue paint covering the walls. It's because of this paint I've dubbed this room; the blue room. But I'm also not adverse to the 'paint the room red with the blood of the next asshole to come through the door' room.

When I'm positive nothing has changed about the room in the two months since I was in here last, I let my thoughts drift back to a certain blonde.

The way her eyes brighten when she's mad or happy. The way her elegance makes any fight seem like a dance. Her breasts make the perfect pillows. How her hips sway when she walks. Those long, never seeming to end, smooth legs. That ass, how it fits perfectly in my hands.

But I've never just enjoyed her for her body. She's smart, kind when she wants to be, packs one hell of a punch, has a sharp tongue. Overall she's the perfect package.

 _"So then why the hell did she up and disappear?"_

As I ponder the question I miss the sound of the door opening and closing until I hear, "E.N.D. Focus!"

* * *

 ***groans* questions and answers. We saw one of many fights that there will be to see. Also, I should probably tell you this now, Sam, the questions I was asking were not for this chapter. They are for a chapter you'll be seeing in a few weeks.**

 **Also! Who the hell is Natsu's visitor? *Cackles* I know and you will find out next chapter. Oh, I love cliffhangers. My cliffy haters, y'all just gonna have to sue me.**

 **Now then, before I hop into review replying I should probably tell you that in a couple weeks I will be having a four shot come out. It's called _Race Around the Realm._ Y'all wanna take a guess what it's about? I will tell you that if you're a fan of _The Dragon King and Queen,_ then you'll definitely like it. It'll be somewhat of a companion fic.**

 **Onto what has become my favorite part of the A/N: REVIEWS! Seriously I love replying to what y'all have to say and just seeing y'all get into the story so quickly is amazing.**

 _ **Sam,**_ **You'll be learning a lot about their pasts. But up until a major turning point you'll be seeing majority of everything from E.N.D.'s P.O.V. The story will turn to Starlight after that turning point then it'll become combined. From both their P.O.V.'s as the story progresses. As you can see, Natsu has a lot of questions about why she left but because of the break in their trust for one another, his pride, and her ego, they won't sit down and talk it out like they should. Not for a while at least. What? I have plans that I wanna play out. XP. As for the stripper, I like his devil slayer form, it works extremely well with this story so that's how he'll be staying. Also, I will tell you ahead of time that his occupation is a stripper. Btw, you got Spriggan right but Lucy's master is one you won't see coming.**

 _ **Meow Orbit**_ **, Nice guess, you got it half right. His possessiveness isn't what made her leave, an outside force did. If you stick around you'll see what I mean.**

 **andy24amk, You want surprises? You'll get surprises. *snickers***

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ There's actually a song that I plan on incorporating in the VERY last chapter of this called Wild Wild Love by Pitbull featuring G.R.L. and let me tell ya, by the time this story is over you'll understand why the song works so well. Alright, so we got asshat guards. We got two prisoners that may be more then they seem AND we got two killers that could very well kill each other. Yeah, we got a roller coaster ahead of us. Got any bets ya wanna make? I can't believe it either, when I saw seventeen reviews on just the first chapter it blew my mind. Also, look below y'all got another amazing sneak peek. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you with my other updates.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ *snickers* Would you like me to dig your grave now or later? And LMAO, at the time I first read your review I was in the middle of writing a lemon for crews and I literally just wrote them playing a tease and torture game. So the irony was just lol.**

 ** _FlameDragonHime,_ Who are we kidding? The entire existence of Natsu and E.N.D. is hot AF. How can it not be? Look up the sauna omake, manga version, then go through until you find the panel where Natsu enters. When Stele was my editor I had been reading through the omakes and found it. **

**_Shana,_ This story is gonna be nothing BUT tension. *snickers* btw I know a couple of killers who'd be willing to take care of your problem for ya.**

 **Alright if I'm counting right then that means that we have seven reviews and that means: Another sneak peek! I enjoy these just as much as y'all do for the simple fact that I get to pick how much I mess with y'all.**

 _"Ya know, E.N.D., a gun is much more fun to play with then a knife." Her voice has both guards looking at her and I snort._

 _"Honestly, Starlight, their weapons are pitiful. I'd take something stronger with more fire power."_

 _She hums. "Don't forget, it has to be accurate."_

 _I grin, enjoying this game we're playing at the expense of the guards. "Too true."_

 _"E.N.D., Starlight, stop scaring the guards!" Said guards jump at the voice and Starlight and I both lean out of our doorways to see Gramps walking up._

 _Out of the corner of my eye I see her pout then whine as the guards run._ _"Makarov, we weren't scaring them much, we just wanted to have a little fun."_

 **Yeah, y'all have fun with that. Remember, five or more reviews earns you a sneak peek. If y'all are just signing in go ahead and give a fave and follow so you'll know when I update next week. If you ain't sure of the date I have the days I update all my stories posted on my profile.**

 **My returning readers: *cackles* See y'all next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	4. Mard Geer

**Good morning y'all, it's a mighty fine WET Tuesday where I live but I braved the rain with holey shoes and my brother's umbrella to bring you another chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it and I will see you later.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

I lift my head up slowly, giving the man on the other side of the table a glare. He pays no mind to me though, as he sits down and I take the chance to look him over.

Being Spriggan's second in command as well as his dirty lawyer has its perks. He wears a black suit over a black undershirt, and his hair is pinned up behind him in a high ponytail, while large shocks hang around his face. His eyes, black as coal, are colder than ice and his smirk is malicious with a capital M.

"Mard Geer, what the hell do you want this time?"

Mard chuckles while leaning forward on the table, so that he sets his chin in his overlapped hands. "Is it not clear, E.N.D.?"

I snort; the spikes of my hair I normally push back freely falling into my eyes since my hands are bound. "All you ever speak are riddles and lies, so no. Nothing is ever clear with you."

He waves one hand out in a relaxed manner. "Since you've finally completed your order I'm here to get you out. Spriggan requires your abilities with an issue he's having."

His words make me pause. I'll be a free man again. I won't have to worry about shackles, jail cells, or guards any more.

 _I won't have to worry about Starlight any more._

That thought, more than any others makes me hesitate to jump on his offer. I've seen her for the first time in six years. Got to fight her for the first time in six years. Would I be okay with leaving her to this hell hole after I just got her back?

 _Hell no._

The answer is simple and I'm an idiot for even considering leaving her behind.

"No."

At my response Mard freezes, looking at me incredulously. He blinks like an owl. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not doing it, Mard, I'm just fine where I'm at." My words start to become deeper as they drop into a growl and he gets to his feet.

"E.N.D. I knew you were dumb but I didn't realize you were this stupid. Spriggan is offering a way to get you out of here. You'll be a free man, ready to take back to the streets and kill like you'd done before."

My anger start to rise at the insults but I push it down. "I told you, Mard, I'm just fine with where I'm at. I'd rather be here then that asshole's slave any day."

He sighs, his finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "You do realize that if you do not return with me then he will kill you?"

If I could stand I would. "You tell him and make sure you quote this: the next time we see each other I won't be the one lying dead in the dirt."

He nods then grabs his suitcase, turning toward the door. "Very well, we'll see how far you get with that argument. Good bye, E.N.D."

A minute after he knocks on the door, it opens allowing him to leave. The door shuts behind him and I'm stuck with silence again.

Laying my head on the table I feel any and all emotions similar to happiness disappear in a poof of smoke. With that I'm stuck with the cold hard reality: I just made an enemy of the most powerful person in the underground because of a blonde.

"I can't believe I just did that." My words seem to echo through the room, but I know no one will hear them; they never do. "I guess I am an idiot." I chuckle at myself and tilt my head, so that I'm glaring at the wall even as a small smile settles. "Who am I kidding? I would do it again."

As that thought settles in; I lean back in my chair. It's boring, having to wait the five minutes it takes for Mard Geer to get signed out, but when Erza opens the door to escort me out, I know he's left the prison.

While I'm not necessarily happy with making an enemy of the most powerful person in the underground I know I'd make the same decision again. That doesn't keep the conversation from replaying in my mind over and over again repeatedly.

As we walk down the halls I keep my eyes focused on the heels of the guard in front of me. I barely notice when we stop in front of the double doors leading to the yard.

Walking to the pod only takes a couple minutes then they're opening the exterior double doors. I stop in the middle of the floor where a set of shoe prints are and wait only long enough for them to remove the chains.

After they open the interior doors, I look around to see everyone eating lunch and strangely I'm not hungry. I shrug it off, rolling my shoulders to loosen them as well then head toward the steps.

A set of eyes burn a hole in my back, but I don't turn to look. Instead I walk into my room when I reach the third floor and close the door behind me. When I reach my bed I fall onto it, my face hitting the pillow.

 _"See this gun?" I look up at the man with blonde hair as he holds out a black handgun. "I want you to take it and kill that fucker." He points at another man tied to a chair._

 _The eyes of the man in chair go wide and I swallow as I reach toward the gun. My seven year old hands wrap around the grip, the weight of the firearm foreign. My hands shake as the blonde man steps back._

 _I raise it, the barrel pointing at the man and I give him a look, begging for forgiveness as I squeeze the trigger. My eyes squeeze shut, the recoil from the weapon stinging my arms._

 _The weapon is ripped from my hands and I open my eyes to see the blonde man kneeling in front of me. He points at where the corpse still sits in the chair, a dribble of blood sliding from the small black hole in his forehead._

 _"Remember, E.N.D., your life, your being,_ you _belong to Spriggan. If you disobey an order, fail to complete an order, or go against him in anyway you will be killed, do you understand?"_

 _I nod and the blonde man smacks me. "What have I told you time and time again? You respond to your superiors with 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir'. Now how do you speak to Spriggan?"_

 _I swallow and divert my eyes to the ground. "Spriggan is Master. I reply with 'yes, Master' there is no such thing as 'No, Master'."_

 _He nods. "Good, now clean this up before I get back, am I understood?"_

 _I almost nod again but I catch myself. "Yes, Sir."_

A door shuts behind me and I turn my head to see Starlight leaning against the dresser on the other side of the room.

"You know, you're cute when you're frustrated."

I huff, turning my head to face the wall and growl at her. "Go the fuck away."

She sighs and I hear the sound of a boot scraping across the floor. "Levy told me about the visits." A vein throbs in my forehead at that, forcing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath to control my anger. "Natsu, I know you don't trust me anymore. I know I lost that when I left, but something about that meeting fucked with you."

 _You have no fucking clue._ The thought makes me pause and I listen as her feet begin to move.

The door creaks as she pulls it open then I hear her sigh again. "Look, I know how you are. I know you're pissed at me, but trust me when I say I didn't want things to turn out how they did."

 _I didn't want things to turn out how they did._ What the fuck is that supposed to mean? The door shuts and I groan into my pillow, her words just confusing me even more.

I must doze off sometime after that because I wake up to the sound of a bell going off. I get up, grimacing at the drool that's dried to the side of my mouth and open the door to see guards swamping the pod.

Two guards stop next to the railing in front of my door. They turn so that they're facing away from the railing and one points his rifle at me while the other angles it at the door beside me.

Then and only then do I remember who occupies said room.

Across the pod on our floor, I see a group of guards gather around a door and as they open it I realize what's going on.

"I could've sworn I had enough of a gun being put in my face when I was thrown in here."

Her sarcasm is amusing and I chuckle as I lean against my door frame. "Better get used to it, Starlight, this is what they do when they're transferring someone."

"Who are they transferring?" I roll my eyes, her curiosity cute even when in a situation like this.

"From the looks of it, they're transferring Metalhead."

"Who?"

This time I snort. "Just watch."

She growls in turn, but we watch as three guards pull Metalhead from his room, and then down the steps to where I know Gramps and who ever the warden of the pod they're moving the dickhead to stand.

"Gajeel Redfox, on order of the Warden Council you are to be transferred to the Phantom Lord pod."

I snicker, already realizing what's about to happen.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Makarov?!" Even from where we're sitting on the third floor I can hear him growl.

Metalhead yelps and my snickering turns to chuckling. "Oi, watch it with those fucking shockers!"

In front of me the guards go pale as I turn what I know to be an insane look on them, and I cross my arms over my chest as I hear Metalhead get wrapped up in heavy chains, then moved out.

Starlight's guard points his gun at me. "S-stay right where you are."

I arch an eyebrow at his stutter and look past him to see the other guards slowly filing down the steps.

"Ya know, E.N.D., a gun is much more fun to play with then a knife." Her voice has both guards looking at her and I snort.

"Honestly, Starlight, their weapons are pitiful. I'd take something stronger with more fire power."

She hums. "Don't forget. It has to be accurate."

I grin, enjoying this game we're playing at the expense of the guards. "Too true."

"E.N.D., Starlight, stop scaring the guards!" Said guards jump at the voice and Starlight and I both lean out of our doorways to see Gramps walking up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her pout then whine as the guards run.

"Makarov, we weren't scaring them much. We just wanted to have a little fun."

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he comes to a stop in front of us. "I don't even know why I agreed to take on both of you. One is bad enough."

I shrug, my stomach starting to make itself known when I pick up the smell of dinner being cooked. "It doesn't matter why you agreed, you have both of us now."

He looks at me just as the bell rings and I look at Starlight with an eyebrow arched. "First one to the bottom gets the other's dessert."

She grins. "That dessert is mine."

Without looking back I run forward, jumping the railing. Jumping from three stories up is a really bad idea which I only realize after I fall past the railing of the third floor.

 _Really should've thought this out better._ I push the thought away, instead focusing on grabbing the railing to the second story. When I'm sure my grip is steady I drop to the bottom rail then from there to land in front of the kitchen doors.

A few seconds later Starlight walks up and I arch an eyebrow at her scowl. "What's the matter, Starlight?"

She huffs and pushes past me, opening the kitchen doors. I follow after her, pushing a door open to reveal a beige tiled room. In the middle a counter made out of cinder blocks painted to match the tiles. On top of the cinder blocks a tray of metal slides the expanse connected to a sheet of plexiglass.

About three inches of space separate the plexiglass from the metal slider. It's through this slot in the glass that Mira slides our trays to us; already loaded with ham, mashed potatoes covered in gravy, and peas.

We slide our trays further down the line to where an array of small sweets are laid out behind the glass. Another lunch lady slides a pudding cup under the glass for Starlight and as I walk by I get a brownie.

After we get the sweets we step out of the line and walk back toward the doors, passing the set of guards who behind the doors. When we step back out into the main area I yank on the sleeve of her jumpsuit causing her to stop mid step from where she was gonna walk over to Levy.

She looks back at me and I tilt my head toward another table away from the main group. "Come sit with me."

She's hesitant, but follows me over to the table and sits down across from me. We fall into silence, more likely pushing our food around our trays instead of eating it. Around us the noise of the other inmates rises as dinner continues on.

"I know this probably won't make up for anything but there's a reason why I'm here." Her words aren't very loud, in fact if I didn't have the good hearing I do then I never would've heard them.

My fork stops piling my mashed potatoes into mountains on either side of the tray and I look up at her; my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why, Luce?"

She sets her fork down, pushing her tray off to the side then lays her head on her arms. Her expression would be unreadable to others, but I can see the emotions flying in her eyes as clear as day.

"About a year ago Zalty sent me after a lawyer that was behind on his payments. The order was simple really. All I had to do was thrash him then take everything in his three safes." Her eyes become clouded and I know she's reliving the scene. "Everything was going well. I had broken his arms and legs, then knocked him out cold. What I didn't expect was for his lover to walk in the door while I was breaking open the second safe."

Sensing she's slowing down I reach a hand across the table and gently grab hers. It does the trick because she looks up at me and I see fear flash across her chocolate orbs.

"Then what happened?"

She falls quiet and I have to push her on if I'm gonna get some kind of answer from. My voice drops and I squeeze her hand. "What happened Lucy?"

Her thumb nail starts playing across a scar I have on my knuckle and she looks at it while she speaks. "The lover had a handgun on her. I hadn't been told to out right kill anyone, so I dropped the money and busted out the window when she started firing. I got about five blocks before I passed out from blood loss and a broken leg."

My stomach drops, realizing where this is going and I already have a feeling of the reason she's here.

"When I woke up I was in the hospital under police guard and there was someone asking to see me under the guise of being my brother. When they let him in, I tried to move; to warn them it was Kaine and that my brother was dead, but I could barely say a word. They had used a sedative on me to keep me from escaping."

She shudders and I squeeze her hand, digging my nails into her skin, to keep her anchored in the here and now. Her eyes show the briefest flash of gratitude before they again fall into those murky depths.

"He shot the officer first but by the time the dumbass stopped bragging and actually pointed the gun at me; the other officer had returned from his coffee run and took Kaine out." She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when she opens them again they hold an expression I can't quite read. "I knew when I dropped the money she would put a bounty on my head, but there was nothing I could do. When I was sent to the first prison I knew I had to find some way to get here."

 _Why here? Why me?_ My heart constricts at the thought and though the words balance on the tip of my tongue I can't utter them.

"I know I messed up. I know I left, but when I realized Zalty was out for my blood; I knew I needed to get to where I was safe. The only thing is it took me five years to realize I was only safe when I was with Spriggan's demon."

* * *

 ***stretches* Have I by any chance mentioned that I may be going off the deep end with how crazy this story is gonna be? No? Well let's just say that cliffhangers are gonna be the least of your worries. There's a reason this story is M-rated and not all of that is gonna be lemons. But you won't need to worry about that until after like chapter ten or fifteen.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Shana,_ I can't type today. It's just one of those days. XD Anyway sexual tension would be an understatement. As for how they feel I think that as you read you'll see that the feelings aren't one sided. We've barely scratched the surface of their relationship so lets see just how deep it'll go. Btw, what did you think of Mard Geer?**

 ** _andy24amk,_ *arches eyebrow* you want lemons? You will have lemons. This story isn't rated M for fluff.**

 ** _Meow Orbit,_ The other inmates will be explained soon, just have to be patient. **

**_FlameDragonHime,_ Thank you, I enjoy digging into the dark side.**

 ** _Sam,_ I know piercings aren't allowed but come on! It's Gajeel. Gajeel ain't Gajeel without his piercings. Speaking of which. I wonder why he got transferred. You wanna know why Gray is in prison? You just gotta wait and see, that will be explained soon. Holy shit, you're smart, but I bet you didn't think it was gonna be Mard Geer. Well, then again Mard is kind of Spriggan's right hand man so it would make sense. Care to take a guess of who Zalty is? As for why Starlight left... That will also be explained. But only after we switch over to Lucy's P.O.V. That comment she made is yet another thread I'm weaving into this story that has to do with her father and Zalty. Multiple threads, multiple ideas and in the end I'm hoping it turns into one awesome story y'all will enjoy.**

 ** _SleepingBeauty,_ Yes, yes I would. But in crews with how Natsu has been acting he deserves the torture. As for here. Natsu by himself is crazy. Lucy by herself is crazy. Put NaLu together and what do you get? Crazy Psycho Lunatics that push each other and feed off the other's tendencies. Which is why their conversations can be really fun. **

**_Pixie Pixel!_ Funny you should say that because with how I've written them they sound very similar to Joker and Harley Quinn. E.N.D. is reknowned throughout Fiore so imagine the new inmate's surprise when they see the killer they've heard so much about walking down the same hall. I'm gonna have to stop you right there though. Them separating was not Zeref's fault. He has his own evilness that he's done including having Natsu kidnapped when he was seven but he was not the reason Starlight left. As I've said to the others that reason will be revealed in future chapters. Those are all good guesses but you're thinking of the wrong person. There are people on the inside I want on the inside and then there are others on the outside that I just completely forgot about which is why you'll see them on the outside. Their history will slowly be revealed. Both their own histories as well as their shared history. Good to know I can scare ya but you still like me. *grins* As for the new story you'll just have to see, it'll start coming out next week. Typical weekly updates but it won't go for more then a month.**

 ** _FriendlyAnon,_ thank you, I'm glad you think that and I hope you're enjoying the chapters.**

 **Now, five reviews or more earns you a sneak peek of the next chapter and since y'all are doing so amazingly well here's your sneak peek for next week.**

 _"The previous warden decided he was gonna get smart and locked me in solitary confinement. Couldn't cause trouble and I was stuck just banging my head against the bars, pretty ingenious really."_

 _I can sense a but coming and look at her with an eyebrow arched. "I know you, Starlight, you must've done something to piss him off."_

 _She giggles, peeking over the edge of the table and we both look up when a tray goes flying overhead._

 _"His mistake was he would come by the cell to gloat. So one such time I grabbed him by his tie, tied him to the cell bars then slammed my tray of food in his face. After that he didn't want me in his prison anymore so I got transferred here."_

 **Being evil is fun. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	5. Food Fight

**Good morning y'all, and welcome to Life Behind Bars. Now I gotta say y'all have been hitting it out of the ball park with this story. I have NEVER seen one of my stories sky rocket like this one has. Wanna know why? Forty reviews in just four chapters. _FORTY_! Gotta remember to take the caps off, lol. Anyway, it's blowing my mind that you're finding this story as much fun to read as it is for me to write it. Speaking of which, go read the chapter and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

 _Wait what?_ I look at the blonde across from in surprise to see her expression as serious as it has been this whole conversation.

She nods and her eyes turn almost apologetic. "I can't do this without you, Natsu. You're the only one I can trust."

I grimace, realizing just how much she's relying on our past bond. Only thing is: I'm just as fucked as she is. How the hell am I supposed to help her if I can't even help myself?

 _Oi, dumbass, it's a little thing called trust. You should give it a try sometime._ The thought is amusing and all but the last time I trusted her she fucking disappeared without so much as saying fuck you.

Still, even as this battle rages on in my head; my heart seems to know what it wants to do because I find myself moving my hand up her arm until I grasp her forearm firmly.

She gasps quietly at the sight, then for the first time in six years I see her smile softly as her slim fingers slide up my hand and grasp my forearm just as firm.

After a second we let go and I return to building a mountain out of mashed potatoes until an idea strikes me.

I chance a glance up and grin when I see she's distracted with her food. Scooping some of the mashed potatoes into my spoon, I flick it in her direction only for her to dive to the left and it smack another inmate in the back of the head.

The inmate raises a hand to peel the mashed potatoes off his head then turns and flings it back at me. I duck, the potatoes flying by harmlessly, and bite my lip to not cackle when I hear a string of curses from behind me.

Sitting up quickly I peer over my shoulder to see the stripper wiping the food off his chest, his eye twitching in agitation. "What the hell, Max?!"

The first inmate, Max, scowls. "That's what you get for throwing it at me first."

In response, the stripper cocks his arm back and throws it back at Max. "I don't want your fucking food."

The food flies by him harmlessly and hits Elfman. The monster of a man doesn't even bother to wipe the food off his jumpsuit before he picks up his big ass bowl of food and chucks it at the stripper. The bowl itself turns over and the food drops on the blue haired inmate across from Max then the bowl continues on, smacking the stripper upside his head.

From there food starts flying across the pod and somehow the tables get turned on their sides, acting as shields. The guards, apparently having some common sense, move up to the second floor to watch without getting hit with food themselves.

Luce, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying herself. Every few seconds she's jumping up to throw food at someone and I can't deny the grin I see gracing her lips.

After one particularly hard throw which I notice hits the stripper square in the face she sinks back down behind the table with me, laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in a food fight in a while." I look at her in surprise as she catches her breath.

"What do you mean by that?"

A piece of food lands between us and she shakes her head as she grabs it and climbs to her knees to throw it at someone else. When she turns back around she waits long enough to catch a breath then speaks. "Since I was arrested I've been through practically every prison from Onibus to Crocus, but those weren't the prisons I needed to be in so I made sure they transferred me. Wardens only have so much patience when it comes to a disruptive inmate so for the most part, I just started food fights every day."

I shake my head in amusement before taking a glob of mashed potatoes and throwing them at a skinny black haired guy standing in front of Levy. Droy, if I remember correctly.

"Do I even wanna know how you managed to end up here just by food fighting?" My question is breathless as I duck back behind the table in enough time to dodge a large slice of ham and I see her lick her lips when she slides down next to me.

"The previous warden decided he was gonna get smart and locked me in solitary confinement. Couldn't cause trouble and I was stuck just banging my head against the bars; pretty ingenious really."

I can sense a 'but' coming and look at her with an eyebrow arched. "I know you, Starlight. You must've done something to piss him off."

She giggles, peeking over the edge of the table and we both look up when a tray goes flying overhead.

"His mistake was; he would come by the cell to gloat. So one such time I grabbed him by his tie, tied him to the cell bars then slammed my tray of food in his face. After that he didn't want me in his prison anymore, so I got transferred here."

We both stand up as she finishes her explanation. I watch as she grabs a bowl with leftover dessert still in it out of the air then throws it across the room smacking an inmate with ginger hair in the face.

The inmate, Jet, throws the bowl at the ground as well as the tray he was gonna throw. His expression morphs into a sadistic grin and when I see the flash of silver; I react without thinking, stepping in front of Starlight.

When the weapon sinks into my shoulder I feel no pain, anger overriding the sensation. I look down at where the handle made from what looks likes a piece of a lunch tray stays in my flesh and wrap my hand around the material. Pulling it out let's out a sickening sound that has the people around me, save my blonde cringing.

I look at the weapon and in approval as I move my hand testing the weight. The blade, from what I can tell, is made from part of a broken kitchen drain; sharpened most likely using a piece of gravel from the yard. The handle is made from the edge of a lunch tray and wrapped in a string from some type of clothing. Dry gum and more string bind the blade to the handle.

Twirling the shank around my fingers, I look back up at Jet with a serious expression. "Nice weapon you got here."

Even from where I stand I can see him swallow as he nods. "Thanks."

I spin the shank so that the blade is parallel with my arm and give him a twisted grin. "Too bad you won't be able to make more after I cut your fingers off and shove them down your throat."

 **Starlight P.O.V.**

My eyes go wide at his words but before I can grab him, he's jumped the table. Above me, I can see the guards starting to take up their weapons and I know that they're willing to shoot first and ask questions later.

The sound of a head hitting cinder block draws my attention and I take off after Natsu before he can kill the man. I push past Levy and glance up to the second floor to see the guard's guns going between him and me.

As I walk closer I see the inmate's face turning purple while a thin line of blood dribbles down his neck from where the knife sliced his skin. When the blood flowing from the slice increases, I jump the last table in my path and slam into Natsu, knocking him off balance and allowing the shank to drop to the ground.

He regains his step, turning to face me and snarls. "Move out of the way, Starlight. This doesn't involve you."

I snort, stalking up to the man. "Like hell, this doesn't involve me and you know it. Now step back or I'll make you."

He snorts, going to walk past me and get at the inmate who is now on his knees with his hands wrapped around his neck trying to stop the bleeding. I act quickly when I see one of the guards bring his gun.

I step in front of him, stopping him in his path, and set a hand on his chest. I pull on my harshest glare but he just grins at me.

"What are you gonna do, Starlight. You can't stop me." His words tempt me to knock the shit out of him. Instead, I take a deep breath.

"I warned you E.N.D. now it's time for you to take a nap." His eyes show confusion and I bring up my right hand, balling it into a fist. The first time I hit him is in the sternum to make him step back and knock the wind out of him. The second time I hit him with a right hook. The blow turns his head almost parallel with his shoulder and I shake my hand as he hits the ground out cold.

Knowing that he'll be out for a little while I turn around and walk up to where the inmate stands, a piece of fabric torn off his jumpsuit held to his neck. He sees me and lowers the fabric away, giving me a wary smile.

"Thank you, Starlight. I thought I was a goner."

I smile, giving him my best, sweetest, bone-chilling smile and see him shiver. "Be warned, you got lucky today. Pull a stunt like that next time and E.N.D. won't be the one shoving your fingers down your throat. I'll shove your organs along with them."

When he nods I turn back towards where Natsu still sleeps, stretching my hand to shake out the soreness already blooming. I scowl as I bend down and grab the dumbass by the back of his jumpsuit, grunting when he refuses to move.

"Gods be damned, how much do you fucking eat anymore?"

All I get out of him is a soft snore in reply and I growl as I finally get his big ass to slide across the floor. As I walk up to the infirmary I see Mira watching us in amusement and letting him go, walk up to her.

"Mira, can you—" I pause not quite sure how I'm gonna finish that statement for the simple fact of my pride won't let me. Fortunately, though, she seems to get the idea and gives me a small smile.

"Bring him along and I'll give you the stuff you need to sew him up. From the look of the blood, he'll need the stitches." I nod and she disappears into the infirmary while I walk back to grab him.

I push open one of the doors and look around with wide eyes taking in the sight of an infirmary that looks nothing like the others I've been in. Normally a prison infirmary would be small as hell, having one cot for a patient to sit, and there would one dingy cabinet with a small metal sink.

Instead, the room I walk into has enough room for five actual hospital beds, each one separated from the others by a floor length curtain. The opposite wall is lined with overhead cabinets as well as floor cabinets and it has a stone counter that stretches the entire wall as well. On both ends of the counter, I see a medium sized metal sink.

After I set Natsu's dead weight on one of the beds I watch as Mira walks to the end of the cabinets where a number pad sits then enters a number. The light over the number pad turns from red to green and both a top cabinet and bottom cabinet open.

"And here I thought all prison infirmaries suck ass. How is your so well off?"

Mira giggles as she goes about gathering materials. "Makarov pays with his own money to make sure that we have what we need including an infirmary that is well stocked. Especially with that one there." She points at the still unconscious Natsu and I nod. "Since he's arrived we've had to up our measures about being prepared for when a pod wide brawl breaks out. More often than not, when it does happen, we get quite a few inmates who need stitches and the like. I once had to stitch up Gray's entire arm because those two got at it so bad."

She sets the tray of items down on a rolling cart next to the bed and I sit down as I pull his arm out of the sleeve to look the cut over. Seeing as blood is still coming welling up from the wound I use a piece of gauze dipped in rubbing alcohol to clean it.

"How were you able to knock him out so quickly? Normally it takes the collar minutes to do what you did."

I press the gauze down on the cut and shrug as I reach for a dry piece. "Something he taught me. Knock the wind out your opponent then knock him—"

"Knock him the fuck out."

I look up the mumbled words to see him awake and watching me. "Since when have you been awake?"

He snorts then grimaces as I press harder on his shoulder. "Long enough to know you still would never be able to pass as a nurse."

Scowling I reach over for the needle and thread. "I'm very tempted to sew your mouth shut for that."

He huffs. "You and I both know you won't do it."

It's my turn to huff and as I dig the needle into his skin I note with satisfaction the way he grimaces. After the second stitch, I have to stop and wipe more blood away but once it's clear I'm able to finish the final stitch.

"How did you two meet?"

I look over my shoulder at Mira as I grab the gauze then look at Natsu. He shares my look for a full minute before he sighs through his nose, leaning his head back against the pillow as I wrap the ace bandage over his shoulder.

"It wasn't necessarily a meet and greet as it was I saw her, but she didn't see me until the target dropped dead from my three thirty-eight leaving a gaping ass hole in his head."

He grunts when I pull on the bandage to make sure it's tight then I flick his head. "Oi, you still could've waited until I had managed to open the safes before you took him out. It cost me a good three hours to crack them by hand because you killed him before I could get the codes."

His eyes turn sharp as he looks at me, but I steadily hold his gaze. "You know I would've killed you too if Spriggan had ordered me to."

I snort then climb to my feet while he shoves his arm back in the sleeve. Looking at Mira once more I walk out the infirmary doors.

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

My eyes follow her until the doors swing shut behind her. I sigh, rising to my feet then ignore the light-headedness that comes with the action. As I walk toward the doors I roll my shoulders, grimacing as the stitches throb in protest of the action.

"E.N.D.?"

I look back at the sound of my name to see Mira closing the cabinet and arch an eyebrow at the demon woman.

"Makarov wanted me to tell you that if you go after someone like you did earlier he'll have no choice, but to send you back to solitary confinement. The warden council has gotten wind of your behavior and is starting to push Makarov to send you for lethal injection."

My mouth goes dry the more she speaks. Finally, I nod to let her know I heard her and push the door open. When I step out I take pride in the fact that Jet pales when he sees me.

He says something to Levy and Droy where they sit with him and I can feel their eyes on me as I walk up the steps. I pass Starlight where she leans against the railing on our floor, watching a few of the inmates clean up the mess from the food fight.

When I reach my door I wrap a hand around the knob and stop, unsure of whether I should say something or let it be. Casting a glance back at her I can tell her shoulders are tense and decide against it. Then I turn the doorknob, pushing my door open and shut it behind me. At the sound of the lock clicking, I realize just how late it is.

We must have been too caught up in the food fight to hear the final bell because the doors only start to lock five minutes after the bell signaling lights out.

Speaking of the food fight, something plops on the floor beside my boot and I grimace when I realize that Starlight must've dragged me across the floor to the infirmary.

Using the small sink in one corner of the room, I manage to rinse the food out good enough until tomorrow when I can get into the showers. I walk over to the locker set in the other wall and scowl when I realize I'm out of the orange jumpers. That only leaves the dark red they gave me in the first place, something about pointing me out as a risk for the guards to keep an eye on.

It ain't like they don't already. Anywhere I go or even move I know I have at least three guards watching me. The dark red will just make it easier for them to pick me out.

After going through the locker a third time in the hope I can find an orange and when I find none I sigh, unzipping the suit I'm in and letting it fall to the floor as I grab the red.

Zipping up the jumpsuit I throw the food covered orange in the pile near my laundry bag and kick my boots off before climbing into the bed.

Eventually, I feel my eyes grow heavy and I let sleep take me.

 _I open my eyes and find myself on a rooftop, a three thirty-eight Lapua sitting in front of me, loaded with a single shot. The stock of the gun is redwood and I run my hand along the engraving, feeling every scale of the pristine dragon. The scope is shaped to look like a set of folded wings and I don't even have to look to know that the silencer is molded to look like a dragon's open mouth so that when it's fired it looks like the dragon is breathing fire._

 _Squinting my left eye, I look through the scope and can make out the target: a short, fat, dumbass that goes by the name Duke Everlue._

 _Through my scope, I watch as he talks to a drop-dead-gorgeous blonde dressed in what looks like a maid's outfit. After she says a few words, he turns away and her shoulders slump in defeat._

 _He stops in front of the window and I lay my finger on the trigger, slowly squeezing until the rifle fires, causing a bright flash of reds, yellows, and oranges, as the rifle kicks my shoulder._

My eyes open at the sound of a bell and as I sit up I grab my shoulder, the throbbing from the stitches and the memory of the recoil from the rifle becoming one and the same.

* * *

 **O.o memories, memories galore. I wonder just what that has to do with anything? *shrugs*Eh, you'll figure it out as the story progresses. Now I have to say, y'all have some pretty good opinions and theories going on here. A lot of them have at least a part of what I'm weaving into this story.**

 **Now, because I'm so happy to see y'all are liking this story and since y'all hit the five review mark I've got your sneak peek for next week already set up. The replies to the reviews will be underneath the sneak peek.**

 _She snorts, swirling her spoon in her gruel. "You know what I mean. Everywhere we go you always have to scare or intimidate someone. You interrupted a particularly intriguing conversation Levy was having with me because you scared her enough to make her move."_

 _"Starlight, you weren't even talking to her." I grimace as I look down at my gruel then throw it back, downing it all in one go. Setting the bowl back down on the tray I see her watching me in disgust._

 _"How the hell can you even eat this slop?"_

 _I shrug. "I've been here five years already. You get used to it. 'Sides, you're gonna need it for what we're doing today."_

 _She arches an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that entail?"_

 **Hmm, yes, I wonder what that entails. Welp, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Now onto the reviews!**

 ** _FlameDragon,_ Who doesn't love crazy in a story like this?**

 ** _Meow Orbit,_ She got arrested and Zalty put a bounty on her head for a mission gone wrong. Reason why she left is still unknown.**

 ** _Sam!_ Hmm, E.N.D. wasn't necessarily stupid. Even if he's having trouble trusting Starlight, he has common sense enough to know that two killers is better then one in a world that's against them. Plus, yes, he is VERY curious. Zalty, Zalty, Zalty, Galuna's favorite person. Yes, yes, she does. And quite a bit to do with why Lucy will end up killing her father. Believe me, I KNOW. Everybody says patience is a virtue. TRY BEING PATIENT WHEN YOU'RE LEFT WITH A CLIFFHANGER FOR A YEAR. Seriously, when someone says you have to be patient to me I wanna slap them. BTW, I ain't gonna leave ya with a cliffhanger for a year, that's just cruel. I only leave you for a week. about the lemon, a little to left field. There are flashbacks but I'm not writing the first lemon as one. She wasn't feeling complacent. Believe me when I say it was the last thing she wanted to do. DID you enjoy the food fight? Understand why I asked about pressure points? *arches eyebrow* You thought I update LBB on Mondays? Nah, Tuesdays dude. You know I stick to my update days like glue. Speaking of which, just to give ya a warning the first chapter of RAR comes out tomorrow instead of the second chapter of shifter. Shifter will be dropping back down to one chapter a week as well.**

 ** _Shana,_ so many ribbons you've managed to pull. I think that to Natsu, Lucy is freedom therefore it doesn't matter where he's at. As for trouble... *fades into the shadows***

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ There are reasonings for Gajeel being transferred which you will see right after NaLu gets into a really onesided fight. Let's just say there's nothing to write about if the characters are in solitary confinement. Dude, there is fluff in even the darkest of places. Trouble *paces and taps chin* what exactly is the definition of trouble? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. *goes through filing cabinet* Ah, yes here we are, the signed contract of one Pixel-pie02 stating that she will be addicted to this story from beginning to end. I think I will just have to frame that one and hang it above my fireplace. Okay, seriously? Ramen with ham, egg, and onion? EWWW. I prefer shrimp ramen thank you very much. AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SURPRISE YOU GOT?! I NEED TO SEE IT!**

 ** _Tyrantash,_ cool penname dude. Thanks for the compliments. As for the dark side *ducks behind cape* you haven't even BEGUN to see the dark side.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ Bounties come into play later on. As for Lucy's, she knew what was gonna happen when she jumped out the window. It's something that will be explained more later, but they were taught as they were trained that there are certain things they couldn't do or else it would result in a death sentence. Part of this you can see in Natsu's flashback to when he shot that man. Make sense? As for Gajeel, that explanation is coming up in due time.**

 **Once again, y'all are amazing and I can't wait to see what you have to say this time around. I love hearing your opinions and theories, they help fuel my own ideas that I have and give me an idea of what I may have to clear up in future chapters. Also, don't forget that five or more reviews earns you a sneak peek of the next chapter. With that said, I have other stories I have to set up for this week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	6. Horticulture

**Alright, y'all it's Tuesday again and you know what that means. Life Behind Bars returns with another chapter.**

 **Last time we had a food fight and we learned of the first time E.N.D. saw Starlight. Which just so happened to be through the scope of a rifle. Go figure. Anyway one of you asked when you'll learn how they actually meet. I'm working up to that. I enjoy messing around with the memories since it's the first time I've played with this kind of style but that's not what you're asking. Yes, you will see what happens when they first meet face to face among other scenes. The memories are there to show y'all how deep their history actually goes and why they have this understanding between them.**

 **It may also be because I enjoy dangling a piece of chocolate in front of y'alls noses and seeing you trying to jump to grab it.**

 **I'm cruel, sue me. In the meantime go read the chapter and I will see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

I get up and pull my boots on, running a hand through my hair as I listen to the sound of other inmates walking past my door. When I open my door, I don't stop to look over the railing, instead allowing my stomach to lead the way to the kitchen.

Eyes follow me. More than a few I should say, by the way heads turn away when I glance in any one direction. They go away for the few minutes I'm the kitchen, but as soon as I step out I catch a handful casting what they think to be inconspicuous glances at me.

I snort, their failed attempts at subtlety amusing, and walk over to where Starlight sits across from Levy staring at her food. The small blunette sees me coming and is quick to pack her book away, grab her tray, and leave the table.

"Why must you scare everyone you meet?"

I look at Starlight as I set my tray down, my words smothered in honey when I respond. "By whatever do you mean, Starlight?"

She snorts, swirling her spoon in her gruel. "You know what I mean. Everywhere we go, you always have to scare or intimidate someone. You interrupted a particularly intriguing conversation Levy was having with me because you scared her enough to make her move."

"Starlight, you weren't even talking to her." I grimace as I look down at my gruel then throw it back, downing it all in one go. Setting the bowl back down on the tray I see her watching me in disgust.

"How the hell can you even eat this slop?"

I shrug. "I've been here five years already. You get used to it. 'Sides, you're gonna need it for what we're doing today."

She arches an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that entail?"

I grin, enjoying the way she eyes me warily. "We have to work the fields." She still looks at me in confusion and I roll my eyes gesturing at her bowl. "You'll see what I mean when we get out there. For now eat up, the bell will be ringing soon and we won't get anything while we're out there."

When she picks up her bowl to eat I pick my tray up and walk it over to the slot in the wall. I throw the styrofoam bowl in the trash then push the tray in the slot where it slides to the washer.

The bell rings and I follow the other inmates to the double doors. Two lines form in front of the open set of doors. Two guards walk down each side, one set attaching ankle chains while the other set takes down the inmate numbers.

They reach me and the one on my right with a clipboard looks at me with an eyebrow arched. "Going at it by yourself again, E.N.D.?"

Just as I'm about to give him a smart reply I see a flash of gold out the corner of my eye and grin, pointing at Starlight. "Nah, I got her."

The guard nods as he writes down my number while the guard behind him shackles us together.

"What did he mean by again?" At her murmured question, I pull my eyes away from counting how many guns are trained on me and look at her.

"Normally when I'm in the fields I work by myself and have gotten the point across to the guards that I don't want a partner."

The outside set of double doors opening cuts off her any chance of reply and we fall silent as we walk forward. We walk out the doors, around the right side of the building, and come to a stop in front of a gate.

On my right, the wall of the building sits only a foot away, while on my left, the chain link gives us a clear view of the ponies as they line up beside us.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We have to work with those dickheads?"

I snort, her murmured words more than amusing. "They work the same fields as us but they have a different set of rows. The rows they work feed their pod while the rows we work—"

"Feed Fairy Tail?"

When I nod, she casts a glance at their side once more as a clanking sound can be heard. We turn our attention straight ahead when the gates start rolling back. Once they stop the lines move forward toward the tool sheds.

We stop in front of the shed where a guard hands us a large basket and a trowel then we head out further into the field. Luce follows me down to the last row at the back of the field and I hand her the basket while I get to my knees to start digging the weeds out.

"How do you know this row is for our pod and not the ponies?"

Without looking up at her I point at the orange painted two by four that stands above the plants. "Thirty rows orange, thirty rows blue."

She picks up the pile of weeds growing beside me and I scoot further down the row, meticulously pulling any out. "Okay, next question. Why are these three rows almost two feet taller than the rest?"

I shrug, mentally groaning at her perceptiveness. "Since I don't typically have a partner when I'm in the fields I keep to myself and focus on the work."

"Meaning you get more done and done better than some others."

After I nod we fall into a comfortable silence, just focusing on getting the row done. Halfway through she kneels down beside me and takes the trowel from me. "You carry the basket now, I'll handle pulling them up."

I snort but does as she says, grabbing the basket as I get to my feet, grimacing as stiff muscles stretch. We only get about ten feet further before I notice she's missing some and kneel down beside her.

She glances at me but goes back to working on a stubborn root while I pick at the ones she missed, often having to dig my fingers into the churned dirt to pull the root of the weed out.

When we reach the end of the first row I elbow her in the side and rise to my feet. She copies the action while I pick up the basket. We walk toward a medium sized silo where a couple other inmates stand in a line waiting for their chance to empty their baskets.

"What's the silo for?"

This time I look at her, grinning. "Composting."

Her expression turns to completely confused. "Composting?"

I nod and jerk my head toward where a pair of ponies are emptying their basket down a chute. "We pull the weeds, dump them in the silo, the guards add water every few days, and it mixes once a day. Then every three weeks they empty the silo so we can fill it with weeds again. In a couple days, we'll be back out here to spread the fertilizer that was made from the last time we pulled weeds." She snorts in amusement and it's my turn to be confused. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about something besides killing and sex, so to see you going on and on about gardening and composting is a little weird." I pout at her as we walk up to the chute.

Turning over the basket I watch as the weeds fall down the chute where I see an auger churning. When the basket starts shaking, I look up to see Luce holding the other handle as she grabs some of the weeds stuck in the walls of the basket. Finally the last of the weeds are gone and we walk back to the rows.

The last half of the day passes without a problem and before we know it the sun is starting to set. We dump the last basket of weeds just as the guard activity starts to increase and start walking back to the tool sheds.

When we pass the last of the orange markers, having to walk past the ponies' rows to get to the tool sheds, when a ebony skinned man with black hair and a blonde bitch step in front of us.

The blonde sneers at Luce and I get a sense that they're wanting to pick a fight they won't win.

"I had heard rumors that _The Starlight Killer_ had been arrested," her words are coated in venom and I see Starlight curl her fists to keep from striking her. "but to see the sight for myself is incredibly satisfying. Let me see, what was it you said last time?" The blonde tilts her head as if thinking then her grin tightens to a smirk. "Ah, yes. You said the next time I see you will be in hell."

I watch somewhat in amusement as the guy follows the blonde's every movement and only one word comes to mind. I grin, catching the set of ponies off guard and look down at Luce.

"Oi, Starlight, if I didn't know any better I'd say the blonde's got the bitch whipped."

She snorts, glancing at him and me then turns her full attention to the blonde. "I should've known that even in jail you'd have a posse of whipped bitches, Jenny, but I honestly can't say I'd expect anything less from a cunt like you."

The blonde, Jenny, snarls and I see the guy tense as if he's about to jump. When both step forward' I sigh, leaning down to see the basket on the ground, then crack my knuckles as I look at Luce.

"If I bust open a knuckle because of this I'm coming after you, you know this right?"

She snorts, cracking her own knuckles. "Wouldn't be the first time."

By now the ponies are within arms reach and looking at us like we're crazy. Which, as I cock my left back, her doing the same with her right, would make sense considering how fucked up we both are.

We throw our fists simultaneously and both ponies are blown back, almost like puppets on a string. After they hit the dirt, out cold I might add, I bend down to pick up the basket.

"We better get going before the guards catch us."

Stepping over the unconscious ponies we walk past the remaining rows. At the tool shed we turn in the basket and trowel then walk to our line to wait while the stragglers play catch up.

Finally the gates roll back, allowing us to walk through, and we walk to the double doors of the pod.

Both sets of doors are open but we're not allowed through the doors all at once. The four guards from earlier stand at the doors to check off our inmate number like role call and remove the chains.

The line moves slowly, allowing us to strike up quiet conversations with the people around us, but I pay no notice, thinking back to what Jenny had said. The bimbo and Luce had met before.

"What's the deal with Mira?" The quiet question draws me from my thoughts and I look down at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Whatcha mean?"

She lifts her chin and I follow her gaze to see Mira just inside the door talking to Gramps and Erza. An idea comes to mind to get her to answer my questions and I turn back to her.

"Tell ya what, Starlight. After dinner I suggest a trade." Her eyes narrow warily. My grin grows. "You tell me what happened between you and the blonde bimbo and I'll tell you the scoop on anyone in the pod."

All I get is a huff in return as we approach the doors. The guards are quick as they unlock the chains and we're entering the pod.

My stomach leads me to the kitchen where we get our dinner then settle at one of the tables by a wall. We both sit with our backs to the wall giving us a full view of the floor.

Taking one bite of the pizza I wrinkle my nose and reach into the pocket on my leg, glad I grabbed some siracha packets from my hoard before I left my room this morning.

I tear all three packets open with my teeth and squeeze until the slice of pizza is smothered in the spicy sauce. After I'm sure I can't see anymore of the burnt cheese I put the empty packets on the tray and pick up the slice, ready to take a bite until I see Luce staring at me.

"Where the hell did you get hot sauce?"

I ignore her question for the moment in favor of enjoying the burst of flames across my tongue then set the pizza back down.

"Since it's guaranteed I'll be in here for the rest of my life Gramps lets me have a little bit of a looser chain when it comes to food."

She nods and taking a bite of her food asks another question. "What were the charges they got you on?"

I shrug. "Depends on if you wanna know before I ended up in here or as of last month."

The confusion and intrigue wars in her eyes. A minute later intrigue wins out. "Last month."

Nodding I set my water down and turn on the bench to look at her while holding a hand up to tick off the count. "So far they've pinned a hundred fifty deaths, three hundred burglaries, about a hundred cases of trafficking, kidnapping, and a couple counts of prostitution. But that last one depends on who you're asking."

She snorts shaking her head. "Damn, yours is worse then mine is."

It's my turn to snort as I turn back to my plate. "Speaking of charges. What's your history with the blonde?"

"It's a long story." She sighs.

I finish off my pizza and arch an eyebrow at her. "Doors don't close for a few more hours so we got time."

"Come on, I don't want busy bodies listening." While she walks across the room I catch sight of Erza, the stripper and Mira's sister, Lisanna, watching her and myself. I sigh, and rising to my feet, dump my tray as well.

When I jog up the steps to the third floor I see her leaning against the railing watching the other inmates where they still sit or stand around the tables. I walk over and lean against the railing as well, waiting for her to start.

Finally she sighs and her gaze drops to her hands. "Six month mission to take down a sex trafficking ring working under Zalty's nose. Jenny Realight, aka the blonde bimbo from earlier, was the head behind it all. She was using a beauty pageant circuit as the cover to kidnap models and sell them to the highest bidders in other countries including Alvarez and Tenrou." She looks up at me to see if I'm paying attention and when I nod she goes back to looking at her hands. "Zalty got wind that someone was stealing her business, so she sent me to go take them down."

Her lips turn up in a scowl and she glares across the building. "Six fucking months of tracking the cunt down and I finally pin her and her whipped bitches on the stage of the Crocus Opry building. I managed to take down every one of the bitches, but by the time I got to Jenny, the police were showing up."

To say I'm intrigued is an understatement. Starlight's always had this way of telling a story that entrances the audience leaving them wanting more. Myself included. It's in the way her tone changes with her moods, the way she weaves the tale and above all it's the way she seems to shine when she narrates.

It could be a mission summary, a story from her not so innocent past, something her mother had once told her, or even just a lie she comes up with on the spot. When she weaves a tale it's truly like a star shining in the dark.

Am I gonna tell her that? Fuck no. Tell her something like that and I'll get my dick cut off.

"Had to grab her ring and run." Her words draw me out of my thoughts and I arch an eyebrow at her.

"So if Zalty sent you to kill her but you only got away with the ring how did you not get killed earlier?"

She snorts. "Last time I checked Zalty still thought Jenny was dead even though she had been arrested and sent here."

I nod and Jenny's words from earlier come to mind. "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Jenny mean when she said that you said you would see her in hell?"

She laughs but it's dry, humorless. When she turns her head to completely look at me the look of revenge being planned is undeniable. "Broke into the police station to finish what I started but the bitch got scared and alerted the guards. I got out of there before they could find me but I did manage to leave her with a nice long scar from one shoulder to the other."

I snort in amusement and lean in closer to her. "And you say I'm a nut job."

She grins. "I just took a page from your playbook. You're still a psycho."

I lean in until my nose grazes her ear and I can see her shiver. "You know you love it."

When her eyes meet mine the emotions swirling within is almost enough to drown me. Underneath the anger and vengeance I see something I hadn't expected to see ever again. Something I would gladly kill a hundred men to keep it in her eyes.

Her lips move, drawing me from observations and my gaze focuses back on her face instead of just her eyes.

"Huh?"

She smirks and raising one hand pushes me back. "Dumbass, I asked what is the deal with Mira?"

I shake my head to get rid of any other soft thoughts I had and look down to see Mira just sitting down at a table across from Lisanna.

"Mira's ex-army. Dishonorably discharged for some explosives gone missing. Then sentenced to a couple life times here for using those same missing military grade explosives to destroy the Twilight Ogre mafia about six months after she was discharged."

Her eyes go wide and I hear surprise color her voice. "She's She-Devil Strauss? Known for destroying an entire city block in Crocus and killing over a hundred fifty people in one go?"

I nod. "The one and only."

"Not possible, there's no way someone as complacent as her is that dangerous." Her words are incredulous and I start to think that women like Luce and Mira will only acknowledge the other's capability if put head to head. Well more like nails to throat from the way her nails are digging into the railing, chipping the paint off with the force of her grip.

"I'd say that statement's true if not for two things I've seen for myself. " Her grip on the railing loosens as she looks at me.

"And what would those reasons be?"

I hold a hand up raising my index then my middle as I explain. "If you've noticed, and I know you have because you get along with her so well, she carries the same steel you do. By the way you act with others and each other. My second explanation is there's a reason why Fairy Tail pod has ten to twenty more guards armed to the teeth at any one time."

She hums, nodding in agreement with my statement then her eyes flick to someone else on the floor. "Alright, I can understand that one, but why does she move so freely and why does Erza act more like a guard and less like an inmate?"

My eyes jump to where Erza stands next to a man with long spiky dark blue hair. Since his back is to us I can't see his face but I know from experience he has a red tribal style tattoo that sits above and below his right eye.

"Erza is an undercover guard working for Gramps." I see her still beside me while the gears in her head turn.

After a minute she finally spits, "Are you kidding me? Erza, a fucking snitch for the warden council?"

Without even having to look I know she's glaring swords at the redhead. I sigh and reach over grabbing one of her hands in mine so she doesn't by any chance, if it were possible, make the redhead burst into flames.

Once her eyes are on me I finish explaining. "Erza doesn't work for the warden council. She's on Gramps' payroll to help him keep the inmates under some control. That's why the rules around here aren't as strict as other prisons or even the other pods. Erza keeps the other, not so permanent inmates under her thumb until it comes time for them to be transferred for their release."

She nods and a bell sounds through the pod. I stand straight, stretching my arms out behind me, and enjoy the sound of the bones popping.

I walk up to my door, hand hovering over the knob and look back at her one more time before I open the door and walk in.

* * *

 **Did y'all know that melted then refrozen chocolate is actually really good 10:30 in the morning? I didn't, not until I grabbed it from the freezer before I left the house.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the little bit of background on Erza and Mira. special thanks to Sam for helping me understand the difference between Dishonorable Discharge and just plain being arrested while still in the army. If you've read some of my other stories you know I like to try to keep things as accurate as I can so that it seems more real even if sometimes I play around with it.**

 **On to my favorite part, replying to your reviews.**

 ** _FlameDragon,_ The story unfolds beneath your nose.**

 ** _Sam,_ Glad to hear you enjoyed to fight but I have to ask you. Put yourself in Natsu's shoes. Fight and try to annoy Lucy or eat and everything stays quiet? My opinion would have to go with annoy Lucy. For the simple fact of it's what he does anyway. Also I would choose annoy because I love to rock the boat. As for Zalty, I was originally going to use Angel as Starlight's Master but while rewriting I decided that I'd rather keep the Orecion Seis together and used Zalty because she ties in with a stronger and bigger orginization. Did I get Mira's background correct? With the days running together I have to agree with you. It seems like I'm just getting up only to have to go to bed again. It's so weird. RAR is not a sequel. Demon's Wrath is still the sequel to DKQ. RAR is a companion fic that just happens to fall perfectly between the two stories mainly because I like the universe to give it up for however much long it takes for me to complete Crews. Stay frosty as well, my friend, and I will see you later.**

 ** _KitKat2648,_ thanks for the compliment. As for Cana and Juvia, both are in the story but you wil be seeing one later then the other.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Levy still likes Lucy she's just afraid of the company Lucy keeps. As you saw in this chapter. You will get more history you just have to be patient. I'm glad you enjoyed the rifle, I like the idea of Natsu having his weapons crafted to incorporate what he likes while also being badass. *huffs* if you know I hate being told to wait then WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO WAIT?! Well, if it's a drawing then I'll wait a little longer, especially from a friend like you.**

 ** _Meow Orbit,_ thanks I enjoyed researching ways to knock a man out with a boxer's punch but unfortunately it's not something you should try at home since the move could very well break your hand.**

 ** _FriendlyAnon,_ As I said in the opening A/N you will learn how they met eventually, just give it a little time. As for the updates I'm here every Tuesday with Life Behind Bars, Wednesday with The Shifter's Journey, and Thursday with The Magnolia Crew. I'm not just gonna leave you hanging, especially when every prison fic I've found just stops with the authors either going on Hiatus or dropping the story. No, this one will be seen to the end.**

 **Alright y'all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and for those of you who reviewed you should know that over five people reviewed thus earning this week's sneak peek.**

 _Proving my point Levy grabs her books and her tray and hightails it to the table where Jet and Droy sit._

 _Lucy giggles. "I knew she could get lost in a book but I didn't think she could get that lost."_

 _I arch an eyebrow, pushing my empty tray off to one side and setting my crossed arms on the table. "Need I remind you of the bridge and the eighteen wheeler?"_

 _Her hair falls to shield her face as she blushes. "What? I couldn't help it. Paolini's Inheritance was an awesome book."_

 _"And sending an eighteen wheeler off the highest bridge in Fiore was just a casualty of enjoying the book." My words drip sarcasm. When she nods, however, I sweat drop._

 **If y'all wanna see a sneak peek next week don't forget it's five or more reviews. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.s. I'm an idiot for forgetting this but I have a poll going on on my profile for which of my older stories you would like to see rewritten first. The options are a mixture of One shots and multichapters and you can pick any three options.**

 **The poll will be up until August 1st and which ever story gets the most votes will be rewritten first then reposted. All chapters of the multichapters save the first will be taken down and reuploaded with the rewritten version over the weeks.**


	7. Trusting Paradox

**Morning y'all. I can officially say that summer has hit. From now until I get a laptop I'll have to leave earlier to beat the heat to the library.**

 **Alright before y'all go read the chapter I just want to give special thanks to _Pixel-Pie02_ , or as I always call this crazy dog Pixie Pixel! Special thanx and much love to Pix for drawing the new cover photo. **

* * *

Chapter 7

 **E.N.D. P.O.V.**

 _I open my eyes and I find myself standing beside Spriggan's desk, as a woman with long black hair, and black emotionless eyes walks in. A drop-dead-gorgeous blonde I've seen on several of my orders before, trails behind her._

 _Her dark chocolate eyes flit from place to place, not out of fear, though, but out of curiosity. It may also be that she's trying to find the best way to escape after murdering everyone in the room._

 _I huff quietly at the thought, but not quietly enough, apparently, because her eyes snap to mine and they go wide before a stoic mask settles on her beautiful features._

 _Yeah, she recognizes me. As I watch her, I become aware of Spriggan talking to Her and how the blonde's trying to inch away from the emotionless monster that seems to be her master._

 _The emotionless monster—Zalty, I hear her name is—turns away and I receive the order to escort them out._

 _As the door shuts behind them, a loud bell rings and—_

My eyes snap open. I sit up and rub a hand down my face. Fucking memories. Why can't they be left to the past?

I shake away the cobwebs and climb to my feet. After I change jumpsuits I throw the dirty one in the corner and can actually say I'm glad laundry day is coming up tomorrow.

If I wear dark red any longer the guards are gonna start being funny and when the guards start being funny is when I resume slamming heads in walls.

When I open my door I see Luce leaning against the railing. Frowning in confusion, I shut my door and walk up to the railing to lean against it as well. "Why are you still up here? I thought you'd be sitting with Levy."

She jumps as if I surprised her, which seeing as it's her I don't fucking believe it for a minute. She looks up at me and I swear to the grave of every man I've ever killed there's a ghost of a real smile.

"Just wanted to see if we were going back to the fields today or if we're staying in."

From where we stand I can look down and see what everyone has on their trays as they walk out the kitchen. Doing so, I grin when I see real food and not gruel.

"Well looks like we're not in the fields today."

She nods and pulls away from the railing to walk down the steps. I follow behind her and I frown when I look across the pod to see Gramps talking to not only Mira and Erza, but two other guards. Two I've never seen before.

The guard rounds around here are different from other pods. There are two rotations. Every six months the rotations switch allowing the guards I've managed to drive nuts to take a break, or in other cases for Gramps to find new guards to replace those that have tried their luck with me.

New guards are introduced with the new rotation and the last rotation was only three months ago.

As we reach the ground floor Luce notices what I'm staring at and turns to me. "What's so important about the messenger guards?"

Not taking my eyes off the scene I lean down to her. "They're not messenger guards. Messenger guards don't travel in pairs in this prison and look at the patches on their shoulders, they've been assigned to this pod."

I walk past her, continuing on my way to the kitchen and look back when she catches up. "Okay, so they're new guards, that still doesn't explain why your panties are in a twist."

I snort in amusement and grab the offered tray from under the plexiglass. "Nothing, Starlight, it's nothing."

Out the corner of my eye I see her scowl as we walk down the line. Walking back out the double doors I move to a table set away from the others and sit with my back to the wall.

She sits down across from me and we eat for the most part in silence until someone else sits at the table. At a glance I can tell it's Levy and that she's too busy with her nose in a book to even realize where she's sitting.

I smirk and pick up my spoon, scooping up some oatmeal. One eye slides closed, taking careful aim, but just as I'm about to let the food fly Starlight grabs the spoon from me.

An involuntary growl escapes me as the plastic spoon is ripped from my hands and I pout. "What was that for? I had the perfect shot!"

She scowls. "You're not hitting her. You can hit anyone else in the pod but her."

I scowl and grab my spoon back. "You're no fucking fair. An easy shot and you won't let me take it."

"I just said you can't hit her. Doesn't mean you can't hit anyone else." I snort at her comment and go back to eating.

We both look over when we hear a squeal.

Proving my point Levy grabs her books and her tray and hightails it to the table where Jet and Droy sit.

Luce giggles. "I knew she could get lost in a book but I didn't think she could get that lost."

I arch an eyebrow, pushing my empty tray off to one side and setting my crossed arms on the table. "Need I remind you of the bridge and the eighteen wheeler?"

Her hair falls to shield her face as she blushes. "What? I couldn't help it. Paolini's Inheritance was an awesome book."

"And sending an eighteen wheeler off the highest bridge in Fiore was just a casualty of enjoying the book." My words drip sarcasm. When she nods, however, I sweat drop.

If it wasn't for the fact that I see no problem setting off a bomb in the middle of a crowded water park I'd say that out of the two of us she's the psycho. My record stands against me on that fact though so I just scowl, grabbing my tray and get to my feet.

As I'm walking to the slot I notice that the guards are still talking to Gramps and I change my path around the tables until I walk by close enough to hear what they're saying.

Because of my sensitive hearing close enough turns out to be two tables away over the din of the pod and I frown when I hear the shorter, chubbier of the two guards speak.

"Yes, Sir, the Warden Council has transferred us to ensure that E.N.D. and The Starlight Killer are behaving among gen pop."

 _So they are here for us._ The thought doesn't settle right like it should. Guards in this pod are tricky. There's the ones who have been here for longer than I have, they leave me alone and don't try to piss me off.

Then there are the newbies.

Every rotation there's at least one new guard who thinks they're able to be funny and get on my nerves. Most don't get further than messing with my food or tightening my shackles to the point where the metal leaves marks.

I move on, dumping my tray, then return to the table just as Lucy gets up to go dump hers. I sit down, my eyes flicking around the room until they land on a dent the size of a dollar piece in the wall near the door.

 _"How does a pussy like you end up being one of the most feared people in Fiore?"_

 _Tearing my eyes away from my target I look up to see a guy about six-five standing in front of my table. He's well built with short spiky blonde hair while a lightning shaped scar crosses his right eye._

 _Not bothering to return an actual response I huff and go back to observing my target. At least until he grabs me by the front of my jumpsuit._

 _He pulls me up from the table until my feet are hovering a foot in the air and scowl at me. "Answer me you dumb prick!"_

 _I smirk. The guy is strong, I'll give him that, but if he really thinks he's gonna intimidate me he has another thing coming. "You wanna know why they fear me?" His eyes narrow at my growled question. "You wanna know why they call me E.N.D.?"_

 _This time I don't give him the chance to answer. I swing my legs up, pushing one boot against his neck while wrapping my knee around his arm. The guy drops, stunned from being kicked in the face and grabbing him by his jumpsuit I throw him across the pod, toward the doors._

 _He gets to his knees, wiping his lip and looks up as I approach. "They call me the end because I'm the last thing you'll see in this lifetime."_

 _He jumps to his feet, my boot landing where his head had been moments ago. I go low, sweeping his feet out from under him just as I hear a low buzzing sound. Not knowing what it is, I ignore it and slam my boot down on his chest causing the man to scream as I feel a rib give way._

 _My hands start to shake, from what I don't know, and I curl them into fists as I aim for his nose. Before I even get close a guard tackles me, knocking me off the other inmate and pinning my hands behind me._

 _The buzzing noise cuts out as the guard messes with the collar around my throat and rage boils in my blood when I feel the collar tighten to the point where I can barely breathe._

 _I buck, trying to get free to get rid of the guard so I can take the fucking collar off when he cuffs my wrists._

 _"Stop fighting, E.N.D., this is one fight you can't win."_

 _Out the corner of my eye I see the inmate smirking as he watches from a distance. His smirk pisses me off even more and when the guard gets up I snarl, turning over and jump to my feet._

 _Taking the chance of him being frozen in shock I maneuver the handcuffs until they're holding my hands in front of me. He pales when he seems to realize his mistake and I swing my hands up, hitting him hard enough for him to hit the wall. His head hits only a second later and as he hits the floor I grin at the sight of the dent._

 _I start walking up to him, my smirk murderous. The buzzing sound returns and I stumble when a large jolt comes from the collar._

"Earthland to E.N.D." Her words bring me back to the present and I frown as I look at her.

"What?"

She snorts, settling down across from me. "What's got you so slow today?"

I jerk my head toward the guards and she follows my gaze, her expression turning to confusion as she looks back at me. "Why do those guards have you so worried?"

Remembering my pact to try and trust her again I sigh. "I don't know. Something about those two just doesn't sit right."

"When do you think we'll be back in the fields?" I arch an eyebrow at her abrupt change of topic but brush it off with a shrug.

"Probably tomorrow or day after. We get out two times a week. Once to spread fertilizer and the other to pull weeds. If it's dry though we have to go out three times a week to water. When it comes time to harvest we'll most likely be out every day to bring in as much as we can."

The bell rings and we both get up, following the flood of inmates through the doors. We get halfway across the yard before she hooks her ankle around mine and tries to pull my foot out from underneath me.

I grin, catching myself with one hand then move my other foot, knocking her in the knee and pulling her down. She hits the ground with an audible grunt and I spin on my heel, rising to my full height as I turn to her.

"That all you got, Starlight?"

She smirks, jumping to her feet. "I'm just getting warmed up, E.N.D."

I go low, dodging a right, and bring my arms up to cover my center boxer style. When she swings again I'm ready and I swing with a hard left hook. She leans back dodging it.

When she starts to move to my left I move as well, always keeping her in front of me. That is until she stops.

I frown, trying to figure out what her next move is when she leans to her right. The light of the sun hits me square in the eyes and I'm forced to close them. Bright white flashes behind my eyelids and the next thing I know I'm laid out on my back, my jaw hurting like a bitch.

I climb to my feet. When I try to open my eyes white light crosses my vision causing me to growl. "Fuckin hell, you bitch."

She laughs from somewhere to my left. I tilt my head, my ears narrowing in on the sound. "What's the matter, E.N.D.? Is it too bright for a demon?"

I snarl and when I hear her boots shift I jump forward, my fist meeting flesh. I'm rewarded with a grunt of pain from her and before she can react I bring my foot up, kicking her in the stomach. The sound of gravel crunching under her boots lets me know I knocked her back.

The flashing lights behind my eyelids finally disappears and I open my eyes. Just in time too, because I catch her wrist just as she goes to throw a punch. Her other hand comes up and I wrap my arm around hers, my hand gripping her bicep. She snarls and I follow my gut, one foot coming up to pull her leg from under her.

I push forward as I pull her leg and she falls on her back, my knee sitting on her stomach and we're both panting.

One thing I've always loved about her is her eyes. Golden brown when she's happy or angry. Dark chocolate, almost black, when she's upset and as we sit there, the morning sunlight brightens her eyes until they're almost amber. Just like any fly I would gladly get stuck in it if it meant she would never leave.

 _She left you once, what makes you think she won't do it again?_ That thought scares me, more then I want to admit. I shake my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts and let her go. Climbing to my feet I offer her a hand then walk away, glad to hear the bell ring as I do.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Watching him walk away I can tell he's hiding something. The way his shoulders are set, the way his eyes have that sharp edge I saw the first time I met him. He's on edge and I have a feeling that I'm the reason for it.

I follow the others inside after the bell rings. When I sit down at a table Levy wastes no time sitting down across from me and starting to talk. About what, I have no clue.

I zone out, my eyes following a certain pinkette as he disappears into his room only to reappear a minute later with an extra jumpsuit. When he walks into the men's showers my eyes stay on the closed door until he reappears then I follow him back up the steps.

He leans against it and his gaze passes over me without a second glance. The action stings, a lot actually and I frown as I continue to watch him, pretending to listen to whatever the bookworm is saying.

Hours pass and eventually it comes around to lunch time. While everyone, myself included, gets their lunch Natsu never moves.

When the afternoon hour arrives and everyone walks back outside he walks over to his bench, completely ignoring me, and promptly falls asleep.

I snort, watching as he stretches back. The asshole has a bench he sleeps on, I should've known it. Even before I left I knew about several spots all over the city where he had hammocks set up to sleep in. Most in incredibly high, hard to reach places that to this day I still don't know how he managed to get up to.

With a sigh I turn and walk toward the weight equipment. Might as well keep myself busy since he's not speaking to me.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter then my others typically are, I've just had a bit of trouble keep them long. I've also been trying to write three stories at the same time. Not only am I working on rewriting the chapters I had done for this one but I'm also still writing for Crews and I'm working on the next chapter of RAR as well. For those of you who've read RAR you know I'm working on writing longer chapters. the longer the chapter the more detail it takes.**

 **But I'm enjoying what I'm writing so I'll keep up with it. After all RAR only goes for three more weeks then I can focus purely on LBB and Crews.**

 **Anyway I'm rambling and there's reviews to get to. Eight to be exact. Wow, y'all are loving this story.**

 ** _SoraSoraNoMi,_ It's all good, at least you've voted. I'm glad to hear that you want to see some of the stories get revamped.**

 ** _Shana,_ The rivalry will be coming to a head soon and it's not gonna be pretty. **

**_KatieKat!_ I didn't think I'd see you hop on this train. I mean I know you're up to your neck in crews but this is the first time I've seen you over here. Welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy the ride.**

 ** _Sam,_ Aye, when I started writing this I never thought I would even do anything with fields but after describing the inmates working them in the first chapter I knew it was something I had to touch on. After that it just kind of blew up with Natsu finding something he can do with his hands that doesn't involve someone dying or something being stolen. What you saw was only a glimpse of what to come. The Lucy/ Jenny cat fight is only warming up. As for Mira's backstory it's thanks to you it turned out so well. Extended privileges? You have not seen them yet, wait until a little while later and see what she can do. I don't do Star Wars. I can't stand it, I can't get into it and I can't follow it. all those movies just confuse me. *rolls eyes* you can call the DKQ universe a trilogy if you want I'm still saying that RAR is a companion fic. Give me a couple weeks and I may roll around to the idea.**

 ** _Dej,_ welcome, if you're strapped on for the ride then you most certainly will learn more. Thanks for the compliment.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ I wasn't actually planning on it being cute but I guess you can certainly say that it turned out that way. You want ponies getting their asses kicked? You ain't seen nothing yet. The storms a coming and there's nothing to stop it.**

 ** _FlameDragonHime,_ you ain't the only one. Crazy is my middle name.**

 ** _FriendlyAnon,_ Growing up I was taught treat others the way you want to be treated. Everyone on here is so amazing and supportive that it's only right for me to return the favor. One way I do that is by making sure I have chapters written every week for y'all. **

**Alright y'all like I said earlier there was eight reviews for last chapter so you've earned the sneak for next week.**

 _"One laundry bag per inmate. You throw two you lose your points for the last three months. Elfman, you're up."_

 _The man Natsu and I fought my first day in the pod steps up to the railing on the fourth floor. He smirks and calls out, "Off the back wall, rims the ten pointer and sinks into the twenty to be manly!"_

 _Natsu snorts as Elfman spins his bag around and lets it go flying. It hits the wall over the doors but instead of rimming the closer basket like he said it sinks into it and the other males burst out laughing._

 _Mira shakes her head in amusement and pulls a notepad from her pocket. "Sorry, Elfman, you know the rules. The basket your bag sinks into is the amount of points you get. Bickslow, you're up!"_

 _While a blue haired man calls out his shot from the second floor I turn to Levy, deciding to finally talk to her. "What's with the points?"_

 **Hope you enjoyed the sneak and I will see you either in the next couple days with my other stories or next week with the new chapter.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I don't know why the hell I keep forgetting this but I have a poll going on my page until August 1st. A few of my original stories are gonna have the chance to get revamped and rewritten. It's up to you to decide which gets rewritten first. You're able to vote on three different options. The oneshots will be taken down, rewritten then reposted but for the multichapters I'm kind of on the fence on whether I want to completely take them down and repost them as I do my usual multis or just leave the first chapter up with a note on it.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all will go vote and I'll cya soon.**


	8. Laundry Ball

***backs away* Uh... Crying Pixie on aisle 2. Any idea on how to stop the tears? Seriously y'all. I'm not good with tears. Help... Help?! HELP!**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I'll admit I've made more than a few stupid choices through my life. Be it setting a trap to try and blow Jackal's brain out of his skull or telling Spriggan to go fuck himself. All dumb ideas that have and will come back to bite me in the ass.

It's the latter that scares me though. I'll never admit it to anyone but Spriggan fucking scares me and the thought that Starlight all over again doesn't help matters.

Spriggan will come for me. That much I'm sure of as I watch the clouds pass by overhead. It's not a question of _if_ but a question of _when_ he'll come for me. Because when he comes for me it won't be pretty. Just like I told Mard Geer, when the dust settles, I'm not gonna be the one lying dead in the dirt.

That leaves the question of what I do about Starlight. If I let her in, I'll have guaranteed backup and there'll be less chance of me getting overpowered. If I don't let her, she's stays safe and I won't have to worry about her getting hurt.

 _Asshole, you're forgetting a small fact._ That little voice in the back of my head speaks up and I grimace. _You leave her out and she's still gonna be in the middle of things. Albeit flying blind._

There's a point to the fact. Even if she doesn't have all the facts, she'll dive in bullets flying without a second thought. So that leaves me back at square one. Option A) I tell her and officially introduce her to how much of a fuck up I am. Option B) I don't tell her and she dives in head first, most likely getting killed on the way down.

 _Or there's another option. You fucking tell her because she asked for your help first._ That thought has me facepalming. Leave it to the little voice in my head to point out the one fact I forget.

The bell rings, drawing me from my thoughts and I get up. By the time I'm walking through the doors, I've already made up my mind.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

In the hours before dinner Natsu spends his time glued to the railing in front of our doors. I can tell he's watching the rest of the pod even if the burning feeling on my back never lets up.

Levy, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice. She's too busy explaining a scene in her book that I've already read more then enough times to know it word by word. Though, I can't say that it wouldn't be funny to see what would happen if she knew she was being watched.

The doors to the pod open, drawing my attention and I watch as four inmates push in two large mesh carts.

"Don't mind those, Starlight." I look at the bookworm, arching an eyebrow. She shrugs adding, "Those are for the laundry bags. They bring the carts in the night before to collect the bags, then send them to Crocus the next morning to get washed."

Some of the inmates around us get up and walk to their rooms. When they step out, they carry one orange mesh bag full of the standard orange jumpsuits, white socks, and gray undergarments.

"Here comes the fun part. Watch E.N.D." My eyes go to Natsu at Levy's words and I watch as he emerges from his room carrying his laundry bag. He grins, his eyes focused at the railing above my head.

"Oi, Stripper! Farthest basket for twenty points. If you miss, you're a lily-livered fuckturd."

I turn back around and look up to see the stripper stepping up to the railing, grinning, while a handful of other inmates copy the motion.

"Bring it, E.N.D., I'll beat your ass just like I did last time!"

To my surprise as he says this Mira gets up and walks to stand in front of the baskets. Her typical smile gains an icy edge and I can see why Natsu says she has steel in her.

"One laundry bag per inmate. You throw two, you lose your points for the last three months. Elfman, you're up."

The man Natsu and I fought my first day in the pod steps up to the railing on the fourth floor. He smirks and calls out, "Off the back wall, rims the ten pointer and sinks into the twenty to be manly!"

Natsu snorts as Elfman spins his bag around and lets it go flying. It hits the wall over the doors but instead of rimming the closer basket like he said, it sinks into it and the other males burst out laughing.

Mira shakes her head in amusement and pulls a notepad from her pocket. "Sorry, Elfman, you know the rules. The basket your bag sinks into is the amount of points you get. Bickslow, you're up!"

While a blue haired man calls out his shot from the second floor I turn to Levy, deciding to finally talk to her. "What's with the points?"

She jerks in surprise but is quick to cover it. "Every year at Christmas time, Warden Makarov opens a little shop for the inmates to buy something to exchange for gifts. The points are how people pay. The more points earned the more gifts you can get. However the only time you can get points is laundry ball or the harvests."

My eyes go back to the baskets just in time to see a laundry bag land on the rim and Mira make a note on the paper.

"You got lucky this time, Freed, another short shot like that and you might not end up with points." At her words I see a man with short green hair slump over the railing in between Bickslow and a brunette.

While the brunette seems to console the inmate I get up and walk up to Mira. She looks up from her notepad with an arched eyebrow and I stop in front of her tilting my head in Natsu's direction.

She seems to get the message because a second later she grins. "Thirty seconds to get your bag if you wanna be up next."

I take off, taking the steps two at a time before she finishes speaking. When I reach the third floor I push past Natsu and slide in my room, grabbing my tag from my locker and slipping it onto the string of the laundry bag. Picking the bag up by the strings I realize why they make it worth so much. The bag is fucking heavy.

Still, I drag the bag out the door and stop at the railing beside Natsu, looking down at the she-devil. She nods, writing something on her pad and looks at me.

"Alright, Starlight, call out the path your bag will take so everyone can dodge and which basket you think it will hit. The one beside me is worth ten, the one directly behind it is worth twenty."

I grin, picking my bag up. "Above the doors, hits the railing, knocks the bag on the rim and both fall into the twenty."

The inmates around me sputter and Natsu grins, taking a step back to allow me space to move.

Mira giggles. "Alright, if you can knock Freed's bag into the twenty basket as well I'll give you an extra ten points. And no, Freed, this doesn't mean you get the added points."

I spin, holding my bag tightly until it reaches enough speed then I let go. I grab the railing, watching the laundry bag fly through the air then hit the wall over the doors. From there, it's as if the bag flies in slow motion, bouncing off the wall then smacking the railing. When it hits Freed's bag it seems to freeze for a second before both fall into the twenty just like I predicted.

The entire pod stands in silence for a total of two seconds before loud protests erupts from several people. Mira giggles and raises her hands into the air, waving them up and down to try and calm the riled inmates.

"Alright, alright. Nice throw, Starlight, that gives thirty points to your score. E.N.D. what do you bring to the table?"

Natsu grins, stalking back up to the railing. "Straight shot, sinks the twenty!"

Mira nods, stepping out of the way and Natsu backs up wrapping his hands up in his bag. He tugs on the bag ensuring his hold then swings once. The bag flies high but true to his word it arcs then slams into the far basket, not once touching the rim.

There's a shout of "That's manly!" from across the pod and Mira returns to her spot beside the ten basket.

"Twenty points for E.N.D. Gray, what's your call?"

While Gray calls his shot from where he stands across the pod I notice Natsu comes back to stand beside me. His head hangs low, his eyes are distracted and he's popping his knuckles; a nervous habit I've seen him do on a few occasions.

Immediately I forget about watching Grey's laundry bag land on one of the tables, I forget about the laughter echoing through the pod, and I forget about listening to Mira. All my attention goes to him.

"Starlight," The word is no more than a grunt. His gaze, though, never leaves the floor below us. "I fucked up."

Short statement—true—but it has a hundred and one different scenarios going through my mind. Each scenario, while highly unlikely in this prison, is not shot down for the simple fact of who this man is.

Some of the things I've seen him do on Spriggan's orders is enough to make a grown man faint. From scaling a thirty foot high wall to break into a billionaire's mansion to cutting said man's dick off and shoving it down his throat for not paying a prostitute.

Anyway, back to the point. Natsu has done some fucked up shit, but whatever he's done to look this bad has to have been worse than anything he's done before.

His fingers entwine, most likely to keep them still and he finally looks at me. The emotion he looks at me with, however, is one I've never seen on his face before. That emotion being fear.

He swallows, his adam's apple bobbing. "I fucked up big time, Luce. The other day when I got back from that visit, do you remember?" I nod, my stomach already plummeting. "That visitor was Mard Geer. He was there on Spriggan's orders to release me because Spriggan needed me for some matters he needed resolved."

It's my turn to swallow, not liking this one bit, and I lean against his shoulder. "What happened Natsu?"

"You had just came into the pod and I don't know about you but I've missed you. These six years have been too long without you." He starts rambling, something he's never done and I do the only thing I know how.

I reach up and smack him in his head. The blow brings him back to reality and he takes a deep breath grinning sheepishly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." My words carry no bite and he calms down, looking back at his hands.

When he speaks this time, though, his words are steadier. "I told Mard that I was done with Spriggan's games. That if he needed me so bad he shouldn't have sent me here in the first place. Mard told me I was an idiot for not taking the offer and I kind of lost my temper."

Huge lesson I've learned during the time I worked with Natsu: he has a shitty ass temper. The shortest fuse in Earthland combined with extreme aggressiveness and possessiveness equals bad odds. One example that comes to mind is Bora, but that's a story for another time.

"I told him that the next time I see Spriggan I won't be the one lying dead in the dirt."

Fuck.

Well this just makes shit ten times worse. Zalty being on my ass is one thing, she's just the lowest level crime boss in a multi-trillion dollar crime suit. Spriggan, on the other hand, is ten times worse.

He has connections in every business in the Kingdom of Fiore from the soup kitchens to the fucking royalty. Rumor has it that he even has a solid hand hold in Alvarez.

Now what the hell are we supposed to do? Zalty is out for my blood; Spriggan wants Natsu dead; and to top it all off we're sitting ducks in this prison with no place to go.

One thing is clear though and that's the fact that I'm bound to help him. For everything that's happened he was willing to agree to help me, so I can only return the favor.

"Natsu, you don't even need to ask. If you've got my back, then I've got yours." He tenses beside me when I start speaking, but by the time I finish he's grinning at me.

I reach my hand out, winding it over his wrist. It's a strange feeling having my fingers interlocked with his after so long and yet my hand still fits perfectly in his. Like two jagged puzzle pieces designed only for one another.

 _By the gods I'm getting mushy._ I bite back a dry laugh at the thought and look up when a blonde haired male steps up to the fourth floor railing on the opposite side of the pod.

He sets his bag down, leaning over the railing. "Mira, this one's going through your head and skimming the twenty."

Mira scowls. "I'd like to see you try, Laxus. I'll kick your ass if you do."

The blonde, Laxus chuckles and steps back swinging his bag over his head. It goes flying on an arc around the pod and Mira has to duck to avoid it as it skims the rim of the twenty then lands inside it.

When Mira pops back up she glares at Laxus. "I warned you, Laxus. Thirty points deducted _and_ I'm kicking your ass."

He squawks and the pod is drowned in laughter. Erza gets up from the table she's sitting at across from a blue haired male and walks up to Mira showing the inmate her watch. Mira nods and waves her hands up and down calming the noise level.

"Alright, it's almost dinner time. Any last takers for laundry day? Jet? Droy?" The two males sitting at the railing on the first tier shake their heads and Mira puts her notepad away.

A few minutes later the dinner bell rings and the laundry baskets are pushed to the side, away from foot traffic. I let my hand fall from his, walking past him to the steps.

* * *

 **Alright y'all let me start with something out of the blue. My RAR readers. I'm sorry I didn't have a chapter for you last week. I might have a chapter for you this week but it's up in the air. I have a lot going on with planning two trips for in the fall along with a lot of stress in my home life.**

 **For the two trips, in August I will be traveling to Maine for a week with my best friend and her mother then I will be home for a week where I'll update the stories. After that I'll be going south to Florida to spend two weeks with family I haven't seen since I young. As in so young I don't even remember their faces. I only know them through facebook and my mother so I plan on using the time wisely to enjoy them.**

 **The dates for my August trip is already posted to my profile so you'll know why you don't get anything during that week. As for the Florida trip, we're still planning those days out. So far we know it's sometime in September.**

 **Also! July 1st is the start of NaLu Week. _I WILL BE PARTICIPATING._ July 1st to 7th with the bonus day on the 10th. I already have two of the days written out and I plan to be finishing that up this week as well. So most likely RAR will return next week. By then I should have the remaining couple of chapters completely plotted and partly written.**

 **If you follow Fairy Tail Fan Fiction on Facebook I'll also be posting a notice on there when it gets closer to the day.**

 **What else am I forgetting? Oh! the reviews. Hehe, oops.**

 ** _beginswithkay,_ I'm glad to hear that you checked out the story. and thank you for the compliment. I honestly like the idea of Lucy and the ladies having an upper hand in the world simply for the fact that more often then not they're portrayed as weak and needing help. However on the opposite side of the coin the ladies can't do everything on their own so Natsu and the guys have to be by their sides. What did you think of the chapter?**

 ** _katiekat,_ either way I'm happy to see you're hanging around and hope you're as excited as I am for where this story will go.**

 ** _Sam,_ As always thanks for the compliment. I enjoy writing out the fight scenes because it allows me to incorporate more then one fighting style though sometimes it seems like I'm just making them flail and hope for a hit. The two guards are gonna play a role after Gajeel returns from Phantom Lord. Well mostly only one of the guards will be an idiot but that's about all the spoiler I'm gonna give. The corruption is a given which is something that will be revealed in future chapters. Yeah, the Laxus flashback came up out of nowhere. I needed something to flesh out the chapter and it just kind of came about. The flashback at the beginning of the chapter is much more important then you realize. MUCH more important. Part of the reason why Lucy explains in this chapter. Actually I can definitely see that with the DKQ universe. Demon's Wrath is most certainly a conclusion of sorts with big surprises that I have yet to plot out because I'm a bitch when it comes to procrastinating. *groans* For your choices I have to agree with you. In the beginning my writing was extremely lacking in detail which is why I plan on revamping them.**

 ** _Shana,_ Hmm let's see, *weighs the scales* Smack the one woman in the entire pod that is protected by the love of your life and suffer her wrath or be a good dog and listen when she speaks? I think he was smart enough to choose the right path.**

 ** _FlameDragon,_ we're only just beginning. *chuckles darkly***

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Okay, can someone please clean up the tears? I seriously am not one for them. Girl, you know that if you spend three weeks drawing me a picture then I'm gonna use it. With Lucy causing a semi to crash it's pretty simple. when I read I get sucked into the book. I forget about the world around me and my mind is just submerged into the story. Now imagine this gorgeous blonde walking down the middle of the road, her nose stuck in a book, an _incredible_ one at that. The trucker is gonna get distracted. the two or more ton machine is gonna steer to the left then break the itty bitty chain link fence at the edge of the road. Then *blows raspberry* The semi goes fishing and the blonde is none the wiser. Storms aplenty are on the horizon. Are you ready for the gale?**

 **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven reviews. You know what that means. Y'all get a sneak peek of next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

 _The bitch's glare returns and I can't say whether I'm glad or upset when it comes time for me to dump my tray. The latter mostly because I'd like to see her flinch at least once more during our stare down._

 _But there are more important things for me to learn so I follow Natsu to dump our trays then up the steps to lean against the railing. While I wait for him to start I find that from where we're standing the bitch would have to glare at us. Perfect._

 _"I guess we'd have to start with Lisanna since you two have been glaring at each other since before dinner."_

 _Cue the involuntary flinch. Smart, gorgeous, and cunning meet observant, tactical, and sexy as all hell. We get along perfectly but damn if he can't read me like an open book._

 **One of my favorite parts of writing is coming up with background and oh, I'm sure y'all are gonna crack up laughing at some of the backgrounds I came up with.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	9. History Lesson

**Afternoon y'all. This is coming out a bit later but you can blame it on the heat. I seriously hate summer. And for more reasons then you think but it mainly boils down to I burn to a lobster if I'm out all day and hating the heat. And I'm rambling. Damn it. Go read the chapter and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Eyes. Particularly one set of eyes. Even where I sit in the corner I can feel them burning a hole in my back. These aren't Natsu's either. I know that because he's sitting in front of me demolishing a pile of mac-n-cheese and trying to steal the pudding cup I rightfully stole from him.

I finally get enough of the feeling and getting to my feet, move around the table to sit beside Natsu. The change in position allows me to look out across the pod and I finally pinpoint the pair of eyes as being attached to one white haired bitch that resembles Mira.

The look she's using to try to turn me to stone is one I know all too well. If only because I've caused it in other women. It's the look of pure, unbridled, I'd like to kill you because you have it and I don't jealousy.

 _Guess what, bitch, he was mine in the first place._ The thought has me smirking and the smirk seems to shake her enough that she backs off even as I spin my fork in my hand and slam it down a centimeter from Natsu's index finger.

He jerks his hand back and I go back to eating my food quietly.

"Alright, Starlight, what's crawled in your boots?"

I smile at him sweetly, my forking hovering an inch from the tray. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play pretty, Starlight." He pins me with a level look and I scowl, poking at his creeping hand with my fork.

"One reason is that you won't stay away from my fucking pudding."

His hand jerks back and he snarls. "It was my pudding first, ya bitch."

I smirk and grabbing the pudding slide it to the end of the table. "Hey, finders keepers, losers weepers and I found it first."

"Bullshit, now give it back."

Bingo, the chance I've been waiting for. See, one thing about Natsu, or E.N.D. as everyone else knows him by, is that if he's bribed with food the one doing the bribing can get just about anything out of him. Unfortunately, the police, investigators, lawyers, attorneys, and all that bull never learned that. If they had just offered him food he would've sung like a canary. But I guess it's something I'll only ever know about him. Eh, their loss and my gain.

I digress.

My smirk turns dangerous but he doesn't notice, his eyes focused on the pudding cup behind me. "All right, then how about this, you tell me what I want to know about the inmates in this pod. And I will give you the pudding."

A spark appears in his eyes as he seems to realize what exactly I'm doing yet he grins, his eyes coming up to meet mine. "Fine, Starlight, you want information I'll tell you whatever you want to know after dinner. For now, give me the damn pudding."

Reaching back, I slide the pudding at him. After he finishes we go back to eating in silence the promise still hanging in the air above us.

The bitch's glare returns and I can't say whether I'm glad or upset when it comes time for me to dump my tray. The latter mostly because I'd like to see her flinch at least once more during our stare down.

But there are more important things for me to learn so I follow Natsu to dump our trays then up the steps to lean against the railing. While I wait for him to start I find that from where we're standing the bitch would have to turn around to glare at us. Perfect.

"I guess we'd have to start with Lisanna since you two have been glaring at each other since before dinner."

Cue the involuntary flinch. Smart, gorgeous, and cunning meet observant, tactical, and sexy as all hell. We get along perfectly but damn if he can't read me like an open book.

He chuckles. "Yeah, Starlight, I've noticed. Anyway, Lisanna is Mira's younger sister. There's three Strauss'. Mira being the oldest, Elfman the middle, and Lisanna the youngest. Like Mira, Lisanna got arrested for playing with explosives. She was trying to blow up the Edolas corporation for doing inhumane tests on a rare breed of cats known as Exceeds."

There's more, I know there is because of the way his lips curl into a tight grimace. "Alright spill, what are you hiding?"

"She also has this twisted idea that she and I are supposed to be together."

Three seconds. That's all it takes before I start laughing so hard that the entire pod falls to silence, all eyes on me. By the time my sides start to hurt and a tear falls from my eyes the pod is back to its business.

After a few minutes my laughter quiets to giggles and I see Natsu watching me with an amused expression. "Ya finished yet?"

It takes another minute for me to stop giggling then I nod. "Yeah, I'm good. That was just _really_ fucking hilarious."

He grins. "I know what you mean. Anyway, as I was saying she's really fucked up in the head so watch your back."

I nod again and he jerks his head across the pod to where the stripper sits beside Erza and a male with blue hair. "Now you know Erza but what you don't know is the best way to distract the red head. That's where Jellal comes into play. From what I've seen he's the only one that can make her blush like a schoolgirl. That's why whenever someone wants to get away with like say what Mira and Laxus do on a biweekly basis they bribe Jellal to distract Erza."

His explanation digs a little deeper than it should and I look between the she-devil and the ass sitting across the pod surrounded by a blue haired man, green haired man, and a brunette who's eyeing Elfman like he's fresh meat.

"Wow, never thought she'd go for someone as arrogant or full of himself." Natsu chuckles at my words.

"The stripper, as I call him is Gray. His profession outside prison is actually a stripper but he's been arrested on more than one occasion for prostitution. The reason why he's in jail is that he got caught sleeping with the Prime Minister's wife and she claimed that he had broken in. The reason he's in _this_ prison, though, is a little harsher."

That grabs my attention and I turn my head to look at him. "What happened?"

The hair that is typically spiked above his head comes down the cover his eyes as he looks at the ground below us. "He and another inmate were transferred here from the Deliora Correctional Facility after they got involved in a fight that killed a few other inmates and guards. Actually, if I remember correctly he'll be getting transferred again to another lesser prison in six months before he's released."

Something about all this strikes me as odd and I decide to push him on it. "How do you know all of this anyway if you've only been here for five years?"

He snorts. "Let's just say that after I found Levy and Metalhead in the storage room one day she's promised to give me details on incoming or transferred prisoners. Anyone that has been brought into this pod in the last four years I know the reason why and what their professions are."

My eyes go wide and he arches an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know anything about Levy?"

"What? She does all the speaking I just do the listening. I've literally only talked to her for the first time during laundry ball." His eyes shine with amusement after my explanation and I roll my eyes. "Alright, what does Levy do?"

"So good of you to ask, Starlight." He stands up, puffing out his chest, his voicing dropping to sound like an announcer's and I have to bite back a giggle. My lips twitch though in the beginnings of a smile and he exhales loudly, deflating to lean against the railing again.

"Levy, Jet, and Droy are known as Team Shadowgear." He explains after a second and my eyes wander to where the bluenette sits in between Jet and the other one I'm guessing to be Droy.

"Underground they're known to work for the FTG, but you may know them as being the best thieves this side of the capital. Jet, the one I almost killed after the food fight, has the speedy fingers. He can clear a room in under a minute. Droy, the one practically licking his tray clean, is a master at diversions. Need a guard that has their eye pinned on you to look away? Bargain with Droy and he'll use just about anything to get it done."

I frown in confusion. "So then where does Levy work into the team?"

He chuckles. "Levy is the brains of the team. She's the hacker, the electrician, the sweet talker. She's the one that cuts the cameras off for Jet to do his job. Droy turns to her when the distractions are for large groups of people. She speaks more than a handful of languages, reads in even more languages and more than once has snuck in Gramps' private office to get into his computer."

I nod and back bite a yawn. I honestly didn't think it would be so late already but the late bell proves the theory. Pushing away from the railing, I look at him again. "Seeing as we may be in the fields tomorrow I'm gonna turn in. Good night."

"Good night, Starlight." The way he says it almost has me stopping in my tracks. It's not the words though, that has me slowing, it's the tone. It almost sounds reluctant.

 _Like he doesn't..._ I stop that thought before it can finish and slip into my room, the door locking behind me.

After I take my boots off I lay down on the cot. The light goes out a minute later and I let my thoughts drift until sleep takes me.

 _It's quiet. The only sound coming from the waves crashing into the shore. The streets are empty and the only light comes from the street lights. The darkness of the new moon would be perfect cover if I was on a mission for Zalty._

 _But this time it's my own mission. Hargeon is a steadily growing city yet it's still small enough to be able to stay under the radar. It answers how he's been able to stay under the radar so long._

 _To follow Spriggan's orders, make a name that sends shivers even down my spine, and still not get caught._

 _It's been weeks since I saw him in that Study. As emotionless as any slave and yet…_

 _I come to a stop beneath a three-story apartment complex. All the windows are dark but the one on the third floor catches my attention. As I shift from foot to foot contemplating if I really want to make this move, I feel the leather whip on my hip shift in its holder._

 _He's Spriggan's Demon, more likely to kill first and ask questions later than to let a weak blonde like me sneak into his apartment._

 _I lick my lips, taking a deep breath and reach up, grabbing the window sill to start climbing. The one person in the town of Hargeon who knew which apartment I was looking for had warned me that he blocked off his door. That the only way to enter 'The Demon's Den' as he had put it is to scale the wall._

 _As I reach for the second-floor window I find handholds carved into the brick. It supports the man's claim and I hold my breath when I reach the third floor._

 _The third-floor apartment is supposed to be an artist's studio but as I look in through the window I see what I can only describe as a dojo. Complete with practice mats, a treadmill, punching bags, and a wall of weapons. Off to one side sits a modern fridge while the counter beside it is covered in dirty clothes and dishes._

 _Ew._

 _I wrinkle my nose at the sight and reach into my bag for a screwdriver to pry the window open. When it's open enough I slip in, silently cursing as my bag gets caught on the sill._

 _Freeing the bag, I turn around and see something I missed when I was looking through the window._

 _A hammock rocks slowly in the dark. There's no one or anything in it save for a white muffler. It's too dark to see anything else about it, but when I pick it up I'm surprised by how soft the material is. Softer even than the silk I grew up wearing._

 _"You're not very smart to have broken in here." The growled words have me dropping the scarf and spinning on my heel to see a pair of eyes almost glowing in the dark._

 _I hear a coughing sound and realize a minute later that he's chuckling. Whatever he's chuckling at it's not funny to me so I stay still, warily watching his eyes as he approaches._

 _When his fingers brush my cheek I slap his hand away, acting only out of instinct. He apparently doesn't like this, though, because the next second I'm pinned against the wall with one of his calloused hands at my throat and the other holding my bag behind him._

 _"Didn't your master train you correctly, Starlight?" His words are gruff, but they've risen from the growl they were._

 _Unsure of how to handle this situation, I swallow feeling my mouth run dry. Particularly the fact that he's stronger than me, faster than me, and I broke into his home._

 _The name he called me by registers and I become angry. "That ain't my name." I hiss at him._

 _He chuckles, his eyes coming closer before I feel his breath on my skin. "Then tell me, blondie, what do I call Zalty's slave so I can explain to her why your body shows up in a hundred pieces."_

 _I need to do something quick or this is gonna turn out bad. My free hand at my side inches to my whip and without a second thought I pop the button keeping it in its holder. Swinging the coiled piece of leather up, I intend to smack him across his face._

 _Key word being 'intend.'_

 _I forget he's faster, stronger, and he has the upper hand. Within the second, the hand that was around my neck is pushing the whip away, and the hand that was holding my bag is swinging at my head._

 _His hand meets my head_ _and_ my eyes open. I sit up, setting my head in my hands at the memory. Compared from then to now he's changed.

If only around me. Around anyone else, he's standoffish, gruff, and crazy as fuck. And yet, as I sit on the cot in the dark there's something that has always gone unsaid between us.

I should've known there was something different from the beginning. For one simple fact. That night, the first time we met face to face his words and his actions were completely opposite. He didn't kill me like he promised. When I woke up the next morning I found myself in a rowboat, miles from Hargeon.

Okay, I admit it. He's got one sick and twisted sense of humor. Something that's helped quite a bit in making his public image even more dangerous.

The darkness outside my window tells me that it's the middle of the night, but when I lay down to go back to sleep my mind won't let me. After half an hour of me staring at the ceiling, I slide out of bed and sit on the floor. Crossing my legs, setting my arms on my knees and taking a deep breath, I close my eyes.

I only focus on the action of drawing air in then exhaling. The repetitive action leaves my mind to wander and before I know it I'm being swept away in another memory.

 _Opening my eyes, I see the flash of a compound bow. Typically used for hunting and archery. Not typically used for shooting people._

 _From where I stand silently behind Zalty and Spriggan I observe E.N.D. notch the arrow, take careful aim, then let the fletched arrow fly over two hundred yards where a man is running through the brush._

 _The arrow flies true and the man falls to the ground. Color me impressed._

 _A glance at Spriggan, however, tells a different story. His mouth is set in a firm line as E.N.D. returns his bow to the temporary rack and approaches._

 _The demon stops five feet in front of Spriggan with his eyes on the ground. From where I stand his expression is unreadable, his shoulders are tense._

 _"I'm truly disappointed, E.N.D.," Spriggan's voice, when he speaks, is oily and devoid of emotion. "This is not your best, and will not be your best until you are able to hit the marks I demand."_

 _E.N.D. bows. "Yes, Master."_

 _After he walks to stand behind Spriggan, the man in black turns to Zalty. "Now then, Zalty, what's this you've been bragging about?"_

 _"Quite simple, Spriggan, Starlight can shoot farther, faster, and with more accuracy than that beast you call a slave." Without even looking I know she's smirking._

 _"Very well, let's see what your slave can do." With that Zalty points her nose in the air and looks at me._

 _"_

 _Starlight, take up your bow."_

 _I step around them and walk up to the rack. My bow is dressed in matte black with a single star engraved on each end point whereas E.N.D.'s is crimson and black with what looks to be a dragon's head engraved near the grip._

 _Grabbing mine, I grab two fletches from the quiver and walk to the starting point. For the merest second, I contemplate letting these arrows fly on our masters. The look E.N.D. gives me tells me he's thinking along the same lines. I turn away, notching my arrows and wait for Spriggan's goons to release the next target._

 _As I raise my bow, pulling the taut cord, I have no time to think about what these men may have done to become targets. I have no time to wonder why E.N.D. is as emotionless as he seems around Spriggan. Even worse, I have no time to worry about what will happen to either of us if I mess this up so he'll have better marks._

 _The target hits four hundred yards and I exhale slowly letting the cord go as I do. The arrows fly true and the man falls just he reaches the four-hundred and fifty-yard mark. My farthest shot yet._

 _When I hear slow clapping I glance over to see Zalty and Spriggan wearing slightly amused expressions. E.N.D. outright glares at me._

 _I set my bow back on the rack and approach the leaders, coming to stand in front of Zalty._

 _"Well done, Starlight."_

 _I bow. "Thank you, Master." My voice flat is and emotionless._

 _I stand back up, my eyes to the ground and hear Spriggan clap once before commanding, "Place E.N.D. in the trailer then dispose of the bodies."_

 _There's a sound of feet, a few growls, then silence before Zalty speaks. "Come along, Starlight, we must get you ready for your next mission."_

The bell rings, drawing me from my memories and I frown when I realize that I've been up all night.

* * *

 **I honestly have no clue where this chapter came from. I went into this planning on just talking about some of the other inmate's backgrounds but then it just kind of exploded.**

 **Now I have a question that I know is gonna stir up a lot of theories which I WANNA HEAR!**

 **Why didn't E.N.D. kill Starlight? He's a crazy ass psycho still in his teens and she's a teenager that was thrust into this world for reasons that will be explained later. Their first meet and greet, quite literally face to face and E.N.D. doesn't murder her on the spot.**

 **Why do y'all think he didn't do it?**

 **While y'all ponder that there are some replies to be written.**

 ** _Kimyona,_ Welcome and thanks for the compliment.**

 ** _Shana,_ I'm a Miraxus shipper. That's what happening between Mira and Laxus.**

 ** _Katie,_ what did you think?**

 ** _Sam!_ Six? Seriously? I can't even handle one brother. I'm gonna take a guess and say that you either looked the shipping truck info up or you knew that from your military days. For my trips I hope to enjoy them as well. I've never left my home state so to be able to travel North as well as South is gonna be fun as hell. I may actually do a Christmas scene. I have a feeling that this story will be around til Christmas so if it is I'll do a Christmas special. But I'm gonna warn ya, they may not be where they are now. I have a lot of shit planned and things are gonna be fucking psychotic for a little while.**

 ** _Blue Pixie!_ Little Hey! Little Ho! *snickers* Oh man I love Stuart Little. One of may favorite movies but the greeting when it comes to a dirty mind is not something that can be said in innocence. YOU WILL HAVE YOUR GALE! I already planned on doing a little bit of GaLe in the background as is mentioned in this chapter. The tears are fine, pix. I completely understand. Remember how nervous I was with TOTD? Until you and Strike came along I wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out. It is because of readers like you that I still write so I'm honored to put up a picture of yours. Oh we got some Bad Blood coming up next chapter but it's not with who you think it is. Lisanna will be happening just not any time soon. I ain't trying to open too many threads at one time or else it could possibly create major plot holes.**

 ** _Flamedragon,_ *pouts***

 **Alright y'all, we got six reviews this time around so you know what that means. You've earned your sneak peek for next week!**

 _He falls out, now dead weight slowing the shorter, dumber, Peter Griffin midget lookalike down. When he steps forward I throw my shovel out, hooking it onto his chain and pull._

 _Faster than a sack of rocks sinks in water he hits the dirt and I bring the shovel down hard enough to cave his forehead in. Just as I'm turning around to go after ginger haired guy again bells start ringing. I hook my shovel under his foot, pulling it out from under him and turn my head to see a group of fifteen to twenty guards rushing at us._

 _Twenty guards means only one thing._

 _"Starlight, we gotta make this quick." She turns to look at me, her shovel partially into the black guy's shoulder._

 _"Why? What's going on?"_

 ***snickers***

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	10. How to Decapitate a Snake

**Good morning y'all! I hope you're enjoying the summer heat. *snorts* Also, I hope y'all are enjoying NaLu Week 2017. I most certainly am and not just because I'm participating. Seeing so many different Au's. So many takes on my favorite couple is amazing. I have a friend, ShanaHollows, who is participating in a 21 prompt challenge with her friends Quite a riot and Words are my spells. Anyway the reason why I'm saying this is because all of their oneshots are absolutely fabulous and I highly recommend you go read them. For now that's it, go read the chapter and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

When Luce steps out of her room I immediately notice the dark bags under her eyes. One look at her tired smile and I push the thought away. Instead I grin in return. "Morning Starlight."

"Morning." The greeting is cut off with a yawn and I tilt my head in curiosity.

"Long night?"

She snorts, coming to stand beside me at the railing. "More like the sun rises too soon." She looks over the railing and I hear her groan, most likely at the sight of the styrofoam bowl each inmate has on their tray.

"Look at it this way, Luce. This is the final day this week we'll have to worry about being the fields." My words apparently do nothing to cheer her up because she pushes away from the railing with a pout.

Without another word I follow her down the steps. After we get our gruel, we sit down at the table in the back of the pod. The first thing I notice is the two new guards.

The tall lanky one hovers near Erza and Gramps, his ear to their conversation while his rifle rests at his side. A plan that would be too easy to execute comes to mind and I have to snort in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

I tear my eyes away from the guard, turning it on her. "Just the fact that these new guards are dumbasses." She perks up and I jerk my chin toward the guard adding lowly, "Look at how he holds his rifle."

She downs the rest of her gruel then looks in the direction I am. When she sees it, she laughs dryly and looks back at me. "Are you seriously thinking of taking it?"

I huff, offended that she would have to ask. "I'm just pointing it out. These guards don't know shit about what they're supposed to be doing."

"Speaking of guards. Do you see the other one?" Her question makes me stop and I turn my head up, my eyes scanning the pod.

When I don't see the pudgy fucker I frown. Something isn't right with the two, but just what that entails is a question I have to answer another day.

The bell rings and hurrying, I throw my gruel back before getting up and grabbing my tray. We dump our trays then make our way to the already growing line at the doors.

This time when the set of four guards come down the line the one in the lead takes down our numbers without question and the chains are wrapped around our ankles. Ten minutes after that we're walking around to the gates.

While we're waiting for the ponies to show I hear Luce yawn again. Frowning I look down at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Luce?"

She scowls and readily meets my gaze. "I told you, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I open my mouth to retort but close it at the sound of another bell ringing. We look over to see the ponies finally walking out of their pod and it's only a couple minutes more before they're coming to a stop in front of the gate.

On their side of the fence I notice the blonde, Jenny, and the guy from last time talking to four others standing near them. Two standing in front of them while the other two stand behind them.

One of the guys in front of them whose short, pudgy, and looks like he wears his nuts for his chin glances at us before speaking to Jenny. His words, unfortunately, are washed over by the din of the other inmates.

The gates roll back, allowing us to march through and group by group we make our way past the sheds. When it's mine and Lucy's turn one of the guards hands Luce two shovels and the other hands me a basket of moist black dirt.

Like the other day we head down the field. Only when we reach the final row does she speak.

"Is one basket gonna be enough?"

I snort, setting the basket down and taking one of the shovels from her. "No, each row needs two baskets to be covered. We'll have to head back to the shed five more times to get it refilled."

Digging the shovel into the soil, I carry it over to the bed and start sprinkling it around the plants. A minute later, she copies my movements and it isn't long before we start moving the basket down the row.

Toward the middle of the row the basket is empty. Taking my shovel, I throw it into the dirt so that it stays standing and pick up the basket. After Lucy plants hers in the dirt we walk back down the row and up the field to the sheds.

As we pass the blue posts she breaks the silence. "I've been meaning to ask. What is it you grow?"

My eyes land on the group of six from earlier, my gut warning me of a threat. What that threat is, however, remains unclear.

"It's a mixture of different vegetables and squash that will be ready to harvest come this fall. The three I work are Zucchini, Squash, and green peppers, but there are rows of pumpkins, tomatoes, and broccoli." My voice is steady, giving away no sign of what I'm thinking.

She lets out a low whistle eyeing the different plants. "How can you tell the difference?"

I allow a small smile, looking down at her and tilting my head toward the rows. "The plant itself tells you. You just have to pay attention to the details."

We come to a stop at the end of the line of other inmates waiting to get their baskets refilled. The line moves slowly but eventually we step up to the shed. A guard takes the empty basket while the other hands over a full basket.

When she tries to grab the basket she accidentally lets go of one of the handles and I reach over, grabbing it before the dirt can fall out. She takes the handle from me then we turn away, stepping out of line to walk back down the field.

When we get back to where our shovels still stand in the dirt, I kneel down, picking up one of the leaves for her to see. "This row is mostly green peppers. See how the leaves are narrow and shaped more like an arrow head?"

"What is that under your hand?" I tilt my hand up as she sets the basket down to see a small green ball no bigger than a marble.

I grin, dropping the leaf and picking up the green piece instead. "That, my dear Starlight, is a green pepper. They've just started to grow so it'll be a little while still until they're ready to be picked."

Even though her expression remains stoic, I see the flash of intrigue in her eyes and climb to my feet, clapping the dirt from my hands. "Come on, Starlight. Let's get this row finished and I'll show you the zucchini."

The day passes by surprisingly quickly after that. Even with the sun at my back and the sweat dripping into my eyes from my hair, it doesn't bug me. By the time the sun starts to set and the guards start to wander further down the field, we've covered all three rows.

After I dump the last shovelful around the plant on the end of the third row I pick up the basket. While Luce uses her shovel almost like a walking sticking walking back to the sheds I throw mine over my shoulder.

Stepping past the last of the orange posts my senses hop into overdrive. Two of the men from Jenny's group step out of the ponies' row to walk behind us. A couple more rows go by then the man with the weird ass chin and the guy he's chained to step out of the rows in front of us.

A growl rumbles in my throat. "Starlight..."

She scowls, picking up her shovel to hold it parallel with the ground. "I know, E.N.D."

Finally, finally, the blonde bitch appears with the same guy from the other day chained to her. Both, I note with satisfaction, have bandages over their noses.

Six people versus two. Not odds a sane man would bet on but they're my favorite. I grin throwing the basket to the ground and swinging my shovel over my shoulder with one hand.

"I'm not gonna waste time with pleasantries today, Starlight. You will die and so will your boy toy." She smirks, holding her hands out to show off the 'power' she holds over the five men.

I sigh through my nose, my eyes going to the dumbass in front of me. "Starlight, you do realize we're gonna end up in solitary because of your mistake."

She turns around, her back to mine and through her words I hear her smirk. "Better than having to listen to you argue with the stripper all day long. Now shut up and kill these fuckers. The blonde cunt is mine."

As we speak, completely ignoring Jenny, the men seem to grow more scared. Any second I expect them to take off running, but Jenny seems to have too good a hold on them.

The white haired bitch attached to the short dumbass brings his shovel up as if to swing and I beat him to the punch by shoving mine forward. He squawks, jumping back to avoid the edge and the nutsack for a chin tries to grab my shovel.

I smirk, yanking my shovel back then raising my foot, kick him in his face. He falls out, barely conscious, and I take the chance to turn and smack the ginger haired guy behind me who's trying to get at Luce.

The sound of metal meeting skull rings through the air. Truth be told. As I swing the shovel back around to aim at the white haired bitch's hands, I've forgotten how great it feels to get in a fight and not have to worry about holding back.

Fighting in the pod and with Lucy is one thing. I can't kill. But here and now, I bring the shovel up just a little higher and ram it forward in between his chin and shoulder.

He falls out, now dead weight slowing the shorter, dumber, Peter Griffin midget lookalike down. When he steps forward I throw my shovel out, hooking it onto his chain and pull.

Faster than a sack of rocks sinks in water he hits the dirt and I bring the shovel down hard enough to cave his forehead in. Just as I'm turning around to go after ginger haired guy again bells start ringing. I hook my shovel under his foot, pulling it out from under him and turn my head to see a group of fifteen to twenty guards rushing at us.

Twenty guards means only one thing.

"Starlight, we gotta make this quick." She turns to look at me, her shovel partially buried in the black guy's shoulder.

"Why? What's going on?"

I spin the shovel around, knocking the ginger haired guy across the ribs with the handle before spinning it back around and pulling his feet out from under him completely. "They're putting the prison on lockdown. If you want to kill the cunt you have to do it in the next minute or you won't have a chance for a month or more."

She nods, turning to face Jenny head on while I throw my shovel in the air and grip the handle like a bat.

The remaining guy connected to the, now dead, ginger pales as I grin. "Batter up!"

I swing and the guy's head turns almost past his shoulder. Almost. It's crude, not as fun but the guy's neck is broke and he's dead when he hits the ground.

Turning I see Luce slam her shovel down then Jenny's head rolls away, toward one of the planting beds. Even though they ain't my rows I still feel bad at the sight of blood getting into the dirt. The four plants closest to the head won't be any good in a couple days.

Then enters the stampede of guards. They surround us and our latest kills, guns aiming at either our chests or our heads.

The head guard, a guy I hate very much that goes by the name Byro, steps forward. He raises his rifle, aiming it at my head. "E.N.D., Starlight, put the shovels down, your hands behind your heads and get on your knees."

Luce looks at me with an eyebrow arched. I shrug, throwing my shovel at the dirt. It stands up straight and I get to my knees, my intertwined hands resting behind my head.

Off to my left but slightly in front of me she copies my movements. Only after her knees touch the dirt do I feel someone grab my hands and force them down as cuffs are locked.

Once the cuffs are tightened securely on the both of us Byro speaks again. "Bring the heavy chains."

The chain around my ankle disappears and I'm pulled to my feet as I hear the sound of more chains clinking behind me.

"Ah, fuck!" At the sound of her voice I turn my head to see the prison guard that had patted her down holding up a shank. The sight of it exasperates me. Lucy, on the other hand, looks pissed as hell.

Before I can snap at her about having a fucking shank in the fields a clear mask is placed on my face. The bottom of it comes up right under my chin, not giving me any room to move my mouth, let alone speak.

The mask is normally used for inmates that spit but I swear Bryo does it just to get at me. Which, as the chains are wrapped around my waist, I can say it's working.

The gray haired asshole walks around to stand in front of us. He sneers at me while the guard tightens the chains around my ankles.

"E.N.D., I've heard rumors that the Warden Council is getting fed up with your little," he tilts his head, his eyes narrowing. "attacks. Tell me, is it true that they plan to send you for lethal injection after your third strike?"

I can only glare because he's right. Unless Gramps can sweet talk the Warden Council into giving me another chance then I'll be marked for lethal injection and live in the same solitary cell until the set date. From what I've heard it could be anywhere from days to years before the date actually comes.

Killing Gildarts was my first strike. I understood that from the beginning. The problem with Jet came up from nowhere and yeah I lost my cool. But now, helping Starlight equals three strikes.

So either Gramps pulls a hail mary and I'm saved to see Starlight again another night or… I'm fucked.

"Take them to Solitary Confinement." His order draws my mind back and I continue glaring at the arrogant asshole even as two guards grab my arms, turning me around to start walking.

* * *

 **Alright, so um. Y'all are gonna hate me for this but after NaLu Week is over I'm taking a three week hiatus to get ahead with my writing. The week of July 26th I'll return with new chapters but between now and then there will be no updates for Life Behind Bars. The same will be happening for The Shifter's Journey and The Magnolia Crews. Like I said earlier I'm enjoying NaLu Week but because of prepping for it I've let my other stories fall. I've been behind for a little while now, writing the chapters only the weekend before I need to send it to my editor and now I need to take a step back.**

 **HEAR ME NOW! In no way whatsoever am I abandoning my stories. I love them and y'all the readers too much to leave. I've put too much time into this to give up now. This is just a break from updating.**

 **Now that I've said that I'm gonna hop ahead to the reviews and the sneak peek.**

 ** _Darkness670_ , I'm glad to hear it.**

 ** _Kimyona_ , Hmm, that's a very good theory but you'll just have to wait and see.**

 ** _Sam_ , I think you are very close, but you're off. Love the theory though. I honestly didn't take you for the trucking kind. Then again I also didn't take you for the kind of using M.R.E.'s for flashbangs until we talked. Don't tell me about family. My entire family is crazy. Hell, my grandmother was certified crazy by a court judge. Had the ceritificate and everything. Sadly your second theory for this chapter was off… by chapter number. Option one was right on the money though. Hey, I said Jenny would be back. Now she's done lost her head. As for the christmas specials I may, I definitely may. What's your opinion of me taking the hiatus?**

 ** _Shana_ , Aye sir, Lisanna doesn't know what she's getting herself into.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ I'm still trying to decide if having loyal readers like you is a blessing or a curse. You read my mind like all the time. Nice theories btw. Very, very close to the eye of the needle. When I started writing this that's the impression I wanted to give. That Natsu and Lucy had no freedom as younger children. I mean Natsu was stolen from his father when he was seven and raised to be trained, tactical killer with no free will. Lucy was sold. Literally sold to Zalty. Which you'll learn more about further in. You say you're ready but when the storm sets in will you stay safe or will the hurricane rip you away as easily as it can pull up a building? Thoughts on the hiatus?**

 ** _FlameDragon_ , Did they escape?**

 ** _CodenameMise_ , No, this is a modern nonmagical Au. I read this one prison au, incomplete, abandoned, grammar was eh, but it was about both Natsu and Lucy being in jail. I loved the idea behind it and combined with the E.N.D. personality a lot of writers having been using in their stories it just turned into what you're reading. Truthfully, if I hadn't found that prison au I probably would've never written this one.**

 ** _Meow Orbit_ , Zalty's pet wouldn't have mattered to E.N.D. He finds pleasure in killing, in a person's life blood coating everything so he should've killed her without a second glance. Killing Zalty's pet would've just been icing on the cake. These two crazy as hell Mafia bosses are allying and all of a sudden he's got competition to look the best. E.N.D. is low down, dirty. He'll want to get rid of the competition and be the only one in the lime light. Your first theory, however, is spot on.**

 **And now, onto your regularly scheduled sneak peek.**

 _A bell rings causing the door to slide open and Gajeel bites back a grin as he takes the chance to get away from his obnoxious bunkmate. He's only been here for less then a week and already he wants to throw his bunkmate down the three floors from their tier to the ground floor._

 _He pushes the idea away for another time, allowing a twisted grin to fill his features as he walks to the ground floor._

 _Guards in this pod aren't as armed as in Fairy Tail and yet they're more vigilant. One or more sets of eyes follow him as he approaches the lunch line._

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	11. Seven by Two, Nine Straight

**I'M BACK! Lol, three weeks, some odd chapters, and one sixteen page oneshot later and I have returned. Which, btw, that oneshot will be coming out later this week along with the new chapter of RAR and yes, I finally have the chapter done. I have gotta say, I loved the hiatus but I love y'all more.**

 **Now when I left E.N.D. and Starlight had just gotten in trouble for murdering Jenny and her possy. Since there is literally nothing to do in solitary confinement and I have plans for that later there's something else I wanted to cover. That said I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

Hearing the morning bell ring I roll off my bunk, glaring at the ass snoring away and sounding like a dying elephant sleeping on the bottom bunk. The bars of the cell roll back and I throw one more glare at the unbudging lump before I step out.

Almost immediately I pick out the three guards standing on my tier. Keeping a careful eye on them as I start walking down the steps to breakfast.

The pod itself is four tiers high, the same as Fairy Tail, but that's about as far as the similarities go. Whereas that pod looked somewhat like a large motel this one has the complete prison set up including the bars for doors, armed guards on every tier, and sucky ass food.

As I walk down the steps to the second tier I pull my lips into a silent snarl. The guy that was about to step out of his cell shrinks back and I snort.

I've only been in this pod for two weeks but the weaker inmates are already afraid. My lip lifts into a cruel grin. Of course having a reputation of fighting E.N.D. multiple times and surviving has its perks.

Even if the entire thing is drowned in so much rumor the pink haired asshole seems supernatural it still helps to keep the dickwads off my back.

When I reach the lunch line I recognize a certain bluenette slipping out of line with a tray of slop. I have just enough time to watch as she and a guy with half black-half white hair move to one of the far tables before it's my turn to step through the doors to get breakfast.

After I get my tray I walk back out and B-line for the bluenette's table. Eyes burn through my back—something I haven't had to deal with until I was transferred—but when I sit at the table they disappear.

"For your name being Black Steel I thought you would have more piercings, and eyebrows."

I snort, looking up to see the bluenette and her friend looking at me. "What's it to ya?"

The guy scoots further down the bench and I can see that he has a thick black line tattooed across his cheeks and nose. He shrugs. "I don't know, just all the rumors of Black Steel settle around you being made of metal."

It's worth a dry chuckle I'll give him that. "Yeah well, ya shouldn't believe everything ya hear."

He frowns and I turn back to my food, grimacing as I try not to gag over the lack of anything really. She-Devil's cooking is way fucking better than this shit. It's good, has flavor, substance, and makes for perfect ammo.

This, as I scoop it up with a plastic spoon, is just straight up flour mixed with water if I had to guess. A couple of spoonfuls later and I give up. I push the tray away then set my head on my arms growling softly when I feel the missing weight of the metal in my arms.

That was the first thing they did when I was transferred here. They strapped me down in the Infirmary and pulled every single piercing I had out. It's fucking ridiculous.

"Did you hear the news?" I fall silent, my ears tune into the new voice, and I listen when I recognize it as another of the bluenette's group.

"What news?" That would be the bluenette, Juvia I think she said her name was. Surprises me, it's the first time today she's spoken normally she'd have spoken enough to gain a crowd by now.

I turn my head, allowing one eye to turn up past my arm and see a thin and wiry guy settle down on this side of the table in front of Juvia and the other guy.

"E.N.D. and The Starlight Killer killed a group of ponies."

Somehow…that doesn't surprise me.

While I may have only seen the two together for a couple days I can't deny Bunny Girl had the dumbass wrapped around her finger. Fights aside.

"Really? What happened?"

The guy shrugs. "Not sure, the guards are being pretty tight lipped about it. So far all I know is that the fly's pod was put on lockdown last week." Juvia pouts and he holds up a hand, stalling her reply. "I not saying that's all I heard. There are rumors that E.N.D. just got his third strike."

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Why the hell did the old man send me into this hell hole if he can't keep the asshole out of trouble long enough for me to find out what I need.

Wait… If the lockdown happened last week than with how slow the wheels turn in Crocus that means the old man won't be going before the Warden Council for a month at least.

I get three weeks—maybe four—to find the information I need.

The bell for recess rings and the conversation stops before I can find out more. I get up, following the group of three to dump our trays.

Outside there ain't much to do besides walking the yard or playing ball so when the guy with the stripe tattoo goes for the courts I follow him. Under the hoop, a guard holds the ball since apparently, the warden doesn't trust the inmates to keep it safe.

I hold my hands up and the guard tosses the ball at me then steps back off the court. After I catch the ball I turn back and arch an eyebrow at the inmate.

"What do ya say, tattoo face, a little one on one?"

Tattoo face scowls. "The name is Totomaru."

My hands stop juggling the ball back and forth as his name registers and all I can think of is the little dog from that movie with the red slippers. Dorothy of Oz? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Gihi, nice name Toto."

His face goes red and he stomps up snatching the ball from me. "Listen here, the name is Toto _maru_. Now I'm gonna make you eat my dust."

One thing I hate about this pod is the lack of challenges. Back in Fairy Tail, I had Gray, Elfman, or E.N.D. challenging me to some kind of contest every day. Sure once Bunny Girl showed up E.N.D. backed off but I still had fun kicking Gray and Elfman at every challenge.

I grin holding my hands out. "By all means, Toto. Show me what you got."

The inmate scowls, rolling the ball in his hands and glares at me. "Seven by two, nine straight."

Okay, so the ass knows how to play streetball. Makes it a little harder for me since I haven't played by those rules since before I got locked up.

Catching the ball I throw it back at him. He smirks then dribbles and ducks to his right. I jump in front of him just as he goes to shoot and manage to knock the ball away when it leaves his hands.

The ball comes down and I bounce it once then duck out leaving Toto stumbling over his feet for a few seconds. I come up facing the net and throw the ball.

It falls through the hoop and I grin looking at where Toto stands, his face redder than Erza's hair and possible steam flying from his ears. "Two points, Toto, I'm thinking you're just all talk."

His lip comes up in the beginning of a snarl and he stomps forward to stand in front of the net.

The guard tosses the ball back to me and I waste no time stepping on the offense. He holds wide, trying to stop me. I have to admit, the shorter they are the funnier it is when I duck them and swing up to sink the ball.

Another point added and I hand him the ball. He wants his ass kicked, I'mma give him plenty of time to let it sink in.

By the time the bell rings signaling the end of morning recess the score is seven to four.

After Toto gives the ball back to the guard I follow him back into the pod where I see Juvia sitting on one of the tables talking to the green haired thin wiry guy from earlier while he sits on the bench beside her right knee.

"Black Steel, why don't you join us, no?" I stop halfway up the first flight of steps when I hear those words and turn to see the thin wiry guy looking up at me.

I arch an eyebrow, leaning over the railing. "Why do ya want me to join ya?"

Juvia rolls her eyes, smacking thin and wiry upside his head. "Sol didn't mean to bother you, Black Steel," then she looks at me. "But wouldn't it be nice to talk to someone other than that bothersome bunkmate of yours?"

She's got a point. I play it off, shrugging as I walk back down the steps. "Eh, he'll get the point when I throw him over the railing."

She giggles, apparently finding my humor funny and I move to sit on the bench away from Sol and Toto. After a minute she pushes Sol's head to gain his attention. "What were the guards saying this time?"

He frowns, tilting his head, then his expression brightens. "Oh oui, the rotation guards are saying they found Lullaby in the Quatro Cerberus pod."

Both Juvia and Toto perk up but I mask my interest as confusion.

"What's Lullaby?"

The guys look at me in surprise and Juvia frowns. "It's a heavy sleeper that hit the streets three years ago. How do you _not_ know what it is?"

I scowl. "I got thrown in this hell hole six years ago. How am I gonna know anything?"

That gains Toto's intrigue. He leans over the table, crossing his arms underneath him. "How'd you end up in here anyway? The rumors were that you'd dropped from the fighting rings before then."

Damn, is just me or are these rumors very on point?

"I did drop out but the cops busted me for beating the shit out of an asshole that was beating on his wife. I got ten years for it but I'll be out in the next two if I keep up good behavior."

Juvia nods, Toto looks at me in surprise, and Sol chuckles. That last one gains my attention and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

He stops chuckling and rubs his mustache. "Non, it's not necessarily funny as it is amusing the number one underground fighter in Fiore is arrested for fighting a wife beater."

Holy fucks does he have that wrong. I'm good, sure, but thinking back to how many times I've almost had the shit knocked out of me by the pink haired asshole… well, let's just say I wouldn't be number one.

I chuckle, reaching up to scratch my arm and have to remind myself of the missing metal that used to be lined along my forearm. "I guess it could be amusing but the guy pissed me off to no end so he got what he deserved."

Toto waves his hand cutting off Sol's reply and looks at me. "Why you got busted is intriguing and all but I wanna know why you dropped out. I had a lot of money riding on your final fight."

That's why he wants to know. Oops… not.

"I dropped out because the fighting just didn't interest me anymore." _And I found a shrimp that's smart as fuck, sharp tongued, and literally sitting in the pod on the other side of the prison compound._

Words that—while said in my head—will never be uttered out loud or so help me I'm having E.N.D. rip my head off.

Almost like an ice cream cone on a hot day, he melts into a pouting puddle on the table. Juvia scoffs, gaining my attention and I watch as she wraps one hand in his hair and pulls him up straight.

"Stop pouting. I warned you not to put that much money on the fight. Eisenwald never would've sent Kageyama after us if you hadn't."

Eisenwald? That name sounds extremely familiar. Why though is another matter.

Sol sits up, a smirk apparent as we watch Toto try to peel Juvia's fingers out of his hair. "Mon Ami, you can't deny Eisenwald has made more than a hundred times that money with selling Lullaby."

Finally, Juvia lets him go and turns to look at the green haired man. "Sol, don't you mon ami me. If Totomaru hadn't messed up we wouldn't be here in the first place."

I hold a hand up, gaining their attention and frown. "I'm still confused, what's the big deal with this Lullaby shit?"

Juvia sighs. "Three years ago Kageyama of Eisenwald discovered that if you cook cocaine with heroin in a certain way it turns into a heavy narcotic. In small amounts, it's a fucking amazing trip but overdose and you end up in a coma. No one's died from it as far as I know but more than a few have ended up in the hospital in a coma."

Sol nods, turning to me. "That's why it's called Lullaby, the step between the two so small they call the coma the eternal sleep."

The bell rings signaling lunch time and the conversation ends as everyone gets up to get in line.

Lunch flies by and before I know it we're back outside for the afternoon recess. This time Toto takes the ball from the guard and I grin as I step in front of the hoop.

"Ya really think ya can win, Toto?"

He scowls, bouncing the ball between his hands. "I don't just think, I know. You may have scored more this morning but now it's time for you to eat my dust."

I snort, catching the ball when he throws it at me then toss it back. Instead of going right like I expected he ducks left, throwing me off and slowing me down long enough for him to make a throw.

Toto tosses me the ball, the ass's grin about as arrogant as they can get. "Seven to six."

It's my turn to grin, spinning the ball in my hands as I walk away from the hoop to let him take my position. I might not be smart, I may not have patience, but in my gut, I get the urge to give the guy a small lesson.

So I do.

"Ya know, Toto. There's one thing I learned in the four years I stayed in Fairy Tail." This catches his attention and I dribble the ball, checking my footwork as I do.

His arms go out and his eyes watch me warily. "And what would that be?"

"When ya play against E.N.D. in streetball ya need quick feet and even quicker reflexes, otherwise," I feint to the right, duck left and come up to throw the ball. It sinks into the hoop and I turn back to the stunned inmate. "ya won't just lose the game, ya get the shit knocked out of ya."

Toto shakes off his stunned expression. "Alright, I'll admit defeat when I see it. That was well played."

I nod, tossing him the ball. "How 'bout we play again. Only this time without points?"

He nods and I roll my shoulders, settling into a crab stance to try and knock the ball away from him. He ducks out and we spend the rest of the hour trying to get the ball away from the other and making baskets.

When the bell rings I throw the ball at the guard then walk into the building, sighing when I feel the cold air from inside hit my skin.

For the first time in a while, I feel goosebumps rise on my arms. The temperature difference from the midsummer heat outside to inside enough to shock even my thick skin.

Similar to this morning I move over to sit at the table and I listen as the others talk, this time about how anyone like Toto could have double colored hair and not need it to be dyed.

Dinner comes up soon after and before long the final bell of the day is ringing.

When I step into my cell I feel my eye twitch at the dumbass laughing at whatever he's watching on TV and I jump up onto my bunk. I roll over, one hand reaching into my hair to find the pager Shrimp gave me before I was transferred.

Jose and the guards may have taken all my piercings but not one of the dumbasses thought to cut my hair. I grimace, feeling the device get stuck on a knot as I pull it out.

"Definitely time to take a brush to it," I mumble the words to myself, putting the thought into a list of things to do when I get back to Fairy Tail right underneath having Jellal distract Erza so I can have a little fun time with Shrimp.

I look up, watching the guard walk past the cell door before I turn the device on, pulling a piece of paper out of the clip. Thankfully the light of the dickwad's TV gives me enough light to read the code written on the paper.

Picking the numbers I need I look back at the screen and hit the first one.

 _347369253_

After I'm sure the numbers are right I send it off and start typing the second set.

 _52439262_

Shrimp said it'll take a day or two before she's able to cipher it out so in the meantime I have to wait and play nice here. After I turn the pager off and fold it back up I reach up to the corner of my mattress, my fingers wandering over the stitching until I feel the slight hiccup.

Gotta thank E.N.D. for teaching me the trick to hiding toys in the mattress by digging some of the padding out to create a hole. Not. Never, in the rest of my days will I tell that over inflated, egotistical, pink haired lunatic thank you.

Pushing the device past the stitching I press until I'm sure it's not moving then lay my head down on my pillow, kicking my boots off the side of the bed.

* * *

 **Theories. I know y'all have them and y'all know I wanna hear them. There was a few things that happened this chapter that crucially tie into future chapters. On the other side of that coin is of course we got to meet some new people.**

 **I remember one person asking if we were gonna see Juvia and Cana. While Cana hasn't appeared yet, she will in due time. On the other hand we got Juvia. Now with the way I've written Juvia, I imagine is how she would act around the other members of the elemental four.**

 **Side note: Notice the lack of third person when she speaks. Yeah, I ain't fighting with switching between first and third just for the sake of few lines.**

 **Now, I should probably add that this is the first time I've written any of the characters in this chapter. From Gajeel's P.O.V. to how Totomaru acts. It's all new so let me know what y'all think. In the mean time lets get to reviews.  
**

 ** _Flame Dragon,_ Aye, she did have it coming.**

 ** _Meow Orbit,_ you find out the answer to that question next chapter.**

 ** _Sam!_ Same goes for you. You'll just have to wait for next week to see what happens when it comes to Natsu and the Warden Council. About the guards, have I mentioned that they're a bit more lacksadasical then prison guards should be? No? You'll see the epitome of guards turning a blind eye next chapter. *cackles* It's quite the shocker. Thank you, looking at Ichiya, I can absolutely see him being a Peter Griffin midgit copy so the description just kind of wrote itself. Oi, I'll have you know I got quite a bit of writing done even as I was reading other's updates. I think you're gonna love what I have planned for the end of the week. **

**_Shana,_ *chuckles* all will be told in due time.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Let me start with this... Who the HELL is Markov? If you mean Makarov then yes, there's a shit storm in the making. Hey, there can never be enough fluff even if it's followed by murder. Speaking of theories. WHAT YOU GOT THIS TIME? Seriously, I wanna hear what you got rolling around in that head of yours. 'Sides, some of it may be closer to the truth then you think. Thank the gods the heat wave finally let up. The entire three weeks of my hiatus I spent it holed up in the darkest room in the house with the only working AC window unit. I swear it's been nothing but 90 on up since NaLu Week and it only just cooled off this pass weekend with the huge amount of thunderstorms that passed through. BTW, how was comic con? I hope you enjoyed yourself and didn't let your sisters drive you crazy.**

 ** _Darkness,_ *smirks* For being a LaLu supporter you're certainly liking this story. Ain't that right Little M?**

 **Alright y'all, it's five reviews for a sneak peek of next chapter and you've earned it for today.**

 _After the ankle chains are locked the front double doors open. Walking across Oak Yard the grizzled guard opens the door after it buzzes, letting us into Crocus._

 _We walk down hall after hall until we come to a stop in front of a door to a lawyer meeting room. The guard unlocks the door, letting me in, then closes it behind me without a second glance._

 _On the steel table bolted to the tile I see a box of what appears to be my piercings that bastard Jose took from me while across the table, standing on the chair is the old man himself._

 _I grin, walking up to the box. "It's about damn time, Gramps. You were supposed to get me out of there two weeks ago."_

 **Alright, my ever faithful readers, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I will either see you tomorrow or next week depending on what you follow of mine.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	12. Gajeel Steps in

**Okay, where to start... I've been a flake. I've been having a rough six months. And don't even get me started on how much I've been writing lately. Back in August if y'all remember I went on that trip to Maine. I absolutely enjoyed myself and when I got back I put up a week of updates. After that I had to drop off. Main reason why? If y'all follow me as a writer and not just the story y'all know I'm 19, now about to turn 20. Well, when your mother is divorced, dies unexpectedly and leaves you with a manipulative ex and a 17 year old brother things kinda, and I'm really undermining this here, kinda get rough.**

 **To put it pointedly, Everything fell on me and not only did I have to deal with my own fucked up head but I also had to protect my brother and be the support for our family. Things finally sorted themselves out in December but at the time I had done no writing and quite honestly I didn't feel like writing. Why am I gonna ruin something I love by doing it when I wanted to love nothing? So over the holidays I managed to pull myself together and when I finally found it I discovered that I had a lot more I wanted to write then I thought.**

 **As a final thought before I let you go I wanna thank all my friends, _Andy24amk_ , _Darkness670_ , _Shanahollows_ , _Pixel-pie02_ , and _SteleAlinia_ for being there for me when I needed the help the most. My largest support had fallen out from under me and my friends were there to pick up the pieces, reminding me that I had more then what I lost. So you crazy bitches, I raise my glass to you.**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

It's another two weeks before I get a message from the shrimp in return. Every night of those two weeks I'll turn on the pager not really expecting a message so when I turn it on and it vibrates with a new message I pull the paper from the clip to compare the numbers.

 _87267-46-7764_

 _Trans in prog._

I grin. If I know Shrimp she'll grease the wheels of Crocus to the point where I'll be out of here in another week.

The sound of boots clunking down the walkway draws my attention and I quickly close up the pager, hiding back in the mattress just as the night guard passes the cell and looks in.

Laying my head down on the cot I let thoughts of the shrimp fill my head as I fall asleep.

 **XxX**

"Redfox!"

At the sound of my name, I look up—hearing Juvia drop the conversation she was having with Toto over different liquors—to see Warden Porla standing in front of the door with two new guards.

Recognizing the badges the guards wear I get up, walking over to stand in front of the warden.

"Looks like you got another transfer." Jose's sneer makes me want to punch him. Instead, I stand still as one of the guards, an older graying gentleman who's a lot wiser than the newbies, comes around to set a hand on my bicep.

"Come along, Redfox."

I follow without problem, only stopping beside Jose to sneer back at him. "I got two words for ya. Fuck you."

Walking past the fuming warden I enter the space between the double doors so they can put the chains on. At least the old man doesn't send an entire guard shift to transfer someone.

That was just fucking annoying.

After the ankle chains are locked the front double doors open. Walking across Oak Yard the grizzled guard opens the door after it buzzes, letting us into Crocus.

We walk down hall after hall until we come to a stop in front of a door to a lawyer meeting room. The guard unlocks the door, letting me in, then closes it behind me without a second glance.

On the steel table bolted to the tile I see a box of what appears to be my piercings that bastard Jose took from me while across the table, standing on the chair is the old man himself.

I grin, walking up to the box. "It's about damn time, Gramps. Ya were supposed to get me outta there two weeks ago."

He snorts and his Warden's hat slides to the back of his head. "Don't push me, Gajeel. Between dealing with my outside contacts and playing chess with the Warden Council I haven't had the time to focus."

That catches my attention and I look up from where I'm screwing the studs back into the sockets set between my knuckles. "So that rumor about Bunny Girl and E.N.D. killing a group of ponies was true?"

He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not only was it true but I had to argue with them for hours to get E.N.D. another chance at living in the pod. Somehow word got out about that little issue with Jet during the food fight and it cost him a strike."

My arm piercings click into place with a small snick. "Where's the dumbass now?"

"When I left the pod he and Starlight were having a heated discussion on the third tier."

I nod, grimacing when my chin piercings don't sit right, but that gets fixed by pushing my tongue against the inside of my bottom lip. Once they settle I look back at him. "So what's gonna happen with this plan of yours?"

The old man crosses his arms, setting his chin to his chest as he frowns. "For right now there's too much left to be done. There are demons those two still need to take down, a few people still need to be set into place outside, but mostly we still need to get our hands on Lullabye."

I nod again, locking the piercings on my nose into place. Once those are done I take the rest of the metal sitting on the table and divide it into two piles before setting the one for my ears and eyebrows in one leg pocket. The other set goes in the pocket on the opposite leg.

Once that's done I stand straight, roll my shoulders, and grin feeling the added weight I missed from the metal. "Alright, old man. Let's get back to the pod. There's someone's ass I need to kick."

He chuckles and jumping off the chair walks over to the door behind me. After he knocks twice one of the guards in the hall opens the door and I follow him out of the room.

Gramps walks down the hall first while I follow behind him, the guards coming to walk on either side of me.

It's only another five minutes before we come to the door leading to Magnolia Yard. The guard calls for them to unlock then I follow the old man through, taking note the guards fall back a bit of a distance.

When we're halfway across the yard Makarov falls back to walk beside me and I see his shoulders fall as he sighs.

"Look, Brat, I know you only have a short amount of time left to your sentence but I'm only going to ask you this once. Would you be willing to risk that to help get to the greater goal?"

 _Stupid question. Go along with it anyway._ I snort at the thought. "Yeah, if what you're proposing is true then I'd be willing to help ya."

We stop when we reach the outer doors of the pod and he chuckles, gesturing the guards forward. "Good, because you're gonna help keep E.N.D. out of trouble until everything is in place."

Whelp, I'm an idiot. Ain't nothing new, Shrimp has all the brains anyway.

The guards open the doors and Gramps stands off to one side while I step into the shoe prints and the doors close behind us.

"Now, knowing E.N.D. he's most likely gonna throw the pod into a brawl the second he catches sight of you. The guards already know this and will be turning a blind eye to any shenanigans that happen. Your job will be to make sure that inside that brawl nothing goes too far as to really piss him off."

I frown. "Bunny Girl has him wrapped around her finger, why not just ask her?"

His expression turns serious and I take note that the guards are ready to throw the doors open at his word. "Because she's yet to see a pod wide brawl and I have a feeling she's just as likely to get into the thick of it as she is to watch from the sidelines."

In other words, she can't be trusted not to egg him on.

Having to bite back a growl I sigh, rolling my shoulders. "Alright, Makarov, let's get this over with."

He nods and the guards push the doors open allowing the indoor lights and pod chatter to reach me as I step forward.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

At the sound of the doors opening the inmates quiet down, unaware of who it could be until they see Black Steel step through.

Natsu sees this as well and grinning, rises from where he sits beside Lucy. "Oi, dick breath, who the fuck said you could come back here?"

Gajeel rams his fist into his open hand. "I heard your pink pansy ass needed to be beaten to shit."

The pinkette cackles, the sound sending a shiver through some of the newer inmates. When he stops, he jumps over the table, landing in front of the bench then starts to walk closer to the pierced male.

"Last time I checked it was your face that I shoved into the gravel."

The other male inmates rise in anticipation, the barely covered threats bound to start one of their favorite activities.

"Let's go, ya pink haired pussy. It's time to remind ya who's the best."

With that Natsu jumps forward, his right arm cocked back and aiming for Gajeel's face. The black haired male ducks out, dodging the fist and swings up knocking the killer in his ribs.

The rest of the pod takes that as their cue and while the males jump into the fight, the females move to stand on the first tier, cheering or rolling their eyes at certain points. The indoor guards, having known this was gonna happen, make their way up the steps to the second tier. Their weapons remain in their holsters and their radios go unused.

Off to one side, the chubby guard transferred in from Crocus frowns watching E.N.D. slam an inmate into the ground while trading blows with Black Steel. He's unsure what to do, confused as to why his co-workers aren't trying to stop the fight.

His partner—seeming to have followed the other guards up and out of the fray—is no help to him.

Everything in the handbook, everything he's learned in the three years he's worked in Crocus has no place in this pod where every rule is bent, killers have freedom, and even the guards seem to enjoy watching the inmates fight if the sight of money exchanging hands is to go by.

Finally, the guard takes things into his own hands. Scowling he works his way around the mass of entangled limbs in the middle of the floor to stand beside Mira and Erza.

The two females merely cast him a glance before their eyes go back to watching certain people in the brawl. The guard grows angry when he realizes the two most likely to stop the brawl save the guards and Warden Makarov are doing nothing as well.

He turns to Mira, his face flushed. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop this? This is completely against the prison rules!"

Mira tears her eyes away from the fight to pin him with a piercing glare. "Because the only way to stop a brawl like this is for the men to tire themselves out. You walk into that mess even with your gun drawn and see how fast you get thrown out."

As if to accentuate her point, an inmate goes flying from the fight only to skid to a stop a few feet from the white-haired inmate. The guard watches, stunned as the inmate gets up and jumps back into the fight with a wild cry.

He scowls. "If you won't do anything about it then I will."

He grabs the black remote attached to Mira's waist and turning the voltage all the way up, activates the collar connected to the remote. However, much to his surprise the pink haired killer in the middle of the fight doesn't seem affected.

Instead, the fight comes to a stop as a screech overpowers the cheers and the shouts of the fighting men. The guard watches in horror, then, as the blonde standing beside Levy on the first tier falls to her knees scrabbling at the collar.

Natsu, upon hearing the screech looks from Lucy, rage already bubbling in his gut, and turns to the women wanting to know why they would activate her collar and to such a point as to make her scream.

When he sees the horrified guard holding the remote he drops Max. The edge of his vision goes red and he storms through the frozen bodies intent to teach the guard a lesson he won't forget.

The guard looks at the women and goes even paler when he sees them shaking their heads. Mira grabs the remote from him and before he has time to act he's being thrown across the pod.

Hitting the wall of the pod stuns him. Just as his eyesight clears he's met with the sight of one pair of boots facing away from him while the other is pointed at him.

Above him Gajeel glares at Natsu. "Listen, E.N.D. you go take care of Bunny Girl. I'll teach the guy a lesson."

Natsu's indecisive. On one hand, he wants to beat the shit out of the guard that hurt his Lucy, but on the other he knows he needs to check on the blonde to make sure she's okay after a shock that bad.

In the end, he goes with the latter plan and with one last glare that has the guard shivering in terror he stalks off, jogging up the steps to where Levy sits beside the passed out blonde.

Gajeel turns around, his crimson eyes darkening in fury and he picks the guard up, slamming him against the wall again. He bares his teeth, the canines oddly as pointed as Natsu's.

"Now ya listen here and listen well. His problem is my problem, therefore, ya get the delight of me beating the shit out of ya."

The guard cowers away from the deathly crimson and when Gajeel hits him hard the sound of his nose breaking is audible.

On the steps Natsu smirks, the cartilage crunching soothing the rabid blood lusting beast within him. Reaching the top of the steps to the first tier his smirk drops into a worried frown at the smell of burnt skin.

He's been shocked—more times then he cares to count— and sometimes have been stronger than others but never has he been shocked hard enough for his skin to burn.

When Levy sees him she gets up, backing away. Even though she's scared of him she's still more worried about the horrifying stench that clings to the blonde.

Natsu kneels down, looking over Lucy's face when he notices her eyelids twitch. He allows a small smile and reaching up lightly smacks her cheek.

"Come on, Luce. Wake up before I shove your head in the toilet again." He whispers the words, only Levy being able to clearly make them out.

They do the trick however because one eye opens to land a bleary gaze on him. "You do that and I'll cut your nuts off and make you eat them."

Hearing the hoarse words Natsu chuckles. "Well glad to see you cheated death again. How do you feel?"

She groans, accepting his hand to sit up and presses her other to her neck. She swallows, grimacing once again then looks over at him with a small frown. "Well besides the fact it feels like I swallowed a piece of steel wool, my head is spinning and my neck hurts like a bitch."

He nods getting up, and when she takes his offered hand again he pulls her to feet.

When she's on her feet she stumbles forward into a muscled chest, her equilibrium thrown off by the sudden movement of standing. She hears Natsu snort and she tilts her head back to glare at him, her eyesight becoming clear with each passing second.

"What's so funny?"

Natsu shakes his head, pushing her away to stand at arm's length. "It's not funny. I like the smell of burnt flesh but on you it's downright disgusting."

Then she smells it herself and she has to fight back a gag when she realizes it's coming from the raw skin under the collar. She cringes feeling the metal edges of the leather collar rub against the abused skin.

Seeing this Natsu frowns again. "Come on, let's see what Mira can do to fix you up."

Lucy avoids nodding and instead follows the pinkette down the stairs to the floor. When they reach the bottom of the steps she takes in the sight of the inmates divided between watching her and Natsu and watching Gajeel beat the shit out of the officer.

She's tempted—very truly tempted—to stay and watch the one-sided fight but with a glance at Natsu she turns following him into the infirmary.

Mira and Erza are already there, the former opening up some of the cabinets while the redhead leans against the counter watching them.

Erza gets up, walking to Lucy and the blonde stands still, her arms clasped behind her while the redhead tilts her head back, turning it from side to side to look at the damage.

Finally, the faux inmate speaks. "Mira, grab the key. We're gonna have to take the collar off to fix this."

Erza lets her hand drop and when the blonde looks at her she points at one of the beds. "Sit, this is gonna take a while to clean up."

Lucy turns around, moving to sit on the edge of one of beds and watches as Mira moves to the top cabinet at the end of the counter, this one having a different code pad. The light turns green and both inmates become interested when they see her pull out a key ring with only two keys on it.

Mira, seeing the killers watching the keys intently, giggles. "Don't think about doing anything stupid. Only Makarov is supposed to have these keys."

The white-haired inmate walks up to Erza, handing her the keys and Natsu sits down on the bed next to Lucy's. He watches then as Erza turns the collar around, the blonde grimacing when it rubs in some spots, and inserts one of the keys into the keyhole set on the side of the battery pack.

There's a click then Erza's grabbing the collar after it pops open. Before she removes it, however, she hands the blonde a rubber band. "Put your hair up so it doesn't get in the way."

After the blonde does as she commands, Erza removes the collar and Natsu's eyes zero in on the bright red burn marks already beginning to blister. He growls sharp and low drawing Lucy's attention.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard."

He jumps up, stalking to the door to follow out with the threat and Lucy acts without thinking, dashing off the bed to set her hands on his chest. He snarls, his lips rising to reveal his elongated canines.

"Move, Starlight. He has to pay."

The chocolate brown in Lucy's eyes hardens, becoming darker to the point where they're almost coal. She lifts one hand, curling it to point at his face and her next words come out as a hiss.

"I swear to the gods above and below, Natsu, if you do not sit back down on the bed I'll knock you out again." Then her words soften with her eyes. "From what I saw Gajeel has it perfectly under control."

His shoulders fall and he brings one hand up to gently hold her neck, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. "I hate it when you're hurt. Hell, I'd take Jackal's training ten times over if it meant you wouldn't get hurt."

She gives him a small smile, this one reaching her eyes. "I know, I learned that after the incident with Bora but you don't need to be getting into even more trouble here. Now go sit back down, my neck really hurts."

He grins sheepishly and turns around allowing Lucy to push him back to the bed he was sitting on. After he sits Lucy moves to sit back down in front of Erza.

* * *

 **Alrighty. Things have finally started to move. Why did Gajeel step in for Natsu? What is Makarov planning? Also, GaNa fights are SUPER fun to write. You'll see what I mean next chapter.**

 **Okay, lets hit those reviews and see what's up.**

 **Little M, You can expect that come chapter 15, at least the first one. Anything is still up in the clouds.**

 **Shana, Thanx, it feels good to be back among the living again... Pun not intended.**

 **Rae, So, what'd you think?**

 **Sam, We most lilkely won't be seeing Juvia again but chapter plotting is in the works so we just might see her in her stalker role going after Gray. Also, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. It feels amazing to get back into the roll of things. Until next time.**

 **Pixie Pixel, I do owe you quite a lot. You might not be one of my friends I talk to on a regular basis but you went above and beyond when you sent me that New Year's P.M. It felt good to hear from you again and it felt even better to know you're still glued to me and my stories. Anyway, now that you've read the chapter got any crazy theories swirling in that head of yours? Also, if you want to figure out what codes Gajeel sent I only ask you to look at a number pad. It's the same pager code as would've been used when pagers were still a thing irl.**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, we will see Loke, just as we will see the other spirits. In every one of my stories I always manage to find a way to at least add some of the spirits since they're their own characters. As to where they'll pop up here, well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Now as per usual five reviews earns you a sneak peek for next chapter... hehe, I think you'll enjoy this one.**

 _"Oi, E.N.D.!" He and Bunny Girl stop, both turning to look at me and I sneer pointing at him. "Let's go, right here, right now. Last one standing wins."_

 _The crowd around us falls quiet but my focus is on him. His eyes flash with a couple things even twenty feet away I can see among them a flash of something close to respect._

So I was right.

 _The sight confirms my thought and I watch as he turns to face me completely, crossing his arms over his chest. His lips curl in a snarl and I see some of weaker inmates cringe._

 _"You really want a fight you know you can't win?"_

 _I smirk. "What's the matter, is the mighty demon afraid of losing?"_

 ***whistles* oh look at that. Time for me to go write another chapter. Yeah let's go with that.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	13. Earning Their Respect

**Good morning everyone! Hope y'all had an awesome week. I know I did! Now last time I do believe we left off with a barbecued Lucy, pissed off Natsu, and Gajeel volunteering to teach the guard that hurt Starlight a lesson. There's a lot moving in the underground, and it all seems to be Warden Makarov's hand. Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Guess you'll just have to read to find out. *Grins* I know, I'm evil.**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I lean against the railing, an amused smirk rising to my lips as I watch Luce go up against Elfman in an arm wrestling match. The Stripper stands at the end of the table, refereeing the match and from the way the scar on Elfman's cheek jumps, I'd dare say cheering on my blonde.

A gleam catches my eye and I cast a glance to my right to see Lug Nuts smirking at what he watches below. He doesn't offer an explanation and since I don't bother to ask for one we stand there in silence.

Said silence doesn't last long, only until Lucy beats Elfman. As the brute switches seats with the Stripper, I hear Metalhead clear his throat.

"Alright, I'm done waiting. How did you and Bunny Girl beat six ponies by yourselves?"

I keep my mouth shut as I turn over the idea of giving him a real answer. Admittedly he did beat the shit out of the guard who hurt her so that earns him a reason but it's the fact that he did it out of nowhere that makes me hesitate.

A week has passed since that day and still I have no idea why he volunteered. There's been something brewing under the surface since Starlight arrived in the transport van. Something I know that has to deal with him being transferred and why Gramps managed to save me from being put down like the mutt I am.

What exactly that entails is beyond my reason to care at this point. If it's a need to know basis then so be it, either way, I have my Luce and I don't have to worry about Spriggan for the time being.

I shrug. "A shovel is a good bat."

He rubs a hand down his face. "I'm not looking for a smartass answer, dumbass. I just wanna know what you did to piss them off."

That deserves a solid answer. I exhale through my nose and turn my head to look up at him. "We didn't do anything. I was just helping Starlight clean up a loose end."

He grunts in response then tilts his head to the arm wrestling match. "Shrimp says the Stripper's had his release date bumped up. "

I scowl. "Damn, at this rate the Stripper will be getting out of harvesting."

"Nah, he's still got a good month before he's out." I smirk and my eyes go back to the wrestling match as well. With how the fields are growing we'll start harvesting in the next couple weeks so it'll give me some time to beat the Stripper in points before he's transferred out for release.

My mind goes back to a question that's been bugging me for the past week and setting my hands on the railing, I stand up straight to look at Metalhead. "Why'd you take the guard?"

The question catches him off guard because he falls quiet beside me. A couple minutes later he growls. "What's it to ya?"

His response annoys me and I let my voice go glacial to show it. "My fights are mine to deal with. I don't need some punk-ass bitch fighter from the rings to handle it for me."

With that I turn and walk away.

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

I should've known he wouldn't trust me. Even in the fighting rings we learn not to trust anyone quickly. It usually takes an act of self-sacrifice in order to earn someone's respect and I had thought beating the guard for him would do it.

Watching him stalk away now, however, I know I need to do something better. Something harder. Something bloodier.

I smirk, the idea already laying itself out.

On the streets I may have been the best fighter, but having seen him fight, and fought him myself, it's clear as day that if E.N.D. went into underground fighting he'd come out victorious. That in itself is where I can make my mark.

The bell rings for lunch and I jog down the steps, waiting a few seconds for Shrimp to get in line before I cut to stand next to her.

She turns to look up at me and scowls. "Alright, what crazy thing are you planning to do now?"

When I don't reply she punches my shoulder. Next comes the book. She may not have a strong arm but combine it with the massive books she carries around and let me just say it leaves a mark.

The hardcover makes contact with my shoulder startling an unmanly yelp from me and I jump back, rubbing the abused joint. "Damn it, Shrimp, what I'm doing doesn't affect you."

She glares, raising the book for a repeat hit. "It doesn't matter, tell me what you're doing!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bunny Girl and E.N.D. enter the doors to the lunch line and pull the Shrimp aside. Seeing as Elfman went in before them I have about two minutes before they come back out and I lean down to look Shrimp in the eye, lowering my voice so only she can hear.

"Look, when Recess comes around I don't want you stepping in. What's gonna happen needs to happen."

Even though she still looks confused she reluctantly nods and we step back into line.

After we get our lunch the Shrimp moves to sit with her team and I head up the stairs to my normal spot. I don't like sitting on the main floor during lunch, too many experiences of someone trying to stab me in the back, but for the most part, my spot on the top step of the second tier gives me a good view of the entire pod.

This way I get a good view of everything from the sickening sight of Evergreen, one of Laxus' lackies, flirting with Elfman to Erza and Mira discussing what is most likely something from Makarov's plan.

A good thing about the isolation, however, is that it gives me a chance to organize my thoughts and center my head around what I'm planning. If things go right, I'll have earned E.N.D.'s respect and trust. If things go wrong... well I won't have to wait years to be released from this place. Course I also won't be breathing.

Movement from my left grabs my attention and I glance over to see the transferred guard wandering my way. His partner, after I beat him hard enough to make him pass out, transferred back to Crocus and from what the Shrimp says transferred all the way across the compound to the Sabertooth pod. Apparently distance is a good enough remedy to being beat to shit for fucking with the wrong people.

While it does help in some cases, most definitely not for him. I grin, hoping beyond a hope that he meets my cousins.

The twins have always been out there. Always been different from the rest of us, but that's what makes them dangerous. Half the time it's almost like they share one mind, twintuition they call it.

By now they'll have heard through the Drake family grapevine what's happened and keep an eye out for the guard, most likely to deliver their own punishment. Which, if what I've seen before is any indication, it'll be even more cruel and unusual then what they did to Levy's ex-fiance after he broke off the engagement and took off with everything that was in her bank account.

Hehe, the cops still haven't been able to find all the parts.

The bell rings, drawing my attention and I get up. After I dump my tray I walk out the doors behind the rest of the crowd and look around the yard searching for pink hair. When I find it I grin.

"Oi, E.N.D.!" He and Bunny Girl stop, both turning to look at me and I sneer pointing at him. "Let's go, right here, right now. Last one standing wins."

The crowd around us falls quiet but my focus is on him. His eyes flash and even twenty feet away I can see something close to respect.

 _So I was right._

The sight confirms my thought and I watch as he turns to face me completely, crossing his arms over his chest. His lips curl into a snarl and I see some of weaker inmates cringe.

"You really want a fight you know you can't win?"

I smirk. "What's the matter, is the mighty demon afraid of losing?"

Thank the gods for his short temper. His face grows red enough to match his hair and he steps closer, only being stopped from lunging by Bunny Girl's grip on his arm.

She looks at me, I subtly tilt my head to Shrimp, telling the blonde to ask her. A silent conversation happens between the two meeting each other's gaze and Bunny Girl lets her hand fall with a minuscule nod.

It's all the warning I have before I have to throw up an arm to shield myself from a hit that could've knocked out an elephant. My bones ring with the impact and I dig my feet in causing two trenches to appear from the force behind the hit.

With his other hand, he swings for a low blow and I'm forced into defense.

It's been years since I had to fight as hard as this. Six to be exact. And ten since I've had to fight on the defensive side. Once I hit my teens I filled out, bony arms making way for muscle and I learned to fight offensive, battering down their defenses to get at them.

Now, fighting against E.N.D. it feels like I'm still that scrawny kid that had to weave and duck to tire out his opponent to win. Even with our casual fights and the pod brawls I'm rustier than I'd like and that shows through the line of bruises I can feel blossoming along my rib cage.

E.N.D. backs off with a smirk, barely a scratch on him. Myself on the other hand, I'm panting, my lip is busted, and I'm pretty sure I have at least three cracked if not broken ribs.

"You cannot win, Black Steel. Admit defeat and I'll let you leave as you are."

 _Still standing? Check. Can breathe? Somewhat. Both feet on the ground? Check. Then you're still able to fight._

Once I come to that conclusion I wipe my lip on the back of my hand, giving him a bloody grin. I pull my arms in to be prepared to dip out. Like they say, once a fighting style is learned it's like riding a bike. It just takes a minute to fall into step.

That's where my fault lies. Instead of digging my heels in I need to be light on my feet.

I lean back, rocking on my heels. "You're not getting out of this so easily, E.N.D., come at me with your best shot."

Saying that probably isn't my best choice because it's like a physical change comes over him. He starts jumping more, unable to stay in one place. His shoulders tense, almost as if crazy amounts of power are being stored. But the most dangerous, and perhaps scariest sight is his eyes. His eyes gain a feral, rabid look and begin darting all over the place.

Looking back at the guy I've somewhat come to know compared to what's in front of me, I'd say I've discovered where the moniker of 'Demon' comes from. He looks like a fucking demon, all he's missing is the horns, tail, and maybe a set of wings.

He lunges and I duck, coming up to stand behind him. Even as he's spinning around, I'm sliding with him, trying to stay in his peripheral, instead of in his line of sight. It's a better chance for me to dodge and the worst chance of him being able to grab me.

Judging by his hits from earlier I definitely wouldn't want to be within arms reach, especially when E.N.D's standing there acting like the demon he's named as.

His foot shoots out, attempting to trip me, and without a second thought I kick out, my boot hitting his knee with a crunch. A hit like that would have any normal guy on the ground crying in pain. No, this fucker laughs and spins faster than I can dodge, managing to grab a hold of me.

One hand wraps around my arm, holding me still while his other grabs my throat. Immediately instinct has me trying to grab at his hand to pull it away but the conscious part of me is telling me it won't do anything.

What I need is a way to knock him out before I pass him out, because if I pass out I'm a dead man.

My vision starts turning black, my lungs crying for air, and out of nowhere I see Bunny Girl and Shrimp standing in the crowd.

A memory stirs my oxygen deprived mind and with my last breath I ball my fist. I throw the punch, putting every last bit of strength in me into it and it lands. Seconds later the hand on my throat lets go and my vision returns, but I don't have time to rejoice. I have to act before the demon can recover his own breath.

I jump forward, going on the offensive and force him back. A couple steps later his eyes blaze with rage and I know I'm out of time.

One last hit is all I need.

The bet going in the pod is whether my right hook is stronger than Starlight's. Time to put it to the test.

Ducking under E.N.D.'s own punch I swing up, clocking him in the jaw. There's a ten-second delay where he stumbles back, looking at me wide-eyed before he falls backward, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

It's not until the adrenaline fades that I realize what I did. That I, Gajeel Redfox, an ex-street fighter just took down the demon E.N.D. and in doing so probably broke a couple knuckles.

With a grimace I shake my hand out and turn to see the entire yard, guards included, looking at me in awe. A cheer starts from somewhere in the back and then everyone is cheering.

They might be cheering but I'm not. What I did wasn't for fame or to be renowned as the man who knocked out E.N.D. Bunny Girl already holds that title. No, what I did was to earn the respect of the man I knocked out.

Mira and Erza step through the crowd, their gazes at least serious as they walk up to and pick up E.N.D. I follow them back through the crowd, Shrimp and Bunny Girl walking beside me.

Entering the pod we walk to the infirmary and they lay the pinkette on one of the beds to sleep before Mira turns to me, an eyebrow arched. "How many wrappings do you need?"

I grimace, my split lip busting open again. "Two and an ice pack. Other than that I'm good."

She nods, turning to the cabinets while I turn my attention to Bunny Girl. The blonde gives me a thoughtful look, looks at E.N.D. that back at me and sighs, pinching her nose. "I know you're a good fighter, I knew that even before I met you here, but I will tell you, you are an even bigger idiot than he is."

I kinda knew this conversation would be coming. I just didn't expect her to start like that. Out of frustration a scowl twists my lips.

"You don't understand, Bunny Girl. It needed to be done."

Her eye twitches and she steps forward. Looking her in the eye I can actually see why E.N.D. is kind of afraid of her. She's fucking terrifying when angered.

"I don't understand? Gajeel, I know what a fight for respect is," My eyes widen at the use of my name and she walks forward, this time jabbing me in the chest. "and that is exactly what you called. Even when you decided to be the mother of all dumbasses and force him to go feral, you still insisted on continuing."

She steps away, closing her eyes as she does and heaves a sigh. "I don't know how you remembered what I did to knock him out. I don't know how you even survived him going feral when any other person—myself included—would've been torn to shreds, but you did it. If I know him as well as I do then he will acknowledge it when he wakes but until then know you have my respect."

She turns back, walking to the doors as the bell rings, and laying one hand on it she looks back, eyeing me carefully. "Just remember Black Steel. Respect and trust are two different entities. We've been stabbed in the back too many times to trust as easily as you seem to think. You want his, you have to earn it and you've only just begun to do so."

The look in her eye. It isn't something I'd expect from her of all people. A look of hurt mixed with wisdom. As if she speaks from experience.

Finally she's gone, the door swinging closed behind her. I look to make sure E.N.D. is still out cold before I look to Shrimp and Erza. "Alright, any of you care to tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know for sure ourselves but we do know that it is why Starlight transferred through half a dozen prisons." The answer doesn't come where I expect, instead coming from Mira as she hands me the wrappings.

I frown, unzipping my jumper to wrap my ribs. "Well whatever it is, it's really affecting my ability to get those two to let me in their inner circle. Something happened, something big that ruined their ability to trust anyone new."

"That doesn't matter," I glance up at Erza as she speaks. "what does matter is why you called him out like that. You know how important you are to the plan."

Tying off the wrap I pull my jumper back over my shoulders, zipping it up before answering her. "There's a reason the call out is so important. Anyone who has been raised, or even trained by underground fighters knows the difference and the importance of each kind. The one I did today only won me half of what it was supposed to."

As I reach for the wrap for my hand Levy beats me to it, grabbing my hand in the same motion. "Can I just pause the arguing for a second to ask what's so important about these fight calls?"

A sharp inhale has her softening her grip on my hand and I tilt my head to look at her. "When I called out E.N.D. I was asking for a fight to earn his trust and respect. That kind of fight only earns you those if you're able to knock out the person you called out. It's a double risk with E.N.D. however because the only way to truly say I worked to earn it is by pushing him from his sane headspace into the demon everyone has heard about. What you saw today was the demon that committed those crimes, not the E.N.D. we've seen since he got here."

She frowns, her brows narrowing in thought. "There was a difference but how were you able to do it?"

This time I grin, spinning to grab the ice pack before she finishes the wrap. "It wasn't that hard. There's something I've noticed in all our brawls that I wouldn't have been able to explain until now. In the middle of a brawl when a fighter is the most excited his mind will slip into a primal state focused more on survival then day to day concerns. With E.N.D. when he goes primal my guess is that he's been mentally conditioned to let go of any moral restraints and basically go rabid or a more common term, feral."

"Okay, now here's my question." Levy steps out the way, turning to face Makarov where he stands in the doorway and I nod for him to continue. He casts a glance at E.N.D. then walks closer to the bed I'm sitting on, looking me in the eye. "Since you've gathered so much from watching him fight, why does he not go feral every time he fights?"

 _Seriously, that's what you wanna ask? The answer is so simple!_ Following the thought I lean toward being a bit of a prick.

"Alright, Gramps, let me ask you this. How long does E.N.D. normally fight one on one?"

He pauses, clearly thinking the answer through for a good minute before he decides to speak again. "In every one on one fight I've observed it's never gone more than five minutes."

I nod. "And that there is your answer. He doesn't go feral because he doesn't let it happen. He's the only one that knows his limits so he knows that when he goes into a one on one fight he needs to finish it as soon as possible to avoid narrowing in on his opponent. In brawls there's not enough time for his focus to settle for more than a minute so there's no chance of him going feral but one on one, with no interruptions and he's bound to lose it after about the five-minute mark. When I pushed him into going feral he was already borderline. It only resolved to make sure he was focused solely on me instead of turning on the crowd."

Gramps nods. "I'll be sure to make a note of that and adjust the plans accordingly. Until the time comes, I want you earning his trust at every possible chance. You may have earned his respect but we need his and Starlight's trust in order for the plan to go down without a problem."

Once the door closes behind him I sigh and being careful of my ribs, slowly rise to my feet. When I'm up I pull Shrimp to me, leaning on her shoulder. She takes most of the weight and I send the women one last glance before I shuffle out the door.

This task is hard. I knew that when I accepted it. But I can't just force them to accept me in their inner circle. Starlight's tight-lipped, barely speaking to the Shrimp as is. E.N.D. is even more so and from experience I know it's gonna take more than just one call out before he truly respects me enough to trust me.

I just hope it won't take long for him to realize that I'm not the only one who wants to get them back on their feet.

* * *

 **oooh, What's this plan they keep talking about? Theories people, theories. You'll learn more then you think if I see theories. Before I get to replying to reviews I just want to say thank you to everyone for their well wishes.**

 **Now then.**

 **Rae, You're not the only one. When it came to finally uploading again I was excited as well. Writing is one of my favorite hobbies so to be able to return to it with a balanced head and be able to enjoy it once again is truly worth it.**

 **Kitkat, thank you. Plot twists that I myself don't see coming until I write the chapter are always fun. Especially because you never know what's gonna happen next.**

 **Shana, I think Gajeel ate more then humble pie this chapter. There's more moving underground then meets the eye and I think you'll be surprised to see just how far things will go.**

 **Codename, thank you, it's been hard but now I'm back and really, I'm enjoying throwing Gajeel through the ringer once or twice.**

 **Sam, *groans* you just had to bring up the heat. I'd rather take the cold then the heat but -46 is just NO. *chuckles* I left a little hint in this chapter what exactly happened to the guard as well as what may or may not happen to him when not in the spot light. I'm cruel, I know, but I enjoy it too much to let go. What you talking 'bout? Don't just hope. 2018 IS gonna be a shit ton better then 2017 was. No doubt about it.**

 **Pix, I've already talked to you but if you got anything new you know I'm all ears.**

 **Alright, alright. As usual y'all are amazing with the reviews and thus have earned your sneak peek for the next chapter. *grins* hope you enjoy it.**

 _Her hips sway as she approaches the pile and with a quick scan she jumps in head first._

 _A couple seconds later an inmate goes flying into a table. Levy quickly identifies the next flying blur as her teammate Droy while Gajeel snorts watching Max slam head first into a wall. One by one the brawl clears up until Lucy stands up holding Gray and Natsu by the backs of their jumpers._

 _She arches an eyebrow, asking a low question of the pink haired killer and he shrugs grinning. When Gray snorts indignantly she slams their heads together._

 _Gray is knocked out cold and Natsu whines holding his head. After that she turns throwing him on the bench of their table. Assessing the situation once more Lucy returns to her seat with a nod._

 ***Cackles* What can I say, I LOVE messing with y'all about as much as I enjoy writing. That said I'll either see ya Thursday or next week when LBB returns.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	14. Stars vs Ice

Chapter 14

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The pod is noisy, no more than usual but to Lucy, having been there for three months already, it seems as if the chatter is more excited. She frowns, jogging down the steps to the breakfast line.

After she gets her gruel she walks to her and Natsu's normal table, only now noticing the salmon-haired killer is missing. That is until there's a clatter behind her.

She slides onto the bench, her back to the wall, and watches in amusement while Natsu and Gray climb onto two tables a good ten feet apart. Natsu smirks, crossing his arms.

"Face it, Stripper. I'm gonna win the points board this year. Just as I have for the last three years."

The normally calm, collected, pale stripper goes tomato red setting his hands on his hips. "Your ego is so large, E.N.D. you can't see that my crops are larger, more abundant, and _more_ than enough to sweep the board with your pink haired ass."

Lucy rolls her eyes, understanding that it's just another pod challenge and looks over when Levy settles beside her with a giggle.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to E.N.D. and Gray's taunts when it comes to the harvest."

The hacker's words catch Lucy's attention. Seeing the blonde's confused expression Levy pulls out a thin notebook, opening it up to a page marked with initials and tally marks.

"Well as you know during laundry day points are awarded to anyone who tries to throw their bag into the basket and makes it." At Lucy's nod, Levy lifts a hand to where Gray and Natsu are now wrestling. "Harvesting the crops starts today. Points are awarded for each basket that's hauled in as well as the weight of the basket and the quality of the produce."

Lucy hums, her eyes wandering to the ceiling in thought before she looks back at the bluenette. "So judging by what the numbskulls were bragging about earlier E.N.D.'s made the most points these past few years but the stripper is looking to beat him."

"Doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out Bunny Girl." The killer looks over at the addition, scowling when she sees Gajeel sitting on the other side of Levy.

"No one asked you Black Steel."

Gajeel grunts. While his attempt at earning the respect of both killers a couple weeks before didn't go as he'd planned the ex-street fighter has in fact gotten a lot closer to both of them than others in the pod. This being proven by the way Lucy's retort carries no venom to it.

"The only reason Gray is being dumb enough to challenge E.N.D. for his spot on the leaderboard is that he's being released in a few days."

Chocolate eyes widen just the slightest, only Levy and Gajeel being able to see her surprise before she settles back, leaning against the wall. She eyes the duo, now being held apart and smirks.

"Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat. Levy-chan, got any bets going?"

Levy hums, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration. She flips a few pages of the book, running a finger down a column. Slowly a grin pulls her lips up and she nods. "Quite a few. Most being what the grade of the produce will be from the highest yielding rows which so happens to be E.N.D.'s, Gray, Gajeel's, and Jellal's. There's one, a three to one on whether Gray's rows are gonna yield more then E.N.D.'s but other than that it's mostly yield and weight bets of who's gonna come in last."

Lucy nods, taking in the information as the blunette spouts it. "What's the currency?" Having seen enough bets pass through the pod Lucy's come to learn that the currency is never the same, mostly since it's hard to hide it from the guards.

The blunette giggles, looking to the killer. "That's the thing. Everyone's betting their points this time around since the stakes are so high. Are you willing to bet your points?"

While it wouldn't be a question any other time, the only reason the blunette is hesitant, Lucy knows, is because in the short time she's been here she's managed to rank enough points to equal that of Gajeel's and Gray's—her professional marksmen accuracy ensuring her a maximum point score over the past laundry days ensuring this fact.

She grins, it's a bet well worth the risk. "Put me down. Now if you excuse me I have to go free Mr. Ego from another brawl."

Both Levy and Gajeel look up, not necessarily surprised to find E.N.D. having drawn other inmates into his and Gray's fight. Lucy, on the other hand, smirks, rising from her seat.

Her hips sway as she approaches the pile and with a quick scan, she jumps in head first. A couple seconds later an inmate goes flying into a table. Levy quickly identifies the next flying blur as her teammate Droy while Gajeel snorts watching Max slam head first into a wall. One by one the brawl clears up until Lucy stands up holding Gray and Natsu by the backs of their jumpers.

She arches an eyebrow, asking a low question of the pink haired killer and he shrugs with a grin. When Gray snorts indignantly she slams their heads together.

Gray is knocked out cold and Natsu whines holding his head. After that, she turns throwing him on the bench of their table. Assessing the situation once more Lucy returns to her seat with a nod.

Levy shares a look with Gajeel, not going unnoticed by the pinkette, before turning to Lucy. "Starlight, are you sure you wanna make that bet? Gray's rows have been growing pretty strong this year."

Lucy scowls. "Levy-chan if I wasn't serious I wouldn't have said it."

The bluenette looks down at her book, inwardly sighs, before pulling a pencil from behind her ear. As she marks Lucy's addition to the bet, Gray returns to the world of the living.

He gets up looking vivid and storms over to their table. "For fuck's sake Starlight, stay out of this. I'm gonna win the board this year."

An eye twitching is the only warning the three sitting with the blonde have before she's up, leaning over the table.

"What did you just say to me you cock-sucking pile of horse shit?!"

Gray rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh don't get your dick in a twist. You don't even know half the shit that's going on since you haven't even been here a whole year."

"Don't get my dick in a twist?" She repeats the insult, seeming to absorb it before she starts chuckling. The chuckle gets darker, and louder until the pod falls quiet. All watch the possibly insane blonde until she stops laughing and gives the stripper an insane grin. "You see, you stupid manwhore, the amount of dick that makes up your personality is a hundred times as big as the one in your pants."

To pile another insult onto his already bruised pride she casts an appraising eye over him and tilts her nose to the air. "I do believe you should've chosen another line of work. How anyone could choose someone with such lacking equipment must surely be lacking in mind as well."

With that, she returns to her seat leaving the entire pod in a stunned silence.

Since she arrived no one has heard Starlight speak so much, let alone to give someone a tongue lashing. Laughter breaks the silence, drawing everyone's attention to where Natsu is seen wiping a tear from his eye.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Que another silence, this time pointed at the miniature Warden standing on the table in the middle of the pod. Makarov scowls, looking at the group with an unidentifiable gaze.

"Gray, you will not be participating in the harvest. The Warden Council doesn't want any in-pod fighting with the transfer date of so many drawing close. As it is you, Jet, Droy, Max, Vijeeter, Elfman, and Evergreen will be returning to your rooms and will not be leaving the pod until the transfer date arrives."

With the wind knocked out of his sails Gray gestures wildly at Natsu. "Gramps, you can't let this happen. I've been working hard and I just _know_ I'll beat E.N.D.'s score this year."

The Warden shakes his head. "'Fraid not. This isn't an order I can beat. To ensure we still get a full harvest Black Steel will be taking over your rows." Gray wilts, almost melting to the floor in dismay. Meanwhile, Makarov continues on. "Now to cover the rows of those being transferred I will be splitting some of the pairs. If you're in a pair where your partner is leaving you will continue to take care of those rows yourself."

All the inmates perk up, curious to know who will be reassigned. For this Makarov pulls out a sheet of paper, assumedly the list of assignments.

"Right, to begin with. If you have any disagreements with the assignments hold them until after I finish. Starlight, you'll be covering Elfman and Evergreen's rows. You'll have four to do, so stay focused and no scaring the guards on duty."

Lucy slumps, hearing that and Natsu bites back his laughter when he sees her glaring at the guards around the door. While he's upset that he loses his partner the pinkette knows she'll be able to handle herself.

"Mirajane, you'll be covering Max and Vijeeter's row along with helping Lisanna with your set. It shouldn't be hard for you to skim through and pluck once in a while." The Strauss sibling nods, her expression serious as she accepts the additional work.

"Erza, Jet and Droy only have two rows that you'll need to cover. And for the love of the gods, no lollygagging with Jellal."

The addition has her face turning as red as her hair and the entire pod, guards included, laugh when they see Jellal go the same shade. Makarov chuckles, the paper disappearing into his clothing before he claps to get their attention.

"Now listen up brats. I know this isn't normally how we do things. Transfers typically being done in the winter, but we have to deal with it if we're gonna bring in a good harvest for the cold months. Those who are transferring get up to your rooms. Those who are going to fields get lined up. And remember! Whoever brings in the highest yield on the first day gets to pick what happens for the Halloween party in three weeks time."

In clusters of twos and threes, the inmates split up. The lines to the field swell, the guards beginning their work of chaining them, and Makarov waits for them to move out before he looks up the pod.

The ones who were singled out for transfer, as well as a couple others including remaining guards, hover on the tiers, looking at the warden in anticipation. When the doors slam shut Makarov grins.

"Alright, let's get to it. They'll be returning early so we need to get this place ready by then. Laxus, get those speakers working. Gray, Evergreen, you're on decorations. Elfman, take the remaining inmates and get into the kitchen."

Finally, he jumps off the table, making his way to the kitchen as well when a guard approaches him.

"Well?"

The female guard smirks, her emerald green eyes glittering. A messenger badge comes into clear view when she pulls a paper from her pocket. "Sabertooth, Phantom Lord, and Mermaid Heel have all confirmed their transfers with Warden Orland quote-unquote 'how crazy do you think you are to attempt such a plan at Harvest time?'"

Makarov chuckles, looking at her with a gleam in his eye. "Good old Minerva, always the responsible one. Tell her to trust an old coot and that this will work."

She nods. "That all, Sir?"

He hums, tapping his chin in thought. When he realizes something he snaps his fingers. "How is the good doctor settling into Crocus?"

"I'm afraid I've no' had a chance to see him. Between swinging through the pods and running messages for the council I've not seen hide nor hair of him." A slight Scottish accent slips through as she speaks but Makarov ignores it, grimacing instead at the news.

"Stop by his office on the way back from Sabertooth and tell him to not get too comfortable, things are gonna start speeding up." He nods, agreeing with his choice and waves a hand at the guard. "That'll be all, Officer Dunbroch."

The officer dips out, walking to the doors of the pod while Makarov continues into the kitchen to see how the inmates are doing.

* * *

 ***flinches* Okay so maybe I've read one too many HTTYD crossovers. Not. They're soooo good. Well some of them. Anyway I've gotten curious enough to where world borders are blurring so you may or may not be seeing more random filler characters in the future. Here and on TMC. *chuckles***

 **Now I know I'm leading ya on with what's happening on the underground but it's important, I promise it is. What's been happening lately is just the tip of the ice berg. If you think I've been throwing twists at you then you're in for one heck of a surprise.**

 **Rae, While I have a basic plot laid out for this story I hope you'll keep the offer open for future stories. As long as you're foaming at the mouth from excitement instead of rabies I'm happy.**

 **Sam, It might seem it happened pretty quickly but you gotta think. At this point in time Starlight's been in the prison for about three or four months. Makarov and the rest in on the plan are kinda on a time limit for getting on Natsu and Lucy's good side before shit comes crashing down. *chuckles* I'm afraid, my friend, Starlight and E.N.D. still have the twins beat when it comes to craziness. But yes, the twins are their own kind of crazy. And also, no, no horse heads this day.**

 **Pixie Pixel, Oh, where to start? *reaches into hat* Looks like we'll go with the fight first. It might seem pretty stupid but when it comes to people who live on the extremes it takes extreme actions in order to gain their attention. Hence the _'I know I need to do something better. Something harder. Something bloodier.'_ When it comes to killers like these two Gajeel knows that in order for them to respect him he needs to be willing to lay his life on the line and show them he's not afraid. It just happened to work a little better with Natsu then with Lucy. Lmao, I told you. But there's more to him being feral which will be explained in a few chapters. *sweatdrop* no hypnosis. Though fear, blackmail, and warped thinking are good motivators. Every time I read that song I laugh. it's just so much like Levy it's funny. Pix, don't ever change who you are.**

 **Rightio, no sneak peek this time. Remember, five reviews earns ya sneak peek, which I think y'all might really want with these next few chapters. *wink* Til next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	15. Dynamite

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: February will be seeing a few oneshots in celebration of Valentine's Day and my birthday. Feel free to take a guess at the featured pairing!**

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I will be the first to admit that working the fields without a partner is boring as fuck. Boring. Tedious. Slow as fuck. And did I mention it makes me wanna gouge my eyes out?

Sure, having Natsu around to talk to normally makes the time fly by but now I don't even have that. What with me being reassigned to the rows closest to the ponie' half of the field.

I'm not even allowed to play my favorite game of scare the guard! I snort, glancing at the four guards patrolling nearby. Not that it would take much to have them tuck tail and scatter.

Sadly they've already made it pretty clear that if I scare them I lose points leading me right back to where I am. A partially filled basket in hand and making my way down a row of squash.

As I've quickly learned over the morning the rules for harvesting are different than the ones for doing fertilizer and weeding.

Upon entering the fields we're given a basket or two—depending on if the inmate is working solo or not—and when that's full we take it to one end of the rows where the guards pick it up and take it for sorting. There's always an extra two baskets stacked beside it so we're not stuck twiddling our thumbs or in my case terrorizing a guard.

So far I've managed a decent haul, having filled three baskets per row. But I don't know how it stacks compared to the others. Having seen how Natsu's rows have filled out over the past couple months I can honestly say I'm curious to see how the scores turnout.

Setting one more squash in the basket, I move it up so it balances on my hip and walk to the end of the row. However just as I'm setting it down a commotion arises.

It's confusing watching the inmates from further out begin to come in. After all, they shouldn't be leaving their rows for another few hours. That is until Natsu appears from between a couple inmates.

When he gets closer I frown, noticing his cheerful expression. If it was anyone else a cheerful expression would be a good thing...but this is Natsu. A cheerful expression for him can mean anything from receiving a gift to someone has impaled themselves on a tree limb.

I arch an eyebrow. "What did you do now?"

He huffs, coming to stand beside me. "What makes you think I did something?"

Bringing up one hand I raise my index finger. "Guards are moving." My middle raises for a second point. "Inmates are coming in," I smirk, raising my thumb. "And you're grinning like an idiot."

That last point earns me a scowl.

He tilts his nose up in what would be a snobbish gesture if he didn't look so pouty and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll have you know I did no such thing. I'm just happy with how the harvest has gone today."

I nod noticing that the guards are almost to us. Tilting my head I gesture to the gate. "Come on, I'd rather not be thrown into Solitary today."

As we walk past the blue rows there are more than a few full baskets waiting to be picked up. The sight has me growing more and more curious until I give in, turning to look at Natsu.

"How was your haul for today?"

He smirks, interlocking his fingers behind his head. "It was pretty good. Got about ten baskets between the rows so I'd say I'm set to lead the board. What about you? I know Elfman and Evergreen were working hard this year to pull a good haul."

My gaze wanders to the sky, looking at the clouds meandering across the sky and hum allowing a small smile. "Four rows, three baskets a row plus the one I just finished so I'd say... thirteen baskets done today?"

It comes off as more of a question at the end since I'm not so sure myself but my mental recount is interrupted by the chains around his feet clattering. I turn, frowning in confusion only to bite my knuckle to hold back a giggle at the way he's sprawled, one hand on the ground most likely to catch himself from falling face first into the dirt.

The greatest thing about this situation, however, is his expression. Having known Natsu as a partner, friend, and lover for almost ten years I've seen almost all of his differing expressions. But the one he wears now, jaw hanging on its hinges and eyes wide open in an openly stunned fashion is one I can say with certainty I've only seen a handful of times.

A couple giggles escape past my knuckle for the reason behind the expression and I bite down harder to not laugh outright as he picks himself up.

"Did you say thirteen baskets?" When I'm sure I've swallowed my laughter I nod. He on the other hand groans running a hand down his face. "I knew I should've picked up another row this year."

We come to a stop at the end of the line and I frown. "I thought it was good that I brought in that much?"

"No, it is." He holds his hands up in a placating manner. "It's better for the pod because we won't be stuck eating gruel come spring it's just if Elfman wasn't being transferred out he'd be gloating about how 'manly' he is for making top of the board."

The way he adds air quotes around manly has me biting my lip to stifle more laughter. Instead, I roll my eyes. Seriously the competition is good in the sense we're not bored out of our minds but after awhile it tends to get tiring. It's at this point where Natsu starts bragging that the guards apparently decide to let us into the yard.

As we're rounding the pod I spot a familiar bluenette and I slip around the line coming to walk beside Levy. Really, someone needs to teach her to be more aware of her surroundings. In the thirty seconds it takes for her to realize I'm standing beside her I could've already snapped her neck.

Not that I'm going to, I still need someone to talk books with. Anyway off topic.

She squeaks, jumping almost two feet in the air. I giggle, watching her set a hand on her chest. When she calms down she smiles.

"Hi, Starlight. How did your harvest go?" I shrug, taking notice of how close we are to the doors already.

"It went okay, how was yours? It must've been difficult to do all those rows by yourself."

She shrugs though I notice she has a small grin. "It wasn't as hard as you'd think. I just wish Gajeel had been there to help the time go by faster."

We fall quiet as we near the doors. The guards move a little slower than they typically do but it only takes a couple minutes before the shackles are removed and we're allowed to enter the pod.

Course entering the pod itself is a little shocking. When we left this morning the pod itself was the typical dingy bland prison building I've gotten used to over the past few months. Now?

It's well but lowly lit, all the tables have been pushed to the edges allowing enough room to dance if the music coming from hidden speakers is to judge by. Three tables closest to the kitchen are lined with a lot of foods I haven't seen since I was arrested and there's what seems to be glass jugs of some drink sitting on a table further in the back.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I still can't get over how many rules this pod breaks on a daily basis. Any other prison I've been to has always been strict, by the book, or just downright cruel.

Regular guard shifts, no drugs, no alcohol, no parties, no music, no fighting, no weapons. That's what the prison rules say. Basically, nothing fun is allowed.

As far as I've seen this pod has broken each and every one of those rules and then some. Okay, granted I've yet to see any drugs but it's like Warden Makarov really doesn't give two shits about what we do.

"Damn, Gramps really went all out this time." Natsu's statement draws me from my shock. I frown, turning to him.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles, waving a hand to the inmates attacking the buffet. "This isn't the first year Gramps has done this Starlight. He does it every time a transfer date comes up, says since everyone knows everyone so well it lets them enjoy the company without having to worry about prison rules."

He walks past me but stops and turns back grinning. "This is one time where we get to chill Luce. We don't have to worry about our pasts or our futures, just enjoy our present."

With that, he tackles Elfman and Gajeel near the food. I'm stuck where I'm standing. Natsu might know how to relax but I'm so used to having to look over my shoulder it's hard for me to really want to get in it.

I sigh moving to an unoccupied table in a corner. At least that's my plan. I'm stopped when I hear my name and turn to see Mira standing behind me. When did she get there? No fucking clue. How did she get there? Again no fucking clue.

"Starlight, I was wondering if maybe you had any song suggestions?" I arch an eyebrow and she points up. Following the direction, I finally see one of the hidden speakers.

I grin, a song coming to mind, and I turn back to her. "Actually, yeah I do."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Natsu grins, sliding up the bench to sit on the table. "Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that the idiot thought he could just come back after not paying the first time?"

Gray smirks. "Yeah, dude. The guy runs out the back of the club, not bothering to pay the dancer and comes back a week later as if nothing happened." He slaps Natsu's arm, chuckling. "That's not even the best part."

The pinkette arches an eyebrow. "How much dumber could this guy get?"

"Ever wonder why they don't let civilians climb the Victoria's Secret billboard?" Natsu shakes his head and Gray laughs outright. "The bouncers decided that to teach the guy a lesson they were gonna scare him shitless so they had the bartender drug the guy's drink and when he was smashed they tied him to the top of the billboard."

As the pinkette goes to respond a flash of blonde catches his attention and he turns, his voice dying in his throat as he watches the door floor.

The floor opens up as a new song starts. Natsu noting curiously his blonde could almost be grinning at him as she steps into the open.

 _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

 _The way that things have been, oh ooh_

Lucy turns her head to the side, looking away from him, one finger pointed to the sky. Her hand cups her mouth as if to shout then taps her head. One hand bounces off her chest, replicating her heartbeat before she extends it and turns away.

 _Second thing_

 _Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _The master of my sea, oh ooh_

She throws her hands up, deuces to the air then pulls her left arm in front of her, her right going behind her back. Reversing the gesture she opens her arms wide, pulls them in and taps her head with one hand.

 _I was broken from a young age_

 _Taking my sulking to the masses_

 _Write down my poems for the few_

 _That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

Lucy bends almost in half, raising her knee to meet her head before jumping up straight turning her head first in one direction then the other. She brings up one palm, making a motion of scribbling across it.

 _Singing from heartache from the pain_

 _Take up my message from the veins_

 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

 _Seeing the beauty through the_

 _(Pain)_

Seeing her graceful and fluid movements as she slides across the dance floor strikes a chord within his chest. Something of the way the lyrics make her movements appear sadder.

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _(Pain, pain)_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 _(Pain)_

As she crouches, getting lower to the floor Natsu pulls away from Gray ignoring his grumbles. He slides around the edges of the party, working his way to where Mira sits with Erza.

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from_

 _(Pain)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Her hands take a form as if holding a rifle and she jerks as if firing off multiple shots before throwing it away, her hands coming up to hover over her heart.

The music changes, cutting off the song and Lucy is stuck in her confusion long enough for Natsu to pop up in front of her. She frowns and he grins. "You ain't the only one who can dance, Starlight."

With that he jumps back, holding his arms out to his sides.

 _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

 _I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

 _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

 _Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

Lucy watches him, grins, and jumps in front of him stopping only inches from his face. "Well then, E.N.D. lets dance."

She ducks right, he ducks left, both holding the space in between them and yet avoiding crashing into each other at the same time.

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Cause it goes on and on and on_

 _And it goes on and on and on_

 _Yeah!_

Her right foot ends up in between his, his right in between hers and they're spinning away.

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_

 _I wanna celebrate and live my life_

 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_

Natsu's grin darkens, his blood boiling in a pleasant way he hasn't felt in a long time. When she steps back into his reach his words barely graze her ears. "Baby, let's go."

 _Cause we gon' rock this club_

 _We gon' go all night_

 _We gon' light it up_

 _Like it's dynamite!_

They're away again, rocking on their heels and Natsu slides in, barely grazing her arm before he jumps back, his arms spread.

 _Cause I told you once_

 _Now I told you twice_

 _We gon' light it up_

 _Like it's dynamite!_

She shakes her head, feigning uninterest and sets a hand on her hip raising first one finger then the other at him. He slips closer, trying to catch her attention and she pulls away.

 _I came to move, move, move, move_

 _Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

 _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

 _Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

Her hair fans behind her as she spins. No matter what he tries, he can't get close and though he's slowly getting frustrated, he plays her game.

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Cause it goes on and on and on_

 _And it goes on and on and on_

 _Yeah!_

She comes up out of nowhere, his lips grazing his and a shiver runs down his spine at the challenging look she gives him.

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_

 _I wanna celebrate and live my life_

 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_

This time when she spins he keeps up with her. He runs a hand up her arm, over her shoulder, and mouths at her neck. "Baby, I ain't gonna let go."

 _Cause we gon' rock this club_

 _We gon' go all night_

 _We gon' light it up_

One of his feet pulls hers out from under her and he dips her. When she sees the seriousness in his eyes Lucy uses the motion of him pulling her out of the dip to jump away.

 _Like it's dynamite!_

 _Cause I told you once_

 _Now I told you twice_

 _We gon' light it up_

 _Like it's dynamite!_

She shakes her head, stomping her foot once then twice.

 _I'm gonna take it all out_

 _I'm gonna be the last one standing_

 _I'm over it all and_

 _I'm gonna be the last one landing_

Natsu doesn't take the rejection, instead, he weaves with her, holding the distance between them.

 _Cause I, I, I believe it_

 _And I, I, I, I just want it all_

 _I just want it all_

She can't get over his words. What they could possibly mean for the two of them. But she has no time to ponder and decides to take a chance.

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_

 _I wanna celebrate and live my life_

 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_

Her hand grabs his forearms, he grabs hers and their other arm waves through the air, bobbing with the beat. They grin, challenging the other and as one, "Baby, let's go!"

 _Cause we gon' rock this club_

 _We gon' go all night_

 _We gon' light it up_

 _Like it's dynamite!_

Their heads dip together, barely grazing before they separate once more. Natsu is taken, the beauty of her smile combined with the light in her eyes is enough to keep him captivated.

 _Cause I told you once_

 _Now I told you twice_

 _We gon' light it up_

 _Like it's dynamite!_

She dives to the left, he dives to the right and as one they stomp their feet counting with the beat. As the music dies down they're standing mere inches apart, onyx eyes locked on caramel. Their chests rise and fall in sync.

As their heartbeat settles they become aware of applause and both jerk back, looking around in bewilderment to see the entire pod clapping, whistling, and cheering.

Lucy feels a blush rise to her cheeks and she's grateful no one can see it under the flush of adrenaline. She shoots one last look at Natsu and turns away, pushing through the crowd.

During their dance, something occurred to her, something she's scared to admit, and she wants to have time to think it out. Time, she has a feeling, that is running out.

Natsu watches, partly in confusion as she turns away, disappearing into the crowd before he can chase after her. Instead, the guys crowd in, blocking his view and he gets lost in the partying mood.

Dinner time rolls around and the party's still going strong. Natsu stands on his tier, watching Lucy mingle with the other women. Outwardly he looks bored however in his mind a storm is brewing.

His confusion, as it always seems to be these days, is centered around the blonde. He has questions, many of which he wants answered, but he knows that he can't ask them. Not if he wants a straightforward answer.

Feeling a gaze burning into her back, Lucy turns, looking up to lock gazes with him once more. A silent conversation passes between them in the seconds-long connection before Natsu closes his eyes turning away from the railing.

She frowns, turning back to the woman. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna crash for the night."

Mira nods smiling. "Okay, Starlight. See you in the morning."

The others bid her a good night and Lucy pulls away from the group of females. When she reaches their tier she walks past her door instead slipping into his.

He sits on his cot, watching her with guarded eyes as she moves to lean against the wall opposite of him. At first, the silence stretches, quickly turning awkward in spite of the months they've had to become reacquainted with each other.

Lucy sighs, rubbing a hand down her face. "Look, Natsu, I didn't realize it until tonight but how we've been lately isn't who we are. Tonight, when we danced I remembered how it used to be and this, us, how we are now isn't it."

Natsu snorts, embers of anger curling in his gut. "It's not my fault it's like this you know. I wasn't the one who disappeared. There was no goodbye, no I hate you so I'm leaving for good, not a word of explanation as to why you left me."

His words are soft but heavy. She shakes her head, closing her eyes. After a minute she opens them and moves to sit beside him.

"You have to believe me. I didn't want to do it. If there was one thing I didn't want to lose, didn't want to throw away, it was you."

His lip curls in a snarl and he glares at her. "Then. Why. Did. You?"

It's a question that's burned into his mind many times since he discovered she disappeared. A question that has gone unanswered for so long the pinkette can't decide if he's angered or relieved he'll finally get an explanation. Now, sitting on his cot, the flare of anger in his gut burns low at the sight of the streak of pain in her eyes.

She takes a deep breath and gives him a doleful look. "I'll tell you just remember I had no choice in the matter." He nods in acquiescence. "I don't know if you remember but after Zalty bought me she entrusted my training to the Infamous Twelve. It was mostly Leo and Capricorn that took on my training but Aquarius was the one who became somewhat of a mother figure to me. She was the one who I could turn to when I needed someone to talk to and who always helped me after I would go through one of Zalty's punishments."

It doesn't take much for Natsu to know who she's talking about. He'd met a couple of the Infamous Twelve, Fiore's most elite and illustrious mafia, more than once. Almost next to nothing is known about them besides the fact that each of the twelve is a master in their chosen skill and when they're inducted to the mafia they're stripped of their birth name instead taking on the mantle of one of the constellations

He arches an eyebrow, a silent gesture to continue and she exhales, turning to look at the barred window instead of him.

"A week before you left for the Senate Zalty captured Aquarius and Leo. She knew how much of a connection I had with them and usually I wouldn't bother with her testing it but—" She shakes her head again, a dry humorless laugh escaping her. "She really put it to the test that night. She'd heard that we were lovers and she threatened to kill them if I didn't leave you. I refused to listen and she did. She slit Aquarius' throat, threatening to do the same to Leo if I didn't submit."

This time she shrugs, giving him a pleading look. "It was either I leave my lover or I lose a brother. I knew you'd be angry but I also knew you'd survive. If I hadn't given in that night Leo wouldn't have survived the next hour."

"So why didn't you tell me?" The question is out of his mouth before his brain even registers it had been thought.

She smiles, sad and morosely, but a smile all the same. "I wanted to. I wanted to tell you just to see what you would do but every time I tried to bring it up the words wouldn't come."

Hearing this Natsu pauses. It makes sense, her reasons for her actions but there's still that one ember of anger that won't fizzle out. He turns, pulling one knee onto the cot to look directly at her.

"Luce. If you told me I could've helped you. We both could've gotten away."

She sighs, shaking her head. "You and I both know we would've been caught before we made the state line."

Something he hasn't done in a long time, something he hasn't wanted to do in a long time comes to mind and he leans forward resting his forehead against her arm.

It's not something they're used to, physical shows of affection and at first, Lucy freezes. After a minute she wraps her arm around his shoulders tucking her nose into his neck.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I knew you were gonna be mad but I did what I had to do." He chuckles, turning his head to better fit in the space between them.

"Honestly, Starlight, at first I was furious but now…" He exhales, his breath stirring her hair. "It's in the past. All that matters is that we're both here now and soon we won't have to worry about our lives being on the line anymore."

She frowns, pulling away from him. "What could you mean by that?"

His onyx eyes, filled with determination, bore into hers. "Because we're gonna get out of here and when we do we'll take down Spriggan and Zalty for good."

* * *

 **Okay lets get started with credits because like hell I'm gonna be kicked off for not saying I don't own something when it's quite obvious I do indeed own nothing.**

 **I do not own:**

 **Any character of Fairy Tail**

 **Believer by Imagine Dragons**

 **Dynamite by Taio Cruz**

 **Hmm, that's about it. Everything else about this chapter is mine. I mean who else could be so evil to set things up this way... Don't answer that. I at least wanna keep myself on a pedestal of grandeur for a few more hours.**

 **In other news I know I mentioned a few chapters back there may be a lemon in this chapter but as you can see there's not. Even in chapter planning it's never guaranteed I'm gonna include something until you actually read it in the chapter.**

 **Rae, *arches eyebrow* May wanna get yourself checked. Rabies is never a good thing to be had. Unless you're one of the Rabbids. Then go right ahead.**

 **Kauia, thank you for the compliments. As for the recs, gonna have to give me a minute. I fave and follow every story I read and as such there's over two thousand stories I have to sort through. You should have the list sometime by the end of the week. As of yet, you have not even registered crazy. In the upcoming chapters we're gonna be taking a vital dip into Natsu's mentality.**

 **FlameDragonHime, I really don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Sam, As to your question about setting up, I do believe that was explained this chapter. What Makarov has planned overall... Hang in there, it's gonna get explained, I'm just working up to it is all. You don't get a sturdy rope just by using one thread, it takes weaving multiple in order to get a quality end product. As for Brave and HTTYD may I ask if you've read any HTTYD fics? I do believe you'll find that a lot of writers tend to throw in one or two characters from other movies to spruce up the plotline. That is merely all I meant by adding Merida into this. I would add HTTYD characters but at the time I wrote the chapter I had also added in a few into my other story and I was nervous about how people would take it.**

 **Shana , *grins darkly* We shall see my dear angel, we shall see.**

 **Pixie Pixel , *hums* Gonna keep this short and sweet this week. Gajeel earning their trust has actually already happened. You'll see what I mean next week. Final question for LBB... Wanna dance like dynamite?**

 **Hot damn y'all hit the mark. Sneak peek time.**

 _I stand straight, stretching until I hear my spine pop. She rolls her eyes. "Must you do that?"_

 _I grin. "What's the matter, Starlight? Don't like it?"_

 _She giggles, burying her shovel in the dirt. "Oh no, I love the sound of bones breaking. I just don't understand why you need to strut around like a rooster."_

 _"What, you mean like this?" As she bends down to pick up the basket I puff out my chest and this time she laughs nodding._

 _"Yes, like that. You look like a cock who just got laid."_

 _Giving her a dirty grin I arch an eyebrow. "Well I spy with my little eye, one hen that looks like she needs to be laid."_

 ***whistles innocently***

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	16. Finally Found

**Me: *grabs hoody* Hey Deadpool!**

 **DP: *pops up from behind couch* Yeah, Grizz?**

 **Me: There's a megaplush unicorn with your name on it if you run LBB's intro and outro for the next two weeks.**

 **DP: Aye, Sir! I'll run it like I ran that guy over with the Zamboni looking for Francis!**

 **Me: *pauses and levels a glare at him* Stay out of my plot notebooks. There's shit the readers are not supposed to know. *Runs out the door***

 **DP: Right, now that the tyrant is out of the building, I hear a couple dozen notebooks and diaries calling my name. Go wild, folks.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Makarov squints, his eyes adjusting to the dimmed lights after having sat in his well-lit office for so long. It's late at night, even more so judging by the way the patrolling guards' yawn.

Said guards pay him no mind, both used to his antics and the sum transferred to their bank accounts ensuring his business goes unnoticed.

The warden makes his way up the stairs, so used to walking them that even though his mind is elsewhere he doesn't trip or stumble. On the third tier, he walks slowly, barely able to read the name cards on the doors, until he stops in front of one.

He pulls a key from his pocket, inserting it into the lock, and without preamble enters the cell turned room.

One crimson eye, lit by the setting moon pouring through the barred window shows the occupant is awake if not willing to leave his bed. A growl rumbles from the lump and Makarov scowls.

"Enough of that, Gajeel."

The fighter snorts, sitting up and leaning against the wall, his arms over his chest. "What do you want old man? I was sleeping well and fine until you walked in."

In answer, the warden tosses a small bag at him. "My source just confirmed, they're making their move soon. I'm sure what's in there is enough for you to craft some weapons for the three of you."

He arches an eyebrow. "What makes you think they trust me enough to help them fight?"

Makarov grimly smiles. "I don't think, I know. They might not show it but I have noticed something that even you apparently have not."

"And what would that be?"

The old man smirks, walking to the door. "They turn their backs to you."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _Sand under my feet. Waves crashing along the beach. My blonde laid out in a beach chair, a soft smile caressing her lips as the sun tans her skin a golden brown._

 _What more could I want? Peace resonates from the picture and I feel a genuine smile pull at my lips. What more could I need?_

A bell has me opening my eyes and I realize with a deep-seated longing what I had seen was only a dream. Extremely realistic but a dream all the same. Instead, I'm still stuck in this pod, a prisoner.

What I want to do is close my eyes, bury my head under my pillow, and return to that beach but sadly it won't be a reality. So instead I get up, running a hand through my hair.

Changing my jumper I grab my boots and open my door to see Starlight leaning on the railing. She turns, offering a real smile and I return it, coming to stand beside her.

My shoulder rubs against hers and I dip my head down headbutting her playfully. She giggles, pushing me away with a roll of her eyes.

"I see someone slept well last night."

"Aye sir, what about you?" I grin.

She shrugs, her eyes returning to the pod floor. "Same old, same old."

Following her gaze, I frown. It's only been a few days since Gray and the others left leaving the pod to seem a lot emptier than it really is. With both the Stripper and Elfman gone that only leaves me with one person who will openly challenge me to a brawl and as of late he's been walking around Luce and me with light feet.

My hands itch, a tingling feeling not that far off from pins and needles running across my palms. If there's one thing I've come to know it's that when my hands itch something bad is coming. Whatever has been going on it's about to come to a head. I just hope we make it out alive.

An elbow to my side draws me from my thoughts. I look at the owner of the elbow with an arched eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Numbnuts, let's get breakfast before the bell rings."

Breakfast itself is uneventful. Levy talking to Lucy about a new program she's unlocked the coding too, Black Steel ignoring everyone, and everyone else avoiding us as much as possible. It's when I get up to throw out my trash that the warning returns.

Metalhead follows me to the bins and when I turn back after throwing away the trash he grabs my arm. I snarl in warning, glaring at him in my peripheral.

"Whatever you do today take Starlight with you. I've had the Shrimp rearrange some of the other inmates to cover her rows, she just needs to stay with you." He growls, his voice low enough for only me to hear.

I turn my head, meeting his glare, unsure of what the warning is about. Sure, I've shown him the respect he deserves for beating me in a fight but for him to warn me about something he clearly knows then it's something big.

Finding nothing but seriousness in his glare I rip my arm out of his hold and return to my seat beside Lucy. I zone the others out, trying to figure out what the big secret is. At one point, to help me focus, I start playing with my knuckles, popping them in and out of their sockets.

 _Guards? Nah not possible, they're almost through their rotation, they know better by now._

 _Someone in the pod? They would've tried something by now._

 _Blue Pegasus?_ I pause, going through my memories of the past few months to see if Starlight or I pissed someone off in the Ponies' pod. Besides Jenny, nothing comes to mind and I file away the thought for later.

 _It could be Him_. The thought rolls around for a good minute before I push that away too. Spriggan is extremely smart, borderline brilliant. He would never put his life or freedom on the line to come after me himself. Even if he sent his advisers after me Levy would have warned me about them being transferred in.

With a sigh, I get up. It's no use wondering what's gonna happen before it happens anyway. All it does is cause paranoia.

I join the line, keeping an eye out for anything different even as I grab Lucy by her arm and tug her into the spot beside me. She frowns, turning to glare at me.

"E.N.D. I'm not partnered with you anymore."

A quick check for nosey people and I murmur under my breath. "You are for today." She gives me a judging eye, probably hoping I'll explain. When I don't she gives a small nod.

The guards come by, the chains are locked, and before long we're moving out. By the time we get out to the fields I start to relax some. With so much room to move, even if we were ambushed Starlight and I would have a greater chance of getting out of it.

Today we're doing fertilizer, so two shovels and a basket of fertilizer between us. It helps, falling into our routine as we have been and before long I'm focused more on helping Starlight keeping the spreading from being uneven.

I stand straight, stretching until I hear my spine pop. She rolls her eyes. "Must you do that?"

I grin. "What's the matter, Starlight? Don't like it?"

She giggles, burying her shovel in the dirt. "Oh no, I love the sound of bones breaking. I just don't understand why you need to strut around like a rooster."

"What, you mean like this?" As she bends down to pick up the basket I puff out my chest and this time she laughs nodding.

"Yes, like that. You look like a cock who just got laid."

Giving her a dirty grin I arch an eyebrow. "Well, I spy with my little eye, one hen that looks like she needs to be laid."

She shakes her head in amusement, starting to walk away. Being chained to her I have to follow. "You'll just have to help yourself. I'm not planning on getting caught."

That takes the wind out of my sails. I pout, turning to walk backward and trusting her to keep me from falling on my ass. "You're no fair. I thought you loved me?"

Okay, so the L-word may be stretching it a little far. In our line of work to love someone is to have a weakness. We're not supposed to have weaknesses, let alone love another in our field.

That's just asking for a shit ton of trouble, something we've already discovered once. It hurt to find out why she left but after we talked the night of the party it's almost as if it never happened. Well besides the lesson we learned. Anyway off track.

She sighs, grabbing my arm to pull me away from colliding with another pair of inmates. "I do, but you know just as well as I do that that can't be shown around here." A glimmer appears in her eyes. "Besides, who would want someone with an inch long dick?"

I curl my lips in a playful snarl, barely suppressing a smile. "Fuck off swamp tits."

"Mangina."

"Snicker licker."

"Pinky."

"Blonde bimbo."

"Manwhore."

"Cum slurper."

"Cock sucking bitch."

"Suck my—whoa!" I turn my head, looking to where I almost fell into a tomato plant then back to Lucy holding me up inches from said plant by my jumpsuit. I grin sheepishly and she pulls me back to my feet. "Oops."

She rolls her eyes. "Come on cumquat, we still have a row and a half to do before the day is done."

With that, we continue to the refill line sharing a snicker once in awhile at the stunned looks we see. It's almost like they've never seen two people insult each other out of friendship.

When we get in line a guard walks by me. Something about him stirs in my head but I pay it no mind. After all, three months of seeing the same guards repeatedly and they can be recognized pretty quickly.

Still, I turn my head, staring at the back of his and give him a rough appraisal. Six foot four or five inches tall, medium width shoulders, broad muscles speak of days at the gym. The rifle in his arms is held at an easy to carry, quick to aim angle. Dirty blonde hair is cut short, but still long enough to cover his neck even though I can make out the beginning of a tattoo when he turns his head.

The patch on his back calls him as a pony and I huff, turning back to the line. Figures the ponies' would up their guards after our stunt.

My eyes catch on Gajeel as he passes by with a full basket. He accidentally loses his grip, dropping it and I act without thinking, catching the other handle so it doesn't spill.

He grins picking it up then offers me a hand. "Thanks, E.N.D." Though I'm confused I shake his hand.

Almost as soon as my hand touches his my confusion clears up. "Think nothing of it."

When he turns to walk away I grin, sliding the shanks up my sleeve. Even if I don't have a chance to look them over for fear of a guard seeing I count at least two, maybe three pressing into my skin.

The blades are sharp, that I can already tell. The reason behind the sharp blades, however, is slowly becoming clear. A glance back at the guard and I'm positive.

 _"The next time we see each other I won't be the one lying dead in the dirt."_ My words ring in my ears pumping my blood, pushing my adrenaline.

For once I can say I was wrong. If he sent _Jackal_ of all people after me then he'll be here too. And here he'll die.

I inhale, forcing myself to calm down. There's no reason for me to get excited too early. At this rate, I'll be exhausted before he decides to get rid of the costumes and reveal himself. No, I need to be patient. A hunter stalking his prey. Prey that thought he could control me for too long.

After we get our basket we walk back to our rows in silence. My eyes wander the rows, picking out the guards keeping watch as they should. Except... I count six guards—all wearing pony badges—that are not where they're supposed to be.

When we reach the row and our shovels I kneel as if tying my boot, coincidentally it takes me out of the guard's sight as well. Luce waits, knowing she can't start until I stand back up and I take the chance to pull the shanks out.

All four are double-sided. One side is a screwdriver—for removing the shackles I'm guessing—the other for slicing and dicing. The blades are about six inches long, easy enough to hide in a hand, but are so sharp they've already made minuscule cuts into my arm and hand from handling them.

How Metalhead got this kind of material I don't care for at the moment. All I do care for is that it'll be good to protect us when they make their move.

I tuck two up my sleeves, one on each arm, and place the other two in the basket. Starlight, seeing what I did, catches on and while I grab her shovel standing up in the dirt she bends down to grab mine, grabbing the shanks as she does.

With that we return to our rhythm, shaking the fertilizer around the plants and spreading it out evenly.

Near the end of the row, I catch sight of another fake and Lucy, following my gaze sighs.

"Do I get the chains or you?"

I grunt, swinging my shovel around to shake out the last scoopful, being careful to keep my voice low. "I prefer the shovels so take it if you want. Just remember we have to get close enough to them or else we're dead before we can get within forty feet."

She nods and we pick up the basket, walking up the left side of the field this time. Having caught on to what I'm looking for she stiffens though it's barely perceptible even to me and scowls.

"Whelp, you won't have worry about just him. She's here too. Still wanna wait?"

I hum in thought then nod. She gives me a questionable look and I sigh, turning to her. "We can't remove the shackles in plain sight, they'll know we caught on to their ruse and will take us out before we can move. Wait until we get back to the row and we can remove them. Judging by how they're making their way down the field we'll be able to take at least two out before they catch on. Once we get rifles we'll have a better chance."

She scowls but continues on.

By the time we get back to our final row my suspicions are confirmed. The guards have stretched out, four hovering between where Gajeel works on his rows and the row we're doing.

Because of their pacing, we have to time it correctly, waiting for them to turn back toward the pods before I duck down and work one of the shanks through the bolt holding the shackle together. After a couple tugs, the bolt slides out.

Lucy tugs on my jumper as a warning and I stand up, grabbing my shovel as the guards return. When they wander close enough for me to see their features I bite back a scowl, recognizing just who they are.

A few minutes later they turn away—keeping up the image of a guard—and Lucy gets down. She's up faster than I was, the chain wrapped around her fist.

The guards are still turned away, walking past Levy's three rows. On the other side of ours, Gajeel is holding his own chain in hand. His attention is on me as if waiting for an order and I point at the left side of the rows.

He takes off and I turn to Lucy. "Go through the rows, I'm gonna distract him. When you're close enough, watch out for his grenades."

A couple seconds later she's jumping the rows. At Levy's she ducks, crawling through. I lift both shovels, laying one over my shoulder while the other stays level with my waist.

I grin, walking to the end of the row and take a deep breath. It's been a while since I've had to play grenade ball. Mostly since I've been in here but here's to hoping my rustiness doesn't get me killed.

"Jackal!"

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Hearing the sound of his name the dirty blonde turns, scowling when he sees who called it. When he'd agreed to this mission he never thought it'd be so much trouble just to take down one little deserter fly.

Now, watching that fly stand there with one shovel in either hand he's frustrated. In all his years of serving Spriggan never has taking down a fly been so hard. He scowls, reaching a hand into his vest.

"So you finally found me, E.N.D.?"

The fly smirks, irritating him more. "Nah, knew who you were from the beginning. Gotta admit though, I can't believe you chose the pod with all the fags. Tell me, have any of them tried to fuck you yet?"

The vein in his forehead throbs in time with the forming migraine. He removes his hand from his vest, pulling out a grenade with it. This time it's his turn to smirk. "No, I threatened to turn them into confetti if they did. Just like you're about to be!"

He pulls the pin, pops the spoon, and throws it sure that it'll hit its mark.

Natsu grins, watching it come closer and drops one of his shovels, needing both hands to grab the handle. He sets his feet, cocks back the shovel and waits.

Two seconds later he swings. The shovel gives off a dull ringing sound when it makes contact but it does its job, sending the grenade flying across the fields. Halfway through the air it explodes garnering the attention of everyone in the fields.

Jackal—for all his worth—tries to hold back the cloud of anger. He pulls out another three, pulling pins one after the other. "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU DIE?!"

Natsu's quick, swooping down to grab the other shovel, and even quicker to send all three flying in different directions. The explosions drown out the sound of the lockdown bell ringing from the pods.

The salmon-haired killer grins, spinning the shovels like batons. "I've told you over and over again, Jackal. Anything you throw at me is nowhere near enough to take me out."

Jackal reaches into his vest once more but stops when a chain wraps around his neck cutting off his airway. He only breathes two seconds longer before Starlight snaps his neck.

She giggles, watching him drop then reaches down grabbing the rifle from his body. "Sorry 'bout that E.N.D., had to take on one of Zalty's goons."

He nods, dropping the shovels in favor of catching the rifle. He arches an eyebrow, looking it over. "Damn, a Les Baer M4 Flattop LE Semi-Auto AR-15 Rifle, .223 Rem, 16-inch barrel with," He pulls the magazine out, casting it a quick glance. "roughly fifty rounds in the mag." He pouts. "Hey Starlight, why can't we ever have anything as good as this?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, pulling her own rifle around as the remaining three get closer. "Stop whining. If we get out of this I promise I'll buy you one for your birthday. Have you seen Black Steel?"

Thinking quickly Natsu grabs Jackal's corpse and they duck into the rows, dodging a barrage of bullets. The barrage cuts off abruptly and both look up to see Gajeel pulling the remaining lackey into the rows.

"Found him." While any other time it'd be funny that both spoke simultaneously, they instead duck back down, Natsu searching Jackal's corpse.

He grimaces pulling out three more grenades. "For a prison, you'd think they'd be less prepared for World War Three."

Lucy nods, glancing over the row. "Looks like we're out of time here. Gonna have to split if we're gonna have any chance especially with a mass of maybe fifty guards coming this way."

Natsu grins. "Be safe, Luce. I'll see you for lunch."

"Yeah, Natsu, I'll see you for lunch." With that both are up, splitting in different directions. Natsu scowls, turning to face the face that has ruled his nightmares for years.

"Yo, Spriggan! You think you can put me down like some kind of mutt?!" Their tactic works, Spriggan being drawn to Natsu while Zalty chases after Lucy.

They come to the end of the field, faced with fencing Natsu turns. Twenty feet separate him from the black-haired, red-eyed man known as Spriggan. Instead of being afraid as Natsu thought he'd be instead he only finds joy and relief.

Joy that this waiting game will only end in death and relief for this will finally end. He grins, eyeing the man.

"So, _Zeref_ , have you enjoyed guard duty?"

Spriggan blinks, his features stoic as he stares at Natsu. "Quite frankly, Natsu, if you had wanted to die all you needed to do was ask. There was no sense in dragging this out longer than it needed to be."

Natsu snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to die. I have never wanted to die. I just wanted to be left alone and you couldn't even give me that. You have ruled my life since I was seven. Sixteen years you have ruled my life. This is where it stops. From this day on I no longer have a _Master._ "

He spits the word with the same venom he had the man's name. Zeref chuckles, lowering his rifle. "Don't you see E.N.D.? I have ruled your life because I have _owned_ it since I bought you. You are my slave, the greatest weapon in my arsenal but alas even weapons must be thrown away."

His words rile up the anger and hatred in Natsu's gut. His vision begins to dim red, narrowing in on the man before him. As his vision flashes crimson a familiar rage overtakes him and he throws the gun to the ground.

Natsu bellows, loud enough for it to echo across the yard. Then he leaps.

Where she stands two rows away, one hand pressed to her abdomen Lucy watches in both shock and amusement as Natsu attacks Spriggan. Her own battle finished; a bout of lightheadedness hits her and she stumbles back.

"Easy there, Bunny girl." She looks up in surprise when she's caught and give the ex-fighter a small smile.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

He huffs. "Damn you must really be out of it if you're thanking me. I'm only doing this so E.N.D. doesn't have a go at me."

She laughs but it sounds wrong to her ears. Too light and low to be hers. Somehow she knows she's not gonna make it. That there's just a little too much of her blood on the ground.

Her eyesight begins to dim and she leans back, not remembering how she ended up on the ground. "Gajeel," he grunts in answer and she forces her eyes open. Though her eyesight is bleary she can still make out a general outline of him. "Tell Natsu I love him."

In the distance behind his rough voice, she can barely make out another bellow of a war cry before her consciousness slips away.

* * *

 ***leans back in chair, looking over notebook labeled Secret of the Demon* Done already? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Grizz left a note saying I had to reply to reviews. *crumbles up paper* let me just read you one of her diary entries.**

 **"Do I know what day it is? Sadly no, but if Deadpool is reading this to my readers please note I own a wood chipper and am not afraid to send his skinny ass through it." *arches eyebrow* Right, sadistic and maniacal bear we're talking about.**

 **How does she keep these things interesting? There's nothing to talk about. *picks up other note* "If they reach five or more reviews on last chapter pick out a few lines from next week's chapter for sneak peek."**

 ***shrugs* Meh, I'll just skip to the sign out. *chuckles***

 **Deadpool out for the night.**


	17. Starlight Dead?

**Dear Grizz,**

 **There is a strange pixie flying around the house asking why you ended the previous chapter the way you did. Is there something I need to know about running these intros? And what is this rooster thing she's talking about?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Deadpool**

 **P.s. I did not get into your plotbooks. Pixie's friend, Blue did.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Warden Dreyar, while your theory and faith in rehabilitating the serial murderer known as E.N.D. was a good one we, the Council of Wardens, have seen and heard more than enough to deny your acquisition."

Makarov bites back a scowl, watching the gray-haired men and women seated behind the extended curved dark oak desk. The warden of the Fairy Tail pod himself stands beside a podium, too short to see over it and lacking a stool to use.

The dimmed inset lights overhead do nothing to liven up the dreary room, merely supplying enough light for the panel of six to look at the papers before them.

He sighs, folding his hands behind his back. "Wardens, I beseech you. E.N.D. already has a date set for lethal injection. At least let him live those remaining days among the populace."

The warden closest to the middle of the desk, a man looking to be in his late seventies to early eighties with a long flowing white beard; arches an eyebrow, picking up a paper.

"Makarov, for over six months E.N.D. has been walking a very thin line. Time and time again after each outburst you have begged for him to be returned to your pod. After this time, I'm afraid we simply cannot allow it. A group of forty guards—including some from your own pod—went in to take him down. Thirty-five were hurt, fifteen of those dying from their injuries while ten remain in critical condition. There is just too much of a risk in allowing him to return. Our decision is final, E.N.D. will remain in Solitary Confinement until the predetermined date of his death."

He raises his gavel, allowing it to hit the block and Makarov pulls on a stoic expression as the sound echoes through the room.

"Thank you, Council for at least viewing my request." He bows, picking his words with care. After a minute he spins on his heel and marches out, the two guards at the doors pulling them open for him.

When he enters the bright corridor he sighs, his shoulders falling as the doors slam shut behind him. Quietly he begins the walk back to his pod, his mind turning over many things at once only storing them away for another time.

Pausing at the doors to Magnolia yard he takes note of the gaps missing in the guards arrayed on the walls, the same for the guard missing at the outer door to his pod.

It's been a week since that day and still they have trouble filling in for the injured guards.

Inside the pod it's quiet, all inmates restricted to their rooms because of the lockdown. Only two people dressed in the prison orange jumpsuit sit at a table, waiting for him.

Seeing him, Erza and Mira stand, following him into the kitchen to a door hidden in the back. Makarov unlocks the door, allowing them to follow him into his office. Then he takes a seat behind the desk, turning on the monitor of his computer.

He jumps, taking a second look at the screen and scowls. "Damn it, Levy, I told you to stop changing my screen saver."

The women share a look, both hiding an amused smile before Erza leans forward. "What did the council say?"

Makarov leans back with a sigh, running a hand down his face. "They denied my acquisition. E.N.D. will be remaining in Solitary Confinement."

"What was the damage?" He frowns, turning to look at Mira.

"Including the intruders they killed twenty-one, ten are in critical condition, ten are injured, and five got away without a scratch."

Erza shares a look with Mira, then looks back at the warden. "Any word on how Starlight is doing?"

He shakes his head and unlocks his computer. "'Fraid not, After they moved her out I told them to not get in contact with me. That I'd contact them when things cooled down."

"So then, where do we go from here?"

He sighs, suddenly looking twice his age. "At this point in time, I can only hope they pull through. Starlight's injuries were severe and don't even get me started on E.N.D.'s state of mind."

Erza frowns. "How bad can his state of mind possibly be?"

The warden opens his mouth to reply, pauses, shakes his head and turns to his computer. "It's better that I just show you."

Both women share a glance, their eyes locking onto the computer screen when he turns it around. When they find the pinkette merely doing push-ups Mira looks to the warden.

"He's exercising. That's about the only thing you can do in Solitary besides stare at a wall."

He shakes his head. "It's worse than that, Mirajane. From what the guards have told me he's done nothing but exercise since he was placed in there. And I haven't even told you the worst part yet." His expression turns grim. "That day he tore three people limb from limb before he was able to be subdued."

A stunned silence settles over the office, both women absorbing the information while Makarov turns his computer screen back to him.

Finally, Erza sighs, her shoulders slumping. "Alright, Makarov, we have one killer who's sanity is questionable, another who's status of whether she's even alive or not is unknown and don't forget the trillion dollar crime organization you want to bring down. Just what the hell are you planning?"

This time he grins settling into his chair. "It's quite simple, Miss Scarlet. Nothing about the plan changes. While admittedly it would proceed so much smoother with two psychopaths instead of one; if one is all I have to work with I'll use him. In the meantime, Levy will continue greasing the wheels in Crocus to have herself and Gajeel out by next spring, and the people I've already put on the outside will continue filling into their roles and requirements."

"And where does that leave me?" She arches an eyebrow, challenging him.

Instead of picking up on the challenge he entwines his fingers behind his head. "You, Miss Erza Scarlet, are fired."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _"You stupid bitch!" The sound of skin meeting skin echoes down the dark alley. My eyes narrow. "Just do what I tell you!"_

 _I know that voice. A sex slave trafficker by the name of Bora._

 _Rising from my seat on an air conditioning unit I walk to the edge of the building where the voices came from. I look down to find—much to my luck—the two-timing fucker standing right below me._

 _After first the woman he was yelling at isn't in view. Then he turns. Seeing the blonde hair, followed by the slim figure, it doesn't take much for me to jump the alley and grab the fire escape._

 _The groan from the old metal grabs his attention. I use to confusion to drop the rest of the way down, grabbing the railing to halt my fall ten feet from the ground. I let go, crouching to absorb the shock and glare at him, slowly standing straight._

 _His eyes go wide, recognizing me in the dim light and he steps back. "E.N.D. w-what can I do for you?"_

 _While it's nice to know he's afraid of me, it's not nice to see just who stands off to the side. She's dressed in a gorgeous crimson red number that whispers around her feet. Black six inch heels peek from the slit crawling up her leg and I want nothing more than to slam her up against the wall and fuck her. That is until she turns her head and I see the large red mark already turning into a bruise._

 _My eyes snap from her to Bora and I raise my lip in a snarl. "I thought I told I didn't want to see you around this district, Bora?"_

 _He audibly gulps, raising his hands in front of him. "Come on, E.N.D., old buddy, old pal. I thought we put that little tussle behind us?"_

 _"And what tussle would that be?" I grin, watching as he stumbles in confusion over my change in demeanor._

 _"W-why, the discussion over territory." The stuttering is boosting my ego. The way he cowers reassuring of the hold I have on these streets._

 _I crack my knuckles, tilting my head to examine Starlight even as I step toward him. "Last I recall I thought I made it clear the highrise and club district belongs to Spriggan and that if I caught you on these streets I'd feed you bit by bit to the sewer crocs."_

 _He's sweating. The drops sticking his purple mane to his forehead and partially covering his tattoo. He nods, pulling at his collar. "Aye, that you did, but, but I swear!"_

 _I step forward and he steps back, his hands back up in a form of surrender. "I swear it wasn't my fault. Zalty invited me up this way and gave me her best working girl."_

 _Translation: Zalty wants information from him so she sent Starlight to retrieve it then leave him to me to dispose of for stepping on Spriggan's territory._

 _Arching an eyebrow I turn to Starlight, once again taking in the sight of the handprint. "So you think you can step into Spriggan's territory and hurt my girl?"_

 _"Y-yo-your girl, E.N.D.?"_

 _I growl, the sound vibrating my chest as I turn back to him in anger. "Yes, my girl, you dumbfuck. You hurt her and now you pay the price!"_

 _My fist makes contact with his cheek, breaking the bone on contact and he stumbles back, tripping on a cardboard box. I don't give him the chance to escape, however. Jumping on him and pounding away at his head even after I feel his face cave in._

 _A hand lands on my shoulder, jerking me from my stupor and I snarl, turning to see who it is._

 _She smiles, kneeling down to look at me. "Come on E.N.D., you got him."_

 _Like a wave under the moonlight, my anger washes away at the sight of her and I frown, using one hand to turn her head. "He hurt you, Starlight."_

 _With a shake of her head, she pulls me to my feet, stepping away from Bora's corpse. "It's not as bad as it could've been."_

 _My knuckles sting—my blood mingling with Bora's—but she pays it no mind, tearing her dress to clean them. I scowl. "He still hurt you. It never should've happened in the first place."_

 _"Natsu," She sighs, cupping my wrapped hands inside hers. "If I could escape this life I would but as long as I'm under Zalty's thumb it cannot be."_

At first I'm confused, my side pressing against something solid and ungiving. Then I open my eyes to white stone walls and I remember where I am. Stuck in this cell until the day I die.

I roll over, my arms shaking from the strain of my workouts. Pushing myself up, I pause in a plank form to gather my breath than I push up, getting to my feet. The room spins and I close my eyes, counting three deep breaths before opening them again. This time the room stays still and I begin to move. Over to the door to get a read on what time it is.

That's the hardest part about being in Solitary. The time can fly by or crawl at a snail's pace and one would never know. Really, the only way to guess is to read the guards.

If they're up and walking around the shift just changed. If they're sitting by the front doors talking or snoozing the shift is about to change. There's no being able to tell the time of day.

Unlike in the pod, the lights don't dim or go out. There aren't any windows in the cells for sunlight. Just four white walls, a toilet, a cot, and the cell door.

"Did you hear the news?" Stilling my body I focus my ears on the voice, quickly recognizing it as one of the guards.

"What news?" The second voice is older, slower. One that belongs to an older guard I've known since my first weeks at this prison. As far as I know he's always worked Solitary but he's a lot nicer to the inmates then some of the other guards.

Turning my head I can see them through the bars in the door, climbing the steps. The older guard is of medium height, with a bit of a beer gut though it doesn't stop him from moving in step with the young guy beside him.

Mr. Young guy, on the other hand, is just one more in the category of rookie hotshots. The kind that makes my blood boil on a good day.

He's of the thinner variety, most likely to fall back to his weapons instead of using brute force. But it's the cocky grin that makes him out. The grin that reveals he thinks he's above the rest and willing to prove it.

"Heard it from the infirmary, they're saying The Starlight Killer is dead." I stiffen, there's no possible way Starlight is dead. She's too good to get caught, too fast to be nailed.

My heart plummets to my feet and I turn my whole focus to their conversation.

"Don't be too quick to assume. Remember, if you assume it just makes it an ass out of you." They're only a cell away when the rookie laughs. I can practically hear him sneer.

"If you ask me, I say good riddance. This world doesn't need another psychotic bitch."

 _That does it._

Snarling I reach through the bars, grabbing him by his throat. "What did you just say?"

He's surprised, they both are, but I pay it no mind. I want him to die for saying that about my Starlight. I squeeze, feeling his larynx begin to fuse with his esophagus. He coughs, grabbing my arm. "Let go, you dumb fool!"

Really, these rookies are all the same. They think that just because they're dressed in gear and on the opposite side of these bars that they can treat us like shit.

I don't like them. So when one decides he wants to play with me I always find it a great pleasure to teach him a lesson. I glare, wanting his head to burst into flames. Until the older guard steps forward. He doesn't show fear, instead, extruding a calm determination.

 _Like Lucy._

Shaking the thought away I glare at him instead, slowly increasing the pressure on the rookie's neck.

He shakes his head, setting a hand on my arm. "Come now, E.N.D., don't make things harder on yourself than they already are. He spoke wrong, and I should've stopped him. Just let him go and we'll talk this out."

His words grab my attention and I tilt my head to him. I stop increasing my grip on the rookie but I don't decrease it either, curious to see where the guard will take this...talk.

Sensing that he has my full attention he sighs, casting his partner a glance before looking at me. "I don't know if the rumors are true or not. For all, I know it's just gossip among rookies. Let him go and I'll find out for sure."

It's a valuable offer. Finding out if she is alive or not when otherwise I've heard nothing at all. Part of me argues against agreeing, however. There's a chance he could be lying and if it was any other guard who I hadn't seen at least three times for every time I've been in solitary I would kill the rookie and take my chances.

But... I've heard this guard make deals like this with the other inmates, saying he'll bring them something or other in return for them not acting out. He always upholds his side of the deal. That there is enough for me to quiet the doubtful side.

I growl, cocking back my other fist and knock the rookie out cold, letting him fall to the floor before I turn away, walking back to my cot.

My arms are sore, my body is sore but it's where my heart should be that feels like it's been put through hell and back. Though, thinking about how exactly I ended up here, it wouldn't be far from the truth. I'm beyond tired, of this place, of this life, of always thinking about nothing but death or the best way to end a life.

I fall onto the cot, one arm coming up to cover my eyes, and I let my mind drift off, hopefully to happier dreams.

 _Waves break softly on the rocks. The wind coming off the water rocking my hammock and lulling me back to my afternoon nap. I roll over, burying my nose into the warm body beside me._

 _Her fingers card through my hair and I hum in bliss. She giggles, one hand cupping my cheek. "Come on, Natsu. It's almost time to get up."_

 _Cracking an eyelid I glare at my blonde. She arches an eyebrow, the hand in my hair pausing. "We do have things to do tonight and we both need to get ready."_

 _I huff, casting an eye to the sky before curling into her. "Nooo, it's not time yet."_

 _"Have I ever mentioned you're cute when you whine?" This time I openly glare at her._

 _"I. Am. Not. Cute. I am E.N.D., Spriggan's most lethal weapon. Lethal weapons are not cute." She smirks, moving to sit back further in the hammock._

 _"I don't even know why people fear you. The only thing you could possibly break is a girl's heart for being so charming," Her sharp nails lightly scratch at my foot, traveling up my leg. "So handsome, so adorable, but most all of all," Her voice drops leaning toward me. "So cute."_

 _I growl, lurching forward to grab her. "For the last time, Starlight. I am not cute!"_

 _The hammock flips, leaving us on the ground, myself straddling her hips. Realizing our position I grin, arching my fingers into claws._

 _"You think I'm cute? I'll show you the monster."_

 _Luce realizes a second too late what I'm doing, my fingers lightly running up and down her stomach. She laughs, the angelic sound spreading across the area around us._

 _Only when her face starts to turn purple and tears run down her cheeks do I let up on my attack and allow her to breathe. I smile, a genuine smile only she's able to pull from me and look upon her in awe._

 _In the almost two years I've known her I've come to learn that even when she's black and blue, her hair matted with blood, her nails ragged from fighting and her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, she never stops being beautiful. Times like these, where it's just me and her enjoying the peace between assignments she almost glows in happiness._

 _Leaning down, I rest my forehead against hers, taking in the galaxy hidden behind the chocolate orbs. We sit there, the outside world fading away around us until she leans forward and kisses me. I return it with just as much will._

The sense of my body falling jerks me awake. I lie there unable to find the will to move. Whatever is happening, whatever is causing these memories to resurface needs to stop. If not for the sake of my health then for the sake of my sanity. I don't know how much more I can take before the little bit that remains is gone.

Rolling off the cot I do the one thing that keeps me distracted. No one ever said there were too many push-ups.

* * *

 ***whistles opening mailbox* Afternoon folks. Hope ya enjoyed this week's chapter. *opens up letter***

 **Right, Rae, Grizz says, *glares* I am not a little shit. I am a big shit. Thank you very much. Anyway she says glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you same time next week.**

 **Shana, she says not to fear because she's not that evil. *huffs* I gotta disagree with that. You should see what she plans to do in Demon's Wrath. It's not pretty.**

 ***scans letter* Right, um, Karsyn, Codename, kitkat, and katie she says thank you so much for the compliments and keep an ear to the ground for there are plot twists abound. *eye roll* when did this bear become a poet?**

 **And Pixie Pixel *arches eyebrow* wow you really weren't kidding about that. Grizz says to ignore Deadpool, stick your head in the freezer and hold on to your—wait what? *reverses three lines* Why is she always after me?! *clears throat* aside from chewing me out for having done nothing wrong, she says that she never denied your theories, just that they were always half right and to keep them coming.**

 ***scowls* well since she seems to think I'm getting into everything I'm gonna go read her Bat Shit Crazy Diary. There are bound to be a few fun things in there.**

 **Deadpool out for the night.**


	18. Broken Families

***arches brow* Really, Codename? You really want Grizz to be mad at me? *shrugs sliding on a pair of reading glasses* if you say so.**

 **Grizz: *walks in* Sorry 'bout that Dead—what are you doing?"**

 **DP: *spins in chair* uh, Grizz it's not what it looks like?**

 **Grizz: *scowls* It looks like you're messing with my doc editor.**

 **DP: *swallows* okay so maybe it is what it looks like *spins back to computer***

 **Grizz scowls, setting her hands on her hips. "Deadpool, what did I sing—" her eyes go wide when she belts out several low notes.**

 **The ever handsome Deadpool chuckles looking over his shoulder when Grizz leaves the room, relieved to have stunned her enough to continue this note.**

 **"Oh, Deeaadpoool, siince yoou wannt too plaaay gaames let's plaaay grit baall." Her words sung in a low drawn out bass makes the intimidating writer even angrier when she returns.**

 **DP: *Looks back in shock* Wait, wait, Grizz I was just messing around. Please put the frying pan down! *hurriedly hits save and leaves the computer***

* * *

Chapter 18

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Standing outside a rundown two-story building with a flickering neon light as the only way to tell it's a bar the man with short silver hair sighs. He steps forward, pushing the door inward to enter the building.

Inside, he walks down a short hallway before stopping at another door. This one is guarded by a white-haired monster of a man. He stops, looking at the bouncer in confusion.

"Elfman, weren't you released a month ago?"

Elfman grins, looking at the off-duty guard. "I was. Gramps let me have my job back after I got out."

The guard shakes his head and Elfman pulls the door open. "Go right on in, Mr. Tennyson. Gramps will be glad to see you."

With that Mr. Tennyson steps past, walking down a set of stairs leading into the underground bar. He stops on the landing, setting a hand on the railing.

Off to his left, across from the stairs sits the massive L-shaped bar. More than big enough to fit twenty people with space to spare it's only filled with a handful of people at the moment. Behind the bar–he notes with lessening surprise—is Elfman's younger sister chatting with a Brunette sipping from a tankard.

On his right the wall extends back, allowing for a raised walkway to disappear behind the steps. In between supportive columns, railing runs the length, only being broken up by two steps connecting the walkway to the main floor.

The main floor itself is littered with tables of mismatching sizes. Most are scratched and dented in some way, carrying some kind of a scar from bar brawls past. The benches lining them are no better, though the leather on them looks to be almost brand new.

While a few people sit around the tables talking the chatter is kept to a minimal. That combined with the low lighting allows for a somewhat tranquil peace to settle in the atmosphere.

Across the room the walkway stretches around the wall, coming to a stop beside the bar. In total three sets of steps connect the differing floors. One on his right, halfway across the room, one in the middle of the opposite wall leading to a nondescript door and the final is hidden beside the bar, only being able to be seen when the guard walks down the steps.

Lisanna, turning to refill the brunette's beverage spots him and smiles. "Hey, Max! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Tennyson smiles in return, walking up to the bar. Since he only works Solitary he's only met the youngest Strauss sibling a couple of times during her incarceration, much less compared to her siblings.

"Hello, Ms. Strauss, I was actually looking for Makarov. I heard it was his day off."

The youngest Strauss sibling nods. "Of course, I'll show you to his office."

She turns, taking her apron off as she does and glares at the brunette. "Cana, I'm leaving the bar for a minute. Do. Not. Touch. The. Brew."

Cana, the brunette, groans into her tankard. "Damn you, Lis, you're no fun anymore."

With a roll of her eyes, she steps out behind the bar and Max walks up to her, following her across the room to the wooden door. She pulls a key from her pocket, unlocking the door, before gesturing him through.

She follows him through, allowing him to take in the sight of multiple hallways branching off in different directions before she steps in front leading him forward. After passing a few more branching halls she stops in front of another door. Lisanna presses her ear to the door, listening for a second before knocking.

"Who is it?" Lisanna smiles, stepping back from the door.

"Gramps, Max Tennyson is here to see you."

There's movement behind the door before Makarov hollers out again. "Let him in, Lisanna."

A minute later the guard is stepping through the door, paying it no mind as Lisanna shuts it behind him.

Max takes on a stoic expression his gaze traveling from the mountains of paper covering the desk to the banner of a fairy similar to the tattoo he's seen on some of the inmates from Makarov's pod hanging on the wall behind the computer. Under the symbol on the banner are printed three letters in bold.

 _FTG_

The guard swallows, his eyes finally moving to the short warden sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Makarov smiles, gesturing to a leather seat in front of the desk. "Please, take a seat, Max. What brings you to the base?"

"I was trying to find you at the penitentiary but Kagura told me it was your day off." Max starts off, leaning back into the seat.

Makarov nods, turning to pick up a paper. "Aye, in order to avoid suspicion from the council I can only take off one day a month. As you can see it's not so much a day off as it is a day to catch up on my other work."

Max frowns. "I'm gonna get straight to the point, Makarov. We've been friends a long time and I learned long ago not to ask about anything you have planned but why are you doing this to E.N.D.?"

The question has the warden pausing. He frowns, setting the paper down and gives the guard a serious expression.

"Let me ask you this in return. What do you know of Grimoire Heart?"

He arches an eyebrow. "Trillionaire Mafia running most of the globe and rumored to be headed by Prime Minister Hades himself. That Grimoire Heart?"

Dreyar turns, pulling out another paper. "As you know, Grimoire Heart and Alvarez have their hands in almost every honey pot in the world. What you don't know is how they did it."

"I'm gonna assume you do?"

He nods, placing the paper on his desk. "Sixteen years ago, Igneel Dragneel was returning home from a family cookout with his son. Their house was broken into, Igneel beaten to within an inch of his life and his son kidnapped. It is assumed that they kidnapped his son because he was a master of a rare form of taekwondo known as Fire Slaying. A lethal form in the wrong hands."

A cold stone drops into the guard's stomach and he leans forward, listening carefully.

"There were rumors Alvarez had done it but it couldn't be confirmed. Not until six years later when a mysterious figure known as E.N.D. arose on the streets causing chaos and creating terror in Spriggan's name. No one knows where he came from, nor his intentions, all they knew was that he was ruthless and beyond cruel to those in his way. He continued on in this way for another two years before Zalty—one of Grimoire Heart's lowest ranking generals—created an alliance with Spriggan."

He turns back, looking at Max.

"Zalty brought her own price to the table, though the Starlight Killer hadn't inspired as much terror or chaos she was still as capable and terrifying. Both killers were assigned to team up and they did for the next two years. Where one's signature popped up the other was sure to be not far behind."

Max frowns. "How do you know all this, Makarov?"

"Because when you're the boy's grandfather you recognize him even after sixteen years." Makarov sighs, leaning back in his chair. "You probably don't believe me—I don't believe it myself—but it's true."

The guard turns thoughtful, thinking back to the man he convinced to let go of his partner compared to what his friend had said. Then his thoughts turn to his own grandkids and he sighs.

"Alright, Makarov." The warden perks up, looking at him in confusion and Max looks at him seriously. "If you think this psychotic plan of yours is gonna help at all I need to hear it from the beginning."

Makarov chuckles. "Then you better get comfortable, this is gonna take awhile." The guard nods and Makarov closes his eyes to organize his thoughts. After a minute he opens them again, staring off into the distance.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. You know about Ivan and Laxus but what you don't know is that I had a daughter..."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _"Aim high, aim low, but never aim for the mid—Natsu, are you paying attention?" I tear my eyes from the glass figurine sitting in the window to the man standing on the mat._

 _His face is blurred, nothing more then the mass of fiery red hair being distinguishable. He sighs, walking off the mat to kneel beside me. "Natsu, if you want to learn this you need to pay attention."_

 _I frown, turning back to the glass figurine. "Papa, who is that?"_

 _He reaches up, lightly touching it even as his voice softens. "It's your mother, I made it for her because she was my enchantress."_

 _"Papa, where did the ench-enchtress go?" He chuckles, ruffling my hair._

 _"Sometimes, enchantress' like your mother have important duties waiting for them in other worlds. The gods called for your mother to do hers and she had to answer._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"She was a dancer, but she was also a fighter," Makarov lowers his voice to a murmur. "She loved going to fighting expos to learn and watch other fighters. It was at one that she met Igneel and his brothers."

Max arches an eyebrow. "You make it sound like a family outing."

Makarov nods, chuckling. "Aye, that it was. All five brothers enjoyed fighting but it was Igneel's fighting style that drew my Summer's eye. She always told me that it was because he was always fired up and passionate when he got into the ring. I always joked that it was because he fired her up—which she never denied, but either way, it wasn't long before they got together." He smiles softly. "At first I hated Igneel, just because he was taking my daughter but over time I got to know him and learned that he was worth his weight. He was always polite, always willing to help out, and he did a pretty damn good job in keeping his brothers from destroying my house whenever they all grouped together."

He opens a drawer, pulling out a picture frame and hands it to Max.

Bright red hair hangs in long locks, framing the face of a male in his mid-twenties, his head is turned down, gazing at the woman his arm is wrapped around. The woman in question is only a few inches shorter than him, her head just brushing his chin while she grins at the camera. Her golden hair is braided in rows along her scalp, leading back to a braided ponytail.

Both are wearing boxing helmets as if they just got off the mat. A bruise bright on his cheek adding to the theory.

"They were together for three years before he asked me for Summer's hand. It really was no question that I would say yes so he was already prepared to propose except," he shakes his head. "She surprised him. She was pregnant."

Max chuckles, setting the picture down. "Sounds like something one of yours would do, Makarov."

The warden nods. "You have no idea."

"So then what happened?" The joy fades from Makarov's eyes. He looks away.

"The baby was earlier, two months too early, and they nearly lost him as well as Summer. Something went wrong and before the doctors realized it she was already gone." He wipes his nose, looking back at his friend. "Igneel put everything into helping his son survive, even going as far as to seeking help from his brothers to pay the bills. Natsu started growing up and when Igneel saw that he was becoming a ball of energy he sought to tame him by teaching the boy his martial arts."

Makarov shrugs, the desolate look in his eye not escaping the guard. "The day he was kidnapped we were celebrating the birth of Grandine's daughter. That's what the cookout was for. It wasn't until three days later when I got a call from the hospital that I learned what happened."

Max frowns, leaning against the desk. "Mak, I know you're not gonna like this but how can you be so sure that E.N.D. is your grandson?"

A light sparks in his eyes, out of anger or determination the guard isn't sure.

"I know for sure for two reasons." Max looks at him in confusion and Makarov pulls out a newspaper clipping. "Look at this and tell me E.N.D. isn't a spitting image."

The picture on the newspaper clipping is of a young man, in his early twenties holding gloved hands in the air. His eyes are lit with excitement and his grin is enhanced with two longer than normal canines.

Comparing the photo to the man behind the cell door Max can most certainly see a resemblance though he isn't completely bought on the idea. He hands the clipping back.

"Okay, I'll admit there's a resemblance, but what's your other proof?"

Makarov smirks, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. "Six years ago, now, I hadn't even seen a picture of him before he stepped off the transport van at the prison. When they took him in, they strapped him down and ran every test known to man in order to ensure he was physically capable of being put in gen pop. I was able to snag a blood sample and sent it to a private lab along with a sample of Igneel's blood." He reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a slightly yellowed envelope.

"I think you'll find all the proof you need in here."

Max opens it slowly, his eyes scanning every detail as he pulls out the folded paper. His eyes scan the words, looking at Makarov every now and then before he pauses, going back to the last sentence.

"The DNA in question you requested be compared to the sample is a ninety-percent match. Subject known as Inmate 22398 is of relationship to the provided sample." The warden quietly speaks the words as if having memorized them, giving Max a look he can't quite describe. "After I got that letter and my hunch was confirmed I set about putting Guild resources in finding out how my grandson became a serial killer. What I found out...isn't pretty in the slightest and doesn't just include him."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _"I had a brother once." I hum letting her know I'm listening even I'm searching the stars. She shivers and I pull my arm out from behind my head, wrapping around her to pull her closer. Her voice is low, on nights like these it never leaves a murmur and yet... it seems like it echoes through my head for hours on end. She nods curling closer into my side. "He was a lot like you. Too wild to settle and too quick to be caught."_

 _That catches my attention and I turn my head to her. "What was he like?"_

 _"Smart, athletic." She giggles. "He used to always anger the gardeners by using the lower cut hedges as running hurdles. But he was also thoughtful. Whenever our father forgot about my birthday or was too busy with work he'd take us for a hike in the woods or we'd climb in the roof and he'd point out the constellations." Her tone falls, bitterness and grief coloring it in equal measures._

 _"When we found out that the reason our father hired weapon trainers for us was to sell us, he flipped out. Told our father that if he was gonna sell us like property then he wasn't being sold."_

 _I turn over to face her, softly humming under my breath. "What happened, Starlight?"_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"You're speaking in riddles again, Makarov." Max glares pointedly at the warden, making his annoyance clear.

Makarov chuckles, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Easy, Max. I'm not trying to speak in riddles. It's not easy to explain that the man who owns the largest railroad system in Fiore sold his children to crime lords."

He's stunned. Those words shouldn't make any sort of sense. The only man the warden could possibly be speaking of would be, "Jude Ashley."

"Yes," Makarov nods, confirming the thought Max didn't know he'd spoken aloud. "Knowing E.N.D. is my grandson led me to another search. One of who The Starlight Killer is and why the two worked so well together. After I found out that Starlight was owned by Ultear Milkovich, aka Zalty, I backtracked and found some witnesses who'd seen Jude conversing with both Zalty and Spriggan."

Max scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "This sounds like a lot of theorizing and not enough proof."

The warden arches an eyebrow. "Nine years ago Jude was falling into debt, about to declare bankruptcy. A large sum of money was transferred into his bank account two weeks after all signs of his children disappeared. Signs of The Starlight Killer begin appearing six months after that. Six months is more than enough time for someone to break a fourteen-year-old and train them into a lethal weapon."

"Okay," the guard starts slowly, still absorbing everything he's heard. "A lot of it is starting to make sense but if Jude sold both his children wouldn't there be another psycho on the loose?"

Makarov shakes his head, his eyes the only window to the grief he's hiding. "It didn't happen." At Max's look of confusion, the warden adds, "something happened to prevent the son from being sold."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _"He killed himself." She sighs, her nails digging into my clothes. "He heard it from some of the guards who were under orders to prevent us from leaving the estate. I was in the study helping father with something and Kristoff stormed in, demanding answers. Natsu," I could almost swear I see tears in her eyes if they weren't gone so quickly. "Father outright told us that we were his property and that he had every right to sell us for killing his wife. Kristoff wasn't having it. He said to either rescind the sale or he lost a son. When Father refused Kristoff killed himself right there."_

 _I snarl, jumping to my feet. "I'm gonna kill him. I'll tear him apart and use his body for shark bait!" Her hand grabs my arm, stopping me from jumping down and I turn to her in confusion._

 _Her smile, as bright as the stars themselves, is more than enough to calm me. She shakes her head, pulling me to sit back down. "It's no use, Natsu. Spriggan would be on you before you could even enter the city. Besides," her eyes go dark with evil and she grins. "I have my own plans on how to teach Jude a lesson and I wanna be the one to deliver the final blow."_

 _Seeing her cheer up I sigh, leaning back against the roof. A thought occurs to me and I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, Luce?" She hums."If we could get away from Spriggan and Zalty, where would you wanna go?"_

 _She bites her lip, her eyes lost in the sky in thought. While she thinks I take the time to study her. From the way her hair cascades down her back in golden waves to how her tank top rises revealing a row of my bite marks littering her otherwise smooth skin._

 _"There's this island," her voice is soft, drawing my attention back to her face. She turns her head, looking at me as she rests it on the leg held in her arms. "It's a five-hour boat ride from Magnolia's harbor and is privately owned but it has the most beautiful beach connecting to a beautifully built home. The walls are almost all glass, allowing the natural sunlight to light up everything, and in the mornings if you get up early enough the sunrise gives you such an amazing array of colors it's enough to make a man cry."_

 _I grin, watching the midnight purple sky begin to lighten on the horizon. "It sounds like an amazing place."_

 _"It is. It truly is."_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Max frowns, reaching forward to grab a trinket off Makarov's desk he recognizes from years before."Okay, so if Starlight is one of Jude's children how did she get where she is?" He pauses, looking at his friend. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"In the year between her being sold to about the time she and E.N.D. became partners is really anyone's guess." Makarov scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "She didn't exactly get onto any radars or become really known until E.N.D. entered the picture. Like I said earlier they would've used the first six months to break her, then the remaining six months became sort of a testing period to see if she would hold up to whatever standards Zalty was looking for."

It doesn't go unnoticed how the warden misses Max's second question but he lets it slide, putting it on the back burner in favor of sating his curiosity.

"What else do you know?"

Makarov rolls his shoulders to relieve some of the pressure. After hearing a satisfying pop he shrugs. "She was fifteen when she met E.N.D., seventeen when they suddenly dropped off the map. As for the five years after that, so far all I've heard is that she pretty much was a gilded guard dog for Zalty's business dealings."

He snorts, clearly unsatisfied with the lacking answer. His irritation gets the best of him and he scowls. "You never answered my question, Makarov. Where is she?"

Sensing the guard's irritation Makarov arches an eyebrow. "May I ask why you want to know?" Max is about to report but stops when the warden holds a hand. "I will answer, I just want to know the cause of the question."

The guard sighs, setting the trinket he realizes he's still holding back on the desk. "E.N.D. tried to strangle another of the rookies for talking bad about Starlight last week. Told him I'd find out what happened to her if he let the rookie go."

Makarov stares at him in awe, his jaw hanging partially open. Finally, he shakes his head giving his friend an unreadable expression. "Max, your reputation precedes you if you were able to get E.N.D. to agree to a deal."

He just shrugs. "It's so much reputation, Mak. I just did what I do with any of the other kids in there. I offered them something they wanted in return for their cooperation. As long as I bring back some kind of news about Starlight he'll be more open to listening to me."

"I suppose you're right." Makarov pauses, looking thoughtful before giving his friend a nod. "It's still impressive. It took Gajeel three years to get Natsu to trust him and you managed to do it in a day."

Max frowns, shaking his head.

"That's not it. I haven't actively tried to get him to trust me. I just treat him like I do any of the others in Solitary." Makarov cedes the point to him, getting back to the original point of the discussion and frowns.

"While good news would do you better, when it comes to Starlight I'm afraid it's nothing but bad."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I inhale, settling all my weight into my right arm. When I exhale, I lift my left, watching my center of gravity. Sweat beads my brow, dropping onto the floor below me. The blood rushes to my head, a much familiar rush now that I've done it for so long.

To ignore the drumming in my ears I focus on my breathing.

Inhale, hold three heartbeats.

Exhale over five.

My legs dangle uselessly above me, no longer requiring the chains they did while growing up to stay in the air. I never understood why Kyoka wanted me to do breathing exercises or any kind of meditation. I had too much energy, too little patience, and more than enough will to get back at Jackal for something he did.

Now, however.

The blood pounding in my ears, the weightlessness in my legs, and the focus on my breathing is a good way to distract myself. Dimly I hear the doors open. Though I can't make out what the guard is saying.

With my next exhale I bend my legs, allowing my center to shift and fall forward. My feet touch the ground and I'm up, keeping my eyes closed until the blood starts flowing correctly again. My equilibrium resets as I walk to the door, watching the guards bring a lunch cart around.

In typical routine they start with the cells on the right of the doors, unlocking the small door under the window and sliding a styrofoam tray into the waiting hands of the inmates. They work their way around the walls, coming to a stop by the steps leading to the second floor. From there three of the guards grab the remaining containers off the cart and walk up the steps.

Each guard covers a wall of cells, and I watch disinterested, as the first guard slowly makes his way down the wall. I am surprised, however, when the elder guard from before stops in front of my cell with the food. I hadn't bothered to pay attention to which guard took which wall.

The guard frowns, unlocking the door to hand me my food. "I have that news I promised you, E.N.D." It's the tone of his voice that sets me on edge. Something between a mix of pity, sympathy, and something else I can't quite determine.

I tilt my head, letting him know I'm listening and he sighs, locking the door back after I grab my food.

"I'm sorry, E.N.D. Starlight didn't make it."

My hands seize up. My train of thought freezes on its track. I don't even realize I'm holding the container too tight until it coats my hands. Still, even as I'm dimly aware of this one thought rises above the rest.

 _She didn't make it._

Because of me. Because I was too slow, Lucy didn't make it.

The grief already threatening to drown me turns to anger and I snarl at the guard, throwing my food down. "No, you're lying!"

He steps back, his eyes going wide. I charge the door, my eyesight flashing red as I try to get at him. There's no possible way she didn't make it. She's too strong, too smart. The only thing that resonates is he's lying, he has to be.

The door shudders and I step back, ignoring the pain flaring in my shoulder as I charge at it again. In seconds flat the other guards are there, one stupidly unlocking the door to get at me.

When the door rolls back, I charge, grabbing one of the guards as I jump off the railing. Hitting the ground, I snarl shaking off the impact in enough time to see him pull a baton.

I need to get out here. I need to find out for myself if I really am that worthless.

The baton smacks me upside my head. Crimson coats half my sight and I grin darkly, ripping the weapon from his hands to choke him with it. Sure he won't rise again I launch off of him, aiming for the doors.

Fifteen feet away I jolt, hitting the ground and sliding five feet before I can see another of the guards holding a recently fired taser. While I admit the initial stun isn't something I'm used to, it's the repetitive shocks afterward designed to keep the target down that I've grown immune to from wearing the collar so much.

So it's not ten seconds later I climb to my feet, pulling the barbs from my shoulder and turn on the guard. He goes pale, simultaneously trying to reload his gun while also backtracking.

He trips on a step, allowing me to get almost on top of him before another yell draws my attention. I turn, seeing the elder guard standing at the bottom of the stairs on the opposite side of the room.

"You." He nods and my eyes narrow, my lips raising to a full snarl. "You liar!"

"Yes, me." He holds his hands up, his voice trying to sound calm. "Look, E.N.D., if you just calm down we'll talk this out like grown men. We're not beasts, punching the problem isn't gonna make it disappear."

I snort, turning away from the guard trying to climb this set of stairs and run at the elder guard. I've had enough talking. All talking has ever done is gotten more trouble handed to me.

Dimly I hear the sound of marching boots. Dimly I make out the sound of yelled commands. And dimly I hear the sound of a gun firing.

Something stabs me a total of three times. At first, I don't notice anything different, my focus remaining on the guard. Then my feet start to slow on their own. My crimson sight becomes blurred, tripling itself as it waves in front of me.

Ten feet from the guard I fall, finally noticing the reinforcements the guards had called. One of them steps forward, pointing a gun at me and pulls the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a dart sticks itself in my thigh.

 _Starlight, I hope you forgive me._

I sigh, my last thought wondering why the elder guard has pity written in his expression.

* * *

 ***Grizz hums, sitting on top of a wood chipper while it's busy grinding away at a rapidly disappearing white plush* Afternoon, folks. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **You'll have to forgive me about the past couple weeks. In case you didn't know I was busy setting up for Valentine's day. But that's not all. See in a not so uncommon quirk of Fate wanting to laugh at me, my brother and I practically share a birthday. He being two years and a day younger then me. That also means that while I was writing the Valentine's day oneshot and the oneshot for my birthday I was also busy making something for my brother's birthday. *shrug* when you have no money you get creative.**

 **Anyway, things are cooling down, my brother's gift is done and the birthday oneshot is being cleaned up by the beta so I thought I'd return to see how things were going. Oh, and if you're wondering about Mr. Nosey he's over there. *points to Deadpool tied to a tree.* Kinda needed to remind him to keep his fingers to himself. My plotbooks are one thing, I knew he was gonna get into those. However my doc editor is completely off limits. Blame my brother for that one. So Deadpool gets a lesson and I get to watch my industrial wood chipper chew up and spit out a megaplush unicorn. Win win!**

 **Now onto our sweet reviewers.**

 **CodenameMise, *grins evilly* Do you see what happens when someone messes with my stories? When I had a laptop millions of years ago my brother took it from me before I had a chance to close out my doc editor, he got into the file and wrote somethings that were very inappropriate for a T-rated story of mine. He's lucky I caught them or his consequences would've been even worse. As it is he woke to a few wonderful things drawn in permanent marker on his face as well as a wonderful pink nail polish on all twenty digits.**

 **Karsyn, I'm glad you enjoy the plot twists, because I enjoy writing them. **

**Rae, First off, what's a slimy guard? And sorry 'bout that, I try to update after midnight on the days but sometimes I'm too tired to stay up that late and end up doing it when I get up in the morning or when I get to the library. I would've had this one up sooner but my beta was out of internet until Saturday and the library was closed yesterday for President's Day.**

 **Sam, With E.N.D. to put it simply would be to say that the Warden Council are assholes who highly despise him because he's made their jobs so hard. With Starlight, you'll see. This story isn't over, there are still things in the works you've not yet seen. It'll be explained soon.**

 **Katie, *looks at Deadpool* You hear that Deadpool? Someone thinks you're awesome. Maybe I'll let ya hang around a little longer. Also, thank you for the compliments, you always make me smile with them.**

 **Dawn, Aye, things are becoming clear but here's food for thought. Just how clear is the image when there's still so much to see?**

 **Shana, my sweet angel, who said Natsu was dying? I'll give ya hint, Gajeel didn't transfer to Phantom Lord for no reason. You figure that out and you figure out just where this story is heading in remarks to our lovable murderer. Btw, when do I ever not give y'all a happy ending? This story is nowhere near over.**

 **Pixie Pixel, *hums* Remember this. For every lie, there is a truth. For every shadow there is a light. For every death there is a life. This story is not yet told so keep your eyes wide. **

**Crazydasiy-in-tha-house, nice penname btw. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Wow, y'all knocked out of the park with reviews. You've earned your sneak peek.**

 _"E.N.D. you are hereby charged with two-hundred murders, three-hundred cases of theft, one-hundred fifteen cases of trafficking, fifty cases of arson, thirty cases of kidnap, and three cases of prostitution." Really, hearing everything I've done since I became Zeref's pawn is quite amusing. The deep voice spitting it through a speaker even more so. "To pay for your crimes against the people of Fiore you have been sentenced to death by lethal injection. Any last words?"_

 ***chuckles* Til next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	19. Edolas

**Uh, guys I'm evil not insane. I'm honestly shocked y'all don't have more faith in my writing ability. I mean surely little ole me would never kill off half of my favorite OTP. *Grins darkly* Or would I ? Go read and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 19

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

My breath remains steady even as the door slides open, two sets of boots marching in. I open my eyes halfway, glaring at the guards entering my cell. They're on edge, hands on firearms while they peer at me in fear.

I smirk. _Let them be afraid._

The guard on the left visibly shakes herself, slapping her partner across his chest. "Come on, he's chained up. There's no way he can hurt us."

 _That's what you think._ My wrists and feet are shackled. A spit mask covers my face—turns out guards don't take lightly to having chunks torn off of them. A collar similar to a slave's collar chains me to the wall leaving me with only enough slack to reach my cot or the toilet.

He steps forward, only taking half steps. It amuses me and a chuckle rumbles in my throat. Both guards jump, allowing me to see how terrified they are before they mask their expressions.

It's been a long while I've been in this cell. Weeks to months I'd say. The bruises and cuts from attacking the lunch guards have long since healed, leaving nothing more than the small scar above my eye where the baton smacked me.

At first, I had thought it was nothing more than a nightmare, hearing _she_ had died. Until I woke up to find myself collared with a shock collar once more. That didn't last long.

Some rookie about fifteen to twenty guard changes in had decided he was gonna laugh at me. That day the guard smelled of burnt skin, the same way _she_ had back then.

The guy steps around to my side and I growl, watching him slow his steps, his hand going to the gun loaded with tranquilizer darts.

They stopped trying to go after me with batons and stuns guns. Not when I managed to smash one's helmet in. About the time I woke up with the chain around my neck was when all the guards in Solitary took up the darts.

Chains clink, my collar moves just the slightest. Guy guard audibly swallows behind me. "Why can't we just tranq him here?"

She scowls, crossing her arms over her chest. "Warden Council's orders, Sokka. They want him fully aware when they strap him down."

That catches my attention. Even before _she_ died and everything went to hell in a handbasket I knew my execution date was set for mid-spring. I just hadn't realized so much time had passed.

It's been almost seven months since Spriggan entered the prison. Since I last saw _her._

 _Don't forget since you also got her killed._ The growl aimed at the thought has both guards giving me a wary look.

She shakes her head, approaching my other side to grab me by my arm. Her partner grabs my other arm and they both grunt, lifting me to my feet.

I smirk, swinging out a foot faster than he can follow and throwing him off balance. He hits the ground like a sack of potatoes leaving me with the stunned female guard.

Even if I die today I'm still gonna have some fun. Clasping one hand in the other I swing both at her, knocking her back but not off her feet with the solid blow. While she's stunned I turn to the open cell door.

Outside the cell I'm not surprised. There's about fifteen guards standing there looking at me with differing expressions. My favorite being the terror beautifully painted across the guards placed at the front of the line.

Being the gentleman I am I wait for them to make the first move. The guard on my left recovering first to step forward reaching for me. I swing my hands up, knocking away his arms and tripping him much as I did the guard in the cell.

He falls back into the others like dominos, the stumble stopping about the third or fourth back. The guard behind me tries to grab me while I'm distracted and I slip to the side, extending out a leg as I do.

Guard two trips into Guard one repeating the domino effect and I grin watching the dumb fucks try to straighten themselves out. Really, they should know by now to watch their feet.

Too bad, so sad. _And I'm enjoying myself too much._

Using the confusion I back up until the railing presses into my back and I carefully maneuver onto it. While it's a shit ton easier to climb over without chains it's not impossible.

Mostly it's just making sure not to lose my balance. Otherwise one E.N.D. pancake to the morgue.

I snicker, grabbing the railing and letting my feet drop. One drop to the bottom railing then fifteen feet to the ground with a roll to throw off-speed. And that leaves fifteen guards looking over the railing at me like I'm some kind of experiment. Seventeen if the two who entered the cell are counted.

Rolling my eyes I turn to see a small metal seat sitting in the middle of the floor. Okay, I'll admit it. In all my time here I may or may not have forgotten the 'naughty inmate chair.'

An uncomfortable metal chair set low to the ground with every kind of strap imaginable attached to ensure any misbehaving inmates stay put. Summed up, it's a car seat for inmates and I'm the next passenger.

 _Yay._

I scowl, walking over to the seat and plopping down in it to wait for the numbnuts up top to recover brain cells. I lean back, stretching my arms over my head until my shoulders crack.

 _Three. Two. One._

Seventeen pairs of boots stomp down both sets of stairs.

The first guard I tripped is pissed. How do I know this? The straps on the chair are adjustable. Adjustable enough to have my feet going numb even as he's cinching up the straps across my chest.

Really, whoever designed this piece of shit deserves a special kind of hell. And considering where I'm going that's saying something. Once I'm strapped in tight enough to barely be able to breathe the guards relax and one of them turns me to the double doors.

Instead of following the halls I'm familiar with to get to the lawyer rooms the guards turn down a different hall. This one is two up from the one leading to Magnolia yard.

The entire walk is a bore. No guards talk, no one tries to be a dick—sadly—so I stick with what I know best. Pulling on a bored expression complete with unfocused eyes and a scowl that declares I hate everything.

Hey, if it worked to piss Jackal off on a daily basis I'm actually curious to see what it'll do here.

As we walk down the hall, the paint starts to change. Going from dingy white to a medium gray. Three turns after that we stop in front of a closed gray door. One of the guards knocks on it and a guy in a lab coat appears in the window.

I'm surprised, to say the least. If I didn't know better I'd say it was Jellal himself, and not his triplet conversing with the guard. The only differences between the three of them is one lost his right eye which sent him into medicine; the second, a mercenary for hire, having the shared birthmark stretch across the entire right side of his face; and the third being the only one with the red birthmark above and below his right eye, no visible scarring, and he's currently stagnating in Fairy Tail pod for another year. Last time I checked at least.

Being arrested because his brother killed a foreign diplomat is a little bit of an extreme.

As he opens the door I take note of the gray filmed right eye and almost immediately a series of thoughts start to connect. All centered around the dwarf warden running Fairy Tail pod.

Things are afoot and I don't like what they could be.

The chair jolts, jolting me from my thoughts and I watch as the guards leave me beside a metal table.

From what I can see of the room it's almost how I imagined it, except instead of a wall-sized two-way mirror I thought it'd be itis see-through glass. Next to the wall on the opposite side of the table three IV stands are bolted to the wall. The doctor from earlier, Siegrain I think his name is, hangs a bag of some milky white liquid from one of them.

One of the two nurses helping him walks up to me and pulls the sleeve of my jumpsuit back, rubbing the skin of my arm with rubbing alcohol before she pokes an IV port into one of the more prominent veins. It doesn't even bother me, both the pain and the sight of the needle barely even registering.

After she's sure it's set she picks up a syringe filled with what I'm guessing to be a lesser kind of tranq. If I wasn't so focused on watching her I'd probably laugh, the irony of the situation not unnoticed.

Closing my eyes I focus on my senses, trying to get a gauge on how far the tranquilizer goes to immobilize me. A minute later I get my answer.

Whatever they've done to it, it slows the reaction time between my mind willing my limbs to do something and my limbs actually doing it. To a point, it feels like I'm drunk. My eyesight triples, my fingers move with a three-second delay. I think it's safe to say that if I was on my feet I'd be stumbling to stay up.

 _It'd be fun to find this outside and try it._ I snort finding the thought to be highly amusing.

Since my eyes are just about useless I force them close, falling back to my hearing for information. Such as the fact that Siegrain and both nurses are now gathered around me or the fact that they're undoing the straps holding me to the chair. The last strap comes off and the chains follow with the mask not far behind.

It's strange really. My motor skills are all delayed, my equilibrium is off, and I wouldn't be able to shoot straight to save my life yet I hear, think, and I'm betting able to talk clearly.

They pull me from the chair, leading me over to in front of the table and push me back. My unstable equilibrium causes me to stumble back, the table stopping me from falling to the ground.

Next, I'm strapped down. Instead of chains like I'm used, it's velcro holding me down. I close my eyes, laying my head back on the table and focus on taking in any information I can gain through listening.

That's how I hear the doors open, the chatter from the people on the other side of the glass, and Siegrain's muttered prayer.

"E.N.D. you are hereby charged with two-hundred murders, three-hundred cases of theft, one-hundred fifteen cases of trafficking, fifty cases of arson, thirty cases of kidnap, and three cases of prostitution." Really, hearing everything I've done since I became Zeref's pawn is quite amusing. The deep voice spitting it through a speaker even more so. "To pay for your crimes against the people of Fiore you have been sentenced to death by lethal injection. Any last words?"

 _Yeah, I'm sorry Starlight. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be. But most of all, I'm sorry you never got to see the stars again._

I don't say the words aloud. I don't want to. After a minute the voice comes over the speaker again and Siegrain opens the valves for the medicine.

It doesn't take long after the meds enter my veins for my vision to darken. Against the glass, it looks as if the halls of Hell are rising to claim me.

 _Nah, Hell isn't calling for you just yet._

That voice returns, seeming to grow stronger as my vision goes darker, and when I close my eyes before me stands...me. Albeit, this version seems to be darker.

His eyes are a cold emerald green tying in with his rough features to display the psychotic murderer I was raised to be.

Around us, the landscape brightens to an unnatural glowing white. The light reveals him to be wearing nothing more than a pair of torn black harem pants, tied to his shins with black ribbon. Around his neck sits a torn and frayed muffler. Something stirs in the back of my mind and I know right away that it should be white instead of stained a rusty brown.

When he grins, he has the same elongated fangs I do, except...these somehow seem more lethal, gleaming in the unnatural light.

 _Well, don't just stand there gawking like a dumbass._

The voice reverberates around us and I turn my head, hoping to find the exact point but there is no exact point. Besides the other version of me, there's nothing save blinding white for as far as I can see.

There's a muted growl and I look back to see him scowling.

 _Good, now that I have your focus there are somethings we need to discuss._ I frown, opening my mouth to reply but he beats me to the punch. _Look, kid, there's no actual speaking ability in here. Whatever you gotta say you gotta think. Following so far?_

I close my mouth, focusing on his words, before tilting my chin at him. _"Whe-where is here?"_

His scowl goes away, turning to a neutral expression. _Well, you ain't as dumb as I thought so that's good. Anyway, to answer your questions in one fell swoop. You ain't dead, but you ain't alive as in wake up and start moving either. When we went down for injection whatever they used put our mind in a catatonic state. Which is why you're here with me instead of playing golf with Satan's dumbass guards._

I arch an eyebrow at that statement causing him to shake his head. _Don't ask. Ya got any other questions?_

 _"Who are you?"_ Like usual the first thing that comes to mind is what I ask. The question, while one I really want to get answered, seems to amuse him. He silently chuckles, as proven by his chest shaking and turns away from me.

At a nod of his head, I jog to his side and we begin walking. Where? I have no clue.

 _Well, in simplest terms, I'm you, but I know that's not what you want to hear so we're gonna have to go with the longer explanation. Do try to keep up._

Any other time remarks about my intelligence would piss me off. Now, however, there's something telling me that getting pissed off at whoever this thing is would just be bad for me. So I keep quiet, waiting for him to explain.

 _I suppose we should start with where I come from. As you know in a fight after a certain amount of time your mind goes blank and you remember nothing after you return to your senses. That is me. What others may call you going feral or my favorite: 'The Demon' is in fact me. Do you remember that training session with Jackal after you accidentally brought down an entire building?_

I grimace. That was not a fun time. I was tasked with taking out a small time gang that had taken over one of Spriggan's cash houses. I accidentally set off a gas tank and the entire building, money included, went up in flames. For punishment, I had to train with Jackal for a month with little food or water. After a week and a half, my memory kinda blacks out and all I remember afterward is waking up back in my room three weeks later with Jackal having a black eye and a broken jaw.

Other me nods. _Yeah, I thought so. The day you first blacked out Jackal had pushed you too far. In order to protect your remaining sanity, your brain created an alternate personality that could handle the brutality. I'm that alternate personality. You could say I'm pretty much every insane thing people have called you. Or, you know what? Just call me E.N.D._

My feet stop moving and I look over at him before shaking my head. _"No, I would never call you that. It's cruel even for you. After all, you said it yourself, you were created to protect me, not just to be the end."_ An idea occurs to me, something Lucy had once read to me and I grin. _"How about I call you Edolas?"_

He frowns. _What is this Edolas?_

 _"Edolas is actually a place but it's what the place stands for that gave me the idea. In the book Lucy read to me one-time, Edolas was the place where this group of friends went and discovered their alternate personality as well as how their lives differed from the friends' normal life."_

His eyes narrow in thought before he grins. _You know what? I'll take it. E.N.D. or Demon might be well and all for others to call us but eh, it gets tiring after a little while._

I snort, walking past him. To my surprise, I see what looks to be windows floating in the air in front of us. Quietly, almost reverently, I walk up to one, my hand poised to touch it.

When Edolas grabs my wrist, I frown, looking at him. _The one you touch is the one you see in the eyes of another._

 _"Yeah, that's not confusing at all."_ He chuckles at my sarcasm and gestures to another window.

 _Try it with this one. You'll understand._

Walking up to it, I raise my hand so that only the tips of my fingers come in contact. Ripples spread across the window, passing beyond the borders to encompass the both of us.

After about a minute the ripples fade, clearing up the image and I go slack-jawed. _"Is this—"_

 _The day Lucy arrived at Fiore Pen? Aye._ True to his word I can see the black transport van rolling up the dusty road. I turn, looking over to the shadow of the pod wall.

It's there I see myself stashing the shanks up my sleeves even as Gildarts stands beside a group of inmates. The discussion, whatever it is, seems to have his full attention as he waves his prosthesis animatedly through the air.

There's no sound, I realize no more than a minute later. Otherwise, I'd be able to hear the conversations, the gates sliding open, hell even the sound of the bell calling for the inmates to return to pod.

When the inmates turn to the pod I cringe, knowing what's coming next.

Memory me appears behind Gildarts as if appearing from his shadow. There's the first stab and he turns to me. The look he gives me—

The memory stops there, frozen at the exact second before I pull out the other shank. My chest shakes with emotion and I walk between the two figures.

 _"Edolas, I never wanted to hurt the old man."_

He sighs, walking up as well. _No one in their sane mind craves the blood of another. It is only because of your upbringing you were forced to this point. It is only because of me, you lived past that week. Natsu, if you hadn't done it Zeref would have sought you out much sooner and killed you himself._

I turn away, away from the memory, away from the guilt, away from the look of sympathy and pity the old man wears.

 _"How do I get back?"_

Within the next second, we're back in the blinding light, surrounded by the memories—my memories. Now knowing what I'm looking at I take off at a sprint. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I listen when something tells me to stop in front of a certain window.

From here, it looks just the same as all the others but... one tap and I'm thrown into a sky full of stars. Below me, on a roof lit only by the glow of the full moon, are two figures, sitting side by side.

I move stealthily, even though I have a feeling they wouldn't see me anyway, and sit on the chimney. Once again, sound does not reach me. Nothing of her honey-sweet voice, nothing of her stories, her past, reach these ears of mine. The ears of me back then? They take it all. To the point where it's almost like the wind itself whispering her words to me now.

 _You know, I never did understand what was so special about this night._ I'm not really surprised he found me, he is me after all. I only shake my head, refusing to tear my eyes from the scene.

 _"To be honest, I never understood it myself. There was just something about the way she spoke, about her in general that always had a resonating effect on me. We always clicked, we always clacked. We were like the two pieces of a puzzle where if you lost one then the puzzle itself was never complete."_

He settles down beside me, his features radiating confusion. _That still doesn't explain why this night is so important._

It's my turn to chuckle, and I raise a hand to the sky. _"I didn't just call her Starlight because she was a master murderer."_

Overhead the sky lights up, hundreds upon thousands of shootings stars begin to streak across the night sky. Edolas turns his face to the heavens, seeming to notice it for the first time. Myself, I keep my eyes on her.

Her eyes light up, watching the show, and I feel a familiar melancholy settle. It's my fault she's dead, that she'll never get to see the stars she loves so much ever again.

When the guilt weighs too heavily I tear my eyes away, barely noticing the memory returning to the window.

There's something I have to see. Something I have to know that only he will have seen. I straighten my shoulders, turning to look at him.

 _"Edolas, show me that day."_

He's stunned, apparently not having expected me to request such a thing. About a minute later he arches an eyebrow. _Are you sure you want to see that? There's a reason I stepped forward to handle it._

I glare at him. _"You don't get it. I hate not knowing what happened to her. I hate not knowing why the guards were even more afraid of me."_ My eyes burn and I turn to look at the ground. _"I hate that the last thing I remember about her is seeing her going at Ultear. I have to know what happened that day."_

He's quiet, too quiet, for my liking. The more time that trickles by, the more I'm sure he's gonna deny my request. That is until I hear, _Very well._

My head jerks up, looking at him in surprise and he shrugs. _I had a feeling when I first saw you enter here you'd want to know what happened. Just know that there are some things you'll see that will shake you to your core. You have to be able to handle them or else I'll be forced to seal the memory away once more._

I nod and he turns away, walking through a space in between some of the windows. He comes to a stop in front of a door. A normal wooden door, except, this door has no handle or doorknob to open it.

Edolas turns back, cocking a brow. _Last chance to back away._

A shake of my head has him turning back to the door. He raises a hand, his index finger coming to barely touch the door before he drags it down and to the left, then across to the right and back up to the first point to create a triangle. From there he drags it straight down, twice the height of the triangle before dragging up and to the right. Straight across the longest part then dragging down when he reaches the corner. When his finger returns to the bottom point of the lower triangle the entire symbol glows.

He steps back, allowing the door to swing inward then looks back at me. _Whatever you do, do not activate any of these. There is a reason they're hidden from your view._

The scene through the door is completely the opposite of the room we just came from. Instead of blinding white and windows leading to the more pleasant memories, I'm greeted with a pitch black background surrounding barred cages.

In each cage, bound by chain after chain are monsters of grotesque form. Most, if not all, are deformed in some way with horns sharp enough to kill curling from parts of their bodies. Some are missing digits, a couple we pass are even missing full limbs. The more animalistic ones have muzzles binding their twisted jowls shut.

As we pass by one cage lining the halls I stop not for the fact of the fearsome creature but for the lack thereof. In this cage sits a blue house cat chained to the bottom of the cage. His jaws aren't bound but he stares back at me with black soulless eyes.

 _That's Happy._ It doesn't surprise me he knows what I'm looking at. I frown.

 _"What exactly is this place? Why are all these—these demons here?"_

He crouches in front of the cage drawing the cat's attention and I watch quietly as he carefully reaches in between the metal bars.

 _Your mind can't decide on what it wants to remember. Whatever your eyes see it has to record, but—_ He draws out the last word, looking at me. _your mind can decide which images you recall and which ones you don't. When I take over everything I see is stored within here. Every deed that classifies you as evil is ranked by the monster bound to its cage. The worse the deed—_

 _"The worse the monster."_ I finish off his sentence and he nods, scratching the cat under its chin. _"Then why is this cat here?"_

Edolas, for the first time since I've been with him actually gives me a saddened smile. _You won't remember it because it was traumatizing, but when you were about nine Zeref gave you a cat as a friend. Even the cold-hearted can see when a kid shouldn't be lonely. You named the cat Happy because that was what he made you and you two were inseparable for about a year. Until Zeref sent you on a message run. You had to leave Happy behind and when you got back you found out Larcade had skinned and hung Happy from your hammock. That was the first of many times you'd go feral and it was the first time your mind began separating your memories._

Everything he's explaining to me seems to fall into place. From the missing blue furball to why Spriggan's demons became scared of me after then. However, looking at the cat in front of me. There's something dragging at me. Maybe it's the chain or the soulless eyes, but something draws my next words out of me before I can even consider them.

 _"Can we let him out?"_

Edolas arches a brow, looking from me to the cat and back again as if thinking it over. Finally, he shrugs. _I'll let him out but you have to be prepared to deal with him. If you tame him before we leave here he'll be safe enough to let out into the light._

He stands and with a flick of his wrist, the surrounding cages are pushed away, barely visible in the black background. The door of the cage falls forward yet the cat doesn't move. Not until the chain around his leg is removed.

Then he stalks out of the cage, seeming to gain feet in height with each step he takes. A wall of blue fur surrounds me, taking over my vision until the view changes, revealing the interior of Zeref's headquarters.

Up, above the rafters, I can see the hammock that used to be my daily napping spot. Among the ropes holding it up a dark red blob dangles in the air. On the ground, in front of us, a nine-year-old me faces off against a ten-year-old with platinum blonde hair. He's skinny, reminding me a dancer that was in the pod when I first arrived. He wears only a pair of dirty white shorts but it's his forehead that captures my attention.

A silver gothic cross sits in the middle of his forehead his hair doing nothing to hide the massive tattoo.

The kid laughs harshly when nine-year-old me asks a question and after what I can guess is a haughty reply I jump him. Blood sprays across the flooring, seeming to highlight the natural grain as it's absorbed.

I flinch when an arm is torn from the socket but I force myself to not look away. After all, looking away ends the memory and ending the memory means I don't tame the cat.

Seeing my fangs gleam red in the lighting sends a shiver down my spine. I always knew they were longer than they're supposed to be but I didn't think I could use them to tear someone's throat out. Not until Larcade's head rolls on an almost boneless neck, a large gaping hole where his Adam's apple would've formed come puberty.

Nine year old me gets up, panting heavily from attacking the boy and climbs the rafter to my hammock. There he carefully eases Happy from the ropes before jumping back down. Gently, as if the kitten was still alive, I set him on the floor out of range of the cooling blood and I kneel beside him.

I, myself, move until I'm kneeling on the other side of him. There's a lump in my throat, here and now and I swallow as I recall words lost to the winds of time.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to protect you, Buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't the friend I was supposed to be. But I promise I'll see you again one day."_

Hearing those words once again, feeling how utterly sincere they are, pulls at my heartstrings. Unbidden I look into the face of my nine-year-old self and I realize with a shock that even with those words I still did not cry. I could not cry, for I had no tears to give.

The scene around us ripples away, returning to the blackened landscape. But suddenly it's not so dark. Suddenly I'm not so alone. For before me sits a little blue furball of a kitten.

His eyes are no longer soulless, no longer dark or despairing, instead, now they shine with an inner fire. One so similar to mine I feel like I'm staring into my own soul.

I grin, reaching out to ruffle his head. _"Hey Haps, good to see you again."_

The cat grins, almost humanly so and jumps up to sit on my shoulder when I return to my feet. Looking around I find Edolas standing in front of another cage, watching me in amusement.

 _Damn, I knew you were the innocent half but I didn't think you could get that mushy. Try not to rub it off on me. After all one of us needs to remain a heartless killer._

I gesture to the cage behind him, ignoring the jab. _"Is this the one we came for?"_

Edolas hesitates, turning to look at the cage as well. _Yes, this is the most dangerous, cruel deed you've done as of yet. Quite frankly I feel like it's the cruelest thing you'll ever do._

In the cage stands a creature incomparable to the others sitting behind us. This one...this one could almost be considered a human-dragon hybrid. From the wicked black horns curving around his head similar to a crown to the leathery tattered wings chained to the roof of the cage.

Body wise it could very well be another copy of me. Which a closer look tells me it is me. Just an utterly demonized form that would scare even me into a corner if it was real.

Unlike Edolas the muffler it wears is pitch black, the scale design outlined in white. His harem pants and the ties on his shins are pitch black as well. But after the first glance, it's not the clothes that grab my attention.

No, it's the massive amounts of crimson scales cruelly glittering in what little light there is. They line his arms, provide a full flexible looking armor to his chest, encircling his eyes, and disappear under the waistline of his pants only to reappear on the tops of his clawed feet.

While he doesn't move his body, as chained as it is, cruel murderous emerald eyes follow our every move.

Edolas shudders looking upon the demon trapped in its cage. He turns, keeping an eye on the demon even as he puts an eye on me. _Last chance to back out._

I glare, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. _"We've come this far, no turning back now."_ The darker side groans in annoyance and puts a hand on the cage.

At first, nothing happens. There's no rippling, no growling. Nothing of the ilk to tell me that we're entering a memory. Not until a giant wall of ichorous pitch black crashes upon us, sending us careening into the cage.

My senses are overwhelmed—the few senses that were working on a setting above dim—and my world goes black.

When my eyes work again I come face to face with a snarling, pissed me glaring at something behind me. Or rather someone. I step out of the way, watching as I throw the gun to the ground.

Then past me leaps, my mouth opens in what I can guess to be a battle cry. I slam Zeref to the ground, hit after hit landing on his face.

He grins, spitting something. I flinch watching past me grab his arm and do what shouldn't be possible—tear the limb from its socket. Blood splatters the ground, me, Zeref. Still past me continues ripping the other arm off in much the same fashion before I grab hold of his head.

There's a passage of maybe five seconds where my eyes meet his before I pull his head completely off. Here and now I flinch, wanting to look away from the bloody scene but unable to.

I need to know what happened, I know I do. I just never thought I'd be capable of something as gruesome as this.

 _It's not a pretty sight, is it?_ I shake my head, watching as guards begin to surround. Their faces are a strange sight, the expressions of many mixed between disgust and terror.

Something off to the side grabs my attention and I look up to see a separate group surrounding something else. I frown.

" _Edolas, what will happen if I go look over there?"_

He hums, his eyes searching across the distance. _I'm afraid it's not possible. This is your memory, you can only see what you've already seen. You haven't seen what's beyond the guards so it's impossible… Wait._ He pauses, his eyes sliding closed in thought. _Later on, there's a view you do see but there's no way for me to skip from here to there. You're gonna have to watch it to the end._

I sigh, though my eyes never turn away from the other grouping. In between the guards trying to subdue past me—and me tearing apart two guards—an opening appears between the two groups and I catch a glimpse of Gajeel lying face down in the dirt, a simple pair of handcuffs holding him. Beside him…

My eyes go wide, watching a medic working on Lucy.

The guards swamp over the scene before I'm able to tell anymore and I turn back to watching past me turn into a blur of fists and feet. I arch an eyebrow.

" _Since when can I cause damage like that?"_

Edolas chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest. _That style, I'm not quite sure about. It's just something you've always known. When I face multiple opponents at once I usually resort to that style. It's easier for us to do then some of the stuff Jackal taught us and it causes a lot of damage with very little to yourself._

The scene begins to dim and he comes to stand beside me, one hand resting on my shoulder. _Prepare yourself, it's gonna hurt coming out of this one._

I nod and the scene goes completely black. If it wasn't for his hand on one shoulder and Happy's claws digging into my other I doubt I'd be able to keep my sanity from the wave of anger, confusion, and grief that follow.

As fast as it struck it's gone and we're once again standing before the cage holding Spriggan's demon.

Gazing upon it now I frown. " _Why didn't it change like Happy did?"_

He arches an eyebrow. _What? Did you actually think watching this memory once would be able to conquer it?_ I grin sheepishly and he rubs a hand down his face. _Your innocence is a pain in my ass. Natsu, some demons are easier to conquer than others. Happy's demon was that you felt guilty for not being able to keep your promise to him. When you went back you fixed that and you were able to beat it. When it comes to demons like E.N.D. it's gonna take time and multiple visits before you're able to fix it._

He turns away, gesturing to the door at the other end of the hall. _Come on, we need to get out of here._

" _So then what do I need to do in order to conquer them?"_ It must be a good question because he doesn't give a retort, his eyes focused on the door as he thinks.

 _Really? It depends on the demon. Each time you face one you'll discover something new about them that you need to fix or focus on to right the wrongs your mind feels you've committed. You follow a certain code of morals, one that I have trouble understanding, but it's what keeps you as understanding, kind, and cheery as you are._

I snort and he turns a questioning gaze on me after he replaces the lock on the door. " _Considering what I was thinking about when I ended up here I highly doubt those claims."_

Edolas arches an eyebrow. _Is that what you think?_ I nod and he turns, walking in a different direction then we came from.

We walk for a long time. Longer than I first thought the space was capable of holding. As we walk overhead begins to get darker and darker until the scenery is half and half, black covering the sky, white covering the ground, and silver lining the expanse.

After a while, he stops. Around us the memories begin to move, spinning around us at ever-increasing speed until suddenly they stop. What they form, I could only describe as an amphitheater. Each memory stacking on top of the other to surround us.

In the middle of this amphitheater, a pile of rocks rise. Some rise to a taller height forming a crescent around a simple flat rock. When Edolas sees this he smiles, a genuine smile and looks back at me.

 _When you arrived I told you that I am the darkness in your heart, that I protect you from everything that seeks to kill you. I spoke the truth. That voice in the darkest hours of the night, that instinct that made your palms itch when trouble is near. That is me. As you said I am your alternate personality, I do what must be done in order to protect us from harm. Now that you've fought your greatest demon and Zeref is no more I will step down._

I can only stare at him, a mixture of shock, confusion, and awe playing through me. He chuckles, moving to sit on the stone.

 _Oh, don't worry, I'll still be there to make sure someone doesn't stab you when you're not looking, I just won't step in to take your memories. Everything you see, everything you do from here on out will be by your choice. Natsu, for nigh on thirteen years I have done what was needed to protect you, now it is your turn. Here and now, the feral rage that has claimed you as E.N.D. will become dormant. I'll be there if you need me, but only if you truly need me._

He crosses his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he speaks. When he's done I watch the color of the stone begin to seep up his legs, he himself turning into stone. As it reaches his neck he winks.

 _Remember, Natsu, to conquer a demon, you need to know the demon._

The mindscape starts shaking, the sky rolling in waves, the ground under my feet buckling. Around me, the memories waver but aren't overly phased by the activity. A loud crack sounds from above me and I finally tear my eyes away from the statue of Edolas.

I'm confused and still trying to work out what exactly the other me had said. The fact that large pieces of the _sky_ are falling down around me doesn't exactly help matters.

Under my feet, large cracks shoot across the ground and little by little those pieces begin to fall away as well revealing spots of empty darkness. That's when I notice something.

The ground within the perimeter of memories is still whole, albeit shaking as much as the rest.

After noticing this I steady myself, taking a deep breath before I look at the chaos surrounding us. What was white ground is in fact black. Black skies are breaking to reveal blinding white.

The mindscape is inverting itself. On instinct alone, I approach the column of memories. They split up, allowing me to step out. When my foot meets black emptiness I begin to tumble uncontrollably head over heels.

"How...is..." Hearing those words, not as thought-speak but as actual verbal language catches my attention. I turn my head down, the way I'm falling and am barely catch something else.

"Positive...wake...time..."

The voice isn't recognizable, no matter where I try to place it so I do the next best thing. Rolling over, I straighten out my body, my arms at my sides, my feet together, and can tell that I pick up speed.

It rolls, the darkness around me. Slowly like flames being fed, light begins to seep in until I can see the source. A large fire that I happen to be falling toward.

I groan watching the bright orange and red flames reach toward me. _"This is gonna hurt."_

When the flames reach past my head instead of immense pain the flames give off a gentle soothing warmth. The tongues wrap themselves around me, slowing my head long fall. Somehow I found myself right side up once more, looking at the flames in something between awe and fear.

Eventually, my feet hit something solid and I become aware of a low rumble, something that's similar to a chuckle. The flames move, not in a snapping flowing kind of way but in a slithering side to side motion.

My eyes follow the motion, making out a deeper crimson color within that evolves into an ovular shape reminding me of scales. I turn, following the scales. And come face to nose with a massive head as big around as maybe an elephant.

The eyes draw my attention first. An acidic yellow I get the feeling would be as familiar holding menace as they do with the gentleness now there. One eye, the right, has a short scar stretching from the top eyelid to the bottom.

Around me, the flames jump, copying the being as it turns its head to properly look at me. The movement draws my attention from the cross-shaped scar on it's snout to the fins on the side of its head. They're similar to miniature wings, crimson scaled bones holding open leathery skin.

About the time I discover the black and red horns is when I decide the being before me is, in fact, a dragon. Judging by the flames it's sitting in and dancing around me, I'd say a fire-breathing dragon.

 _"If you're a dragon then why haven't you eaten me?"_

It apparently finds my thought funny because the flames flare to unimaginable heights while it laughs, raising its head as it does. When it calms it brings its head back down to my height, stopping within arms reach.

My breath shudders in my chest. The amount of power rolling off of him in great waves would be enough to bring me to my knees if it wasn't for the gentle feeling he gives off. I close my eyes reaching my hand up to set it on his snout.

When my palm touches his snout a bolt of lightning shoots through me, feeling as if it's tearing my mind to pieces all over again. My knees buckle and the dragon is the only reason I don't hit the ground.

I open my eyes, watching the flames begin to spin around once more. This time tightening until my eyesight goes black.

"He's...too soon...prepare..."

That voice is back. This time sounding a lot clearer in whatever darkness I'm floating in. It doesn't matter if I open or close my eyes, the darkness doesn't change.

Strangely, more then Edolas and the memories I miss the dragon and the flames. The flames were safe and warm. This space I'm in is not.

"How soon..." I tilt my head, hoping to follow the voice this time.

"Bad reaction...too early..."

Bad reaction? Too early? What are they talking about?

"Are you sure...this?" That voice, that seems more familiar. It's deeper than the other but it rings a bell.

"Yes, I'm sure! He..." I huff, this going in and out business is really annoying. Especially when it sounds like they're having an argument. I pause. That voice was a lot clearer, coming from somewhere on my right.

When I turn my head this time it feels like I'm turning a ton of bricks with it. Still, I want to see what this argument is about. Remembering how to apparently open my eyes is a lot harder than turning my head. If I didn't know any better I'd say my entire body was refusing to answer.

Trying does lead to success for after about the fifth time I get my eyes open...Only to slam them shut again at the blinding light.

I hiss in pain, trying to lift my arms as I turn my head and the bickering comes to a stop. Footsteps pound on what sounds like carpet and I flinch when a hand settles on my head.

"Easy, Natsu, it's alright." I know that voice. I know that voice anywhere.

I force my eyes open again, barely able to take in a clear sight before I have to close them. What I do see however has me confused beyond belief. I swallow, finding my throat to be desert dry. Eventually, I find my voice. And I use it to say one word.

"Lucy?"

* * *

 **If you follow the Fairy Tail FanFiction Page on FB you can thank Admin Mira for the length of this chapter. I ran into a bit of a conundrum when I started writing ch. 20. Originally I had picked up where Edolas left off and got three pages in before I realized it would be a killer cliff hanger. However, the original chapter was already seventeen pages long which is where the problem came. Extra long chapter with a killer cliffy or not as long with a meh cliffy and extra pages for next chapter?**

 **Mira helped me decide on the killer cliffy which I gotta say was well worth it.**

 **BTW, before I get to replying, can I just say y'all hit it out of the park last week? I mean seriously, twelve reviews last chapter alone. Well done.**

 **Shana, Ah you know me too well. Of course you would see through my ruse.**

 **Rae, still doesn't explain what that is?**

 **Nalu forever 2002, Kitkat, Karsyn, Codename, Really? Really?! No faith. Why oh why do y'all have no faith in my writing ability? I love NaLu way too much to be that cruel. And yes, just so I don't have to keep repeating myself I have thrown y'all together. *sticks out tongue childishly***

 **Narutoyaoifan, that is really a mouthful, I'm just gonna call ya Naruto from here on out. That cool? Thank you for the compliment! :D**

 **Sam, *clears throat* eh, more then a bar. Dude, seriously? If you're out of your mind with grief and rage are you really gonna hang around to listen to some halfass excuse that ain't even gonna be true? Wow, I can't believe you actually counted those. It never even occurred to me to actually count them out. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed the killer cliffy. XD**

 **Godsdamnit Pix! What have I said about the freaking out?! Leave it in the corner. *Looks back* Then again, Blue, you may actually wanna check her out. She don't look so good. Actually, that's only part of Makey's plan. There's more you still have yet to see. That and it's also the main reason Makarov wanted both out of the prison system. Wait until you see the deal he strikes with them. *clears throat* Yeah, that one kind of was backward. I named her Summer because that's what Natsu means and really my mind was running blank on what to call her. YOU'RE IN MY MIND AGAIN! Really, I need to build better defenses against you. Everytime I think I have you as innocent as a lamb being lead to slaughter you turn around and do this. And stop poking Pix with a stick, Blue. She is your sister not a dead animal to play with!**

 **MnMAllyn, You're new. I don't actually think I've seen you around before. I'll let you slide with worrying but aye, the Bonny and Clyde theme that has been emerging has been a wonderful upside to this story. And don't worry, ain't no main characters hitting the sack just yet. Maybe just to sleep. *winks***

 **I think I'm gonna hold off on the sneak peek this week just to mess with y'all. *Grins***

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	20. Galuna City

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. A sight shorter then what it has been but believe me, what this is setting up for is worth it. I'll explain a little more later so for now go read.**

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Train wheels clack on, rumbling down the tracks. The surrounding area echoes with the train whistle. In a luggage car, two up from the caboose chocolate eyes watch the blooming world whisk by at a blur.

Red hair billows in the wild wind as she leans against the door of the car. She closes her eyes, enjoying the still brisk wind until the black piece in her ear vibrates. She sighs, getting up to move further in the car before she accepts the call.

"What is it, Erza? I won't be in Galuna for a few more hours."

 _"Just checking in, you know Makarov wants to make sure—"_

 _"_ That I don't go rogue. I know, Erza." She cuts off the red-head looking back out the train car with a scowl. "You can tell the old coot that I'm just gonna get these jewels and then I'll return to Magnolia. No sense in doing anything else."

 _"Lucy, please don't be like this. We're just doing this for your own good."_

Lucy growls, the noise being swept away by the wind. "I know what I'm doing, Erza, and I know what I'm capable of. There's no need to check in on me like some teenager."

 _"That's not what I meant and you know it. The Starlight Killer is supposed to be dead, if the M.O. starts to show up what are the police gonna think?"_

She grins, crossing her arms over her chest. _"_ There are copycats out there, Erza, any one of them could idolize Starlight."

 _"That'll get people up in arms, on alert, and the only one they have pinned as the actual Starlight will end up in the spotlight putting Makarov and everyone else in the prison system under examination."_ Lucy pouts, knowing the red-head has a point. _"I know you like your mind games, I know you like to toy with people. All I'm asking is you hold off until you return to Magnolia."_

The train begins to slow down and Lucy walks to the door, observing the next station coming up. She sighs.

"You win this one, Erza. I have to go, the next station is coming up. I'll text you when I get to Galuna."

 _"Very well. Safe travels Ms. Heartfilia."_

Lucy taps her earpiece once more, ending the call. She moves back into the car, slipping through the stacks of boxes to where her bag sits. She sits down, leaning her back against the wall of the car and closes her eyes.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _I've never seen her smile. I've seen her scowl, smirk, grimace, frown. But not once have I ever seen the woman I was forced to call Master smile. Not until today. Her smile would be sweet if it wasn't for the malevolence in her eyes._

 _Cold malevolent eyes that follow my every move._

" _Lucy, darling," Even now, in this fight her words are poison dripped in honey. "Be a dear and set down the gun. You know what the punishment is for defying me."_

 _A part of my mind wants to listen, wants to bow down to her. I almost do. Until I remember who and what I'm fighting her for. I shake my head, snapping myself from her spell._

 _I glare at her, raising my rifle and point it at her heart. "Fuck you, Zalty. I'm done. Your spell holds no sway over me."_

 _She shrugs nonchalantly. "Then so be it. Your usefulness is done."_

 _It's a stalemate of a kind. Who's to say that staring down the barrel of a gun is akin to staring at freedom and wondering if it's worth it._

 _Not I._

 _I pull the trigger. Three shots sound. Once from mine, once from hers and once from the guard standing behind her. I stumble back, dropping my gun as she falls forward, dead before she hits the ground._

A train whistle jerks me from my sleep. I blink taking in the sight of the crates stacked around my hiding spot in confusion. After a minute I remember where I'm at and I sigh climbing to my feet.

Really I should be enjoying myself, now that I'm out and able to actually leave the city but—my head is still stuck back in Magnolia with the pink-haired lunatic who took my heart. It's just my luck the day I'm supposed to leave town on this mission for Makarov Natsu wakes up.

One thing I've learned about the old coot is that he's extremely secretive. The only time he gives a straight answer is when he deems fit. Frankly, in that aspect, he's more aggravating than Zalty and Spriggan combined. At least those fuckers were straightforward about what they wanted us to do and when.

After having woke up in a house on the outskirts of the city I had no clue what was going on. A couple weeks after I was mostly healed and up and about the prison warden meets me and says that I'm there because he needs my help with something he's planning.

Since he put up with most of our antics in prison I went along with it and was surprised when I met Erza after another week. That's when I found out that if we have to leave the city Erza becomes somewhat of a handler, relaying our whereabouts and whatnot back to him.

Now I'm on my way to the city of Galuna to steal some precious gems with no clue why he wants them.

I roll my shoulders, stretching until I hear them crack and look at my watch. Seeing what time it is I grab my bag and walk to the door of the car. When the train pulls into the Galuna station I have to get off and find somewhere in the city I can stay while I stake out the museum.

Easier said than done.

The train whistle blows again and in the distance I can make out the lights of the train station. I count to three and throw my bag out the door, myself following it a couple seconds later.

When my feet hit the ground I let my knees collapse and roll with the blow, coming out of it in a kneeling position. I get to my feet, walk back to grab my bag and slinging it over my shoulder begin the walk into the city.

Seeing as this one of the only cities I've never stepped foot into, I had to do some research on it. Not something I'm fond of but it's something I'm used. After all, it's better to be prepared for anything.

Like the fact there are miles upon miles of hiking, biking, and horse trails surrounding the city of three million people. Or that there just so happens to be a museum hosting an exhibit of a set of jewels known as MoonDrippite.

Just one jewel of MoonDrippite is worth close to a quarter of a million dollars. The entire display boasting up to seventy-five gems. It's more than a pretty penny if sold to the right people and more than enough to give something of an idea of why Makarov wants them. Not that I don't plan to pocket a couple myself for safety measures.

My Bluetooth buzzes as I step onto one of the smaller paths leading directly into the city and I accept the call, making sure to keep my voice low when I notice a lit building in the distance.

"Yes, Erza?"

Since the only one who has my number is Erza it's not a hard guess of who it is. Not that I particularly care.

" _I take it you've made it into the city?"_

I hum. "Not quite yet, I'm still on the trail. Why?"

In the background I hear something akin to yelling followed by a crash and Erza growling. " _Because the sooner you complete the mission the sooner you can take pinky off our hands. He's being really annoying."_

Biting back a giggle I pause for a second to take my bearings at a four-way and turn down another trail, this time seeing the city lights in the distance.

"Put him on the phone. He's being annoying to be annoying."

" _Firefart!"_ I arch an eyebrow, recognizing the voice as Gray's. He wasn't supposed to return for a couple more days.

" _Ice prick!"_

This time I do giggle, listening to them argue. Really, it sounds like nothing has changed from the prison to the base.

" _Both of you shut the fuck up before I cut your dicks off and feed them to you!"_ I flinch at Erza's roar in my ear, though it seems to do the job.

Another thing I've learned about the red-head since I've been around her. Her mind and sense of humor are just as dirty if not more than both mine and Natsu's combined. The only difference being that the two of us are more than willing to act on the ideas. As it is I find it highly amusing that her threats seem to work pretty well against both of them.

The silence goes for about a minute before she speaks. " _Natsu, Lucy wants to talk to you. Gray, go back to the bar and make sure Cana isn't drowning in a barrel again."_

From the grumbling and the sound of the phone changing hands, I can guess they're actually listening to her orders. Things go quiet for another few seconds then, " _Luce?"_

I actually stumble. My feet trip on nothing when I hear him. To get to hear him again it's like a ton of bricks are knocked off my shoulders. I sigh in relief, a smile lifting my lips.

"Hey, Natsu, how are you doing?"

He grumbles and I can already guess he's out of his element. " _I don't trust them. Not a single one of them."_

Thought so. Just because the scene changes doesn't mean a tiger will change his stripes. The only reason I'm able to be around them is that Erza's already proven she's not gonna stab me in the back.

"I know, it's weird being around them but listen," I step out onto one of the roads leading into the city and know I won't be able to talk long. The Inn I'm staying at within sight a block away. "You trust me right?"

He goes quiet and I won't admit out loud but it scares me. It took me the entire six months I was at the prison to get him to trust me again, to see that go down the drain is gonna be hard.

When the silence continues I try a different method. "Look, Natsu, I don't know what's going on. I don't know why we're here or what Makarov wants with us. All I know is that he said he'll help us if we help him. Which seeing as he's done so much just to get us here I think it'll be good to listen."

He's still quiet but this time I can tell it's a thoughtful silence. I stop in front of the Inn and sigh. "I have to go. I'll have to call Erza tomorrow for an update so I'll see if I can't talk to you then. I hope you think it over."

I end the call as I step through the front door, quickly taking note of the homey feeling within.

The front desk sits on my right, an opening on the far side beside another doorway. What draws my attention though is the black cat sitting on top of it. It's hazel eyes follow me as I approach and I take note that it's missing half its tail.

I set my bag down beside my feet and ring the bell beside the cat.

"Be there in a second!" Almost immediately after a woman with long brown hair hanging at her waist dressed in worn blue jeans and a brown t-shirt jogs out of the door beside the desk. She smiles, stopping across from me. "Hi, sorry about that, how can I help you?"

I arch an eyebrow. "Can I get a room please?"

She nods, turning to shuffle through a pile of papers. "Of course, just give me a second to find—ah ha, here it is!" She places a piece of paper in front of me, laying a pen down beside it while she holds up a smaller piece of rolled paper. "If you sign that paper please?"

I pick it up, skimming it over briefly while I watch her hold up the rolled paper to the cat.

"Handsome, take this to Amy please?"

To my surprise the fucking cat meows at her, grabs the paper and leaps off the counter, quickly disappearing up the stairs on the other side of the room. She giggles, seeing me watching the cat in shock and I turn back to her.

"Do I even wanna know how you trained a cat to do that?"

She shakes her head. "It wasn't me that did it. You'll meet her when she comes down but my sister, Amy is the animal lover. She's the one that trained the cats to deliver messages."

I chuckle in amusement and gesture to the paper. "What's this for anyway?"

"Insurance purposes." That has me pausing for a second. She acts as if everyone that comes through the door asks that which judging by how she already had the paper ready I'd say they do.

Now she's the one looking amused. "It's nothing big, just covering a few things involving having the cats around."

As I pick up the pen I hum. "That must've happened quite a few times?"

She snorts. "You'd think that but no, it's only happened twice and both times were people thinking the cats were demonic entities. I've always told Amy black cats were bad to have wandering around after dark, even if they are beautiful."

"Hey!" We both look up at the exclamation to see a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hands planted on her hips. At a glance she's about two feet shorter than the one behind the desk. Her hair, while still brown, is a bit on the darker side leaning more toward black and pinned up in a tight bun. She's a bit on the bigger side, her curves more pronounced though just as hidden by the pair of sweats and black hoodie she wears. On her shoulder a slimmer black cat with greener eyes then the other sits as if it was made to sit there.

As the woman—Amy I'm assuming—approaches us she scowls pointing at the woman behind the counter.

"You're the one who brought them both here, Nikki. It's not their faults if people can't get used to the fact that black cats are gonna blend in!" Then she looks at me, her scowl flipping to a smile. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Amy May, not sure if this one has introduced herself yet but that's Nikki Belle. Welcome to The Maybelle Inn."

She holds out a hand and I shake it, grinning at her. "Well, now I have an idea where the name came about. I'm Sarah."

Nikki clears her throat and Amy rolls her eyes, gesturing at the stairs. "Nice to meet you, Sarah. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room."

I bend down to grab my bag and she turns, walking back up the stairs. Following her up first one set of stairs then another we come out at the end of a long hall filled with ten doors.

Halfway down she gestures to the doors across from each other. "Both are bathrooms," Then she continues on, walking to the end of the hall with the only open door. She hands me the key with a small smile. "This'll be your room while you're here, I hope you enjoy your stay at Casa Maybelle."

With that she turns and walks back down the hall. Once she disappears around the corner in the stairwell I walk into the room and make sure to lock the door behind me.

I kick my shoes off at the foot of the bed and throw the black duffel onto it. Unzipping it, I pull out three sets of jeans, two blue, one black and set those off to the side followed by a black pair of hiking boots. I set the shirts, two short sleeve and a black long sleeve with a hood, on the other side. After I remove the bag containing my hygiene products all that remains in the bag are another rolled up duffel bag, a hammer, crowbar, a black box about the size of a Rubix cube, a pair of pliers, lockpick, and a pair of worn leather gloves.

Everything I need to break into a museum and escape with gems worth eighteen-million jewel at market price.

* * *

 **I promise y'all, what this is about will make sense come a few chapters. It might not seem like it's anything important but remember this: An oyster's pearl starts out as a grain of sand.**

 **Everything this next plot twist is about is part of building the supports for where this story is going to end up. I've already started leaving little hints about it but at this point it doesn't exactly matter if y'all have seen them. If you have, everything from here on out will help make a lot more sense.**

 **Naruto, aw shucks. Thanks for the compliment.**

 **Chimushea, whether it gets attention or not. I write because I love to write. I'm just glad you're enjoying it enough to think so.**

 **Kitkat, *Stink eye* hmm, sure. Glad to see you've stuck through the grief though.**

 **FlameDragonHime, Aye, I have a feeling it would physically hurt me to kill them off. **

**Rae, yeah, sorry about that. My mind's been divided into a hundred different splinters so I wasn't exactly thinking these past few weeks. Your comments make so much more sense. Of course Natsu's gonna have the soul of a dragon. That dragon just so happens to be Canon Igneel.**

 **Sam, I've been telling you for this for weeks and it still holds true. You will find out why I had to make it look like Lucy and Natsu were dead. Makarov has an extremely detailed plan that revolves around them. That E.N.D. is his grandson is just a plus of that. I will tell you here, because I was being petty last chapter, but when Lucy gets back to Magnolia the plan will be explained. Majority of your answers will come to light then.**

 **MnMAllyn, Lmao, dude, you ain't the only one that does that. I tend to read all my fanfics on the app on my tablet so if I find a story I want to read but I'm too busy I'll download it and get back to it when I have time. With this story, you won't find out what Natsu thinks of things for a little while. I've been focusing on him for most of the story so far so it's about time we put a little more light on Lucy. Makes sense?**

 **Dawn, Thank you. I've had it in mind so much that it felt great to finally be able to write it down and explain it out. That y'all liked it is even better. Now I have a question for ya. What do you think of a family reunion?**

 **Pixie Pixel. I hate to burst your bubble but if you go back and read the chapter where Lucy is talking to Mira you'll see she made a comment under her breath. That comment is a bit of a foreshadow on the family front. That will be expanded on in the future as well. Y'all are gonna hate me when you find out what happens. With Makarov's plan, you're close but still no cigar. The house will still come in play however.**

 **Alright y'all. Five or more reviews and y'all get a sneak peek. I was being petty last week which explains why there wasn't one last chapter but now I give y'all this beautiful piece of work. *grins* have fun.**

 _I roll my eyes, tuning out the tour guide and step away from the tour to observe a different exhibit. History has never interested me. A city I'll be robbing of extremely valuable jewels? Even less. I don't care about when they joined the civil war, which chief died in what year or even when the city developed. All I care about are the gorgeous dark purple jewels under some fucking heavy security._

 _Motion sensors, infrared cameras, bullet proof glass, and at least enough security guards to build a platoon. It's almost as if they expect someone to try and steal the moondripite._

 _How dare they guess my intentions?!_

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	21. Moondripite

***kicks machine, machine turns over* Whoop! Got it fixed! And just in time for a new chapter. Anyway, sorry about last week folks. Things got extremely hectic the past few weeks and I've been running catch up for the last three weeks. So besides a random katana *glares at Deadpool suspiciously* that was stuck in the writing machine I do believe we're all set. Go have fun and I'll see y'all at the end with some fun facts.**

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Galuna City was originally a tribe of natives that were extremely superstitious and said to once practice magic. Even with their beliefs, they were a peaceful people and sought to remain neutral during the civil war in the 1800s. It was only in 1865 when Colonel Acnologia of the 144th Dragon Platoon mistakenly killed Chief Moka's son did the tribe join the war."

I roll my eyes, tuning out the tour guide and step away from the tour to observe a different exhibit. History has never interested me. A city I'll be robbing of extremely valuable jewels? Even less. I don't care about when they joined the civil war, which chief died in what year or even when the city developed. All I care about are the gorgeous dark purple jewels under some fucking heavy security.

Motion sensors, infrared cameras, bulletproof glass, and at least enough security guards to build a platoon. It's almost as if they expect someone to try and steal the moondripite.

How dare they guess my intentions?!

Taking down twenty-five armed guards isn't gonna be a walk in the park—I'll be the first to admit it—but it also won't be that hard.

My original plan still holds true, though it is nice to know I won't have to hunt down the guy who gave the information and make him severely regret it. If it had been wrong, meh who needs someone giving false information running around?

As it is, walking around the museum is a good way to check facts.

Facts like there are no windows in the room where the jewel exhibit is sitting. There are only two sets of double doors in or out of said exhibit. Both are guarded with two guards that switch off every four hours. Motion sensors, while off during the day, crisscross the floor in enough ways to make it impossible for someone to set even a toe down without the alarm tripping. All four glass cases in which the jewels sit are made up of two-inch thick plexiglass. Oh, and let's not forget the fact the four vents in the room are just barely big enough for a chihuahua to fit through.

Tough job? Understatement. Fun job? I can't wait to find out.

Having been here for a handful of hours already, I wander around for another hour to recheck my facts before I finally leave. Walking out the front doors among a herd of elderly people making their way to a bus parked out front.

The Inn I'm staying at wasn't chosen by chance. It is in fact three blocks away from the museum with another three blocks to the trails leading back to the railroad. Easy escape and easy hiding if things go south.

So it only takes me fifteen minutes to get back to the Inn. When I get back I pass Amy watering one of the rose bushes growing up the side of the building. On her shoulder, as it always seems to be, is the smaller black cat with the whole tail.

The cat meows when it sees me, drawing Amy's attention and I smile at the short brunette.

"Hi, Ms. May, how are you today?"

She rolls her eyes, setting the water jug down. "Please, Sarah, call me Amy. I hear Ms. May and I look over my shoulder for my mother."

I nod, looking at the cat in suspicion. Surely it must be my imagination but I swear the cat is glaring at me. "Well, Amy, how are you today?"

This time the brunette grins, reaching up to scratch the cat. "I'm good, it's such a beautiful day it'd be a waste to ignore it."

A cold wind blowing through the buildings and chilling everyone to the bone? Sure. Though the sunlight that gleams down through some of the clouds does feel good.

"That's good. Anyway, I think I'll be going." Amy arches an eyebrow.

"Have you tried Nikki's raisin cookies yet? She just baked some this morning."

I really need to get out here. If I don't I'll end up in the middle of an argument about the difference between margarine and butter. It happened this morning and if I'm in sight when those two get together I'll end up in the middle of another useless argument.

Not that knowing that butter is, in fact, creamier than margarine would help my baking career. _Not._

Clearing my throat, I look for an escape. "Um, actually I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long. See I just came back to get my things and check out."

Hey, it's the truth.

Her shoulders slump just the slightest but it doesn't affect her tone. "Of course. That's quite alright. Whenever you're ready I'll go ahead and check you out."

Moving away from her I wouldn't say I sprint, more like I utilize the fact that my legs are long to increase the distance at a hastened pace. When I enter the Inn I ignore the sounds of dishes clattering from the door beside the counter and walk up the steps taking them two at a time.

At the top, I have to jump the last step to avoid the half-tail cat sleeping there then walk the rest of the way to the room I stayed in the past couple nights. While the smaller, more benign parts of the plan took a couple days to lay out I found it best to just leave my stuff here but now that I know the in and outs of the building layout and the guard routine I know where I can stash the stuff not needed inside the museum.

That and I can't exactly have anyone seeing me dressed in all black just hours before the museum alarms go off. It defeats the purpose of being anonymous.

As I grab the handful of knives stashed in various locations around the room I pause to look out the window, noting the rapidly darkening sky. The way I figure I have an hour to get to the forest to stash the nonessential bag then get back into the city and break into the museum.

The museum closes at sundown, but the hour is essential for the guards to slacken their surveillance since _no one could possibly be dumb enough to rob it after hours._

I stop, glaring at the opposite wall, and silently vow to wring Makarov's neck until he tells me why the fuck he sent me on this suicide mission.

 _Strangle him, hang him by his toes and use him as a target to—_ I shake my head, cutting off that thought and look up when the stand beside the bed begins to vibrate. My eyes fall on the Bluetooth I may have forgotten to put on when I left this morning and rush to do so now, the call connecting to an enraged snarl.

 _"I've been trying to call you for an hour. Where have you been?"_

Slipping a knife into a sheath sewn into the wall of the bag I snort, not nearly as fazed by her anger as I probably should be. "What do you think I was doing?" Mindful that someone may be listening, I switch to code, turning to grab my boots. "I was checking out the house to see what would have to be fixed. Gotta be honest, it'll take me a little while to make all the repairs."

The line goes quiet as she thinks and I take the chance to zip up my bag, throwing it out into the hallway before looking for anything I might've missed.

 _"How much will you be able to do in a night?"_

I grin. "To be honest, Erz, I could probably do it in less if Cobra's loan works the way it supposed to."

Even as I tell her this, my eyes wander to my bag where the black box sits. 'That black box' being an Electric Magnetic Pulse I bartered off one of the bartenders at Makarov's bar. Well, bartered off her boyfriend but same thing.

Supposedly he's some tech geek working as a private contractor for the military with a side flow of selling weapons to the outside groups.

Anyway, he offered a deal I couldn't resist. I try out his newest E.M.P. and if it doesn't work he gives me a blank check. Since it's only good for one use, and only for an hour and a half at that, I'll have to be picky about when I use it which is why it's perfect for tonight.

Leaving the room, I grab my bag and turn down the hall. "Just remind him that if it doesn't work I'll gladly take that check."

She snorts, amusement clear in the gesture. _"What makes you think you'll live long enough to get back here to take it?"_

Playfully I gasp, throwing my bag over my shoulder as I jog down the last couple steps. _"_ I cannot believe that you dare underestimate my skills. There will be consequences for this."

 _"Sure, Ms. Heartfilia. In the meantime don't do anything stupid."_

I roll my eyes, approaching the desk to see Amy petting the half-tail cat. "And here I thought you knew me better. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you another time."

She hangs up without another word.

Amy turns to a laptop I only now notice sitting open off to the side and turns it on, looking back at me. "Your total will be six hundred and fifty jewel for the three-night stay and I'll need your key back please."

Reaching into a side pocket of my bag I pull out the small wallet Erza gave me before I left and count out the money required, setting it and the key on the counter. While she rings it up on the computer my eyes land on the green-eyed cat sleeping on a shelf three feet above Amy's head.

"What are their names again?" The brunette tilts her head to me in confusion and I gesture to the cats. "What are their names?"

This time she grins, reaching up to pet the half-tail. "Well, this one here is Handsome. Nikki named him that because she thinks he's so handsome. I think she should've named him Halftail. The monster sleeping up there," she points to the green-eyed cat. "is Fury. Nikki wanted to name her Toothless after the Night Fury on How To Train Your Dragon but I figured out it was a female so she settled with me calling it Fury."

Then she leans forward, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Let me tell you, she can be quite the devil sometimes."

As if on cue the cat—Fury—leaps off the shelf, landing on Amy's back and climbing up to her shoulder once more.

The brunette gives me a knowing look, pointing to the cat. "See? Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Amy shakes her head, returning to the computer and a laugh escapes me at the cat's smug expression.

After a minute she prints up a receipt and hands it to me. "Here you are. I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Maybelle and that we'll see you again."

I grin, raising the piece of paper in my hand to her in salute as I walk to the door. "Thank, Amy. I think I will. Tell Nikki I said bye."

There's close to no chance I'll actually be back here but if I do—if we do—I'll definitely stop by to say hello to the crazy ladies and their cats who could almost be human.

Walking the three blocks to the forest edge is strange. When the sun touches the horizon it's as if the streets are poisoned for not a soul walks the sidewalks. Where earlier in the day it was more likely to be jabbed by a wild elbow on accident now it's safe enough to walk from one side of town to the other without a worry.

I've noticed this fact the night I walked into the city. At first, I just thought it was a city-wide curfew thing. Until I asked Nikki the previous night.

 _"It's a preventative measure. Folks around here are super superstitious so they believe that if they stay inside after sundown the 'demons' won't steal their bodies."_

 _"That's impossible." I sputter, looking at her suspiciously. "Ghosts aren't real. Let alone demons."_

 _She shrugs, setting down the last plate on the table. "I've lived in this town almost a decade now. I've seen a lot of things that couldn't be explained by science. Amy's the only other who's willing to go out after dark if only because she always has an extra set of eyes to watch her back."_

 _Nikki looks up at the hazel eyed cat sitting in the china cabinet before she turns to the kitchen. I follow her, casting a look at the cat as I pass._

 _"Surely there are tourists who are out after dark?" She picks up a plate of deer meat drowning in gravy and passes it to me, giving me a look I can't quite determine._

 _"In the summer, aye, tourists are out in full force. But any other time of the year when it's even the slightest bit cold out the darker things come out. For those who don't live in the city or are just visiting they end up scratched." She curls the fingers of her hand into a claw, grinning evilly. "Things that might seem like reality are a dream and dreams become reality. So if you plan on going out, watch your back."_

As our conversation comes to mind I snort, but still cast an extra glance to the alleys as I pass by. I might not be one to believe in the paranormal but even I know when to not push my luck.

The fact that I might be wishing for one of those cats to watch my back may or may not be forcefully pushed into a trunk, chained, locked, and dropped into the deepest pits of my mind.

Reaching the edge of the forest I breathe a small sigh of relief and jog down a hidden path. About twenty minutes in I come across an old broken down shed overgrown with vegetation. The door on it hangs off the hinges, obviously having been broken off long ago, and I step inside just long enough to hide my unneeded bag out of sight.

Once I'm sure of the shed's location comparable to the train tracks and to the city, I turn back the way I came, my tool bag slung over my head.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Smoke discolors the air, floating up to cling to the single lamp hanging above a circular table. Five men, dressed in similar charcoal gray museum uniforms sit around it, in each of their hands a set of cards.

One of the guards grins and a cigar—the source of the smoke—flicks ashes across the man beside him. "Alright boys," he displays his hand for the others. "Read 'em and weep!"

The man beside him coughs, smacking the ash off himself. "For fuck's sake, Carl. That's the fifth hand this game."

Cackling wildly Carl collects the pot of snacks sitting in the middle of the table. When he sits up he smirks at his neighbor.

"What can I say, Gene? I'm just lucky tonight."

A giggle, lighter and more feminine than any the men can produce grabs their attention and all five look up to see a figure leaning against a shelf. The figure is hidden in shadow and Gene squints, getting barely a better look.

"Oi, the museum is closed and this room is off limits. What do you think you're doing here?"

She remains in her spot, hidden in the shadows though the guard thinks he sees her tilt her head. "Oh, I know the museum is closed. In fact, that's why I'm here."

There's something in her voice—something about the way she speaks that puts the guards on edge. Gene begins to slide his hand to the pistol at his side. Trying to keep the mysterious woman distracted as he does, he decides to speak.

"May I ask why that is?"

She giggles again, the sound sounding off to the guard. "Oh, you know. This, that, a few stones here, a few stones there."

The dots visibly connect in each of the guards' heads one after the next but before they can act four dull pops sound off. One by one the guards slump around the table until Gene is the last alive.

He dry swallows, watching as the woman steps into the light. Lucy smiles softly at him, her red hair drifting to cover one eye as she raises the silenced pistol to him. He can't decide what throws him off more, the fact that the femme fatale standing before him os hot enough to be on the cover of a magazine or that her smile is as innocent as it is cruel.

"Now, Mr. Sims, I have one question for you." Her honeyed tone draws his mind back to his present predicament and he nods hastily, letting her know he's listening. Her smile morphs into a dark grin. "When is the next shift change due?"

Gene swallows once more, feeling as of he'd just swallowed a desert. "It just changed. They won't be back for three and a half hours."

Lucy hums, her chocolate brown eyes similar to tree bark. "Thank you. I'll be sure to inform the others you've snitched on them."

Has that pistol always gleamed like ice? He needs an out and he needs one now.

"Wait!" He throws up a hand, his gray eyes pleading. "If you let me live I can turn the cops off your trail."

She tsks, leaning forward to drag a sharp nail across his cheek. When she got so close, he doesn't know but the touch has a shiver going down his spine. "Oh, sweetheart, there's only one man I'll ever leave alive and you're not him."

With that she pulls the trigger, his body slumping forward in his seat. Lucy checks his pulse and when she finds none she pats his head gingerly before moving in between the bodies to the table.

After she slides on her gloves she pulls the black Rubix cube from her bag. The cube itself is completely black save a small green circle located on the top of the cube. She presses her thumb to this circle before setting it in the middle of the table. From there she watches in fascination as the neon green begins to spread down the sides drawing more circular patterns as it does.

When the green reaches the bottom the light overhead flickers and Lucy grins as she hears the light break.

"The E.M.P. will not only disable but short circuit and destroy all electronics in half a block." She murmurs the words told to her and grins, shaking her head. "Well, I'll be damned. Cobra was right."

Moving away from the table she pauses and removes a pouch from her back pocket. She frowns, sliding a pair of glasses from the pocket. "Now let's see if he's right about this."

She rubs a thumb along the frames until she finds a small switch hidden in the arm. A small click sounds and she slides on the glasses blinking a couple times to absorb the greens and yellows she's seeing.

After a minute she carefully steps forward, comparing her memory of the space to the shapes she's seeing. Once she's comfortable with it the red-head moves quickly, walking toward the stairs leading out.

The door at the top opens with a small squeak causing her to pause; her ears focusing on the hall before her. When no footsteps come she slips out grabbing a small tube from her bag as she turns to the face the door.

Lucy grins, unscrewing the cap and has to bite back a giggle as she places a few drops of glue on the door jam. She lets the door close and walks away, her explorations from earlier guiding her in the direction of the exhibit.

A few turns later she comes to a stop at an intersection. Moonlight filters through a window down the hall from her, only slightly illuminating the hall. She hums quietly in thought, looking between the three halls in indecision and trying to remember the path when a noise catches her attention.

"What do you think happened?"

Lucy pauses and tilts her head. Footsteps come from the hall to her right so she ducks behind a wooden totem, her glasses lighting up at the sight of the two guards walking her way.

"Probably something shorted. Wouldn't be the first time it happened."

The guards walk by her, continuing down the hall and the red-head grins, slipping from her spot to follow them. As she follows them she recognizes the guards, her eyes going to the keyring strapped to the older guard's belt.

The limited light has the guards sometimes stumbling in their steps. At one such stumble, Lucy uses the opening to bring the first guard down, her arm wrapping around his throat. With a nearly inaudible crack his neck is broke; his partner none the wiser.

"Say, think we should call this in?"

The second guard looks back in confusion when he doesn't get a reply and is met with the sight of a silver barrel in his face.

"Make one sound, one _move_ , and you'll join your partner." He nods, unable to see the attacker in the dark. "Good, now hand over your keys."

He's frozen; his eyes solidly on the gun. The hammer cocking snaps him from his paralysis and he swallows, slowly reaching for the key ring. The guard pulls it off, his hand shaking as he holds it out.

Unseen to him Lucy grins. Planning this she never thought it would go so well. That the guards could be too stupid to put up a fight. Reaching out she snatches it from him, in the same instance swinging the gun at his temple. When he crumples to the ground unconscious she tucks the gun and keys into her bag and approaches him, quickly dispatching him in much the same fashion as his partner.

She hides the bodies. It wouldn't do to have one of the remaining survivors find her handy work before she reaches her target after all.

Fifteen minutes later finds her hiding behind a statue, her eyes focused on the unguarded doors to the exhibit. She frowns, looking up and down the hall in worry. To be worried or not… That is the question. One turning over in her mind multiple times in the handful of minutes she's hid behind the statue.

Still, time is not on her side to worry about missing guards.

The red-head decides to risk it. She leans over, bending at the waist as she makes a run for the doors. When she reaches them she grabs a handle and pulls it open wide enough for her to slip through. It closes behind her, a squeak from the hinges causing her to cringe.

A minute passes by and when no alarms are raised she relaxes, turning to take in the otherwise pitch black room illuminated through the glasses. The cases light up a forest green and she approaches the closest one. Her hands dip into her bag, only to come up a couple seconds later with the crowbar and hammer.

She eyes the glass carefully, resting the teeth of the crowbar on the very corner of the glass where sides meet top.

"The corners are the weakest part of any piece of glass. Even if it's inches thick. Strike the corner just right and—" The hammer comes down, a light tap causing a great spider web to shoot across the case. It crumbles in on itself, a tinkling sound following the glass splinters hitting the ground.

Returning the hammer and crowbar to her bag she pulls out a fabric pouch, this one held closed by a simple black drawstring. She holds the pouch open with one hand and with the other she grabs the quarter sized gems sitting on the glass covered pillow. Then she grimaces feeling something dig into the finger of her glove.

"Really should've thought this over better." She growls, raising her hand to her mouth to pull out a glass sliver. With her other hand, she grabs a handful of gems, carefully brushing away more glass shards as she does.

Once the case is clean she moves onto the next. A pattern of glass hitting the ground followed by a few choice curses picks up over the next ten minutes. Until she reaches the last case.

She aims the hammer over the crowbar, eyeing it carefully and brings it with a gentle tap. As the glass shatters a creak from nearby double doors catches her attention. She pauses reaching a handout for the gems and turns to look at the doors. At first she doesn't make out anyting and then the glass is picking up a slight movement. The door opens inch by inch until she can make out a hand from one of the guards on the doorknob. With the knowledge that her time is up, she reaches for the rest of the jewels ignoring the glass splinters.

"Whoever's there put your hands up and leave the jewels alone."

Lucy smirks reaching into her bag to grab her gun with one hand while she dumps the rest of the jewels in the bag with the other. With the glasses illuminating the guard for her to see she doesn't have a second thought about raising her gun and pulling the trigger just once.

She knows she only has two rounds left but with all the gems collected she's not worried. Quickly closing the bag of gems she sets it in her side bag and jogs for the door, stopping by the guard on the way out to grab the gun from his holster.

Running back the way she came the blonde takes careful note to listen for footsteps. With her focusing so hard she misses the steps of front of her until she hears the hammer cock on a pistol. She pauses beneath the window, the dim moonlight barely illuminating her in the darkened hall.

For the first time since she put them on the glasses betray her. They blind her in the moonlight preventing her from seeing the guard hidden in the shadow in front of her.

"Freeze!" She can only do as the guard says; unable to make out how the situation has gone so wrong. She can't see the guard, she can't see the gun, and she can't see a way out of the corner she's been backed into. "Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!"

With her mind turning, her eyes once again land on the window. Lucy leans over barely catching a glimpse of the ground two stories below. She grins looking back at the guard.

"No thank you," The blonde states smugly. "I think I'll keep my hands right where they are."

As she expects the guard takes it the wrong way. She drops to the floor, her face to the ground as he shoots. The bullets go wild, busting open the window and Lucy jumps up, running for the hole.

Placing her hand on a part of the ledge mostly free of glass she goes to vault over, only to scream in pain when the guard fires his final shot. Lucy hits the ground, stumbling to her feet and turns back. She locks eyes with the guard, switching her gun from her injured right to her left and fires twice.

Sirens sound in the distance but murderous glee replaces worry for a few short seconds as she watches the dead guard slump against the window. Then she jogs down the alley, coming to a stop by the open basement window. She sets her bag down and climbs through, returning only a minute later with the E.M.P. in hand.

She zips up the bag, throws it over her shoulder, running into the shadows of the alleyway just as red and blue lights race down the block to the front of the building.

* * *

 **Fun facts:**

 **1) My cat is named Fury. The story about the demon almost being called Toothless is in fact true. Only it was my cousin who originally was supposed to own the cat who wanted to name her after the dragon and my mother who convinced her to stick with Fury. Do I love the demon? Yes, yes I do. Is she a little monster that terrorizes the house? Yes, yes she is.**

 **2) My Aunt's cat is named Handsome. He is in fact missing half his tail. I think he should've been called Halftail but then again I may have read the Warrior's Series by Erin Hunter too much.**

 **3) My mother and my Aunt both have a strong connection to the paranormal. I believe in ghosts, I believe in demons. This is why I refuse to have anything to do with Ouija boards or horror movies.**

 **Now that that's done let's go ahead with the reviews.**

 ** _MnMAllyn_ , AWWW, thank you. I'm so glad you like the dynamic. The Bonnie and Clyde/Joker and Harley Quinn theme that's forming was not something I was expecting when I started this story but it's definitely an awesome addition.**

 _ **Gingershipper,**_ ***winks*** **Your wish is my command. Please settle back and enjoy the ride. Just make sure you keep all hands and limbs within the car at all times because this shit is a roller coaster. *Grins***

 _ **FlameDragonHime,**_ **She did not fake her death for a mission. Makarov faked her death for... TBA. NO SPOILERS. That said I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 ** _Sam,_ Let's call letting Lucy run around practice for what is to come. those gems are gonna come in handy but you won't find out why until the end. *Winks* It's gonna be a few more chapters before Makey reveals his ulterior motive but in the mean time please enjoy the torture and smut I have planned. (Not in the same scene now.) Dude, if you enjoyed that threat you'd like some of the shit the admin of the FB page, Mira and I come up with.**

 ** _Shana,_ aye, it's like shifting gears. Each new gear gets us closer to the answer. That just may or may not involve Grimoire Heart and the Prime Minister but shhh. You didn't hear that from me.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ *arches eyebrow* who said anything about not killing anyone? I'd say there was most definitely death in this chapter. But now I gotta ask myself. What the fuck is up with all these guards? Honestly I have no clue, they just keep appearing. As for the cats, please read the fun facts ^ ^ ^ **

***looks at Deadpool* You fucking gave her the plot book didn't you?! *Deadpool holds his hands up* Wait, Grizz, I didn't do it. She doesn't have the plot book! I do! *Pulls out said book, glares at him* Okay, just had to make sure. These theories are almost scary accurate.**

 ** _Karsyn,_ It's all good. The execution of the chapter didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it too but now that we're moving in the right direction things will be getting explained.**

 ** _Silver Light of Dawn,_ this is just the beginning. The basics of their roles are gonna remain the same throughout the story it's just how that role applies to the other characters that's gonna change. If that makes sense...**

 _"Brother, is there something wrong?"_

 _Kristoff ignores me, glaring at Father. "Is it true?"_

 _Father sets the paper in his hand on the desk, steepling his fingers to look at my brother the way a scientist would look at a new bug._

 _"Kristopher, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific. As it is I should be calling the guards to remove you to your room for storming in here the way you have."_

 _Brother raises one hand, pointing at Father in a deprecating gesture. "Don't give me that shit, Jude," I bite my lip in fright. Kristoff has never called Father by his name; it is forbidden to do so. "Tell me right here right now. Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Selling. Us?!"_

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Y'all, I really am sorry about last week. I try to have a chapter for y'all each week but sometimes things don't go the way I want them to and I end up with only half a chapter written. That said I do hope this made up for the delay and that I'll see ya again next week.**


	22. Acalypha

**If y'all have followed along with the story—which seeing as you're this far then you probably are—you know I cover a lot of Lucy and Natsu's background through memories and dreams. There was something I hinted at a couple chapters back that I'll be explaining this chapter and I just want to warn y'all.**

 **There will be a** _ **suicide**_ **this chapter.**

 **Now I know it can be a trigger and I know that it can put a lot of people up in arms so if you know it is a trigger for you, you don't have to read it. It will be in the beginning in italic as is typical of a memory so once you're past that you'll be good to continue reading.**

* * *

Chapter 22

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _The door slams open and I jump, watching in confusion as he storms in. A blonde shock of hair he always shoves behind his ear comes down to cover his eye but I can see the fury in his brown eyes. He stops in front of Father's desk and I frown._

" _Brother, is there something wrong?"_

 _Kristoff ignores me, glaring at Father. "Is it true?"_

 _Father sets the paper in his hand on the desk, steepling his fingers to look at my brother the way a scientist would look at a new bug._

" _Kristopher, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific. As it is I should be calling the guards to remove you to your room for storming in here the way you have."_

 _Brother raises one hand, pointing at Father in a deprecating gesture. "Don't give me that shit,_ Jude _," I bite my lip in fright. Kristoff has never called Father by his name; it is forbidden to do so. "Tell me right here right now. Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Selling. Us?!"_

 _His voice rises and I flinch, unused to hearing that volume or that profanity from him. Still, his words register and I look to Father in confusion. His expression never changes. I see no shock or outrage at the accusation or Kristoff's behavior._

 _Instead, Father smirks, leaning back in his chair._

" _It's simple really. The railroad has been having some financial difficulties this past year. I'd be bankrupt by the new year if things kept like they have. Fortunately, I've been approached by some powerful people with a large sum of money to take you two off my hands."_

" _Money?!" Kristoff sputters. "We're your children, your own flesh and blood! Why would you sell us off as nothing more than mere property?"_

 _Father's expression darkens. "Make no mistake, Kristopher. You and your sister are nothing then valuable pieces of property that I've chosen to sell."_

 _Brother points at the picture of Mama hanging above the fireplace. "What would Mother say about this? About you selling off your children to strangers all because they have a deep bank account?"_

 _I shrink back in fear as Father shoots to his feet, leaning over the desk to point at Kristoff much the same way Brother did to him minutes earlier. "You two pieces of trash are why my wife is dead in the first place! If she had just aborted the pregnancy like I'd told her too she'd still be alive and I wouldn't be arguing with the likes of you."_

 _Brother goes quiet. His eyes go cold and he looks at me, a look of apology clear in his eyes. "If that is how you feel, Jude." He looks back to Father, slowly reaching to the knife I now see poking from a sheath on his belt. "Then you'll have one less piece of property to sell. I refuse to be sold like some object. I am a person, a living breathing human being and yes, Mama died giving birth to us but she would be just as disgusted with your behavior as I am."_

 _His knife shines deadly in the light, just before it flashes across his neck._

" _No!" I scream, dropping the papers in my arms to run to him. Without even registering it I use his knife to cut his shirt and use to strips to try and stop the bleeding._

 _Brother smiles at me, setting a hand on my arm. "Sis, please forgive me."_

 _I shake my head. My eyesight is becoming blurry, his face fogging through the tears. "No, Kristoff, please you idiot. Don't leave me."_

 _The bandages do nothing. The light in his eyes still fades, his hand still hits the ground now as lifeless as it's owner. I lean over him, uncaring of his blood smearing across my own skin and clothes._

" _Please, Brother, please, don't do this. Please don't leave me." Above my whimpers, I hear marching footsteps, those belonging only to the guards._

 _One grabs me by my arms, attempting to pull me from Kristoff. I scream, ripping my arms from their grasp to cling to him._

 _When two sets of hands pull me from Brother I lift my head and even though my eyesight is blurred I can make out Father clearly._

 _An unbridled rage fills me at the unsympathetic expression the man wears and I scream again—a scream of rage and grief so loud I feel the guards flinch._

" _I'll kill you!" I scream at the man. "You killed my brother and I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"_

 _The guards pull me through the door and the last view I have of what used to be my family is Father returning to his desk and my brother lying dead in a pool of his blood._

 _As the door to Father's study slams shut a whistle begins to build in my ears. The sound grows until_ I open my eyes and look out the window to see the train slowing.

I frown in confusion and stumble to my feet, slowly walking to the door to see a small city growing in the distance.

One I know all too well.

A flash of light grabs my attention as the train pulls into a turn and I scowl, reaching up to activate my Bluetooth.

It rings three times then, " _What's wrong?"_

Turning back, I throw both bags over my right shoulder, being careful to avoid aggravating the wound on my arm.

"I'm relaxing on a sunny beach with a drink in hand."

I can practically hear her eye roll. " _Late night sarcasm is not a good color for you, Lucy. The only reason you'd be calling this late is if there's a hitch in the plan."_

Rolling my eyes I move to the door, eyeing the ground speeding by a bit too quickly for my liking. "Let's start with I took a gunshot to the arm, I'm tired out of my fucking mind, I'm carrying twenty million jewels worth in moondripite, the train is being stopped at Acalypha, oh and let's not forget the small army of pigs in black that is gonna be searching the train when it stops at the train station. But I thought I'd just let you know before I go dark for a few days."

That catches her attention—just as a perfect clearing rolls by.

" _Lucy—"_ What she's saying is kinda lost to the wind in my jump. Coming out of the roll on my feet I hear her sigh.

" _You didn't hear a thing I said did you?"_

I frown, though I force my voice to a whisper to avoid alerting any cops that may be in the area. "Nope, was kind of jumping the train at that moment but go on."

" _I was saying you need to find cover until the heat dies down. What city is the train stopping at?"_

Really, it doesn't matter she's not there in front of me. I flinch.

"Ah, Acalypha?"

Silence. Dead silence. Even quieter then dead silence really. As in I can hear the crackle of the earpiece above her.

" _Find another city to hide in."_

Ducking a tree branch I scowl. "Erza, just because you know where I'm at doesn't mean you can control my actions. Besides," My dream from the train comes to mind causing my fists to clinch. "that bastard has had it coming for a long time."

She goes quiet for a while though she doesn't hang up. I use that silence than to gather my thoughts and focus on the path ahead, trying to avoid spraining an ankle.

About five minutes go by, in which I find a hiking path to follow before she speaks.

" _Do what you must but keep me updated regularly. Let me know what you decide."_

For the first time since I woke I grin, shifting the packs to a better balance. "Aye, Sir, I'll let you know what happens."

She hangs up and I turn to the small city in the distance.

Acalypha is a lot like Galuna is some aspects. It's a rural city connected to the rest of Fiore only by the train system. It has a little over nine-hundred thousand people that call it home. And I might as well add that the biggest support of the city is the Ashley Railroad.

Though as I get closer and can see the rundown buildings I'd say the Railroad has done nothing to support the people in a long time.

Some buildings are boarded up, others look like they're caving in on themselves. More than once I pass a homeless person sleeping in a doorway or huddled in an alley with others.

It takes me more than twenty minutes before I leave the ruined and slumming part of the city behind. When I do I go to the first motel I find.

Said motel looking barely better than the neighborhood I left behind. Approaching the front desk I can hear yelling coming from one room, a baby screaming coming from another, and from yet another, I can barely make out the all too familiar sound of a couple being intimate.

Thankfully once I step inside the door leading to the front desk the noises cut out.

For some reason, my brain has trouble associating the stylishly suited man behind the desk with the motel.

His dirty blonde hair is cut short, though a few shocks hang down to frame his face. With his attention on the computer off to the side, I notice a glint from his wire-framed glasses.

The brown business suit he wears, while an odd shade closer to tan, doesn't exactly seem out of place on the man himself.

Said man looks up, seeming to finally notice me and smiles. "Hello, welcome to the A.M. Motel. How may I help you?"

"I was hoping for a room for the night."

He nods, turning to a bin taped on the inside counter. "Right, for one night that'll be a hundred jewel."

I pull out my wallet, pulling out two fifties and lay them on the counter.

A few seconds later he turns back, holding up a key connected to a matte blue keyring. "You'll be in Room 224, it's right up the stairs, third door down."

He points the set of steps visible through the front door and I smile thanking him.

Just as I'm about to step out the door I pause and walk back up to the desk. I clear my throat, catching his attention and grin sheepishly.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me where the nearest pharmacy is?"

"Of course," He pushes his glasses back up his nose. "Go to the end of this block, turn right, and continue on for three blocks. That would be the nearest one open at this time."

I grin, thanking him once more and leave the little office. Outside it's a bit quieter, the screaming baby and arguing couple having calmed down while I was inside.

Using the clerk's directions I turn to the steps and take them two at a time. At the top I count the doors, coming to a stop in front of the door labeled with the rusted numbers 224 below the peephole.

Inserting key to lock I have to turn a full four revolutions before the lock clicks and I can turn the knob to step in. Stepping inside I'm impressed the room isn't as bad as I thought it'd be.

Even though the TV might look like it's from the sixties and the wallpaper may be peeling in strips as long as my arm the room is warm and well lit.

I set my bags down, almost immediately sliding the one with my tools under the bed for safe keeping. The bag with my clothes I hold onto long enough to pull a black long sleeve hoodie from before that too is pushed under the bed.

The clock on the nightstand might say nearly midnight but I still have too much to do and a whole other location to be in before daylight comes. That said I make sure my hair is hidden in my hoodie, the hood hiding my face from anyone still on the street, and I leave the room.

Half an hour later I'm back, a bag of stuff from the pharmacy in hand. Immediately I head for the bathroom, pulling my hoodie off as I walk and throwing it on the bed.

Turning the shower on to let it heat up, I strip out of my bloody clothes hissing when my shirt sleeve grabs my arm.

That guard got lucky with his shot. If the moonlight hadn't blinded me I would've been able to take down the guard and avoided the wound. Instead, I'm stuck with a bullet graze half an inch deep causing useless pain and bleeding all over the place.

Going on two hours between getting hit and me just now cleaning it the blood has dried my shirt to my arm and already begun to scab over. Cool scar or not it will take longer for it to heal if I don't stitch it up which leads me to the mess spread across the bathroom counter.

First, I finish stripping and climb into the steaming shower. The steam and heat will help soften the scabbing. On the flip side, I have to keep my arm up to avoid getting the dye washing out of my hair in it.

 _What fun._

I run through the routine: shampoo twice, condition once, scrub thrice, and before I know it the water is no longer running red. The last thing I do before I step out is to use the quickly cooling water to clean the wound up. Some of the scabbing wash away with the motion allowing some fresh bleeding but it's preferable for my next step.

Turning off the water, I step out of the shower and wrap my hair up in a towel to get it out of the way. Then I return to stand in front of the mirror.

My eyes roam the woman staring back at me, being careful to ignore the three three inch long scars located across my abdomen. I press a hand to the still red scar of the right of my abdomen, a brief flash of red pain coming to mind before I shake my head and reach for the small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I don't have time to think about anything besides the fact that I need to stitch up my arm and get across the city in the next few hours.

As the alcohol hits the wound I hiss, clenching my teeth against the stinging pain. The alcohol hurts more than the wound itself but I'll be damned if I let it get infected.

I pat it dry with a piece of gauze and go for the next step.

Pharmacies don't exactly carry Hospital level needles so I have to settle with a large sewing needle and thread. Instead of doubling the thread as if to fix a piece of clothing I quadrupled it to ensure it'll last me until I can get back to Magnolia and get a doctor to patch it up.

A grimace twists my lips when I raise the needle to my opposite arm, mentally preparing for the pain to come. Then I make the first stitch.

Between the pull of the thread through the skin and the sharpness of the needle, the first six are a bitch. After that, however, I manage to tune it out and the last six go by without much hassle. I tie it off with a simple lockstitch, cutting the thread with a knife and dropping the bloody needle in the sink.

Looking at it to make sure the bleeding has stopped I grab the gauze next, padding it well. Then comes the tape and ace bandage to make sure it doesn't move.

After all that's done and I'm satisfied with it, I move onto the final step. Dying my hair once more.

That alone takes up another half hour of my time but it's not much longer before I'm packing everything back up, wiping everything of blood and prints, and leaving the room again. This time however I lock the door, leaving the key in the lock.

Can't exactly return the key to the clerk after redying my hair, now can I?

On the stairs I pause on the landing, casting an eye out for onlookers before leaping the railing. Back on my feet, I turn south, toward the alley, toward the forest, and toward the Ashley Estates.

It's time for a family reunion.

* * *

 **Someone's got Daddy issues. *grins evilly* oh the blood and gore, the blood and gore. I hope y'all are buckled in. Next week is gonna be a thrill ride itself. But for now, let's just get on with the reviews.**

 ** _Rae,_ I'm glad you liked it. Hope you look forward to the next.**

 ** _Sam,_ you ain't far off on that point. Both Natsu and Lucy are gonna be after the old man to explain what all the craziness is about. But I think you'll enjoy the craziness he has planned. *winks* Meh, I like to think of it like this. With Edolas in hibernation Natsu's rage factor is sort of muted for the moment. Of course, Edolas will make another appearance but it won't be until a certain point sets Natsu off emotionally. Just like with this chapter and the suicide, there will be some other things I'm exploring that I haven't really explored much yet. Aw, thank you for the compliment. I think it's fun to throw those little extra bits in there to give the story more depth.**

 ** _MnM,_ ain't that the truth. I planned it so that by the time we reached Natsu and Lucy outside the prison there'd be a pretty good understanding of his past. This little trip to Galuna and Acalypha are my way of exploring Lucy's past and the reasons why she is the way she is.**

 ** _Karsyn,_ AWWWW, you are just so sweet. Thank you for the compliment.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ *cries dramatically* Why oh why didn't you tell me it was your birthday! Now I feel bad because I don't have anything to give you. *grins* That's alright. Be on the look out for a HTTYD oneshot called Friend for Life. Nothing's better then a late birthday present. Now if you excuse me I have to hunt Blue and DP down. No one gets in my plotbooks and gets away with. **

**_Silver Light of Dawn,_ Actually, you'd be surprised what I've learned just from observing. ****Other things I'll have an idea of but most times I'll still look up to make sure it's correct and if I can tweak it to fit the universe.** **The thing with the glass? Watch someone drop their phone. the screen breaks more often by dropping on its sides or corners then the front or back. It has to do with the tension in the glass itself. Most of it gathers in the corners to keep the middle from falling in so a sharp tap with say a nail or a crowbar and boom, the glass shatters. It's kind of a secret love of mine with exploring how things are made or destroyed. I can't exactly understand the scientific terms to it but I get the basics pretty well. Like the other day my friend wanted to know why the days grow longer in the spring and summer then in the winter so I ended up explaining the entirety of the the earth's axis having to do with which hemisphere is closer to the sun at a certain time during the year. *Eyeroll* I think she was a little overwhelmed with finding out I knew so much about something pretty much no one remembers from science class.**

 _Sorry folks, While y'all hit it out of the park with the reviews again I sadly don't have a sneak peak for y'all this week._

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	23. Father and Daughter

**Deadpool: Hey, Grizz, guess what I bought off the guy next door for a hundred bucks?**

 **Grizz: *Groans* What did you buy, Deadpool?**

 ***Hears an engine revving and peaks out the study door to see a KTM 450 in the living room***

 **DP: I bought a dirt bike! *gets on it***

 **Grizz: NO! Get off the dirt bike! There will be no dirt bike riding in this house!** ***DP twists the throttle, the bike jumps forward into the wall* Gods dammit Deadpool, I just fixed this house after the last explosion! Folks, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to leave ya like this but I gotta stop this idiot before he breaks something else.**

 **DP: Too late! *Water floods the floor***

* * *

Chapter 23

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

For the fourteen years I lived in it, wearing pink frilly dresses, heavily accented jewelry, and enough perfume to choke an asthmatic, the Ashley mansion was never a home.

Oh sure. I had fun running it's halls, hiding in the numerous rooms, and swimming in the massive bathtub as much as I did in the Olympic sized pool but... it just was never a home. The halls, always cold, echoed. The rooms, no matter how often the maids dusted, always seemed clogged with dust bunnies.

Any warmth there might've been bled out of the massive building years before I can even remember it being there. Then after _he_ died it became a prison. Of course, it wasn't a prison for long. Just long enough to strip me of everything I'd hoped to have when I became an adult.

 _Life. Love. Family. The bastard stripped it all away._

My hand tightens around the handle of the dagger. Instead of looking at my own brown eyes in the shined metal, coal brown eyes glitter back at me.

I shake my head, setting the dagger down to look at the casket sitting on the podium in front of me. After I left Acalypha I had been correct in my assumption it would be too late to strike at _Father_ so I opted to hide in the family mausoleum to wait away the day.

Said stone building only holds two caskets. The one in front of me holding the only person besides Natsu whoever cared about me.

 _And who left you to die alone in forced servitude._

The thought has me shaking my head once more. I've been in here for a couple hours already, steadily sorting and organizing my things to while away the time. During that time my thoughts have been strangely active, somehow combatting each other to a stalemate.

I blame it on the casket at my back. That one belonging to _Mother dearest_. Of course, never having met her it's kind of hard to guess what she'd think of how twisted this whole thing is.

I've seen her. There were portraits of her all over the mansion growing up. But seeing a person and meeting a person are two different things. I can attest to that personally. However, there is one thing I've thought over multiple times since I stepped in here.

 _What would they think of Natsu?_

The crazy pink-haired man I've somehow found myself giving my heart too. He's psychotic, yes, but it just adds another layer to him. A layer that most people are too afraid to peel away and find the great man beneath. He's humorous, loyal, caring, and surprisingly gentle.

Things I've never found in another person. Well, a person I've gotten close to.

Returning to my dagger, I test the edge against my palm. I know it's sharp, sharp enough to slice a piece of hair laid upon the edge. It's that edge slicing a layer of my skin without drawing blood that focuses my attention back to the present.

To be scatterbrained here would be the height of folly. One wrong move once I step in that building will be the end of any chance I have of getting at him.

Security at the museum was tough, a fun game I enjoyed working in my favor. Security here, however, means life or death.

He's a powerful man, worth twenty times the jewels safely tucked away in a secret pocket of my bag. If I get hold of the stocks and bank accounts for his railroad I'll be able to live comfortably for the rest of my life.

Of course, that's just an upside of me getting to kill him. I'll finally have my revenge, making him pay for the pain he's put me through.

 _Ten years of pain, of death. He's caused it all._

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath to settle my anger. Anger will have its place, to give him a taste of what I have experienced and learned. For now, though, it's better to not cloud my thoughts with it.

With that in mind, I return the dagger to its sheath. It's clean enough for now.

There are hours until dark. Too many for me to sit still with my thoughts. The tomb is dark, the whispers of the dead a soft caress to my ears, so I lean my head against Mama's casket and close my eyes.

Maybe for once my dreams will be pleasant.

" _I spy with my little eye, one sissy hiding under… here!" I giggle, opening my eyes to find Kristoff grinning at me._

" _No fair, I was hiding too well."_

 _He shrugs, offering a hand to pull me from under the coffee table. "You can't hide from me, Lucy. I'll always be able to find you."_

 _Sticking my tongue out at him, I begin walking backward. "Last one to the kitchen has to beg Ms. Spetto for cake."_

 _Before I can catch his reply I turn and run for the double doors to the hall. Since the maids just waxed the floor it'll make it easier to get to the kitchen._

 _As I pass the marble lions guarding the second to last turn to the kitchen I run into something hard._

 _I fall back, my bum hitting the ground and I rub my eyes before looking up to see a massive man dressed in black suits similar to the guards glaring at me._

 _One massive hand reaches for me and I whimper, scrambling backward into someone else. I look up, my shoulders falling in relief when I realize it's Brother._

 _He glares at the man. I look at them too, finding it's not just the security man, it's a group of them surrounding a short man dressed in a grey suit similar to what Father wears for business meets with spiky black hair._

 _Brother helps me off the ground and I duck behind him, peeking at the men from the safety of his shoulder._

 _The businessman sneers at us, dark red eyes full of anger and I can't remember if I did anything to make the stranger mad in the first place._

 _He waves his hand, the security man I ran into moving toward us. I whimper, ducking behind Kristoff once more when a voice that sends goosebumps over my arms speaks._

" _Leave the brats alone, Spriggan. They're of no danger to you."_

 _The voice is a woman, I can tell that before I even look to see the woman standing beside the red-eyed man._

 _Just looking at the woman dressed in a skinny black dress and heels has me shivering in fear. Everything about her, the long black hair reminding me of the crow's feather I once found in the garden to the white skin as pale as snow reminds me of a picture of a grim reaper Ms. Speto once showed us._

 _The man snorts, looking at her. "They may not be but they still ran into us."_

 _She rolls her eyes, setting perfectly smooth hands on her hips._

" _You think that if everyone who runs into your guard. They would've run into you anyway because your guard covers the entire hall."_

 _While they get distracted arguing Kristoff nudges me with his elbow, turning to push me in the direction we came. "Come on, sis, we can take the servant's corridor."_

 _We turn back up the hall, running around the corner and together we push open the door hidden behind a banner. As I step behind the banner I hear footfalls chasing after us and I stumble forward, nearly tripping over my own feet to give Brother room to slide the door shut. Never have I been so happy the servant doors slide closed without making a sound._

 _After the door is closed Kristoff walks past me, leading the way to the kitchen and I follow him quietly, my mind stuck on the people in the hall and who they are._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Bookshelves, many shelves high line the walls of the dim study. On one wall, separated from the books by hand laid bricks, a fire roars in the fireplace. Above its mantel, a portrait of a woman with blond hair and chocolate eyes dressed in a complementing red dress stares vacantly at the large oak desk across the room.

At this desk, a man in a rumpled navy blue suit sighs, raising his hands to rest his head on them. Silver hair creeps along his temples, giving the dirty blonde hair a look similar to platinum. He pinches the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and returns to staring at the computer screen placed off to one side, the deep bags under his eyes being illuminated by the blue light.

Save the roaring of the fire and the clack of the keyboard the room is eerily quiet, a life of laughter and chatter having died out long ago.

He doesn't see the curtain behind him move. He doesn't hear the servant's door swing closed. And he doesn't even register the black-haired woman quietly looking over his shoulder until she decides to break her silence.

"Still doing what you've always done, eh Jude?"

He jumps a foot out of his chair, turning to look at her in shock. "What the hell? How did you even get here?"

She takes on a thoughtful look, tapping the dagger in her hand against her cheek in a rhythm the man swears he recognizes. "You know, I can't say I feel like answering that. After all, I'd say I belong here."

Her feet move as she shifts her weight to her back foot and she brandishes the dagger at him when she notices his hand inching along the edge of the desk.

"That's bad form, Jude," She scowls playfully, waving the weapon a little closer to his face. "calling for the guards before we've finished our chat."

He stares at her open-mouthed, his brows furrowing in thought. "Who are you?"

Lucy steps forward, her face becoming better illuminated by the fire and she shoves the man back into his chair. "Surely you of all people can recognize the daughter you sold off into slavery when she was just fourteen."

He crosses his arms, glaring at her. She may have the weapon and the power but he refuses to allow her to see his fear.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken for my daughter died before she was even a month old."

The woman arches an eyebrow, leaning over him and positioning her dagger over his shoulder. The tip presses into the cloth, the barest of creases showing the impression. "Is that what you've been telling your co-workers all this time, _Father_?"

And he screams, a high pitched sound that doesn't seem like it should come from a man, as the razor-sharp blade goes clean through his shoulder into the back of the chair.

She steps back, admiring his face twisted in pain with a sick fascination. This fascination, she's felt it before with each victim she's tortured but never has she felt it as strongly as she does now.

Jude grinds his teeth, slamming his head back against the chair. "Even if you kill me the guards will catch you before you can leave the property."

That makes her snort and she eyes the man as if he just asked a stupid question.

"Those guards won't be doing anything until they wake up in the morning struggling to remember the last week."

He's speechless, watching the woman before him in shock. She giggles as she pulls another dagger from a sheath sewn into her belt.

"You seem to have to trouble remembering. Let me help you." With that she stabs the second dagger into his other shoulder, pinning him completely to the chair.

Then she leans forward, both gloved hands grabbing onto either armrest.

"I grew up here. I walked these halls. I traveled the servants' corridors. And I know how to get into the kitchen and out again without anyone knowing." Her eyes go dark, her inner hatred coming to light.

Jude shudders, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end when she turns it on him.

"I wasn't the one who learned of them you know. It was Kristoff who showed me how to travel around without getting into trouble." Grief colors the hatred and she snarls, stabbing yet another knife into his hand before he can blink.

"But of course, Kristoff couldn't be here to take his pay from you as well so I'll have to do it for him."

He's out of screams, his throat sore from the first three. All he can do is grunt in pain as she pins his free hand to the chair as well. Then she takes the first dagger she planted and removes it. His head droops from the agonizing pain but she's nowhere near done.

Lucy tilts his head up, tsking at the sight of him. "Hey now, I'm nowhere near done. You sold me into ten years of pain, rape, and torture. I can at least repay some of the favor."

She sets the tip of the dagger right below his hairline then drags down hard enough for a line of bright red to cascade down his face unhindered. She repeats this until his entire forehead and face are smeared with blood, a total of ten slashes littering his wrinkled forehead.

Within ten minutes of her being in the room, she's taken his freedom and sight leaving the old man shivering in fear of her next move.

Deciding to lay off for a minute she approaches the computer. After all, it would bring an end to her fun if Jude was to die of blood loss so soon.

So she uses the break to crack into Jude's bank accounts. Lucy knows how to handle a computer to transfer large sums without notice but looking at the amounts sitting in banks across the world she decides to call in a favor.

She activates her Bluetooth, listening as it rings twice.

" _Whatever it is, it better be good. Natsu and Gray are having a drinking contest and I have feeling Mr. Pinky is gonna drink the stripper under the table."_

Lucy snorts. "You have no idea. Mr. Pinky as you so put it can drink enough to scare that drunkard of yours and then some. You have no idea how many mornings I've woken up and couldn't remember anything besides the fact he stole hundreds of jewels in a drunken bet."

The red-head chuckles in amusement. " _So what did you need?"_

Jude groans from behind the blonde and she rolls her eyes. "Hold on a sec." She turns, casting the older man an exasperated glance. "Old man, do you mind? I'm in the middle of a conversation."

He perks up, looking in her direction though he can't see much through the blood in his eyes. "Please, whoever you are. Please call nine-one-one. She has me trapped and is torturing me!"

Lucy scowls. "Godsdamnit Jude, I said shut the fuck up before I cut your fucking tongue out of your mouth." She goes quiet then grins. "On second thought."

With the thought in mind, she grabs the dagger and approaches him. On the other side of the call, Erza stays quiet knowing she has no right to interfere with what is occurring.

The blonde punches him in the mouth—her leather gloves protecting her knuckles from being split—and Jude's head rolls backward allowing her to reach into his mouth and pull his tongue out as far as she can.

One swift downswing is all it takes for three inches of the man's tongue to rest in the palm of her hand.

She ignores his cries and turns back to the computer, throwing the tongue on the desk in disgust. "Sorry about that. Anyway, the reason I called is that I'm looking at close to a few quadrillions in bank accounts, bonds, real estate, you name it, the fucker owns it. I can transfer it but I need a couple of banks to transfer it to so it won't raise any flags."

Erza goes quiet for a minute longer before she replies. " _It all depends. How many transfers do you need?"_

The blonde types in a code, her eyebrows rising when she reads what comes up afterward.

"I got two banks but I would like at least another two to be on the safe side."

" _Alright," Erza starts up after a few seconds. "Give me a few minutes to go speak to Makarov. You go do whatever else you have planned for Mr. Ashley and I'll call you back when I get the information."_

Lucy grins, eyeing the man over her shoulder. "Aye sir, better make it quick or you're gonna miss his death cries."

The red-head hangs up and Lucy turns back to Jude, eyeing the blood dribbling from his lips down the front of his soaked shirt in glee.

"Now then, what to do next?"

She twirls the dagger in her, switching between eyeing it and the man's sleeves before she returns the dagger to the man's shoulder, pulling out another knife altogether.

Slicing the sleeves to bare his arms she scowls at him, her anger finally being allowed to overflow.

"Bastard." She digs deep, carving each letter almost to the bone.

Then she moves to the other arm to carve another word. "Liar."

She slices the front of his suit, baring his chest to her and with a strange hate filled angry glee she carves the first of eight capital letters into his chest.

"Murderer."

The final word, she doesn't even register carving across his neck. The name she dares not look at for fear of what he thinks of who she is.

As she's tearing the daylights out of Jude's bloodstained eyes her Bluetooth vibrates drawing her attention back to focus.

She answers it without a flicker of thought, turning to face the computer. "Alright, whatcha got for me?"

" _Makarov went above and beyond. He even gave a bank number where the money will ping across the world before it lands in the account. Would you like to use just that one or do you want all three?"_

Lucy pulls up the menu once more and begins entering numbers. "Give me a minute to enter these and we'll see how much we need." Once it's entered she breathes a sigh of relief. "Alright, give me the pinger and one other. Those should be more than enough to get the job done."

After Erza reads off the numbers and Lucy puts them in, a progress bar pops up; the time estimate reading fifteen minutes.

With Jude dead, Lucy doesn't like the silence quickly rising from the room. It reminds her too much of her nightmares.

She sighs. "I'll call you when I get back into Magnolia."

The redhead senses something in the way she speaks but says nothing of it. If anything it tells her the blonde is more capable of feelings then she's willing to show.

" _Alright. Bye."_

With that Erza hangs up and Lucy is once more alone within the walls of a prison. This one the prison of her childhood.

She hops up on the desk, one eye on the computer and looks at Jude. Underneath the drying blood he barely looks like the man she remembers, not the red-tinged gray hair, not the wrinkles lined in crimson, but most of all, not the thin body.

To her, growing up he's always been this massive body of a man with a frightening voice, steely expression, and cold brown eyes.

Now, she huffs.

"I don't how. I don't know why but even now you're stilling messing with my head old man." The confession surprises her, however now that her mouth is open the words just seem to tumble out.

"You sold me to the most cold-hearted bitch this side of Alvarez. For what? A few million jewels to save the railroad?" She snorts. "Even that only gave you an extra decade of ownership. From now on I inherit everything and I'm gonna break it down and sell it all. For all the shit you put me through I will still out on top."

Her mind wanders, going to a certain pink-haired individual and she glances up at the carcass.

"I suppose I should thank you for one thing though. For all the shit you've put me through with your stunt I met someone. He's," Lucy pauses searching for the right words. "different. He's funny in a macabre sort of way. He's good with his hands, both in his line of work and with other things."

The tears surprise her. She hasn't cried in years and yet now they come as easily as rain, washing away the blood and dirt on her skin.

"H-He's a lot like me, only somehow crazier then I am if that makes sense." She giggles. "You should hear us when we're together, the conversations, the jokes, they just keep getting more and more ridiculous but he finds every one of them funny."

A soft beep catches her attention. She looks over to find the process bar at one-hundred percent and jumps down, walking to the machine.

After she's sure everything's in order she hits a few keys wiping out the hard drive and deleting everything that was on the computer including security camera footage. With that done she passes the old man, patting his head almost lovingly.

"Thanks for the chat, old man. I'd say see you soon but well…" She snorts and heads for the servant's door.

Behind the door, she sighs in relief, the feeling of a weight falling off her shoulders too good to ignore.

* * *

 **Grizz: Deadpool, get off the bike and grab some towels before I shove your head through the front tire! I can't stay long, y'all. Got a bit of a mess to clean up. I do want to say though that next week's chapter is looking iffy at best. I have a few paragraphs written but between work and life I'm having trouble finding time to get it done. That said I gotta pound out these replies and get back to fixing the damage.**

 **MnM, hope you didn't choke on that popcorn this chapter. *grins wickedly***

 **Rae, how what that reunion?**

 **TSG1996, well done for picking up on that. Nothing has been stated about the scars themselves but there has been foreshadowing to what they mean. Mentioning the scars as I did is in fact another foreshadowing eluding to why Lucy hates her father so much. That itself will be explained in future chapters.**

 **Sam, the updates was kind of accidentally on purpose. I was playing around with updating on the app compared to the website to see which one I liked better but when the first one, the one stating the title of the chapter came out the app deleted my spacing so I went back through the website, deleted the chapter and uploaded it correctly. That's why there were two updates last week.**

 **Pixie Pixel, no the innkeeper was not Fishlegs, I wanted to go with someone not in the HTTYD or FT universe so I turned to my friend Andy24amk for help. I believe the name of the character she gave me was Yoshiro? Don't gut me for getting that wrong but I wasn't exactly paying attention to names when she gave me the character. And he is a canon character for another manga. Yukihito Yashiro is his name. Lmao had to go search for the convo to remember it. Maybe I have done this before. *grins innocently* Maybe I haven't. Or maybe, I just pay attention to detail. Come on, Pix, you've followed me from the beginning. You know I try to put a lot of detail in my writing, even going so far as the little things like stitching and dye.**

 **Fun fact: I've had eight stitches in my right hand alone before. Four when I sliced my index open with a knife while playing with super glue. and another four when a dog bit my hand tearing open the skin under my middle finger on my palm. I still have the scars from where the stitches sat in my skin.**

 **That, my dear pix, is how I know what stitches feel like. About Deadpool, I still need to kick his ass for that plotbook, but right now he's flooding the first floor of my house so yeah, talk to ya next week!**

 _Traveling by train is a lot of fun. It's the blurring scenery, the wind howling in my ears that makes my heart speed up. But what really makes my heart beat is the songs that stir among the clacking wheels and the screaming whistle._

 **Sorry for the short sneak peek, like I said I've been busy.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	24. You Are My Sunshine

**Grizz: Deeaadddpoool! *runs up steps* Deadpool! Wade!**

 **DP: *leans upside down out of attic* Yeah, Grizz?**

 **Grizz: You gotta help me! *climbs into attic* They're after me *closes attic door***

 **DP: *gasps dramatically* Who's after you? Is it those army men from the bar? *scowls* Grizz, I told you not to pour sugar in their gas tank.**

 **Grizz: *eye roll* No, the army ain't after me. I doubt they even know I'm the one who did it. It's my readers they're rioting and coming to kill me.**

 **DP: *yawns* Which story are they coming after you for now?**

 **Grizz: Uh, Life Behind Bars. *Grins sheepishly* I haven't updated it in the last few months**

 ***looks back to find a sword aimed closely at her throat***

 **Grizz: Fuck a duck screw a guinea pig. Et tu brute?**

 **DP: *Grins* Caesar ain't gonna save you this time.**

 ***Glass breaks***

 **Grizz: *Grins darkly* You may be two sided but I still have loyal friends.**

 **Rae: *shoves Deadpool to the side* Hello ladies, gentlemen, and other souls! It is I, Raelin Thaon, and I will be your lovely beta for your reading pleasure! Be sure to get some place comfy, curl up under your blankets and let the reading commence!**

 **Grizz: *eyeroll* Every1sBeta is as usual my all time favorite Beta. Rae just helped kick my ass into gear and finish the chapter. But I do owe a shit ton of gratitude for that so #shamelessplug alert go check out her stories. She's an amazing writer.**

* * *

Chapter 24

You Are My Sunshine

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Traveling by train is a lot of fun. It's the blurring scenery, the wind howling in my ears that makes my heart speed up. But what really makes my heart beat is the songs that stir among the clacking wheels and the screaming whistle.

For all the times my adrenaline has run at its fastest, I dare say not even breaking into a million dollar mansion compares to the exhilaration of playing on a moving train.

It's the idea of one small slip up sending me off the top of the car or under the wheels to my death that has me grinning from ear to ear. But while I do enjoy risking my life to enjoy the unlimited view of the mountains traveling by, I do need to return to the car before one of the conductors or paying passengers see me.

One of which would be the reason I'm up here in the first place. Since they got the trains moving again without finding me the first time I've had to avoid numerous pigs playing dress up just to keep my passage on this train.

I know they won't find me or my bags, my dyed hair gives me the anonymous advantage while my bags are hidden under a pile of fabric heading for Crocus.

I'm just lucky to have managed to grab the last train out of Acalypha heading southeast for the next week. Everything else is heading north and west for the bigger cities but I guess that's what I get for living in one of the smaller more quaint and quiet towns with low crime rates and beautiful scenery.

Well so says the public brochures. Anyone who has ever been locked up or has a record would say it's Fiore's black market capital.

But more on that later.

As I'm climbing down the ladder on the back of the car, I catch sight of a small brown sign saying the town is coming up in twenty miles. The train won't be stopping in Magnolia this run so I need to hurry up and grab my bags if I'm gonna catch my stop.

Quite frankly, at this point, the only thing pushing me to stay on my feet is the idea of a long bath. After the visit to Acalypha, I'm running on three days of no sleep, an achy arm, and an intense desire to wring Makarov's neck for some answers.

Killing Jude was fun, a good source of joy for making him pay even if it was a bit emotionally and mentally taxing to be back in that hell hole.

The one-mile whistle draws my attention. I shake my head, adjusting my grip on both bags and wait for the clearing I used to board the train to come up. It's about three-quarters of a mile from the station so half a minute later it rolls on by.

I throw the bags, silently glad I tied their straps together before I jump. Coming out of the roll, a yelp escapes me when I stumble, my shoulder slamming into the trunk of a sapling on the edge of the clearing. It's just another scratch to add to the menagerie but it's enough to get me agitated.

With a growl, I stomp over to my bags, uncaring at the sound of the tools hitting against each other.

 _I swear, Makarov. This trip better have been worth it._ That thought in mind the trek to town begins. The old bastard can wait for his precious jewels, I'm gonna take a day to relax.

While Makarov is an annoying prick I will hand it to him for looking out for us. When I was finally up and moving around the old man bought a house on the edge of town. In his words, "If you behave it's yours."

It's a fifteen-minute walk down a dirt road branching off from the main road leading to town but it works. What with its wrap-around porch, shallow sloping roof perfect for stargazing and the large Willow tree somehow growing off to one side it looks like the perfect small family home.

However, what I enjoy is the splintered frames, sagging rails, and peeling wood that makes it look like it hasn't been cared for in almost four decades. That added to the boarded-up windows gives the feeling it's abandoned.

All the better to be left alone.

On the porch, I walk around to the side, dropping my bags in front of the cellar doors. There's a corner of the cinder blocks holding the doors that's crumbled away to reveal the space within. It's this space I reach my fingers into and pull out the key.

I don't keep the key in hand long though, only long enough to unlock the padlock. Then I return it to its hiding place. After, I pull back one door, throw my bags into the inky blackness of the yawning hole, and follow after them, carefully lowering the door so it doesn't close with anything louder than a small thump.

Running a hand along the wall connected to the door I find a switch and flick it, squinting as bright light floods the area. Once my eyes are adjusted I walk down the stairs.

The cellar is large, Makarov having had it expanded before I moved in. In total it's about one-third gym, one-third dojo, and one-third entertainment center. The last is off to my right, on the closest wall ending under the stairs. The space is about fifteen feet wide, being separated from the weights and weapons by a cinder block wall twice my height.

On the other side of that wall is the dojo. The wall itself is lined with racks of weapons. I didn't know Erza was a master swordswoman nor a connoisseur of the melee arts.

Not until she appeared with a crate filled to the brim with different length, size, and style swords and daggers. My favorite being the one with the sheath sewn into my bag.

The mats used for the dojo stretch almost thirty feet, easily taking up a majority of the main room. At the end of said mats, separating them from the weight equipment and duo treadmills is simply two punching bags. Both bags being chained to one of the large beams supporting the first floor of the house.

While the entire thing is impressive I'm still leery about using anything Makarov has had installed. If I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to butter us up to behave. My experience on the matter says something different: everything nice comes with a price.

That just leaves the question of what the price is.

In the meantime, a queen sized bed and spa tub with jets calls my name. I said I was leery, I never said I wasn't gonna use it.

With that in mind, I sweep my bags off the ground and move to the other end of the cellar where the weight equipment sits. There I open a door set into the wall revealing another set of stairs.

Climbing these I step out another door into a small homey kitchen including a breakfast table for two, a small fridge set off into a corner, and an electric stove oven combo.

My favorite though is the decorations. The walls are painted a dim yellow, not that bad on the eyes and definitely drawing attention to the pictures hanging on the walls.

One such picture I pause at, as I tend to do every time I make my way down the hall leading to the master bed. I don't know why but staring at the five men tangled in a heap on a mat has something pinging in my head.

Though my eyes mostly keep returning to the one looking at the camera from the bottom of the pile. The way his grin reaches his eyes, his long spiked hair falls into his eyes with sweat and the toothed grin that seems so familiar. It all kicks a bell in my head I can't pin.

After a minute I shake my head and continue on. If I need it, the connection will come to me. In the meantime… _me time._

Almost as soon as I push the door open I kick my shoes off, the fuckers slinging across the room to land in a heap at the base of the opposite wall.

"Score, Lucy!" I grin, throwing the bags on the bed.

Before I get into the bags I turn to my left, walking to the large dresser sitting beside the closet. Sure the outside looks like a dresser with fine carvings outlining four large drawers and even silver handles that move when I grab them. That doesn't count for the keypad sitting on the side facing the closet.

Entering a code, the keypad beeps green and I wrap my fingers along the edge of the dresser, feeling the first half inch of wood give way. It clicks after a few seconds then the entire front of the dresser swings out in the form of a door. A four-foot tall, five-foot wide door but a door all the same.

Inside the dresser, three sliding metal trays reveal an array of different objects I've gathered wandering through Plutogrim. As the door comes to a stop; the bottom and middle tray slide out some, allowing me to skim over their contents in the light.

In a matter of seconds, I find what I'm looking for, grabbing the black felt bag from the tray and turning back to the duffel bags on the bed. First things first, I set aside the bag, laying the bag of moondripite on top of it. Then I go about removing every knife and dagger hidden in the bags and laying them out in neat rows on the black bedspread.

Once that's finished I'd say the amount of weaponry numbers upwards of twenty-five to thirty small handed weapons—not counting the handful strapped on myself still. Those, being my favorites, are quickly removed and set off into a different pile for meticulous cleaning and sharpening.

For now, I'm just more focused on getting everything unpacked. The sound of the jacuzzi tub calling my name keeps ringing in my ears.

Dirty clothes land neatly in the hamper hidden in the closet, shoes join the small pile across the room, then it comes down to my tools. Those I leave in the bag, zipping it back up and setting it in the back of the closet beside the hamper.

I have to take the E.M.P. back to Cobra and give him a rundown of how it worked but that can wait for another day. Finally, I get to strip out of what I'm wearing.

The long sleeve goes first, the piece of clothing landing in the hamper with a satisfying thud. After that comes my favorite part. Removing the thrice blasted piece of clothing called a bra. As the three hooks come undone I groan in relief, slingshotting the annoying piece of cloth across the room. Much to my satisfaction, it makes it across the room landing on the doorknob to the bathroom.

Even growing up in the mansion I hated the corsets the maids would make me wear. Sure, a bra isn't as tight, nor as constricting, but it's still annoying. Annoying enough to where I almost enjoy taking it off more than I do taking a bath.

Speaking of which. I hum, stripping out of my jeans, undies, and socks in a path toward the bathroom.

The bathroom—in my opinion—is where Makarov really put in the effort. When I first moved in I expected it to be like the rest of the upstairs, small, homey, and big enough for only one person at a time.

I was wrong. The same time he was having the cellar rebuilt he had the bathroom expanded. Now it's big enough to fit a two-person shower stall, and a jacuzzi tub once more big enough to comfortably fit two people.

As I walk to the double sinks I unwrap the ace bandage around my arm, grimacing at the uneven line of frayed thread clearly visible in the bright light.

Truth be told, I haven't so much as looked at it since I wrapped it up almost a week ago. It goes to show how well my luck is holding if it hasn't become infected yet. I need to take the stitches out and redo them but that can wait until I wash the dye from my hair.

Don't get me wrong. I like dying my hair, it's a definite change and makes it easier to blend in. After a while, I just miss my hair's natural hair color. Well, that, and I want to see Natsu's face when he finally sees me again.

My mood goes sour with the thought and I walk to the shower, scowling as I turn the knobs.

The last time I saw him he barely recognized me before that doctor Makarov keeps around gave him something that knocked him out. Talking to him when he's lucid is something, but it's not the same as talking to him face to face.

As I slide into the shower stall I allow the force of the water hitting my chest and face to wash away my thoughts as well. Closing my eyes a hum vibrates my chest and I smile, turning to put my hair under the water.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." I jolt in surprise when I realize the words that fell off my lips. A few seconds later I smile.

I never told anyone, never trusted anyone enough to give them the secret but the song in my head, sweetly dripping from my lips, is a bittersweet memory.

"You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

" _Please don't take my sunshine away." I could almost purr in gratitude at the feeling of the brush softly moving through my hair. "I'll always love you and make you happy."_

 _Her voice is like honeyed lemons, always carrying a bittersweet tune to it I've come to recognize as Aquarius._

 _When we train she's mean and demanding but in times like these after cruel demonstrations…_

" _If you will only say the same."_

 _She's like the mother I never had. Soft, gentle hands lift my hair, braiding back into twin braids as I've grown to love this past month. Her voice dips and I smile, singing the last line with a strange glee._

" _But if you leave me and love another. You'll regret it all someday."_

 _Aquarius chuckles, tugging on my hair. "If you've learned the song, brat, then maybe I shouldn't sing it to you anymore."_

 _I pout, turning to see her out of the corner of my eye. Barely I can see the gold band that pins her ocean blue hair back. "But Aquarius, I like it when you sing."_

 _She turns my head back, tugging on the last few strands to tighten it. "I don't sing, Lucy. I sound like a dying whale."_

" _No, you don't." I shake my head, turning around to completely face the woman that has been my mentor. "Your singing is beautiful, even better than Virgo's or Aries."_

 _The Zodiac arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think either of those two are gonna like it you've insulted their singing." Then she grins. "In fact, I'm kinda curious to see what kind of training they give you as punishment."_

 _I yelp, looking around the large room in case the pink-haired Zodiacs are present. Seeing neither of the two women I turn back to her with a glare._

" _How are they gonna know if they're not here?"_

 _She cackles and gets to her feet, stretching one arm across her chest. "There ya go, brat. Now you're thinking like a Zodiac."_

 _She wears a black sports bra, accented with ocean blue stripes across the straps and the elastic, while her yoga pants are a motley of different light shades of blue. Perfect for the seven-mile run she has planned for today._

 _Her punishment for not passing the latest of Zalty's tests._

 _I roll my eyes, getting to my feet as well and adjust the elastic of my own sports bra. It still feels weird, having to need a bigger size to adjust for my breasts getting bigger. "I'm not gonna be a Zodiac, I don't wanna give up my name and I don't wanna work for anyone like you do."_

 _Wrong thing to say. Especially to the Zodiac with the shortest temper._

 _Aquarius growls, stomping back to me and puts a finger in my face. "Now listen here, brat. Being a Zodiac is a helluva lot more preferable to the situation you're in. Sure, we give up any link to our past but we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, talk to whoever we want and never fear repercussions."_

 _She jabs me in the chest, her normally light blue eyes darkening to sapphire. "You are just a fourteen-year-old slave to a low ranking menace to society whose very survival depends on how well you learn to shut your mouth and do as you're told." She smirks, leaning back and throwing her hair into a ponytail. "Just for that, I'm tripling the run. Be prepared to explain to Leo why you're late for melee training."_

 _I groan but follow after her. Doing a twenty-one-mile run is better than complaining and having to do a thirty-five._

I smile, stepping out of the shower, wet—now blonde—hair hanging to mid back.

The woman was mean but no matter her apparent attitude for me, she and the other eleven Zodiac cared a lot. That and she's the one who taught me the best way to apply sass and sweetness to get my way.

Walking to the tub I turn on the faucet, allowing it to run to the perfect—if only slightly scalding—temperature. While the tub is filling I turn to the sink, grabbing the pair of scissors out of the first aid kit.

A few snips later the thread is ready to be pulled out. Along with a few colorful words that would make a priest faint.

 _Yay for pain._

Like I expected, it starts bleeding again, though this time the damage isn't as bad. Manageable enough for me to clean it up and get in the tub.

Sliding into said tub is like heaven and a loud moan escapes my mouth as I settle back. I had forgotten there were so many pros and cons of being a thief. More often than not the pros outweigh the cons but when it comes to situations where the police aren't bribed pricks who look the other way, or risk being executed for not listening to the head man, the cons just barely, _barely_ touch the pros.

And yeah, this is one of those time. Sore muscles from running from idiots, gunshot wounds, loot I don't even get to sell for triple its price on the black market? Makarov better be true to his word or I'll kill him myself.

Sighing, I lean my head back and close my eyes.

" _Starlight, who do you belong to?" I swallow, keeping my expression neutral._

" _You, Master."_

 _The woman leans forward, resting her chin in a hand. "If you belong to me, then shouldn't you, oh I don't know," Her eyes flash with barely suppressed anger. "Be within my presence rather than cavorting with that slave of Spriggan's?"_

" _I don't know what you mean, Master." Lying is one of my best skills, of course, I'd be able to lie about seeing E.N.D. Getting away with the lie is another problem entirely._

 _Zalty gets up, calmly walking around her desk to stand in front of me. If I really wanted to I could avoid what's coming but then that would just make my punishment worse._

 _As such when the blow comes I let it knock me to the ground. She snarls, glaring at me._

" _You are my slave, Lucy, you will only do what I command you to. There is to be no sleeping with the enemy unless I order it." Calmly she smoothes her skirt, turning to face her desk. "You will have one week to forget about the demon. After that, you are to report to the Senate. There is a list of men for you to see."_

 _I exhale, slowly rising to my feet again. Forget about E.N.D.? Just leave Natsu behind? It's like losing Kristoff all over again only the pain has increased tenfold. I'm not just losing a brother and a father this time. I'm losing a part of my heart...and there's nothing I can do about it._

" _Yes, Master, I will see to it."_

 _Gods. He's gonna hate me._

" _Good you are dismissed."_

 _Without another word I turn and leave the room. I can't handle it. I can't stand being in this house for now. Knowing that there'll be no relief from it when I return from Crocus, no relief from this prison I flee._

 _To the one place I am safe. To Him._

 _Racing across the city I reach his apartment just as the sun sets and scale the wall rapidly. I have to tell him, there's no other way. Prying the window open I feel my stomach fill with dread._

 _The lights are off. His hammock empty. His special scarf nowhere in sight._

 _I can't believe it. I won't believe it. All these signs could possibly mean only one thing...He's been sent on a mission. Shaking my head I walk to the fridge, opening the door to use the light, I look over the freezer door._

 _There, on the door, my fears are confirmed. A note much like the others he's left before when Spriggan has sent him on long missions._

 _I rip the note off the door, reading it in the light and tears start to slide down my cheeks. He's left on a mission and when he returns I won't be around._

 _I can only hope he forgives me._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Turning her head, Lucy's eyes pop open in surprise when she realizes she's no longer in the tub. She sits up, finding herself in their bedroom.

She looks to her arm, finding it neatly wrapped and an idea forms of how she ended up here. When she hears a clatter from the kitchen she smiles, pulling off the covers. Before she leaves the bedroom she snatches a silk robe hanging in the closet, sliding it over her shoulders as she walks.

At the end of the hall, her smile turns to a mixture of joy and amusement at the sight of the pinkette looking through the fridge.

Hearing his growl, she giggles. "I highly doubt there will be any food in there for you."

He jumps in surprise, smacking the back of his head on the fridge and turns to face her. "Well, there should be! Come on, you knew I was coming over."

Smiling softly she walks up to him, one hand holding the robe closed while the other reaches up to caress his face. He leans into her touch and she absentmindedly notices slight stubble growing along his jaw. She's jolted back to reality when her back hits the counter. She starts to pull her hand away when a larger, warmer hand intertwines with her fingers and lowering their connected hands to his heart. Lucy looks up at him with wide, chocolate orbs.

Natsu watches, somewhat mesmerized, at the different array of emotions flitting through her eyes. But, the emotions she settles on has his heart clenching. He watches as apprehension starts to cloud her gaze, and buried deep, he can see fear. He lets out a soft growl and starts to lean closer, but the hand at his chest applies pressure making him stop. "Luce…?"

She meets his onyx orbs head-on, cold determination pushing the apprehension away. "Do you trust me?"

The question has Natsu completely off-balance. "Wha...What?"

Voice firm, she repeats her question, "Do you trust me?"

Natsu stares at her dumbfounded. Does he trust her? What kind of question is that? Of course he trusts her. No matter what they've been through, he knows she's the only one he's ever truly trusted. He opens his mouth to tell her just that, but nothing comes out.

Lucy waits. Gods know she's trying. But as Natsu continues to stand there with his deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, she feels her already tattered heart shatter. She lowers her head, allowing her hair to mask her face. She can feel his heart beating rapidly as she attempts to pull her hand away, but he doesn't let go. She brings her other hand up and shoves. Natsu, completely stunned, loosens his hold on her. Lucy takes the moment to rip her hands away, turning her back to him. Silently telling him she still trusts him.

Her back turning snaps Natsu back to reality. His arm snaps out, grabbing Lucy by the wrist and spinning her back around, caging her against the counter. Lucy reacts by bringing her knee up. Natsu catches it with his hand and leans forward, noses nearly touching, "Do you really want to do this Starlight?"

Instead, she snarls, bringing her heel down on the inside of his foot. When he hops back, she goes to kick him in the head, but he ducks and hits the back of one of her knees, making her crumple. She sinks to her knee, throwing her leg back, feeling her foot connect with his shoulder. Wasting no time, Lucy pushes up and runs. She knows she won't make it very far, but she has to try. She's tackled from behind, but Natsu turns at the last second, taking the impact.

She's trapped. His arms are like steel, one underneath her breasts, the other wrapped around her waist, effectively trapping her arms. His legs are wrapped around hers so she can't kick him. They're both breathing heavily, hearts pounding in their chests, but what surprises the blonde more than anything is the hard erection digging into her lower back. A slight shudder working its way through her.

Natsu grins. Before they can get to the main event, there's something he needs to say to her. So, bringing his mouth to her ear he whispers in a slightly hoarse tone, "I trust you, Luce. More than anything in this world and the next."

He feels her still and his hold loosens, keeping his arms around her, but releasing her legs so they can sit in a more comfortable position. When she turns her head to face him he can feel panic building in his chest. Tears are in her eyes, he doesn't know how to handle a crying woman. He never has, but whenever Lucy cries—it's rare but it happens—panic completely takes him. Before he can start freaking out, she cups his cheeks in a gentle embrace and places their lips together.

The kiss starts sweet and simple, but as Lucy moves to get into a more comfortable position by straddling his waist, a fire tears through their systems. A low rumble bubbles up from the demon's throat causing Lucy's sex to clench and release a small whimper. Then Natsu's kissing her with so much passion, lava runs through her veins. One of his hands fists her golden locks, yanking her head to the side to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue past soft lips and exploring the warm, moist cavern. His other hand finds its way to her hips and roughly pulls her against his aching member.

A fire is slowly taking over Natsu's body and mind. It's been too long. Way too long since he had last been with his star, and nearly losing her had sent him over the edge. He needs to make sure she's still here with him and this all isn't some kind of fucked up dream. He lays her on her back and is momentarily stunned at the beauty beneath him.

Golden hair spread around her head like a halo, chocolate orbs clouding over with lust and trust. Soft, pink lips now red and bruised. He glances down, realizing her robe is spread open and she isn't wearing anything beneath. Another growl tears from his throat, and he's attacking her neck.

Lucy feels like she's in heaven, well as close to heaven as she's ever gonna get. She wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her aching core. Moaning at the contact and the pleasure zipping through her body. She needs more. She _needs_ feral. So with a wicked grin in her eyes, she brings her mouth to the killer's ear, whispering in a husky voice, "I need you."

A vicious growl rumbles from Natsu's throat. Moving so he can look at her he barks, "Hands and knees. Now." Lucy's whole body tightens at the feral look in his onyx orbs. She can feel her juices sliding down her thighs. Getting to her knees, she holds eye contact with Natsu as she slowly removes the robe, feeling pride swell within her as Natsu's onyx orbs watch each movement like a hawk waiting to devour its meal. As the robe flutters to the floor and she turns around, she hears the distinct noise of a buckle and zipper opening. Without any warning, he impales her and she greedily sucks his cock into her aching pussy, ignoring the slight discomfort of being stretched after so long without sex.

Once her back is to him, Natsu snaps. He's naked in the blink of an eye and entering her without further ado. A guttural groan left him as her heat enveloped him for the first time in such a long time. He'd forgotten how good she feels wrapped around his dick. Slipping his knees in between hers, he forces them to spread even more earning him a guttural moan from the blonde. He wraps his left arm around her waist, holding tight to her hip while his other hand goes to her throat and squeezes. A growl tears from his chest as she gets tighter around him.

Lucy is overwhelmed with pleasure. Her knees are spread wide, allowing more pleasure to roll through her as his cock plunges into her. Her hands are behind her, grabbing onto anything they can reach. Her head leans back against his shoulder and she can do nothing but hold on for the ride.

"Natsu…" She pants, "I need more." The coil in her abs is becoming so tight it nearly hurts. Lucy screeches, her nails digging into the flesh of hard muscle behind her, drawing blood as Natsu moves the hand on her hip to her bundle of nerves and begins moving in fast tight circles.

"Cum for me Luce." Is the hoarse whisper which pushes her over the edge. Her body pulls tight, and her eyes slam shut as the orgasm washes over her like a tsunami.

Natsu grits his teeth as Lucy rides out her orgasm, but he isn't done with her yet. While she's coming down from her high, Natsu's maneuvered them so he's on his back, Lucy still facing away from and his legs still in between hers. This position allows him to go deeper, hitting her cervix with every thrust.

Lucy screeches at the deeper feel of him. Every nerve ending still tingling from her last orgasm and her skin hypersensitive. The coil in her abdomen winding tightly in a matter of moments. Her arms are stretched behind her, fingers splaying across Natsu's chest and abs. Her head lolling back as she meets every ferocious thrust of his with one of her own.

Natsu snarls as her walls began to flutter around him. He needs her to cum, he won't last very much longer. "Cum Luce," He commands. She needs the order. As the orgasm tears through her, Natsu lunges forward to bite down on her neck making Lucy moan as another orgasm crests right after the last one.

As Lucy floats down, her body slumps forward. Only Natsu's arms wrapping around her saving her from smashing her face in the floor. Exhaustion sweeps through making her eyelids droop.

Natsu chuckles and then hisses as she moans softly when he removes his softening member from her core. Keeping his arms wrapped around her, he stands, staying bent at the waist to hold her. Once standing, he removes one of his arms from around her waist instead resting it underneath her knees and straightens.

Lucy lazily slides her arms around his neck, head falling to rest on his shoulder. Seconds later her shallow breathing lets him know she's fast asleep. Releasing another chuckle, Natsu heads towards the bedroom. A nap sounds pretty good about now.

* * *

 **Grizz: It's still August ain't it?**

 **Rae: *checks calendar* Yup, August 21.**

 ***Grizz and Rae share a look and grin***

 **Grizz: Ha! Yes! *points at DP* In your face, Wade! I said I would update in August and I have now pay up!**

 **Deadpool: *scowls* The only reason you updated is because you got Raelin to write half of the chapter for you!**

 **Rae: *glares* Doesn't matter. She asked, I helped, now pay up.**

 **Deadpool: NEVER! *leaps out window***

 **Rae: *leaps after him* Get back here!**

 **Grizz: *eyeroll* Things around here are never quiet, I'll admit that. *returns to computer* Anyway, I'm so sorry for my silence these past few months. It's been crazy between NaLu week, work, and most particularly with what this month means to me. I don't know if anyone remembers, after all everyone else had their own lives to live, but on August 26, 2017 the world lost an amazing person. My mother meant the world to me because she was there when I had no one else. My brother and I didn't have it easy growing up, but even in our situation our mother put everything she had to make sure we were okay. She always wanted what was best for us, pushing us to have a better life then she had and I can honestly say that if it wasn't for her teachings I wouldn't be the woman I am today. It is because of her I learned to have a kind heart and still be able to care for myself. Treat others the way you want to be treated. Any day I came home crying because of bullies at school or because of a certain prick I despise she would murmur those words in my ear and stall my anger. It is how I learned that Karma will have her way. Anyway I'm rambling. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I've taken so long to get this out. I've just had a lot on my plate. August is a hard month for me, even without having to worry about the pick up in work, but I am trying. Slowly but surely, with my friends to help me, I'm coming back around.**

 **I guess, all I have left to say is this:**

 **Treasure what you have because tomorrow is promised to no one. I did not and I lost both my Grandmother and my mother before I realized just how much they meant to me. To this day I regret not telling them how much I loved them every day. I regret every argument, every mean thing I said because I was angry at everything. But what I will not regret are the lessons they taught me.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	25. Into the Dragon's Den

**Deadpool: *watches bikes fly overhead* I'm telling you, Grizz may be devious but she won't risk her phone or her job by bringing it on the track.**

 **Rae: *smirks* How wrong you are. *taps Grizz on her leg* What's playing?**

 **Grizz: *hums* Equestria Girls Forever by My Little Pony and Angelic. Now be quiet, it's hard to hear it over the bikes** _ **and**_ **you.**

 **DP: *gapes***

 **Rae: *cackles* Told you so. *blows raspberry***

 **DP: *pushes Rae into oncoming dirt bikes***

 **Spectator: Medic!**

 **Grizz: *grabs flags* Dammit, Wade, today was going so well.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Into the Dragon's Den

When he comes to, it's to the scent of strawberries and vanilla in his nose and a mouth full of hair. More asleep than not, he crinkles his nose, spitting out the hair and tucking his head further into his pillow. The shape in his arms hums, curling into him and he gives a sleepy smile. It's with only half a mind he recognizes just who is in his arms but for the moment he's too sleepy and sated to make much of a commotion.

As his mind begins to slip back into the oblivion of a dreamless slumber his ears pick up a dull, distant sound. Without a conscious thought he tunes it out...the blonde in his arms, however, does not. He feels it when her muscles tense, can already read her next move even before her arm reaches for something beside the bed. The muscles in her shoulder tense, both as a prediction she's about to throw something as well as the grasp she has on what he assumes to be a weapon. Knowing her as he does the pinkette can already guess it'll be a dagger of some kind.

The dull, distant sound returns, becoming clearer in its approach and he opens an eye to glare at the open doorway. He'd growl to warn away whoever is approaching but he's too comfortable to do much more. Particularly when it appears his blonde has everything perfectly under control. A floorboard creaks under the intruder and Natsu watches the weapon— _Dagger, score, Natsu!_ —fly true. It flies just millimeters past the intruder's nose before burying a good three inches into the wall. The intruder— _Female, five foot ten inches, about one-eighty give or take a few pounds_ , his mind supplies—yelps, stumbling backward.

Lucy grumbles, drawing his attention and he just makes out something about stupid redheads before she gets up. He growls, tightening his grip on her. She sighs, patting one of his hands three times. The _move your hands before I break them_ signal is so familiar he huffs, closing his eyes even as he allows the blonde to leave the bed. With a grumble he burrows into the blanket and pillows, relishing in the lingering warmth before he again opens an eye to watch Lucy step into the hall with nothing on.

Now that he's actually looking he recognizes the intruder, one Erza Scarlet standing in the hall. She scowls, crossing her arms over her chest and he tunes his hearing to listen to her when he realizes she's speaking. _Gotta love selective hearing._ "...posed to have already left for the drop off point. Why haven't you gone yet?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, pulling her dagger out of the wall to inspect its tip. "Probably because I just got back in before sunrise this morning, I'm exhausted, and I was enjoying catching up on my sleep." By the way her lip curls, Natsu can tell something has happened to the dagger, most likely the point has chipped or bent. Either way, he knows from experience she isn't gonna be happy with one of her good knives damaged.

Yes, one of her _good_ knives because she would never use one of her favorites as an under the pillow weapon. He should know, the difference has been drilled into him many a time.

"Well it's already midday and the contact was expecting you an hour ago. You're lucky he's so forgiving. I'm to take you to…" Natsu rolls his eyes, tuning out the rule-loving redhead in favor of catching the dagger his blonde flicks at him. With the dagger in hand, he sits up, a careful eye scanning the tip to find it crumpled in an accordion-like fashion. _Support beam,_ he snorts. It figures his blonde would throw first and think later. Now, though, he's gonna have to figure out where the black market is located in Magnolia to find her a new blade.

Looking the blade over for other markings he arches an eyebrow when he realizes it isn't, in fact, one of her good knives but a lower grade, much lower grade going off the rattling of the handle and the crusted blood in the tang. _Must've stolen it off of someone._ While it doesn't surprise him she'd take weapons from her kills, it's the fact she'd keep such a poorly made and poorly kept dagger that has him curious.

He turns his gaze to the blonde, finding her standing in the doorway by herself, and holds up the blade in question. She shrugs, walking over to the closet. "Liked the hilt. Was hoping to get some more time out of it but oh, well."

"Where'd Miss Redhead go?" He's not gonna question her choice of likes and dislikes, his are just as bad, so he goes with the obvious questions.

She hums, picking an outfit for the day from her closet. "Either into the kitchen or the basement. Hopefully back outside. Now get dressed, she's driving us out to meet the contact to sell these jewels." Hearing her statement, his stomach turns in knots. He groans, doubling over at just the thought of the menace with an engine and wheels and Lucy sighs, walking over to the bed. She sits on the side of the bed, carding her fingers through his hair. "I completely forgot you had motion sickness. You haven't gotten your patches yet, have you?"

He leans into her touch, shaking his head at her question. "If you want, you don't have to go with me today. You can stay here and we'll go to a pharmacy to pick up some when I get back." Now that is something he definitely doesn't want to do. He's been separated from her too damn long as is, he's not about to let her out of his sight for the time being just because of some motion sickness.

Swallowing, he shakes his head again. "No, I'm going with you."

"Okay," She sighs, letting her hand fall from his hair. "But if it's too much we can always ask Erza to stop by the pharmacy on the way out of town."

 _Yeah, that's gonna be a big fuck that._ He might be crazy but there is no way in Hell he's asking that redhead for anything. Finally getting out of bed he grimaces. "I should be good until we get back." _Just don't go too far_ is what he refuses to admit aloud. Thankfully for him, she understands.

Nodding her agreement she turns back to the closet while he walks out into the hall, intent on hunting down his own clothes. His tan capris he finds lying in a pile with Lucy's bathrobe in the hall. Without a second thought, he slides them on, tightening the fabric belt to keep them from sliding off his hips. His black short sleeve, however… He frowns, tilting his head at the pile of fabric hanging off the fan blade. Hearing nearly silent footsteps behind him, he turns to the now dressed blonde.

"How the hell did that happen?"

She giggles, walking up to the grab the lowest hanging part of the shirt. "I can't say I know. We were kinda busy when it came off, ya know."

At the reminder of their activities, he grins wolfishly, walking over to accept the piece of clothing from her. "If ya want, we can do more."

"Damn horndog is what you are. Now come on, we have to go." She rolls her eyes, walking to the door leading to the basement. Pulling on his shirt, he races after her, pausing just long enough to slip into his sandals before he's racing down the steps. Watching her slowly walk down the steps he grins childishly. A plan comes to mind to make her smile and he launches off the step he's on.

"Sneak attack!" As expected of someone who bothers to stay aware of their surroundings—why should he? It's just him and Lucy for fuck's sake—she ducks and he goes flying overhead. The floor comes up to meet him and with an easy experienced grace, he curls inward, rolling to a stop safely against the dojo mats. Rolling to his feet in an easy maneuver he bows his head, offering a hand in the direction of the stairs to the cellar door. "The exit is right this way, milady."

She smiles and he can tell she's trying very _very_ hard to hold back her laughter... _not._ Lucy snorts, walking in the direction he indicated even as she grabs his arm. "Come on, you. Let's go." She drags him up the stairs, through the cellar door into the bright September day. When they come to a stop he blinks, clearing his eyes of bursts of color and zeroes in on the dark silver Camaro sitting in the driveway.

In his defense, if anyone were to ask, he hasn't ridden in a moving vehicle while conscious is years. Being moved from the prison to Magnolia doesn't count since he was lost with Edolas and after that, he hasn't exactly had to go anywhere that wasn't within walking distance. Before he was sentenced to prison he'd had motion sickness patches that would allow him the train rides needed to get to the majority of Fiore but that was it. He tried to avoid any kind of transportation otherwise. Now he glares at the car in something close to hatred even as his stomach churns in miniature death throes.

When Lucy tugs on his hand, drawing his attention he turns to her, only now noticing her frown. "Really, you can stay here if you're not up for the car ride. I'll only be gone for a few hours." He loves this woman, he really does. That she would offer him the out to avoid the agony of the car ride speaks volumes of the woman she is underneath all her armor and scars. But...he shakes his head, grinning at her.

"I told you, I'll be fine until we get back." With that he pulls her to the car, ignoring her uncertain look in favor of opening the driver's side back door for her. She shoots him one last look then she slides in. After she's in, he closes the door and walks around to the opposite side, sliding into the back seat on the other side. In the car, he turns around until he's laying across the entire back seat, his head in Lucy's lap with his knees pressed against the seat.

Lucy giggles, running a hand through his hair and he huffs, nodding to say he's ready for the hell ride. She hums, lightly scratching at his scalp. "Alright, Erza, we're ready. Could you try not to hit any potholes?"

"No promises." The pinkett can practically hear the confusion in the redhead's voice but at this point, he doesn't care. Not when the engine turns over with a low roar and he's left trying to keep whatever is in his stomach there. In that point, he knows it's only thanks to his blonde's presence that it's possible. Almost a minute later the car hits a pothole and he groans, pushing his nose into Lucy's stomach hard enough to nearly smother himself.

Fifteen minutes, two potholes, and slamming on the brakes at what he guesses to be a red light and he's ready to jump out and run for it. _This sucks donkey nuts._ It's been _years_ since he's been on some kind of transportation without his patches and remembering just why he needs them is something he wishes he didn't have to experience again. Holding his stomach and curling himself as close around the blonde as he can he groans. "Ne-never again." He swallows, casting a blurry look up at her. She smiles softly, carding her fingers through his hair once more. The motion is relaxing allowing him to release tense muscles and his eyes to drift closed.

" _Bwahaha! So you want to learn how to fight, little one?"_

 _Natsu grins up the hulking shadow, dipping his head in a sharp nod. "I wanna learn soes one day I can beat up all my Uncles!" The shadow chuckles, scruffing already wild hair with a pat on the boy's head._

" _Ha, you have quite a ways to go before you'll be able to do that one, Pinkie." Natsu huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and turns to the new voice, sticking his tongue out at the man._

" _I'll be a better fighter then all you combined! Just watch me."_ _Spreading his feet into a stance like he'd watched his Papa do in the ring he pulls his arm back, his tongue sticking out of his mouth to show his concentration as he aims for the shadow's leg._

 _He throws the punch only for the shadow to move and a pair of arms to pick him up. "And what do you think you're doing, Stinker?" Natsu giggles at the question, looking at the blurred face upside down._

" _I was showing Uncle how strong I am, Papa!" His father chuckles, carefully turning him up to look at him correctly._

" _You really think you're strong enough to fight all of us?"_

 _He nods, his expression determined. "I'll be a stronger and faster fighter then_ all of you combined." Natsu blinks, several details coming to his notice at once. The first being obvious. He'd been talking in his sleep again. But he pushes that to the back of his mind when the second realization comes to him...They're not moving. The damn death trap has finally stopped moving. With that, however, comes the fact that Lucy is nowhere to be found.

Almost immediately, that fact has him shooting up and looking out every window. What he finds...isn't exactly what he'd been expecting. They're on a farm or ranch of some kind, the car is parked in front of a large red barn where he can see several horses sticking their heads out of barn stalls. Natsu climbs out of the car, taking in the dirt road leading up to a bend that disappears from view before turning back to look at the squat farmhouse sitting across the driveway. Though his eyes are quickly caught on the flash of blonde he sees in one of the open doors leading into the large garage.

The stone in his head moves, Edolas twitching with a warning he's well familiar with. _Watch your back._ Carefully closing the car door, Natsu peaks over his shoulder but finds no one there. It doesn't matter. He's had the warning often enough to know it can sometimes be an early warning. How early that is...he'll just have to pay attention.

Natsu walks across the driveway at a slow amble, his senses taking in any kind of movement from his peripheral. By the time he reaches the garage doors, he's spied a couple people in the farmhouse, two in the barn taking care of the horses, and another in the garage talking to Lucy and Erza. Well, more talking to Erza. His eyes meet Lucy's and he shifts a shoulder, letting her know he's on edge about this place before he's close enough to lay an arm over her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" She hums, reaching up to peck his cheek. When no response comes from him she turns to look at him, setting a hand on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

That has him giving her a small grin. "Better now, Starlight."

She nods, pulling out from under his arm. "Good, why don't you go stick your nose in something? Metal's a harder shell to crack with his bargaining then I thought so it may take a little while longer."

He's reluctant. There's something about this entire place that sets him on edge. It feels like a big ass deja vu but he just can't wrap his mind around why it's so important. He _knows_ he's never been here before and even if he had it all would've been nothing but ashes by the time he left. Zeref's policy had always been to burn the competition _literally._ To make sure that no enemies and no witnesses remained behind to link them to the scene.

Shaking his head, he walks past a pile of metal scraps—a gut feeling telling him it should be _higher_ then it is—and enters what appears to be a completely different half of the shop. The first half had been a welder or car-nut's dream with car parts and metal scraps alike littering counters and floor alike. Different machines, some he recognizes from the many walks of life he's had a glimpse into, taking up space along the walls. This side, however, is much neater.

On the side butting up against the machine shop side is a large table with many different types of tools used for what he guesses to be melding of some kind laid out in neat and orderly rows. On the back wall, a large furnace is lit, giving off a good amount of heat to make it seem more like midsummer then the early fall chill it is outside the building. But as he turns to take in the rest of the space his eyes fall upon the metal shelves nailed to the side wall. There, glittering in the midafternoon light is figurine upon figurine made of glass.

It feels as if he's swallowed sand with how dry his throat has gone. He swallows, barely aware of another presence entering the space as he approaches the wall of glass. There's a bell, he wants to say it's a warning bell, but it's not and it's going off in his head with the ruckus of the grenade parade Jackal liked to torture him with. He can't think straight, he can't even focus on anything besides the glass figurine that is so _familiar_ but isn't.

Edolas stirs in his mind, the stone facade crumbling as if he's trying to keep Natsu calm but Natsu can't stay calm because he _knows_ this figurine, he's _seen_ it, but he's never been _here_ before and _why_ can't he remember it?

A hand too heavy and calloused to be Lucy's lands on his shoulder and he acts on reflex alone, kicking the man's leg out from under them, their back hitting the floor with a solid thud. In the same movement, he's grabbing a cherry red poker from the furnace, swinging around and down so that his knee is pinning the man to floor with the red-hot tool an inch from his throat. Then he blinks, panting heavily with an exertion he hadn't thought he'd used. And he blinks again. And again. A fourth time and the bright red hair still makes no sense. Onyx eyes the same shape and color of his own look back at him.

The man grins, elongated fangs sharp enough to tear through skin shine back at him in the light of the furnace. "Well done, Son. Now, are you gonna finish what you started?"

* * *

 **DP: *gapes* You, you, you *points at Grizz then Rae and back to Grizz* Just, just how? Why?!**

 **Rae: *holds up hands* Don't look at me. I'm just a filler commentator until the real me says whether or not Grizz can use me full time. Speaking of which, *pouts at Raeling Thaon* Can Grizz please use me to inflict horrible and untold tortures on Deadpool? I promise to make you proud!**

 **Grizz: *places flags and umbrella in closet* You've read the plot book, Wade. You know what is to come. Yes, the book needs to be updated a bit to take into account the twists of surprise writings but this is what is happening. If you don't like it you could always bug Rae for the duration of LBB. *arches brow* Surely you could find enough trouble for that long?**

 **Rae: *grins darkly***

 **DP: *swallows* No, thanks, I think I'll stick around. *shudders* Rae is scary.**

 **Grizz: Right. *eyeroll* Damn pussy. Onto reviews.**

 **Rae,** ***cackles* This, I honestly did not plan this. I swear! It just so happens you're the first review on last chapter. *hugs back* Thank you. I'm getting better, I'm even able to bring her up in conversations now! But there are times where I crack out of nowhere. Like the last day I worked. I had been talking to a coworker who knew her and told her about my plans to get a tattoo because Mom had wanted to get me one for my birthday. It took my breath for a second before I was able to change the subject. Also, *glares* Give me the damn cookies!**

 **MissAlexxis,** **I will live. I have friends that are too stubborn to let me be alone. Also, your pleas have been answered! And within five months! Yosh! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Shana,** ***pokes at pile of mush* Yeah, it's taken a while but I'm a lot better than I was. *jabs at mush with stick* I hope I'm not bothering you but think you could help me turn this mush back into my brain? I think I may have overdone it with pushing for so many stories within two weeks. *grins sheepishly* *bear hugs* I couldn't be where I'm at without you and my other friends to keep pushing me out of my solitude. Don't be proud for me without being proud of yourself.**

 **MnM,** **Hehe, sorry 'bout that. I'm not gonna abandon my stories, thats for sure. I just sometimes get into these slumps where I don't have the energy either mentally or physically to wanna do much of anything. Though when I do set a deadline for myself I try to actually meet those. One of which was to update this story back in August cuz it really had been too long. Now this update is a lot quicker than the last.**

 **Pixie Pixel,** **damn, I thought for sure last chapter would get you to melt into a puddle of pixie dust. Guess I'll have to try harder. *cracks knuckles* Prepare for angst and tragedy! *cackles***

 **Sam,** **eh oops. Hope this doesn't count as forever. As for DP, no. I do have rules, even if he tends to break all of them he follows that one pretty well. But there's also the fact that my Rottweiler got two new balls to chew on the one time it did happen. *grins darkly* I'm proud to say it has never happened again. I have to say, that Sunday went a lot better then I had hoped. Originally I was planning on disappearing for the day but a few others from the household surprised me. We made breakfast and got to sit out on the back deck and enjoy the sunshine in peace and quiet. It was a really nice surprise and I honestly didn't brood like I would have if I had been left alone. *bear hug* Believe it or not you are one of those friends I talk about so much that keep me from falling into the pit I can't seem to completely shake myself of. So I thank you, my friend, for being there.**

 **Valerioux,** **Hope you are enjoying the multiple updates. It's been awhile since I've been able to pack so many into such a short time frame but I'm trying to get back into the swing of updating every week. I hope you'll forgive the rather long waits?**

 **FlameDragonHime,** **We carry them in our hearts, their souls have touched ours, our spirits wax and wane in the presence of theirs. Never shall we forget those who have touched our lives, who have shaped us into the people we are today and who we are meant to be. *cough* Sorry, I have this weird thing where I get oddly poetic and philosophical at the most random of times. Just the other day I was waxing poetically about the thrill of watching quads race for no other reason then I was bored and they happen to be my favorite kind of off road vehicle. *eyeroll***

 **Kitkat,** **my schedule actually just dramatically opened up. Outdoor motocross doesn't run in the winter around here so I have several months where I'm gonna try and update more often. Like I told Val, I'm trying to get back into the swing of more regular updates and hope you'll stick around.**

 ***coughs* Right, so nine reviews and...I have a sneak peek for y'all!**

 _Rubble rolls off of Edolas, his demons rattle the chains in their cages as if raging for their chance at freedom. At that moment his normally high fight reflex switches to flight and he falls to the ground, trying to get far away from this-this man—he refuses to use the word that sits on the tip of his tongue—before he ends up doing something he'll regret. He can't rip his eyes away from him though. Everything in him is telling him to go to this man, to embrace him, and plead for him to remember him. It's confusing, maddening, the emotions roiling through him._

 **At least I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I'll see y'all hopefully sometime in the next month.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Grizzly—and Deadpool!—out for the night!**

 **P.S. ' "Hi!" Says Grizzly's Muse Mira.**


End file.
